Prompting Promptly!
by merinxD
Summary: Love is a battle, love is a war; love is growing up. /Prompt series from tumblr ask. / UPDATED SEVEN CHAPTERS TODAY. Reviews appreciated :)
1. Prompt 1

Anon Asked -

After winning the war Sasuke is recovering slowly from his injuries and has to use a wheelchair. Sakura ends up as his caretaker and he gets embarrassed

Prompt #01 Drabble me this – sasusaku

Mistakes are all mine!

xxx

The first time Sakura tended to Sasuke's wounds was easy and relatively calming due to his comatose state. The Fourth Shinobi War left everyone with new scars, and some were more obvious than others.  
Of course, Naruto came out of the ordeal unscathed, with even more unflappable positivity than before. Sakura contended with a dangerous case of chakra exhaustion, followed by the routine psyche eval (that she aced!), and Sasuke...Well, he wasn't as lucky.

The last Uchiha was hospitalised after a heroic act of protection that landed him with multiple injuries, including a torn disc, broken ribs, cracked vertebrae and a serious flesh wound that looked very much like a gaping hole. Sakura managed to stop the blood flow during the battle, before the idiot Uchiha got right back up and started fighting again! Needless to say, it was that reckless abandon that landed him in his current situation – Total and utter bed rest.

If only the prideful ninja allowed the medics to help him after the victory, his state wouldn't be so bad now. Konoha's medical staff will attest, that the man refused any and all medical care until Sakura's waking 48 hours later. By which point the ex nuke nin was so delirious he barely new his own name, forcing the battle worn woman to get straight to work.

It took another 6 hours, a lot of barking orders and a chakra pill or two before Sakura was able to plop down in the chair beside Sasuke's bed and reclaim her much needed rest. The two were left in peace for a solid time until Naruto and Shizune found them the next morning. The blonde haired nin smiled brightly at the sight of Sasuke sleeping fitfully with a mop of pink hair resting near his arm. It goes without saying that the Uchiha was under heavy sedation, with Sakura using the side of his bed for a pillow due to her exhaustion, but the image was humbling regardless.

It is during this moment that Shizune read through Sasuke's medical file and signed his care over to Sakura. If the frantic notes from the previous medics were not enough, the close atmosphere surrounding the small room sealed the deal.

"Have fun Sakura-chan." Shizune murmured as she shut the hospital door very quietly.

And that is how it all began...

xxx

"Sasuke-kun, it's time for your physio!" The pink haired medic calls cheerfully as she crosses the threshold of the new Uchiha Compound. The area is currently a blank slate with only one dwelling amongst the dusty ground that looks out onto wide planes and a much greener horizon. The invasion of Pein saw the destruction of everything, and perhaps that isn't such a bad thing in this case. The Uchiha Massacre cannot be undone, but a fresh start will be good for the young clan head.

"Sasuke-kun." The pinkette echoes once more, climbing up the four steps that lead to the entry way. Usually her team mate lets off a very low range chakra that signifies his whereabouts, but today there is nothing. Furrowing her brows in thought, Sakura wonders just what Sasuke is up to.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm here." The medic tries again and is rewarded with silence. How suspicious, considering her patient is confined to a wheel chair.

"What are you up to?" She thinks aloud, narrowing her eyes unknowingly.

If a situation like this happened to any other medic, they would worry about their patient being injured from movement or a terrible medical emergency during the night. Sakura isn't that naïve though, and smirks at the knowledge that Sasuke thinks her so.

Walking close to the door, the woman steps over a trip wire or two without bothering to disable them. Then, she grabs a hold of the door frame and uses her strength as leverage. In one swift movement, the invisible line attached to a string of senbon is destroyed and the girl jumps to the wooden floor. Stepping forward, she almost misses a pressure step but pulls back just in time. Which is lucky too, considering the trap seems to be connected to a flame contraption..._How irresponsible._

"Doctor calling." The medic yells again, smiling widely at the little game she has been coerced into. Still, there is no reply.

The living room entry way comes into view and it looks like all of the traps have been evaded. Only, something isn't quite right. The lounge area is just the same as always, with the low set square table and green trimmed tatami mat...but that's not all.

Bringing her fingers together, Sakura mutters, "Kai," letting the illusion fall away to reveal the very same room crafted into a trap paradise, full of every weapon and contraption imaginable.

Needless to say, it was much easier to punch a hole in the hallway wall that leads to the master bed room. Once the debris clears, Sakura finds herself at the back of Sasuke's nearly empty walk in closet, where she is able to stride into the bedroom confidently with a triumphant smirk.

"You are in so much trouble!" She grouses with hands upon her hips. "I can't believe you would go to so much trouble to keep me away, it would have taken less time dealing with me than setting up that wall of weapons!" Sakura finishes as she stares down the serious faced Uchiha with a small smile.

"Hn." Sasuke responds, turning his head stiffly to gaze at the wall.

"I don't understand how you managed all of that." She muses lightly, unable to keep the humour from her tone. Pulling back the blanket, the pink haired woman sets about fussing over the horrible patient.

"Ninja." The man replies, turning to gaze up at her with hateful eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Sasuke-kun, do you want me to get another medic to do this? Because I can." Sakura threatens easily. Still, her petite hands go about helping him to move into position for the healing session.

"Tch." His stock response fills her ears and the medic knows that she has been caught. Sakura would never do that to Sasuke and he knows it.

"Oh shut it. I'll only do half today and then we can go to the market, you need groceries." Her palms glow green as she gets about healing. Sasuke lies on the bed with his face toward the newly made hole, scowling like a trooper.

"I'm not going." He finally says softly, almost like an insolent child.

"What do you mean you aren't going?" Sakura questions. "You haven't left the house in two weeks, the air will do you some good."

"I will not use that _thing_." He spits, grunting when Sakura presses down on a particularly painful area.

"The wheelchair?" She scoffs in disbelief. "I didn't know you were such a scaredy cat."

"I won't fall for that." Sasuke states calmly seeing straight through her goading like the calculating man he is. Though, she really did mean it.

The rest of the session is completed in comfortable silence until Sakura helps Sasuke into his regular sitting position and fixes him with a motherly look of disapproval. Predictably, it is met with a blank expression full of complete disdain.

"No." He says flatly when her mouth opens in reasoning.

Stepping close to the bed, Sakura leans in until the bratty ninja is only an inch or two away.

"I swear to kami _Sasuke_, If you don't get in the chair and come to the markets I will disable every single nerve ending in your body and still take you there, only you will look like a vegetable and the whole village will see!" Her voice is sweet and very calm, but Sasuke would have to be a fool to not sense the dangerous undercurrent to her words.

For a long moment, onyx stare defiantly into emerald until the Uchiha turns his head away with an unimpressed, "Tch."

Stepping back, Sakura's bright smile is back in place and she walks to the cupboard to fetch the wheel chair. "Honestly Sasuke, there is nothing to be embarrassed about." The girl reasons, ignoring the, "Says you." That is murmured from his location.

It doesn't take long for Sasuke to be ready and Sakura uses the fist made hole to wheel him out of his room.

"You are going to fix that." He grouses with a deep scowl, hating his situation completely.

"Am I just?" The woman replies airily, "I don't think I am." She smirks playfully after a moment. Thankfully, Sasuke does not see it.

"I'll make you." He threatens in that same childish man voice that makes her want to giggle.

"No you won't." She says quickly, with a confidence that is sure to annoy the injured nin.

His chest rumbles with something akin to a growl. "And why not?" He questions, anger completely evident. Oh well, that baka shouldn't have made such cumbersome traps when he was supposed to be on bed rest.

"Ah." Sakura sighs happily, "Because you love me." She smiles, touching his shoulder lightly in a reflexive action.

There are many replies that can be expected, _As if_ and _You wish_ being within the top five. Instead the woman is pleasantly surprised when Sasuke replies, "Tch." Voice no more annoyed than usual.

Her progress is very short lived though when they come to the house entranceway to find a very orange ninja hanging upside down by his foot.

"Uh hey guys. Wanna help me down?" Naruto greets, "Where are you going?" He asks as he sways from side to side with the breeze.

"The markets." Sasuke and Sakura reply in unison.

"Sweet! Get me down, we can get some ramen." Their friend exclaims happily, despite being caught in a novice trap.

"Baka." Sakura mumbles with a smile while Sasuke utters, "How about we leave you here, dead last." His tone is irritated in that warm way reserved only for the kyuubi container.

"Aw come on guys!" Naruto hollars looking very comical.

Yup, just a day in the life of Sakura, her irritatingly stubborn patient and the very questionable Hokage to be.


	2. Prompt 2

Anon Asked -

**Tsunade dies, Sakura grieves and Sasuke tries to be there for her because he's known loss too.**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

Prompt #02 Drabble me this – sasusaku

Mistakes are all my own! Proof readers welcome.

xxx

It has been two months since the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi War, and the Village of Konoha is only just back on their feet. Upon returning home, the civilian and shinobi families greeted everyone with open arms, especially Uzumaki Naruto and Team 7. The other Konoha ninja had their fair share of fame of course, but preferred to let the lime light go where it was most deserved. Victory rang out through the shinobi nations, with boisterous celebration and cheer for a solid five days. Unfortunately, some were unable to witness such happiness and would be remembered dearly. The honoured dead were put to rest one after the other, though none will be more remembered than the Godaime Hokage. Tsunade sacrificed herself during the war allowing the other Kage to survive, and those grateful leaders travelled far and wide to bid farewell to one of Konoha's most memorable shinobi. It was on that same day that Uzumaki Naruto rose to the position by the will of the people. The blonde accepted the role of Hokage humbly and was known hence forth as the Kyuubi Hero of the Leaf, with Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke named his honourable right hand men. It is true that Sasuke wanted to be Hokage, but the youth only wished for the role to make a better future. It didn't occur to him over night, but the Uchiha realised that his ambition was the same as the story of Madara, that eventually lead to the demise of his family. Sasuke's father also wished for a Konoha that listened, and was oppressed by Danzo's selfish ideologies that resulted in the want of leadership. Yes, the road to hell is always paved with good intentions and Sasuke knew it was time to turn things around for his people. With that in mind, the nin opened his battered heart to the ties that bind and began to trust his Team. He still has a long way to go in terms of trusting others, but his position in the Hokage's office will certainly help on that front. Kakashi being the lazy ninja he is, can only be found when absolutely necessary and is a good back up when needed, giving the Uchiha a lot of sway with the Hokage. Alls well that ends well, and the Uchiha and Konoha can now build a brighter future with unbreakable bonds.

Haruno Sakura stepped down from her role with the Hokage's office, as did Shizune despite Naruto's wish for the two to stay. Instead, the two women took leadership of the Hospital as a joint effort. Shizune's knack for paperwork and time management really compliments Sakura's 'work until you die' ethic and both kunoichi are doing well.

Sai and Tenzo returned to ANBU with greater roles than ever before. Naruto saw to it that his fellow team mates remained close to his heart as they will always be part of Team Kakashi.

Thus the shinobi world returned to normal, with greater peace and prosperity than ever before.

Though, the story doesn't end there...

xxx

The Hokage's office is quiet at this time of evening as Sasuke glares at Naruto from his near by desk. The blonde does not notice, and continues to tap his calligraphy brush against the wood of the table in an annoyingly talentless drum solo. For the past couple of weeks Sakura has been putting off their regular meeting because of work, and both nin are feeling down because of it. Some of course, are more vocal than others...

"Why is Sakura-chan doing this Teme? I used to see her almost every day, and now I'm lucky if I get five minutes of her time. I'm the Hokage, it shouldn't be like this!" Naruto whines, followed by a heavy petulant sigh.

"You gave her the Hospital, what do you expect?" Sasuke responds tonelessly. The reasoning seems rational, but the Uchiha can't help but sense that there is more to Sakura's absence. Nevertheless, he keeps quiet about it.

"That can't be possible. You didn't see how much Sakura-chan used to work! Even after 18 hours at the Hospital, she always had time for me." The pout that sits upon the Hokage's face annoys Sasuke to no end and the man ignores the tug of jealousy at his friends words.

"Go and see her then." The now grumpy nin states a little too tersely. It is ridiculous, he has no right to feel this way, when it was his own choice to be absent from their lives. Still, the slight burn remains, that makes Sasuke want to find Sakura and monopolise her time completely. He knows that this is a very childish notion, especially when they have barely said two words to each other following the final battle. Because, what do you say to a woman that has loved you her entire life, despite bring treated like shit? How does one atone for the heart ache caused, and show her she is appreciated? If Sasuke were a better man, a man of more words, he would tell Sakura all of this. Then, what comes after that? How can a person like him become the man Sakura undoubtedly deserves? It just doesn't seem possible. By the same token, can Sasuke be strong enough to walk away from a love like that? No...He is too selfish. Even if he can never offer Sakura the same love she has given him, the thought of someone else having her is almost too much to bear. It burns his insides and clenches his chest in a most unfamiliar way. It's a feeling the Uchiha tries to avoid at all costs, and has only happened a handful of times in his short existence. What's more unsettling, is that Sakura has brought it out in him more than once. Which makes him wonder...Is this love? If it is, then it's fucked up and Sasuke wouldn't wish that pain on anyone.

"Teme are you listening to me?" Naruto asks irritably, aiming an origami shuriken at the raven haired man and hitting him on the head.

"Hm." Sasuke responds, zoning back in. It is obvious that he wasn't listening, but he makes no move to correct the situation.

"I said, will you go and see her? I think something is up." The Hokage suggests, worry set across his foxy features.

"Why don't you do it?" He questions, sounding irritated even though he is rather curious.

"Even if there is something wrong Sakura-chan will hide it and pretend to be okay. I don't know why, but for a long time now she has always made sure not to burden me or tell me when she is hurting." Naruto looks sad at this, but continues all the same. "I know she thinks I don't know, but I'm not as stupid as I look, ya know? I'm not going to think she is weak just because she cries, it's stupid. No one can be strong all the time." The Hokage finishes with surprising wisdom. Though, the blonde misses the slight frown upon Sasuke's face as the man wonders if he is the reason for her bravado. Did he give Sakura a complex? It is possible, considering how horrible he used to be.

Before Naruto can beg any more, the nin looks up with a serious gaze, "Why me?"

Again, the Hokage proves to be smarter than the average Uzumaki and gives his friend a knowing look. "You know why Sasuke." He nods before standing up and grabbing a few folders to take home. The serious moment cracks as the leader smiles at his friend brightly and leaves his Hokage hat upon the table. "Hinata-chan will be waiting for me and I still need to do these. I'll see you tomorrow Teme."

With a wave of his hand, Naruto exits the office with his eyes set on home. "Don't think Teme, just do it!" The kyuubi container hollars, and Sasuke wonders how Naruto can be so perceptive at intervals and an absolute idiot the rest of the time.

Following the Hokage's lead, the raven haired shinobi prepares to leave for the Hospital. If there is something up with Sakura, he will find out. There are also a few other matters to settle...

xxx

The Hospital is surprisingly Sakura free when Sasuke enters the large white building. There is no reason to hide her chakra, yet there seems to be no sign of the pink haired medic in the whole area. Regardless, the man walks toward the elevator that will take him to Sakura's office. Perhaps, there is a reason that she is hiding away.

"Have you seen Sakura?" The nin asks one of the on call nurses abruptly, when he finds her office empty. Her purse and jacket sit to the side, signifying that she has not left yet.

"No sorry, I haven't seen her for the past hour. As far as I am aware, Sakura-sama was going through some old documents to help a patient." The nondescript woman informs and the Uchiha misses the way the ladies of the floor give him a once over.

"Would you like to leave a message?" The second nurse asks, nudging the first woman to the side rather unprofessionally.

"No. I'll find her myself." Sasuke responds tensely, before abruptly turning on his heel and striding down the hall. Thankfully, the gossipy chatter dissipates the further he walks, and it isn't long before he can pause to think. _If I were Sakura where would I be?_ Sasuke muses inwardly. If she was looking through information then it makes sense that her nose would be poked in a book right now, but why would Sakura need to hide?

As if by divine intervention, when the searching man continues around the next bend, a sign comes into view. _**Documents**__**234 – 252**_**.**

It is there, that Sasuke finds his pink haired team mate, sitting in the dim light of the archives room surrounded by all of Tsunade's medical documents.

"Sakura what are you doing?" The Uchiha asks in his regular straight to the point tone. It isn't until he sees the hunching of her shoulders and meek demeanour that the nin tries to speak a little softer.

"Go away." Sakura responds with a sniffle, turning away from her team mate to hide her face in the darkness beside her.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Sasuke questions, an edge of worry evident in his tone. Ignoring her request, the Uchiha strides forward to kneel close to the woman.

Covering her face with her hands, Sakura says once more, "Please Sasuke-kun, I don't want you to see me like this." She is unable to suppress a light sob from escaping her lips and Sasuke reaches out reflexively to touch her shoulder. "I'm weak, just go away...Please." She begs quietly.

Silence befalls the area for a moment before Sasuke responds, "No." His tone is resolute and he leans forward to pull her hands away from her face.

"Why not?" She asks as the tears begin to fall harder.

"Shut up and tell me what's wrong." Sasuke commands, his coal orbs gazing into Sakura's tear filled green. He waits patiently for an answer but refuses to let get go of her wrists held softly in his grasp.

"It's stupid, I shouldn't be upset...I'm so weak." She cries some more and Sasuke is unable to stop the sharingan from swirling into existence as guilt wracks his form.

"You aren't weak Sakura. Whoever made you feel that way is an idiot." He states. "Especially if that idiot is me." His thumb strokes the outside of her wrist without meaning to and he continues on valiantly. "You are strong." He says simply, letting one hand fall to her lap to tuck her fringe behind her ear. Then, with a resolute expression, Sasuke pulls Sakura to him softly.

"It's okay to grieve." He voices softly when her head rests against his chest, and the teen sits back into a more comfortable position. "That's what you are doing, isn't it?" Sasuke asks into Sakura's hair.

"How did you know?" She responds, holding onto his blue shirt tightly.

After a moment the Uchiha sighs, "When Itachi died, I was a mess." He admits. "Madara took advantage of my grief and I didn't get to heal. I know what loss looks like." The man is not really sure why he is telling her this, but it feels right.

"Wh – Why are you telling me this?" Sakura asks, pulling back to look into Sasuke's deep onyx eyes. The tears still cascade slowly down her cheeks, but have now been forgotten.

Leaning forward, Sasuke places a soft kiss upon Sakura's forehead, hoping that his feelings can be conveyed in a gesture so simple. When their eyes meet once more, he states simply, "Because you are Sakura."

For Sasuke, that one sentence holds meaning beyond the words and the teen wonders if Sakura understands.

With a small smile, Sakura wraps her arms around his torso and replies, "Thank you."

Holding his arms out awkwardly, Sasuke makes the decision and wraps Sakura's in a loose hold. There is nothing wrong with allowing himself this moment.

"Tell me about her." He requests easily, stroking her back like he has always done so. Maybe Sasuke will never be able to offer Sakura words and voiced feelings, but he now knows that he can give her this.

The beautiful girl wipes her eyes and snuggles closer. Then, with a deep breath she remembers all of the good times with her beloved shishou.

Needless to say, Sakura stops working herself into the ground and resumes her weekly meetings with Team 7, with a renewed spring in her step. If anyone were to look closely, they would also notice a certain Uchiha in higher spirits with an air of contentedness surrounding him.

It turns out that resolution is good for the heart...


	3. Prompt 3

Anon Asked -

******Karin realises what kind of relationship Sasuke and Sakura have and backs off.**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

Prompt #03 Drabble me this – sasusaku

Mistakes are all my own! Proof readers welcome.

xxx

The sound of victory is still evident throughout the shinobi war camps. The last battle was won and the ninja world cheered for their saviour and for their lives. It has been almost 48 hours now, and the initial shock of winning has died down somewhat. Team 7 continue to receive a lot of praise by passing ninja, but none more so than Naruto. Surprisingly enough, even Sasuke is stopped periodically for a hardy hand shake and 'thank you', before the recluse scurries away to the shadows. Sakura on the other hand, seems to evade much of the fussing and can be seen running around like a chicken with its head chopped off, healing each patient one after the other. There is still much to be done before the nations can go their separate ways once more, especially for the medical shinobi. Thankfully, each village has been segregated to aid the head count, consequently making it easier on the resident medics. Once everyone is healed and the head count completed then it will be time to head out. Unfortunately, they will still need to put their dead to rest, but that is a task for their home lands.

The third largest tent is full of chatter and hustle and bustle, where all of Konoha have been placed. There is no room or time for modesty amongst patients, with procedures being done where ever handy, and ninja running to and fro. The farthest corner seems to be sparely populated, the lighting less ideal with wooden bench seating (thanks to Tenzo's blood line limit). This suits Uchiha Sasuke just fine, as the ninja leans back against a support beam and waits to be tended to by a medic. There is a woman looking at the rest of his team now, but the man would rather wait for a different very specific healer. Gazing out into the crowd, Sasuke tries to find the woman in question, frowning slightly when the vibrant pink doesn't come into view.

"Sasuke-kun." A voice tries to enter his consciousness but the nin is busy. "Sasuke-kun." Karin tries again, waving a palm in front of his face this time. How _annoying._

"What?" He snaps, continuing to look out at the sea of people.

"The lady wants to heal you." The red head announces and the teen turns his head slightly to gaze at the medic in question.

"Tenten." Sasuke greets nonchalantly, making no move to accept the treatment. "Find me Sakura." He states, and it sounds very much like an order.

"Hello Sasuke-san. Sakura-chan is busy at the moment, I could heal you and tell her you are looking for her?" The brunette questions, though the look on her face suggests she already knows his answer.

"I will wait." The Uchiha responds tonelessly, and Tenten sighs lightly to herself.

"I'll go look for her." The woman says, shaking her head in exasperation before disappearing into the crowd.

Sasuke does not reply and continues to sit in silence. However, the feel of eyes upon him is irritating to say the least and calls the teen to action.

"Stop Karin." He orders tersely and she obeys quickly, turning her head to the side.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun." Karin apologises, gazing down at her hands in her lap. The red head didn't know how she would feel when she met Sasuke again after he tried to kill her. It turns out, when it comes to the cold leader, she is like a moth to a flame. Which is fucked up, but what is she going to do? The heart wants what the heart wants, and Sasuke-kun apologised for his error. Not to mention this man beside her doesn't seem even half as crazy as the man she remembers. Hopefully, when they all go back to Konoha, she will get to see more of this normal Sasuke and he will finally see her as the woman she is. Despite such wonderful thoughts, there is a niggling at the back of her brain that tells her that there is a problem with that scenario, and it has something to do with _that woman._

Yes, Karin remembers Sakura. The pretty pink haired medic that saved her life. The girl that used to be Sasuke-kun's team mate. The person that cried over him with tears of love…

Thankfully, he tried to kill Sakura and that is enough affirmation for the red head of his feelings for her. But why is Sasuke-kun asking for Sakura now?

The crowd parts momentarily and the woman in question comes into view. The way people treat Sakura in passing suggest that she is a powerful medic, and that doesn't sit well with Karin at all.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura says, marching up to the raven haired man with annoyed emerald eyes.

"Sakura." He responds, tilting his head slightly to gaze at her with a curious expression.

Just what the hell is going on here? Since when does Sasuke-kun make faces at all? If Karin didn't know any better she would think he was…No, he couldn't be flirting, could he? Staying silent, the chakra user watches on with fearful eyes, making it a point to seem as little as possible. She must get to the bottom of this, and then kick that hussy out of her way!

"Tenten tells me that you refused treatment. Care to tell me why?" The pink haired girl asks with a challenging tone. Her arms cross over her chest and Karin can't believe her eyes. This Sakura certainly has a death wish.

"Tenten is not you." Sasuke replies simply, pushing off the pole a little to lean forward. Still, Sakura does not budge, her expression reprehensible.

"I am very aware that she is not me Sasuke." She says tiredly. "I trained her myself, and she is a very capable medic." Sakura reasons. "Seriously, you men are completely ridiculous!"  
Sasuke smirks, and for a second the medics expression falters before falling back into place.

"_Sakura._ For a woman that is so busy, you are taking your time scolding me. Do I look like Naruto?" The warm under tone within the Uchiha's clipped voice is barely there, but Karin is able to tell right away and feels her heart plummet into her stomach.

Sakura scoffs, followed by a good natured laugh. "Shut up." She says, unable to hold back a smile. "Come on Sasuke-kun, stand up and let me examine you." The girls voice returns to normal, her medic role falling into place.

Standing slowly, Sasuke removes his white shirt to reveal a large gash across his stomach, amongst other small wounds. If the bloody mess didn't look so sore, Karin would die from the delectable sight. Though, who is she kidding? Sasuke is fucking sexy!

"Ooh." Sakura grimaces, "For someone so untouchable, that looks like a deep wound." The woman says, and the red head wonders why Sakura is smirking lightly. "Okay, are there any other injuries?" She questions, and Sasuke shakes his head 'no'.

"Baka." She murmurs, letting her palms glow green with healing chakra. "I can't believe you." Sakura says and her voice lowers slightly.

Sasuke's smirk grows into something suspiciously like a smile, and Karin begins to feel like a creep for watching. They are doing nothing out of the ordinary, but something feels very intimate between the two.

"You didn't seem to mind at the time." The nin tells Sakura tonelessly, like it is mere fact. She reaches for her pouch and acquires the needed equipment to clean his wound properly. If Sasuke is bothered by the palm rest just above his ribs, while the other hand works, he does not make it known.  
"Yes well," The medic begins to turn a shade of light pink, but keeps working. "There is a time and a place to kiss a woman Sasuke-kun, and the middle of battle is not it." She hisses just above a whisper, but Karin is close enough to hear everything.

What the fuck did she just say? He what? Her Sasuke-kun, kissed her?! Suddenly, Karin feels exhausted and is in need of a lie down.

Something that sounds very much like a chuckle emits from the raven haired man, and the red head feels like dying. Her Sasuke-kun is such a rat! He should be kissing her, not stupid _Sakura_.

"Like I said, You didn't seem to mind." He states again.

"That is neither here nor there." Sakura replies, patting his chest for good measure. "Okay, all done!" She cheerily exclaims. Stepping backward, she allows Sasuke to put his shirt back on and retake his seat. "I better get back to it. You are certain that no where else hurts?" She smiles brightly, making Karin feel even sicker.

There is a pause before the man responds, "There is one place."

"Where?" Her pink brows furrow in concern, and she steps closer once more.

Sasuke reaches out to grab a hold of Sakura's hand, bringing it to rest over the exposed skin above his heart. "Here." He says lowly, and it seems that the two are lost within the others gaze.

"What will make it better?" Sakura asks meekly, and the Uchiha's face grows serious.

The playfulness is gone from the situation as Sasuke questions, "Forgive me?"

A smile grows on Sakura's heart shaped face again and her hand moves to take hold of his. "Already forgiven." She murmurs. "Forgive me?" The pinkette asks in kind, looking slightly worried.

"There is nothing to forgive." Sasuke says, and Karin witnesses as he laces their fingers together.

Suddenly, as if it was all a dream, both shinobi pull away from each other looking like nothing ever happened. The atmosphere surrounding the two disappears and Sasuke's cold demeanour is back in place. Sakura stands a respectable distance away and bows her head shallowly.

"You will still need to do your routine evaluation when we get home." The medics voice is professional, but there is a sadness within her green eyes now. It makes Karin wonder what kind of silent conversation is happening? What doesn't she understand?

"I'll talk to you later." Sakura says quickly, turning to leave.

"Sakura." Sasuke calls before the woman can disappear from sight. The pinkette turns with a surprised look on her face, but waits for him to speak. "I won't leave again…I promise." He says seriously, and Karin feels like it is the very last nail in her coffin. Those words undoubtedly mean something to the blushing medic.

"Thank you." Sakura responds meaningfully, turning with a bright smile and darting away.

Then, Sasuke leans back against the support beam and closes his eyes once more. Suigetsu continues to slumber on the bench close by with a cheerful Jugo, and Karin cannot help but feel completely and utterly sorry for herself.

"I don't understand you." The red head finally says to her leader, a little dejectedly. It is evident that she will never have a chance with this enigma of a man.

"You don't need to." He states easily in his regular stock coldness. He does not open his eyes, but Karin is surprised to be acknowledged all the same.

"Does she?" The red head asks curiously. "Does Sakura understand you?"

Sasuke does not respond, instead his lips curve into a knowing smile behind closed lids. A smile that is meant for a strong medic with pink hair, and Karin has her answer.

She was never meant to understand Uchiha Sasuke, and now she knows why…

xxx

Reviews make me smile :)

Got a prompt for me? Visit my tumblr to ask.

merinxd . tumblr . com forwardslash ask


	4. Prompt 4

Anon Asked -

**When Sakura runs into Sasuke leaving the village she convinces him to take her with him.**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

Prompt #04 Drabble me this - sasusaku

All mistakes are my own! Proof readers welcome. :)

xxx

The moon is high in the sky when Sasuke moves forward. He presses the framed photo of Team 7 (that symbolises his decision) to the counter. The raven haired youth gazed at the people that made Konoha home, frozen upon the paper, for a long while. He isn't sure why he wants to etch them to memory. There is no point. This down turned photo may be the only possession Sasuke has ever cherished, but none of that matters now. Where he is going, there is no room for frivolous feelings. There is only power and the path to gain more.

Making his way down the cobblestone street the teen squelches the feelings of apprehension away. He forces away thoughts of turning around and walking back home, crawling into bed and going to training the next morning. Sasuke tells himself that he isn't happy and he _needs_ to do this. There were times in the past that this town and these people tricked him into thinking he was a normal boy who could have a life and a family of his own, forget about vengeance and choose a different path. It was all a ruse though, and he is reminded of that every time he closes his eyes. Every single night Sasuke is visited by splattered blood, dead eyes and a challenge. Words that echo forever more until the speaker is extinguished from existence, made to pay for what they have done.

_My foolish brother. If you want to kill me...**Curse me.**__**Hate me.**__And live a long and unsightly life. Run away. Run away! Cling to your pitiful existence. When you have the same eyes as me, **come before me**..._

Sasuke has already failed part of the challenge, but he will kill his brother if it's the last thing he does. He will not kill his closest friend to gain the eyes of a murderer. No, there has to be another way...

Coming closer to the Village exit, the Uchiha's resolve is strengthening despite the heaviness of each step forward. Sasuke needs to remember that it is Orochimaru or Naruto's life.

_This is the only way! _He thinks resolutely, shutting out the reasoning voice of Kakashi, and the cheerful yell of the dobe...Sakura's caring green eyes.

Only, when he gazes upward, there they are. Those same emerald depths shining with something completely foreign, that makes Sasuke's chest swell and crumble all at the same time. There Sakura stands, waiting for him in the dead of night...because she knows.

Scowling heavily, Sasuke ignores the thumping of his heart and the marching steps of goodbye. There was a reason he decided to leave now, when there could be no farewells. Yet, here she is...and he is going to have to break her heart. (Maybe what's left of his too.)

"Why are you out here in the middle of the night?" The nin asks tonelessly, trying his hardest to inject disdain. Usually it is easy, but tonight he isn't feeling it.

"This is the entrance you use to leave the village." Sakura admits softly. "So I waited here." Her voice is surprisingly strong for the sadness covering her lily white face.

Gazing straight ahead, Sasuke avoids looking at Sakura directly. This civilian girl turned ninja is dangerous. She could destroy his dreams and make new ones without even trying. A girl that should mean nothing to a boy like him, has become...cherished, and it isn't right. It isn't fair. In another life he would let her choose him and be content, but that isn't how this is meant to go.

"Get out of here and go back to sleep." He tells her gruffly, stepping passed her to continue forward. No matter what he does, Sasuke will not look at her. His heart is racing madly now and the teen needs to get out of Konoha at any cost, before this girl gets to him, before he turns around and chooses a path not meant for him!

The moments pass and he is almost home free when Sakura's soft voice enter his ears, and Sasuke's chest clenches tightly as a result.

"Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you always keep quiet and never say a word to me?" Her voice is dejected and quivering, and Sasuke is going to make it worse.

"I told you, I don't need your help." He reasons, because he doesn't. Sasuke doesn't _need_ anyone. "Don't try and look for me." The teen states, but inwardly it is more like a plea.

_Don't waste your time. Live and forget about me..._But that isn't quite true either. If only Sasuke felt that way, but he doesn't. It is sick and twisted, but he wants Sakura to remember, to hold him in her heart because she is the only one. This sweet naive girl is the only one who can do it – Care for him. With each passing day Sasuke can see it, his own darkness filling her up and slowly changing Sakura into a different person. She may be weak, but she is meant to be that way. His darkness has already infected her though, and Sasuke selfishly wants it to continue. His virus spreading through her veins until her very last breath. Someone to love him despite his absence, someone to mourn his inevitable death...

Yeah, he is a piece of work.

"No matter what, you always hate me. Don't you?" Sakura asks, but it sounds very much like a statement. She thinks that he hates her, and that is why she will never understand him. Sasuke _wants_ to hate her. He wishes to hate Sakura with every fibre in his being and feels utterly hopeless and weak because it isn't possible. Her light shines too brightly, and it's sickening.

"You remember don't you?" She continues on, and Sasuke thinks – _Do not look at her. _

Sakura continues her story, and for some reason the boy hangs on her every word. "When we were Genin, the day when our three man cell was decided. It was the first time we were here by ourselves and you were mad at me. I didn't understand but I knew that you were lonely, I wanted to help you. Not because of pity, I could never pity someone as brave and strong as you...Because you deserve to be happy Sasuke-kun. In the end, you decided I was annoying." She finishes, and Sasuke wonders if Sakura can see the stiffness of his form. He remembers that day well. His entire life, girls have followed after him and infected his already rotten existence, and he assumed that Sakura was the same. Though, her eyes were always different to the others. They held his attention for some unknown reason. There was something else there, and it made her horribly annoying. Sasuke didn't need a distraction, especially a civilian girl that knew nothing about anything. It was wrong for him to notice her and it was wrong for her to interest him.

Frowning downward Sasuke replies, "I don't remember that." He hopes for an angered reaction, something to make leaving easier.

Instead she laughs nervously, with sadness etched through every lilt. "Yeah I guess you are right. That's all in the past, huh?"

Sasuke doesn't reply. It's time to leave.

"That's when it all began though...You and me. Along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. We did all sorts of missions, the four of us...It was difficult at times. Even so, I still enjoyed it." She takes in a breath and Sasuke hears her step forward a foot or two. _Just go away._

"I know all about your past Sasuke. Even if you get your revenge, it won't bring anyone happiness." What does she know? She is just a village girl in ninja boots. "Not even you Sasuke...Nor me." She all but whispers, and the clench is Sasuke's chest is tighter than ever before. When did this girl worm her way into his heart? Why is she breaking the only part that is left alive? _Leave me alone..._

"I already know." The Uchiha responds tonelessly. There is no happiness where he is going, and there will never be. Still, Sakura needs to understand.

"I'm different from all of you. I don't have the same path..." He begins. "Up until now we have done everything together, but there is something else I must do." _Something that you shouldn't be a part of. _"Deep inside, I have already decided on revenge. For that reason only, do I live." A fact he tells himself everyday just to remember. "I'm not like you or Naruto." Sasuke finishes, and the words said aloud sound right. Sad, but right.

Slowly, Sasuke begins to walk forward. It is time to go.  
"Do you really want to be alone again?" Sakura calls in desperation. "You told me how painful it was to be alone!" He can hear the tears in her voice now, but her resolution is so strong that it makes him wonder. How does Sakura wear her heart on her sleeve? How does she get up each time her heart is broken? Is that her strength? Why does she remember these things? _I'm not important._

"Right now I know your pain! I have my family, but if you were to leave...It would be the same as being alone." Her wavering voice cracks with a sob but Sasuke does not turn around. He _can't_.

"From here on out, we all begin our new paths." He says, it has already been decided. After all, this 'happy life' has been running on borrowed time.

"I love you with all of my heart!" She hollars, and for the first time Sasuke can sense some anger. Good, be angry.

"If you were to stay here with me there would be no regrets. Everyday we would do something fun. We would be happy. I swear!" Her desperation is almost palpable, and the offer is a tempting one. "I would do anything for you...So please, just stay with me."

_Stay with me_. Sasuke thinks, and for a moment it seems so easy. Nevertheless his revenge must come first, Sakura will never understand that.

"I'll help you with your revenge!" She cries, and the Uchiha wonders if she read his mind. "I would try my best..."

It sounds so good...Too good to be true, and it hurts so badly. Little weak Sakura has the strength to call him out, the gall to make him feel something when his heart is already black. She really is something...

"You really are, _annoying_." Sasuke says, cocking his head enough to gaze at her face one last time. Her tear streaked cheeks shine in the moonlight, but he forces a sneer.

"Don't leave! If you do I'll scream!" The girl calls again, louder this time and Sasuke has to put a stop to this.

Flickering faster than the eye can see, the ninja is behind her. The pink hair that has become so familiar is just a breath away, and his fingers itch to touch it. This girl really does love him, he can feel it radiating from her. _If only..._

"Sakura." He says softly, like a prayer. "Arigato." Just one more movement and he is home free...When she surprises him. Her petite body leans backward without a warning, and she breathes in deeply. It seems like Sakura is memorising him and her head falls upon his shoulder, chin tilting upward to gaze at him. Her form is soft against his chest now, similar to the brush of her pink locks upon his neck, and Sasuke can't help but falter. Surely Sakura knows that this will change nothing? Then, why does he feel calm with her so close? If only he felt this strong tranquillity while alone. Glancing down at her alabaster cheeks, Sasuke notices the tears have stopped now. He still makes no move to touch her, but at the same time he does not pull away. Closing his eyes briefly, the ninja needs to distance himself and knock her out. Sasuke can't have the whole village alerted, he needs to get away! However, before onyx eyes open once more, Sakura turns swiftly to face him. She is still just as close and is even softer this way. This annoying girl is the only one to get this close...The only one to hold him in so long. Her expression is hardened now and completely new. Sasuke has heard of this girl before, but has never witnessed it himself.

"Take me with you." Sakura says, and it isn't a plea or a question...It's an order.

Coal eyes narrow and Sasuke speaks before his brain can calculate. "Why should I?" He challenges, and the teen doesn't realise that he wants for an appropriate answer. A legitimate reason to keep this one ray of light, no matter how corrupt and black she may become.

"I'll stay out of your way." She murmurs, "I'll train harder than you have ever seen and become a strong kunoichi." Sasuke almost scoffs, but listens on. Without realising his hands slowly inch to sit upon her waist. "And when the time comes...I'll give you your second goal. I'll keep my love for you inside if I need to. Whatever it is, I'll do it!" Her tone is so serious and Sasuke's eyes widen in comprehension to her words.

His second goal...She could give it to him. It almost seems wrong to want this, and he should refuse for fear of always looking out for her. However, if he could get her power also, then there would be no need to worry. He can say no and leave, never furthering the clan and only destroying histories blemishes...Or Sasuke can take Sakura with him, become strong and rebuild his clan. The teen can see no other scenario where that is possible. Not with _her_ anyway, and he pushes away the thought that is _has_ to be Sakura.

"It won't be easy." He finds himself saying. "You will need to take power from the darkest of sources to become strong. I cannot protect you out there." The teen opens his mouth to continue but is stopped by soft lips colliding with his own, in a clumsy kiss that is full of love and so much emotion he could burst. Consequently, it is in this moment that Sasuke takes possession of this bright light. From here on, the blank slate that is Haruno Sakura will become muddled and dirty...but she will always be pure in his memory.

Pulling away slowly, Sasuke rakes his fingers through her soft hair and orders, "Keep up. There is no turning back."

Silently, the dark haired Uchiha walks forward into the darkness, with a new path that never occurred to him.

"And Sakura..." He calls her attention, gazing up at the sky.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" She responds, some how seeming different already.

Cocking his head to the side, onyx and emerald meet as Sasuke says, "You are mine now."

xxx

The two disappear into the night, leaping from tree to tree just as their training taught them. Kakashi and Naruto would realise later and feel a great sadness for Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, but it doesn't matter. Sasuke will attain his goals and Sakura will continue to love him unconditionally.

It is the path they have chosen...

xxx

Reviews make me smile :)  
For all prompt suggestions visit my tumblr and you may see it filled!

Next up is a funny prompt concerning sasusaku's honeymoon. So some humour and smut coming your way!

Ja ne,

MerinxD


	5. Prompt 5

**A/N So I was going to do the Honeymoon prompt but this caught my eye and it needed to be written! Will do the honeymoon chapter tonight! :)**

**I took this prompt and took it in a little bit of a different direction. We still see all elements required but in a different way. Hope this is okay!**

Anon Asked -

**Sasuke and Sakura are having a date. During the date they meet little Sasuke (from the past). Make this a little embarrassing for both parties. **

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.  
Prompt #05 Prompting Promptly (Formerly Drabble me this) - sasusaku

All mistakes are mine and will be fixed up soon :) Hope you like it!

xxx

"Am I hearing this correctly? You want us to use our new innovative time travel discovery...to go on a date?" The pink haired medic asks her boyfriend incredulously.

"Did I stutter?" Sasuke replies, his tone far from denoting humour of any kind.

Sakura sputters a little, not knowing quite what to say. It is true that she requested a date not long ago, but this is a little off base. Right?

"Well, no." The woman responds, forgetting about the microscope before her to focus on the conversation at hand. "It's just a little...different?" Her inflection rises comically and Sakura feels that Sasuke's smirk is directed at her for a plethora of reasons.

"Your point?" The nin asks, pushing off the wall he was using as a prop and waltzing over to the woman in white. Leaning against the desk, Sasuke manages to look sinfully attractive and Sakura knows she would do anything right about now. "If I recall correctly, and I am. You said anywhere I want." He sounds smug and his handsomeness is irritating.

"That's because I didn't think you would want to go to the past Sasuke. Why not the hot springs or the new training grounds for a picnic?" The pinkette tries valiantly but knows that she will not win. If Sasuke has made up his mind, it is going to stay that way.

"I am half of your 'innovative discovery' Sakura. No time travel without me." The Uchiha says calculatingly, tapping the corner of his now swirling sharingan for added effect. Then he follows up with, "Get up. It's this or nothing."

"How romantic." Sakura mumbles to herself sarcastically earning a glare from her beloved. "Okay okay. Let's do this." She raises her hands in defeat and allows the nin to pull her gruffly up by the arm.

"You sure are persistent." Sakura tells him as she shrugs off the lab coat and walks over to the time launch pad. Sasuke follows her lead standing closer to the woman than needed.

"Aa." He responds characteristically, letting the Mangekyo sharingan swirl into place. "I'm ready." He voices, and Sakura presses a button or two. Usually this would take much longer, but Sasuke has already inputted the necessary algorithm for their field trip. It seems that he banked on her saying yes. _What does that say about me?_ Sakura muses, a little irritated at her self control. Nevertheless, the pinkette activates the sharingan pairing device and watches as the gigantic apparatus lowers from the ceiling, reminding the woman of an eye examination.

"Hold tight." Sasuke orders as the world begins to spin with colours and sound moving at the speed of light.

When Sakura opens her eyes again, they are seven years in the past.

xxx

It is unbelievable that this is even possible. When Tsunade placed Sasuke under her care for research purposes, Sakura could never have imagined this is what it would lead to. A new way to control degenerative properties sure, but time travel? Hell no!

Of course, it didn't happen over night and there were a lot of obstacles to surpass. Quite a few actually, considering she turned nineteen last month, making their work partnership almost three years old. Their romantic affiliation wasn't something that occurred right away either. After the war, Sakura still had very strong feelings for Sasuke, but the nin needed to heal and she respected that completely. It made the medic feel better about the situation at the time, because Sasuke did not shy away from her presence. Nor did he make it a point to talk to women other than her. They weren't together, but it was clear that she was the number one girl on his list.

Then with one fateful mission scroll, they were placed together for sharingan research, and that presented all kinds of drama. Sasuke adapted rather well, in retrospect. Considering the first twelve months was almost completely dedicated to data gathering and required a lot of up close and personal...gathering.

Still, Sakura handled it like a complete professional and didn't lay a single finger out of place. Thankfully, that dedication and restraint earned her a few secret brownie points in Sasuke's eyes, and slowly but surely they began to grow closer. The girl isn't exactly sure how it all happened...She can remember that one day they were just Sasuke and Sakura – Team mates and work partners. Things transitioned steadily thereafter to playful flirting, and the medic found that she could get away with things that no one else would dream of trying; and it was with that knowledge that they proceeded to teasing. Then came the sexual frustration and awkwardness that had both of them jumping every time their fingers brushed, or eyes met. Needless to say, both ninja were busting at the seams by the time of their first kiss...and what a kiss it was. It was a normal working day like any other, and Sakura found herself pressed against the wall of the elevator, mouth being thoroughly ravished. Sasuke's true intentions were revealed and she became his. Of course, they had their fights. (Many!) However, the mind blowing sex balanced out the relationship well.

They clearly must be doing something right because they are going strong for almost two years, though Sasuke insists that it started much sooner. Really though, Sakura isn't going to count a year of talkless working as the beginning of a relationship.

Her Sasuke is certainly one of a kind.

"Sakura are you listening?" The ninja in question asks irritably and the woman snaps back to attention.

"Um..No." She admits honestly. There is no point lying to Sasuke.

The raven haired man merely sighs and shakes his head. Reaching out, the Uchiha weaves his fingers with hers and pulls Sakura along to their destination.

"Where are we going?" The girl asks, but receives no reply.

The rest of the journey is completed in silence.

xxx

This area actually seems rather familiar, but Sakura can't quite place it. The scenery is lovely and green and there are signs of a village over the horizon.

"There." Sasuke says, indicating with a nod of his head.

Gazing forward the pink haired woman notices a small row of stalls that sit in front of an observation forest. It is an area used for young ninja to train and the shop owners actually make quite a bit of money.  
"We have been here before." Sakura says, and Sasuke merely 'Hn's' in response. "But why are we here now?" She questions curiously, choosing to ignore the irritated look upon her boyfriends face. Sasuke hates it when he is asked unnecessary questions.

"Just walk." He responds, and she decides to listen.

Soon enough, the stalls come into view and Sakura smiles brightly at her realisation. "Dango!" She squeals. "I love dango!" The pinkette almost jumps like a little school girl and the stall owner smiles at the excited kunoichi. "But you hate it..." She trails off thoughtfully, but his hand on her back brings her out of it.

"Yes." Sasuke says. His face is devoid of any expression, but Sakura can tell he is happy that she is happy.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Sakura's voice is full of love as she turns to plant a kiss upon his cheek. "You're the best." She murmurs against his ear.

"Aa." The stoic nin replies, fishing out his wallet and passing it to Sakura.

Now, if this were a year ago there would have been an argument; but Sasuke has spent a lot of time and effort into letting Sakura know that he has more money than he knows what to do with. So, the pink haired girl plucks the item from his grasp and darts toward the seller.

Meanwhile, Sasuke traipses over to the near by tables and takes a seat. He is happy that his plan turned out successfully after all. They could have gone on a conventional date, but the nin doesn't really see himself and Sakura as those type of people. They eat out together all the time, so the thought of putting on nice clothes and calling it a special occasion sounds a bit ridiculous. Also, it is a relief to be able to wear his clan attire. The Uchiha is not a fan of change, and dressing up certainly falls into that realm.

Although this outing is rather plain on the surface, it actually took a bit of research and planning. Kami knows how Sasuke was able to keep it from his perceptive girlfriend. At first he thought they could go on a trip, something nice, but that wouldn't work. Sakura always has her nose buried in work of some kind. So the nin needed a guise should she refuse. She may have been the one to request a date, but actually getting her to go along with anything is harder than expected. Which is hard to take – The thought of him being swayed this way and that, because he is Uchiha Sasuke and she is Sakura...but that is also the justification that makes it okay.

For some fucked up reason the two of them just work, and Sasuke has never been happier.

Which is why he chose this location. It is no secret that dango is Sakura's favourite treat. When they were children they came to this booth more than once so she could consume the disgustingly sweet morsel. Unfortunately, the owners moved onto bigger and better things and the business shut down before the war; A fact he learnt through trial and error.

Yes, Sasuke came and visited this shop in three different time frames and found that this time looked the most peaceful.

Gazing over at the woman walking towards him, Sasuke can't help but smirk. Sakura certainly grew up into a fine woman. (A fact that he can attest to almost every night.) Even in short khaki shorts and her pink sleeveless vest, Sakura looks very appealing. The love that exudes from her form when ever he is around makes his attraction ten times as potent, and it's a wonder that they ever leave the bedroom.

"I got you this." Sakura tells him, walking to stand between his legs.

"No." He replies, eyeing the treat with apprehension bordering on fear.

"Come on Sasuke-kun. The lady said it is bitter." Well, if it's bitter then that sounds alright. Taking the battered object from his girl, Sasuke pops the food into his mouth and is pleasantly surprised.

"It's good, huh?" Sakura asks with a smile. The Uchiha makes it a point to never show his feelings but some how she can always tell.

"Hm." He says before swallowing and Sakura giggles.

Leaning down the pinkette holds his chin softly before slanting their lips together for a very fond kiss. Unable to help himself, the nin pulls her closer by the hips and allows the moment to drag on.

"Isn't that Romantic?" A feminine voice enters his ears and Sasuke doesn't like the idea of being watched. Pulling away, he allows a quick peck and removes his wandering hands from Sakura's behind.

"Aren't we romantic?" Sakura teases, and she turns in his hold to look at the new comers. "Oh sweet Kami." She gasps, and Sasuke tilts his head to see what the fuss is about.

"Fuck." Falls from the Uchiha's lips as he finds himself staring at...himself.

"Sasuke. That's you and me." Sakura hisses through clenched teeth. What does this mean for the space time continuum?

"I can see that." He responds rather tersely, pushing the kunoichi away lightly and moving to stand.

It is then that the younger Sasuke speaks and both shinobi are at a loss for what to do.

"Shut up Sakura." The twelve year old Sasuke directs, walking toward the dango stand with pocketed palms. "Do you want dango or not?" He grouses and the pink haired girl merely nods quickly looking very much like a lost puppy.

"Oh gosh. Were we really like that?" Sakura murmurs, completely disgusted with her past self.

"Yes. Now come on. Before they notice who we are." Sasuke replies, taking hold of Sakura's hand and pulling her to leave.

Only it is too good to be true as a small Uchiha flickers out of no where to block their path. _Shit._ Sasuke thinks tiredly. He shouldn't have gambled that Team 7 wouldn't be here...But really, what horrible luck.

"You're me." The youth states tonelessly, giving his older self a once over. Slowly his perceptive black eyes wander over to the pink haired adult beside him, and then to their joined hands. "And you're..._Sakura._" Young Sasuke blanches, unable to hide his surprise at the turn of events. Still, adult Sasuke notices the way his counterparts eyes linger on Sakura a little too long. _How dare he..._

"Actually, you are me." Sasuke says to the child with slightly narrowed eyes. That boy may be him, but that doesn't mean he can oggle _his_ Sakura.

"How is this possible?" The boy asks and Sasuke and Sakura glance at each other in silent contemplation. "And you're with _**her**_?!" He asks incredulously, motioning toward the very adult pinkette with a sneer.

"Watch your mouth." Sasuke growls, letting go of Sakura and stepping forward with swirling red eyes.

"Holy shit." Young Sasuke breathes, unable to look away from the kaleidoscope eyes. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Sasuke-kun." Younger Sakura calls, running up to the youth happily. "I got you this." She holds out a stick of bitter pastry and young Sasuke grimaces. "I won't like it." He says instantaneously, and the girl deflates quickly.

Seeing this, the older more experienced Uchiha's anger dissipates and he can't help but smirk. Really, his younger counterpart could do with a dose of his own medicine. _Teach that little prick a lesson._

"I'll have it." Sasuke says smoothly, giving the young girl his best half smile.

Unable to hold back a gasp, the pinkette gazes up at the older Sasuke with an expression that says it all. She thinks he is beautiful.

Holding out the pastry, Sasuke takes it from the girl and smirks at the shade of red she turns. "Thank you." He says politely, wanting to show himself up.

Noticing this, his younger self looks like he is about to combust with rage and nineteen year old Sakura giggles at the pissing match before her.

Swatting her boyfriends arm playfully, Sakura knows he is playing the young boy, "Don't tease him Sasuke-kun. You know you hate when people try to understand you." Her smile grows before her eyes widen in realisation, a hand flies up to her mouth. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry!" She says to the boy, knowing full well that her words could be taken as teasing also. "I was making fun of him, not you." The woman says, reaching out to poke older Sasuke's bicep. Regardless, the youth does not look happy at all.

"And you just let her talk to you like that?!" The angry boy asks and Sasuke can't help but smirk. If only he understood the pro's of letting your woman poke a you a bit. Ah, hence the saying - Live and learn. Still, the Uchiha is surprised to see just how testy he used to be. _I'm a fucking angel now._ The nin thinks...Well, comparatively speaking.

The adults move on though, when twelve year old Sakura gasps loudly. "You're me!" Her hand is over her mouth, just as her counterpart moments before. "You're...You're beautiful." It would seem that youth Sakura's 'Sasuke Goggles' have come off, and she is openly staring at both adults now.

"Damn straight." Jonin Sasuke interjects and older Sakura can't help but smile up at her man.

"Sasuke-kun, this isn't the time for flirting. We need to figure this out." The pinkette rouses, giving him a soft glare.

"Hn." He responds, completely agreeing with the statement.

"There is nothing to figure out." Young Sasuke all but growls. He does not look at the older shinobi though, as his eyes bore a hole into the side of his Sakura's head. Unfortunately for him, the infatuated girl beside him notices nothing. Yes, it would seem that young Sakura can't get enough of the man Sasuke has become.

Glancing questioningly at his girlfriend, Sasuke isn't sure where to go from here. Do they erase their memories? How is Sakura so calm?

"You – You love me...Well, her." The young pinkette points to her older self and a smile grows on her heart shaped face when neither nin responds. Then, she turns a smirk on her younger crush and gives him a knowing look.

His eyes narrow angrily as he spits, "What?! Don't lump me with those weirdos!"

"What ever you say Sasuke-kun." She replies disbelievingly, and it causes the boy to glare at his older counterpart dangerously.

"We're leaving." He seethes, grabbing hold of young Sakura's hand suddenly. "Don't worry, we didn't see anything." Sasuke assures the adult shinobi before pulling the girl along in his grasp.

"Don't you want to ask them something?" The young girl asks as they retreat further, and Sasuke and Sakura hear him reply. "Fuck no."

_Smart man._ The older Uchiha thinks, and suddenly he feels inclined to impart some wisdom.

"Sasuke." He finds himself calling, and his younger self stops rigidly and turns with a scowl.

"Everything happens for a reason. The good and the bad." The nin says, knowing very well that it will soon get hard for the boy. It is meant to be that way though, to get to where he is now.

The youth merely fixes him with a blank stare, but Sasuke is certain he will remember. Still, the boy replies in true Sasuke form - "Whatever."

"Little shit." The Uchiha mutters with a smirk, turning to the beautiful kunoichi beside him. "Come on." He says, and their fingers lace together.

"Home?" Sakura asks with a loving smile.

"Soon, I want to go to the weapons stall. They sell kunai that aren't available any more." He replies nonchalantly, pulling her closer.

"You rat! That was your intention all along." Sakura laughs, nudging him with her elbow.

"You can prove nothing." He says dryly unable to hold back a smile.

Reaching the small shop, the pinkette asks, "Sasuke-kun, You don't think we changed time, do you?"

For a moment the shinobi looks thoughtful but shakes his head in the end. "No. Nothing will stop me from making the decisions I made and nothing will stop you from loving me. You were the only girl I ever thought about. If anything we just made our chances better." He reasons, moving to enter the small building.

"Why do you say that?" Sakura replies curiously.

"Sakura, have you seen yourself? You're fucking sexy. We just did that kid a favour." The Uchiha smirks at the innuendo before proceeding to the counter with his stock expression back in place.

It takes Sakura a moment, but in the end she gets it. "Ohh. That's dirty." She smiles loftily, and his words actually raise a few questions she will have to remember to ask...at a more intimate time.

Needless to say, when the lovers return to their own time, both Sakura and Sasuke are left with a few comical memories from a much younger perspective. It seems that everything turned out okay after all.

"That was certainly an interesting date." Sakura states humorously, leaning up to fix her love with a hearty kiss. "Thank you."

"Aa." The Uchiha replies. "But next time we go to dinner."


	6. Prompt 6

Anon Asked-

**It's their honeymoon and Sasuke has no idea what to do so Sakura has to tell him.**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

Prompt #06 Prompting Promptly\

**Warning Mature Themes**

xxx

It was a beautiful wedding, with a traditional ceremony before all of Konoha. The cherry blossoms covered the village in a beautiful blanket of pink, but nothing was more breathtaking than the bride. Haruno Sakura gazed up at the man she has always dreamed of, and he looked back with deep coal full of admiration and love. With a kiss, the Hokage introduced Mr and Mrs Uchiha Sasuke to the world, and the whole town cheered. Then, the real party began...

Their happy ending did not happen over night though. For many months Sasuke repented for his crimes doing community service, and avoided his friends for much of that time. The Hokage demanded weekly therapy sessions (that Sasuke really hated), but slowly and surely the nin began to show progress. Still, it took Naruto's unflappable persistence to pry him from his apartment, and so Team 7 fell into a routine again.

It also helped that the very first time Sasuke agreed to come to Ichiraku, Sakura and Sai were having a very heated conversation. Well, Sakura was heated and Sai...Well he was plain old Mr. Polite. The bickering ended though when the pinkette hit the ROOT nin so hard she needed to heal his banged up face. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the familiarity of it all and shoved his way to sit beside _his_ annoyance. Needless to say, the Uchiha did not miss any more Team 7 days.

He even attended the dinners, and hosted once a month as per the group agreement. Yes, each week the Team would have a meal together to aid their busy life styles...and that is how Sakura and Sasuke grew close.

It was the week of Sasuke's third hosting and Sakura was busy working herself into the ground. Still, being the good friend that she is, the pinkette came early to help poor Sasuke prepare. Of course, neither shinobi realised how awkward it would be to be alone again, and it was all well and good...Until Naruto and Sai were called on a mission at the last minute.

Sakura opened a bottle of sake to ease into the occasion, and that night the teens experienced their very first kiss.

It was one kiss out of many, and before either new it, kisses were being stolen all over the place. Then, just as things were heating up and the blooming of a real relationship became visible...Sasuke pulled away.

Team 7's dynamics declined soon after, as did Sasuke's progress in his sessions. Hell, even Sakura cracked under the pressure, letting her work get the better of her.

It took almost a month for Naruto to get fed up, and on a mission no less. So, breaking protocol, the team focussed on their personal problems whilst yelling over the camp fire. Trees were destroyed, punches were thrown, words were said, and love was confessed.

Things moved at a steady pace there on out, and the love birds had their first date, their first feelings of real jealousy and a talk about their future. This lead to the question – Do we move in together? Both Sasuke and Sakura wanted it, but decided to wait. The council was on Sasuke's back about finding a wife, and if they caught wind of his liaison with Konoha's Pink Petal, there would be expectations. Their plan didn't last long however, all because of Naruto's big mouth.

Though really, when push came to shove, neither Sasuke or Sakura minded. It wasn't romantic, or even planned. Sasuke was called to the council meeting without warning and informed of his need for a wife and a progeny, the people in power presented evidence of his relationship with the best medic of the land, and the Uchiha did the only thing he could think of.

Sakura was summoned to the meeting covered in blood and dressed in her scrubs, and in front of everyone, Sasuke met their expectations. Getting down on one knee, the nin told Sakura of all the reasons he doesn't deserve her. He asked for her hand and gave her one very good reason to say yes.

"I will love you forever." Sasuke told her.

"Yes." She replied, kissing him heartily despite the audience.

And that is how Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura got to where they are now – On their honey moon, at a far off location. With no one to bother them, and an awful lot of time on their hands...

xxx

"Sasuke-kun. Onegai." Sakura pleads desperately. The woman is just about going crazy with this intoxicating man above her, kissing the living day lights out of her. She is also very nervous about this encounter, because it will be their first time...Her first time ever. Though, she is a medic and completely prepared for everything that will happen. Really, the likelihood of feeling any pain is very low. After all, she is a ninja who gets injured on a day to day basis. Hell, the stretches she endures each morning are probably worse.

"Sakura...I." Sasuke trails off. The two of them have never had this conversation before, and she is probably expecting a lot more from him than he knows how to give. Yes, he is very much a man and knows the general gist of how this should go down. He also wants this woman very much, and has for a long time, but theory is a lot different to practice. What if he fucks it up? What if Sasuke isn't good enough for her? Is this her first time as well, or is he just assuming? Why didn't they talk about this more before?

With a frustrated sigh, the nin pulls back from his beloved, repressing the urge to hiss when her knee comes into contact with his arousal. They are ready for this, so why does it feel so hard?

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asks with a startled expression. One moment they were making out like horny teenagers, and the next he is leaning against the headboard beside her, looking extremely dejected.

"Sasuke?" She tries again, moving to crouch in front of him. Her knees sit either side of his lower thighs and she leans forward like a cat. "Did I do something wrong?"

His eyes avoid her penetrating gaze and he replies, "No. You are..You're perfect Sakura." Sasuke finishes, startling when the woman moves forward to straddle his waist and place a kiss or two upon the exposed section of his neck.

"I don't understand." She replies, continuing to lavish kisses along his alabaster skin, making the ninja shiver.

"What if I'm not good enough?" He finally comes out with it, and Sakura can't help but giggle softly against his neck.

Of course, the idiot man that he is, Sasuke stiffens up in offence.

"Sasuke-kun." The pinkette murmurs, moving to suckle just below his ear. "When have you ever been bad at anything, hm?" Her words are reassuring, and the man's hands raise to rest upon either side of her hips.

"Have you ever...?" Sasuke doesn't finish the question, but Sakura understands all the same.

"No." She replies fondly, leaning back to gaze into his lazily swirling sharingan. "I have always been stupidly in love with you." Leaning in, the woman steals a languid kiss that drags on until her hips move of their own accord. Grinding downward against him, the pinkette mewls happily into his mouth and is rewarded with a nip upon her lower lip, just like she enjoys. Sasuke moves upward, searching for that same electrifying feeling once more, and is rewarded quickly resulting in a chorus of gasps.

"I'll tell you what." Sakura starts, leaning backward with a grin that is absolutely lecherous. "Since I'm a doctor and know everything about the human body, I'll show you." She smirks now, following up with - "We can review your progress later." Her voice his husky, and she yelps when Sasuke pulls her against him once more.

"Sounds like a plan." He whispers against her lips, and Sakura is certain that he would do just fine without any help; Her body is practically burning up with unwavering desire at his sinful voice.

Pulling the night gown over her head in one swift movement, the bride reveals her naked creamy torso. Allowing her ninja an eyeful, the pinkette then moves inward and lavishes Sasuke's collar bone with nips and kisses, running her hands over his bare torso.

"I love you." She murmurs against his lips, reaching downward to grasp his straining erection firmly. The Uchiha's crimson and black orbs seem to deepen in colour and they spin rapidly when he gazes downward to watch Sakura's ministrations.

"Am I the first to do this?" She asks curiously, leaning backward to touch him at a steady pace. "Touch me too Sasuke." Sakura follows up with, using her other hand to guide his palm to cup her breast.

"You're the only one." He rasps, before voicing his thoughts, "You're so soft. I love you Sakura." Then, his hands are running over her body curiously, stroking the curve of her back, the sides of her ribs, the back of her thighs, her hips. "You're so fucking sexy." Sasuke husks, moving to lavish her breasts with the warmth of his mouth and tongue.

All the while, the pinkette makes her husband gasp with each jagged movement upward and she can't help but wonder what it would sound like if she was using her mouth. _Something to try later._ The medic thinks naughtily, gasping when a finger swipes over the outside of her underwear.

"_Sasuke-kun_." Sakura says breathily when he repeats the action, only with more pressure this time. Gazing into his dangerous eyes unfalteringly, the pinkette uses her free hand to guide him to her pleasure centre. "Here." She whispers, unable to stop her shoulders from slouching slightly. Pink tendrils of hair ghost over his pectorals in conjunction with her hot breath against his shoulder. It turns out, that his wife's super strength works well for other activities, and makes the nin wonder why they didn't do this sooner.

"Sakura, I'm close." Sasuke admits near her ear, his warm breath bringing her further pleasure.

"_Yess._" The woman hisses, upping the pace and squeezing him a little tighter.

"Ohh – _fuck_." The Uchiha gasps brokenly, coming undone when he slides a finger into his wife's untouched warmth.

Sakura leans back to gaze at her handy work, thinking her husband to be delightfully sexy covered in his own ejaculation, spinning eyes unfocussed, with sweat across his brow and panting breaths. _What is wrong with me? _The pinkette wonders absently, though she can not bring herself to feel guilty.

Leaning to the side, Sasuke uses a near by towel to fix the mess before looking back to his woman with a very dangerous smirk.

"What?" Sakura asks with a goofy smile.

Pushing his wife backwards by the shoulders slowly, her head hits the soft mattress and Sasuke is above her in an instant. Leaning in, the Uchiha copies Sakura's previous movements and kisses a trail along her neck, touching her sides with his calloused fingers.

"It's your turn." He murmurs, revelling in the feel of skin on skin. "Teach me, Sakura-_sensei._"

"_Yes_." Sakura replies, and the two fall into a very passionate kiss.

The rest of the night is a learning curb to say the least, and the newly-weds experience a plethora of feelings together, filling each other up with pleasure.

It shouldn't be long before the councils wish is granted...

**END**

**A/N** Kept this a little further down the graphic scale for the tumblr crowd. I know you people are big pervs! So if you have any MATURE requests, pm me or review with them :)

As always for regular prompts please see my ask page on tumblr.

**merinxd . tumblr . com forwardslash ask**


	7. Prompt 7

Anon Asked -

**After the war, Sasuke starts suffering from the same lung disease Itachi had.**

**For those interested in the disease and want to know more take a look ** **HERE**

**Also, this user on LJ has a very good (simple) analysis of Itachi and the disease with pictures. There are others but this one is most user friendly :) Look ****HERE**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

Mistakes are all mine! Hope you like it :)

Prompt #07 Prompting Promptly – sasusaku

xxx

It took weeks and weeks for Sakura to get Sasuke to the Hospital. The nin hadn't been looked at by a professional since he was 13 years old, and the medic put it at the top of her to do list. However, that didn't mean that he would come easy, nor in a snappy fashion.

One would think the exam to be standard for all returning ninja, and it actually is. However, following his return, Sasuke disappeared completely from sight. It took a week, but the last Uchiha convinced Tsunade to place him under house arrest pending investigation. Then, he renounced all ambitions of becoming the future Hokage and quietly slipped into seclusion.

Of course, ANBU continue to watch him day and night, but that is neither here nor there. Sasuke's friends were pushed away little by little until not even Naruto was allowed in his small apartment.

Until Sakura got fed up with his bullshit...

...

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura hollars cheerfully, despite having just broken down his front door. There seem to be traps littered here and there that have obviously been made for Naruto. Or perhaps Sasuke is just underestimating her?

"Are you here?" The pinkette calls. Though where else would he be? There is no where to go.

Walking into the living room, the woman notes that the house is not in a good state. There is rubbish on each surface and plates piled high in the sink, along with clothes strewn over various pieces of furniture. Green eyes narrow calculatingly as she takes in the scene. If this was Naruto's apartment, Sakura would think it clean. However, Sasuke is a naturally neurotic person and would never allow it to get this bad...Unless something is wrong. Calling his name once more, the medics worry meter shoots all the way up passed 100.

It isn't until Sakura enters the bedroom that her bag tumbles to the floor and emerald eyes widen in horror.

There, collapsed on the floor, with blood dribbling from his mouth and over the carpet, is Sasuke.

And that dear readers, is how Uchiha Sasuke landed himself in Hospital, on bed rest, with one of the rarest diseases of all the nations.

xxx

The hospital room is bright with sunlight when Sasuke's eyes flutter open and he intakes a large amount of air. Gazing blearily around the room, the nin looks downward to survey his attire and the various tubes coming from his form. The last time he was conscious, the Uchiha was sure he was a goner and for the first time in a long time...He wished to live.

The sound of movement calls Sasuke's attention upward and he notices Sakura sitting on the end of his bed, reading a file.

_Of course_, Sakura saved him. He should have know. It seems that no matter what he does, that girl continues to surprise him with her caring. There was once a time that Sasuke didn't think she was worth a dime, but that changed quickly. What does he think of this older sturdier version of his annoyance now? (Affectionately so.) After resigning himself to death, the nin retreated from every one and everything. Though, looking at the woman close by Sasuke doesn't feel uncomfortable at all. Actually, it all feels rather familiar.

"Am I dying?" He asks bluntly, not realising that his words come out crass and uncaring.

Startling, Sakura turns to look at him with wide green eyes. For a moment, Sasuke swears that she leans forward like she wants to hug him, but then stops herself.

"You have Microscopic Polyangitis." She says calmly, despite her grave face. This doesn't look good...

"Why didn't you tell any of us Sasuke-kun?" Sakura continues, looking thoroughly annoyed. The hurt shines through in her eyes and any previous reason he had lined up flies out the window. How does she do that? How can Sakura make a rational thought process sound absolutely ridiculous?

Sasuke doesn't reply because he doesn't have anything to say. He thought that he was prepared to die. Stupidly, he didn't think of these people at all. His _friends._

"I'm sorry." The nin finally settles on and Sakura promptly shuts her mouth.

Sighing, she settles back down again and looks to the manilla folder open in front of her. "You have a disease Sasuke. The same as...The same as Itachi." She says carefully, like she doesn't want to hurt him. "It's a rare auto immune disease...You are very unlucky." For a moment, the girl pauses in thought. "It's not genetic. You did this to yourself." She finishes, unable to suppress the bitterness she feels.

"I didn't ask for a disease Sakura." Sasuke says a little softer than intended, despite being confused.

"I know." She trails off with a sigh. "I just can't believe your luck." Turning a piece of paper over, the pinkette looks upward to meet his eyes. "It makes sense though. Vasculitis is triggered by an extreme stress of the body. For the past couple of years you have been using more chakra than any man should, especially after gaining the Mangekyo. Your eye sight being lost was the first symptom. My guess is, you didn't notice the other signs because of the eye transplant. That and your...State of mind." Sakura explains delicately, not knowing exactly where to focus her gaze. Deciding on the papers in front of her, the medic scans the text once more before tossing the file to the side. There is no point going over it again. She has already read the content 100 times, and even compiled it herself in the first place.

A warmth brushes by her outstretched hand bringing Sakura from her glum thoughts. When she looks down though, Sasuke's hand is back in it's original position, like he never moved at all.

"Am I dying?" He asks again, and there is a tenseness to the air. He knows that Sakura avoids tough topics until she can ease her way in...Shit maybe he is dying.

"Microscopic Polyangitis is fatal, yes." And the shinobi's eyes widen a fraction. "But no. You won't die." Her words cause him to breath out an audible sigh of relief and the girl is happy to see that he cares.

"Why not?" Sasuke asks, now more curious than worried. If the disease is fatal, shouldn't he die?

"You were reckless, Sasuke-kun." Sakura says quickly, almost angry. "Your quest for power almost killed you. It took you away from us...From me, and it almost did so a second time." Her words are strong but the nin can sense an underlying quiver. "You won't die because I won't let you!" She finally cracks, unable to hold the few tears waiting to be let free.

Sitting forward, Sasuke suppresses the urge to cough. If he does, it will be messy and bloody. Once composed, the nin reaches out to wipe the stray droplets from her lily white skin.

"Sakura." Sasuke calls her attention. "I really am sorry." He forgot how much this woman cares for him. How stupid. The nin can't believe what an idiot he is...He is horrible.

"I know." She replies, turning her gaze to meet his with unfaltering passion. The strength in the expression is so sturdy that it takes Sasuke off guard. Sakura sure has grown up.

"I love you Sasuke-kun and I don't care if you can't love me back. I don't care if you don't believe me even. I know that I do and I always have. You can say I don't know you and all that bullshit, but you're wrong. I trained harder than I thought possible to catch up to you and Naruto, and now my training is going to save your life. I **won't** be without you." She finishes the impassioned speech with a shaky breath, but her gaze holds true. "So whatever you are going to say. Just shut the hell up and let me heal you. Let me _love you_." She rouses, and Sasuke wants to smile. Not smirk...smile.

"Nothing has stopped you loving me before. I didn't think you'd stop now." Sasuke says simply, and this time he reaches up to cup her cheek. A small smile slowly makes it's way onto his pale face and Sakura mirrors his expression, looking tentative once more. An absent thought crosses his mind that voices itself before he realises. "You've grown up." He informs, and it is very much a compliment.

"Thank you." Sakura replies. Taking in a big breath, the medic smiles brightly now. "We have a lot of work to do Sasuke-kun. I am going to have to reinforce the walls of your veins, one by one. I am going to make you copy my healing jutsu so that you can help me. That is only the start though." She advises before prattling off the other needed procedures.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke has a disease...Thankfully, the woman who loves him is the brightest medic of her time and won't let him perish.

Reaching out, Sasuke takes Sakura's hand in his to weave their fingers together naturally. Slowly, a pink blush spreads over the woman's form and a flutter courses through the Uchiha's body.

They have a long way to go, and it won't be easy...but he will live.

"You owe me big time." Sakura says absently, leaning forward to give him the first hug in a very long time.

"Aa."

Perhaps Sasuke can repay her with the rest of his life.

xxx

A wise man once said that love comes through hardships. Needless to say, things have never been easy for Sasuke and Sakura.

******END**

Reviews make me smile :)

To request prompts visit my tumblr **HERE**


	8. Prompt 8

Anon Asked -

******(Post-War) Sasuke asks Sakura to travel the world with him :)**

Prompt #08 Prompting Promptly

Mistakes are all mine! Proof readers welcome :)

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

xxx

The war ended in victory, and peace reigns throughout the shinobi nations. Konoha has begun to thrive once again, with more prosperity than ever before. Team 7 and the Rookie 9 are hero's, and are respected throughout the entire fire country, and the far reaches of the world.

Despite this, everyone still has their own personal goals to attain. If anything, this new world makes reaching your dreams even more attainable.

Of course, Naruto still wishes to be the Hokage more than anything, and started training beneath Hime Tsunade to become a serious candidate. Hinata got the man of her dreams and over came her social phobia, becoming a genin sensei; As did Lee and Tenten. Shino was required for familial duties and needed to live up to the name of the clan, and is working hard. So is expected of Shikamaru, but to a lesser extent. The tactician is the best strategist in all of the land and does so with as little effort as possible. Ino's father wishes for the heiress to marry and find love, but the blonde is happy doing life solo. Kiba is very much like Ino and wishes to be free, but that might have something to do with his animal attributes. Choji is having fun courting his favourite shop worker and training with his Otou-san, and enjoys BBQ frequently. Sai joined the black ops once more, (as did many of the other Jonins) and is learning how to show his feelings to this day.

Then there is Haruno Sakura, a girl who has trained more diligently than any other and achieved all attainable goals...accept one.

There is also Uchiha Sasuke, a scorned youth with a ripped up past, turned valiant man with strong beliefs. The very last Uchiha wished to create a better world for the people and stop the cycle of hatred and marginalisation, but he realised (after much thought) that he needed to trust in his peers. Naruto would make a fine leader and Sasuke believed in him completely. Though, there are still many regrets for the teen, as well as goals he wishes to achieve. If anything, Sasuke would like the chance to repent for his sins, by helping those damaged in the war. He wants to train harder and more honestly than ever before and beat Naruto upon his return...but mostly, Sasuke wants to make amends with the one person he could never forget. Someone he has not spoken to since the end of the war, but will need to before his decision is made.

And that brings us here, to the village entrance in the darkness of night. A night that is glaringly similar to another, that Sasuke remembers so well...

"Sasuke-kun? Please tell me that this is some sick joke?" The familiar feminine voice questions, coming closer by the second.

"It isn't." The shinobi replies, back pack upon his shoulders and weapons holstered. This time Sasuke is not trying to slip away without good byes, he merely wishes to replace one memory with another.

"Then why did you ask me here? To rub it in my face?!" Sakura assumes, and Sasuke grimaces at her hurt tone. Turning slowly, he needs to face her. This time Sasuke wants to see her face, and for her to see his. (To know what he is feeling.) This isn't going exactly as planned, he isn't good with words or even actions. This is supposed to have meaning, to show Sakura how much she means to him...but Sasuke can't even do that right.

"This isn't a joke Sakura." He tries again, staring directly into her fiery green eyes. Her expression is bordering on angry and is a complete 180 from the girl she used to be. Her fists clench at her sides, and if she decided to keep him here, Sasuke is certain that she would succeed this time.

"Then what the fuck is going on?" She growls, taking a step forward. "You're what...leaving?" Her eyes hold his for a moment more before she sighs in irritation. For a second her shoulders slump and Sakura looks defeated. Still, her voice is strong. "I don't know what you expect of me Sasuke-kun. To say that I love you and will wait for ever?" Her stance is strong once more and Sakura stomps forward with that new confidence he hasn't seen enough of. "Because I won't do that!" She growls, only a foot away from him now. Still, Sasuke does not speak, he does not move. "I do love you, and part of me always will, but I deserve more." She states loudly and the Uchiha completely agrees, albeit silently. "I deserve someone who will be by my side forever, that will give me their devotion and allow me to give it back. So go on,** leave**...but I won't be waiting this time." With one last glare, the pinkette turns on her heel and begins to walk away. "I should have expected this." Sasuke hears her murmur to herself, and he can feel a fluctuation of her chakra, giving away exactly how upset she is.

"Sakura. Wait." The Uchiha calls, and the pinkette stops abruptly but does not turn around. How fitting, it would seem it is his turn to talk to her back.

"This isn't a joke. I am completely serious." He starts again. "The Hokage has permitted me to leave under the proviso I return within five years to repopulate the clan. I have the scroll here allowing me to go." He pauses, glancing down at the rolled up parchment in his hand. "I also have one for you." She does not speak like he expects her to, so Sasuke continues on, hoping silently.

"I can't undo the things that I have done, but I can become a better person. I don't even know if I am able to love...but If I am, I know that it would be you. It's always been you Sakura." Sasuke isn't sure where all of this is coming from. He hasn't seen her in so long, and there are still so many scars to over come, but this feels right.

"I'm leaving Konoha, to help the villages destroyed by the war and I want you to come with me." He says firmly, and if she expects anything more, Sasuke isn't sure if he can give it. After all, this is the closest thing to a confession he has ever given and it is to the only girl who has ever confessed to him. "Come with me Sakura. Spend the rest of your life with me." Sasuke implores taking a few steps forward.

"How dare you..." Sakura finally speaks up. Her voice is soft and as the Uchiha gets closer he realises that she is shaking, with tears cascading to the cobblestone ground. Swivelling around quickly, vibrant green meet startled onyx and Sakura fixes him with the most serious expression he has ever seen. "Do you realise what you are saying Sasuke? Do you know what this means?" She asks, and there is an underlying hope beneath her strong façade.

"Yes." He responds quickly, resolutely. "I understand."

"I'll love you forever." She states, and it sounds like a warning. If this silly woman wants it to bother him she is going to be sorely disappointed, because Sakura's love is everything. She was the only one who truly knew him without really knowing him at all. The only person to ever connect in such a profound way that even in his deepest darkest pits of despair and insanity, he could still remember her face, recall her words.

"Say it again." Sasuke replies, reaching forward to touch her cheek experimentally.

"I'll love you always...I love you Sasuke-kun." Sakura confesses once more, and suddenly Sasuke is pulling her forward into an embrace. Her silent tears streak his neck now, but the nin still believes her to be unbelievably strong.

"Then come with me." He murmurs against her ear, and his fingers run through her soft pink locks.

Sakura's cries grow in intensity for a moment and she holds him tight, then she is nodding and pulling away with renewed power...Like his words have given her strength.

"Yes. Yes I'll come with you." Sakura replies, reaching up to touch Sasuke's angular face. "But I have one condition." The woman tells him resolutely, moving to touch his ebony hair.

"What is it?" Sasuke enquires, ready for a number of horrible things.

Sakura just smiles, and leans upward with a twinkle in her now dry eyes. "Kiss me."

The two left that night after sharing their very first kiss, and Sakura felt in that moment that Sasuke would be capable of loving her. His intenseness translated into their passionate embrace and both shinobi knew that there would never be another.

So a new memory was carved over the old, one that would make Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura smile upon remembering.

This is not an ending. It is merely a beginning.

xxx

Reviews make me smile :) If my stories make you smile, do me a solid and return the favour! :D


	9. Prompt 9

Anon Asked -

******(Post War) Sasuke has to live with Sakura because of lack of housing and he is not trusted. While living with her he goes into the wash room while Sakura is showering (by mistake) and decides to be selfish and join her.**

Prompt #09 Prompting Promptly - sasusaku

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

Mistakes are all mine! Proof readers welcome. :D

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR MATURE AUDIENCES. READ AT OWN RISK. :)**

xxx

"Tadaima." The raven haired Uchiha calls upon entering his current home. The common greeting is actually quite a novelty to the man, who was on the road for so long, and Sasuke secretly really enjoys being able to say it now – To have somewhere to call his own.

It isn't just his home though. No, upon returning to Konoha the Hokage deemed Sasuke a free man under the proviso of supervised living. A certified medical professional would monitor his daily habits and he would be required to attend scheduled therapy. After 12 months he will be reassessed and given an okay or not. Which is really a drag, but the nin expected much worse. It also helps that his 'medical professional' is none other than his team mate and pink haired annoyance.

Speaking of which, the affectionately named _annoyance_ shouldn't be home right now. It is Tuesday, one of Sakura's on call days. It is absolutely crazy, but the medic gets double the amount of requests on this one day alone. Though, Monday and Wednesday are relatively slow. It's baffling to say the least, and Sasuke found himself wondering about this fact for quite some time. But after a month or two the teen just gave up and accepted.

Another thing he had to accept was not being in charge. (It took a lot of practice and many fights.) He gets his way more often than not, but Sakura isn't afraid to talk back to him. Which would anger him if the trait wasn't so damned sexy. Who would have thought that Uchiha Sasuke would enjoy being talked down to? Certainly not he!

He also needed to learn to deal with female objects lying...everywhere! The nin didn't realise exactly how neurotic he was until living in close range with a busy woman. Every day Sasuke finds himself picking up bra's off the couch, or tights off the hallway floor that have been discarded in a bid to get ready faster. Then comes the self control. Something that an Uchiha usually has in buckets full. Still, he finds that those tiny pieces of feminine material are more dangerous than a sharpened blade. Without even realising, Sakura has Sasuke's self control cracking into tiny pieces, but he hasn't broken yet! _Yet_ being the operative word.

It is astounding considering all of the steamy kisses they have shared, that never amount to anything! Sasuke is sure that Naruto has ninja stationed on watch to thwart any plans of him getting any. Every time it is just revving up and the clothes are about to come off, Sakura is called to the hospital or a 'friend' shows up. The nin told his medic that not coupling is unhealthy and the bitch had the gall to tell him that he is wrong! Then she gave a very lengthy explanation as to why that is so and had Sasuke so turned off they just retreated to their respective bedrooms. Ironically enough, that night no one showed up to bother them..._Bastards_.

After that, the Uchiha inadvertently brooded and became generally moody (more so than usual), but was able to get his frustration out by fighting...with Sakura. Yes, it turns out that his behaviour was completely reprehensible and if he cared one iota for the pink haired medic, he would be more respectful and see her as more than a bit of satisfaction. Those were her words, and Sasuke doesn't actually believe her one bit. Especially since the 'discussion' ended in the smashing of lips together as Sakura pushed him against the hallway wall. It isn't just attraction and sexual tension, and she knows it. Sasuke is sure that Sakura is very aware that he cares for her and just likes being difficult. Something that Shikamaru says all women enjoy...Not that Sasuke would ever be caught dead talking about women with Shikamaru...

Placing his weapons pouch and other various items upon the counter, the paranoid ninja secures the perimeter with a quick jutsu and breathes out a relieved sigh. It is good to be home. Training was rather gruelling today, and the Uchiha can't wait to step under the cleansing spray of the shower. (Another novelty that Sasuke can't get enough of.)

Opening the fridge, the man pulls out his favourite beverage and takes a long sip of the tomatoey essence. The glorious taste of his favourite fruit fills his senses, but is unfortunately over shadowed by Sakura's voice in the back of his head saying, 'Get a cup Sasuke you aren't a bandit.' Frowning, the nin shoves the glass bottle back into the cool haven and growls inwardly. Something has to be wrong when he can't even take a drink without thinking of Sakura. What in Kami's name is up with him? Also, how can that bitch be so persistent about drinking from bottles but won't even wash up her breakfast bowl?  
"Fuck." Sasuke grouses. He is doing it again! Thinking of _her_ when she isn't even around to be blamed...

Turning on his heel, the Uchiha retreats to the hallway to find a trail of clothes littered upon the floor that are much too small to be his own. _Fuck it._ He thinks. Stupid woman can pick them up herself. Even though Sasuke already knows that won't happen. He will get fed up with the mess before she even has the chance to look down and notice it, despite being the person to take the clothes off in the first place!

Reaching his intended destination, the ninja rips open the bathroom door, still scowling in thought. He has just finished training and already does Sasuke need to destroy something else. It seems like he has been feeling this way a lot lately, and probably has something to do with getting so close to intercourse with the only girl he has ever fancied and then having it ripped away...every time! Sure Sasuke has done plenty of bad things in his short life time, but can't the world give him this? It's really depressing to think that he has killed multiple people and fought many more, but can't even have sex for the first time. With all the cleaning and having his ear chewed off, Sasuke thinks he deserves it. Especially since he is obligated to reply most of the time, or risk receiving an unwarranted punch to the head. Come on, he isn't Naruto! Yes, Sasuke has his pride, and next time he is faced with a sexual opportunity he is going to remember that.

Sighing lightly, the raven haired man looks up at the basin mirror and realises that he is unable to see his reflection. Also, there is an awful lot of steam in here at the moment...

Eyes widen instantly in realisation and the ninja turns around _very slowly_. He should exit the shower right away, before the occupant notices his presence. Because standing there, behind the flimsy plastic curtain is Haruno Sakura. The very woman his mind has been cursing for weeks. The bane of his existence and center of all his desires.

Yes, Sasuke really should leave...But then, he has his pride.

_Fuck it_. The ninja thinks with a smirk. It looks like Sakura is in her own little world, as she begins to hum softly and the silhouette sways from side to side. Quickly, the man removes his remaining clothing and flashes forward before he can change his mind...

"Ahhh!" Sakura screeches as his chest brushes up against her slick back. "What the fuck are you doing pervert?!" She continues, stumbling backwards to hit the opposite wall. Her vibrant green eyes are as wide as saucers and she stares at him for a moment, naked, in her shower.

"Oh. It's you." Sakura finally says anti-climatically, taking in a keen eyeful of naked Uchiha. "Fuck Sasuke, you scared me!" She leans forward and slaps him on the arm. Apparently, this woman is crazy, because she doesn't seem to care one iota that he just snuck into her shower.

"Couldn't you wait until I was done?" Sakura asks, standing before him unabashedly. That is definitely one of the great things about medics, they are not shy people.

There are plenty of responses, but the Uchiha settles on, "No." His eyes stay upon her face without even trying and the nin subconsciously takes in Sakura's beauty.

"Sasuke?" The pinkette asks after a moment or two of silence.

"Hm?" He questions, stepping forward twice to stand an inch away from the naked woman.

"You're sharingan is on." She murmurs, gazing up into his eyes like they are catnip. Still, she manages a feeble, "Why?"

"Don't be an idiot." He snarks, reaching forward to lean on the tiled wall behind her, effectively trapping his prey.

"Sasuke you don't have to gen jutsu me into fooling around with you." Sakura replies flatly, and the nin almost scoffs at the ridiculous assumption. As if he would ever do that.

Instead he says, "I know." Right now, he isn't really in the mood for meaningless banter. Her lips look good enough to eat, and he is planning on doing just that.

Swooping downward, the Uchiha does as his heart desires. Lips slide together as the moisture aids their coupling. His tongue slides between Sakura's parted lips searching out her own, and both groan softly at the sensation. Pressing forward, hard masculine flesh comes into contact with soft planes of Sakura and his abdomen slicks against her own tantalisingly, while her breasts continue to tease him so.

"Fuck." Sasuke rasps, ripping away from the kiss when her dainty fingers wrap around his erection wantonly. _She really isn't holding back.._His mind spits but his mouth groans -"Sakura," as his forehead rests against her own. Emerald eyes shine with mirth and she doesn't look away from his swirling crimson and black.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" She murmurs and he has to close his eyes for a moment – To regain power over the situation.

"I want you." He replies, suppressing a moan as his hands begin to roam her form freely. "I've wanted you for so long." Her hand grows tighter around his cock upon hearing his words and Sasuke swears her chest rumbles in pleasure. Still, she doesn't gaze away from his eyes.

"You're a stupid girl." He speaks, but her hand continues to pump him firmly and steadily. People fear his sharingan, but Sakura can't get enough...It truly is foolish. Regardless of his train of thought, the Uchiha discontinues all actions and hoists his petal upward to press against the cold tiles, and her legs wrap easily around his waist.

"You're so charming." She replies, but doesn't question his statement. Instead, Sakura leans forward and begins to lavish Sasuke's neck with hot open mouthed kisses, suckling enough to leave a mark or two. Meanwhile, the nin makes himself busy, moving from her ample bosom to the apex of her thighs. Touching tentatively, the perceptive man pays attention to the small mewls that come from his beloved every so often. His fingers rub in small circles just beside the small bundle of nerves, and the pinkette quivers deliciously so. Continuing his movements with his thumb, his middle finger slides below to tease her virgin entrance.

"Ah." Sakura groans as one finger slips inside, she is wet but extremely tight. It will take a little to accommodate her, but her lack of hymen makes things a little easier. Pulling out slowly, his finger thrusts back in and the woman actually grinds down against him. Her slick entrance comes into contact with his hardness making the nin groan suddenly, before guiding upward once more.

"_Fuck._" Sakura moans. "_Sasuke-kun."_ She follows up with, and his finger begins to move faster and harder. "More." The girl begs, and Sasuke complies happily. Her head falls back against the tiled wall and the Uchiha thinks her expression beautiful. Viridian watch him openly beneath hooded lashes, and his sharingan begin to swirl faster with desire.

"I love your sharingan." Sakura admits, reaching up to crush his lips with her own in a kiss that does not last long enough. "I want you." She pleads but Sasuke doesn't think her ready.

Steadying his breath, and all movements, Sakura groans in desperation and the teen exerts much self control. "Do you really want your first time to be in the shower?" He asks, trying very hard to be considerate.

"Sasuke." She growls. "Did you intend of being a gentleman when you cornered me?"

"No." He replies honestly.

"Then don't start now. It doesn't matter where you make love to me. I _need _you." Sakura tells him resolutely, sounding very convincing. "I love you." She finishes, sealing the deal.

_I love you. _His mind plays it back repeatedly, and the words wash over his form like a strong warmth and a cold shower all at once. His heart tightens and puffs, and everything feels upside down. Perhaps, this is what love really is...

Sakura doesn't allow him time to recover though, launching forward to wrap Sasuke up in a kiss. Then, with chakra infused help, she impales herself completely on his length, groaning in both pain and pleasure.

Caught between a moan and surprise, Sasuke deepens the kiss, nipping at her lower lip. His eyes are scrunched closed at the intense warmth that encases him and for a moment, the teen feels light headed.

Pulling back for air, Sasuke asks, "Does it hurt?"

"Yes." Sakura tells him honestly, but she rises upward and allows his cock to thrust back up into her. Her face is a mixture between enjoyment and agony and the nin feels guilty. "I'm a ninja, I like the pain."

Unable to help himself, Sasuke moves faster and harder, growling, "That's fucking sexy." His hand moves between them to play with her clit and Sakura jolts in pleasure.

"_Yess._" She hisses, "More. Sasuke-kun, _more!_" Her words almost slur together and the tightness constricts unbearably so. "Don't stop." She orders, and he is forced to use chakra to push forward. Fortunately, the bold move is met with a keening cry and the pinkette falls over the edge in rapture, clamping down on him almost painfully as her orgasm rolls over her.

Still, the nin continues on valiantly, giving himself completely to the pleasure. Sasuke gazes at the woman's delightful face before swooping in to taste her neck and breasts, never ceasing his movements.

"Again." Sakura whispers against his ear and her hand removes one of his own from her almost bruised thighs to slip between her legs. Complying happily, the Uchiha touches her in time with his thrusts and both fill the room with wanton cries.

"Shit." Sakura whimpers. "_Sasuke-kun..." _She trails off in warning.

"I know." He gasps. "Me too." His voice is strained and the beautiful woman holds his wet locks even harder than before.

"Look at me." She orders brokenly. "_Fuck Sasuke, I love you." _Sakura says when their eyes lock.

Suddenly, cries of mixed pleasure reach their peaks, with broken names and panting gasps, as the pinkette clamps down hard to milk Sasuke of his hotness.

Heavy breathing follows and foreheads rest together, both enjoying the moment.

It is then that a new chakra enters their senses and emerald snap open simultaneously with onyx. "You're right, he is doing this on purpose." Sakura says softly against her loves lips. Still, she makes no move to disentangle herself. The water is cold now, but neither lover cares.

"Aa." Sasuke responds, placing a soft kiss upon her cheek and stroking away a few matted hairs. "You're beautiful." He admits, never having said something so cheesy in his entire life.

"So are you." The pinkette counters, and Sasuke's heart beats a little faster. _How curious._..

Then, a loud abrasive knock ruins the after glow moment. It is soon followed up with -

"Is anyone in there? Guys I can feel your chakra." Naruto's voice calls and the rest of Team 7 heave a heavy sigh.

"Should we ignore him?" Sasuke asks, and he smirks at the mischievous expression adorning her face.

"That sounds lovely." Sakura replies, locking their lips together once more for a slow languid kiss.

"Guys?!" The kyuubi container calls again, louder this time. "If you don't say anything I'm going to come in." He tells them annoyingly, causing both shinobi to hollar out - "Go away Naruto!"

Thankfully, silence follows and the chakra ventures further away with a loud grumble.

When Sakura and Sasuke get their hands on him, they will be having a serious talk about boundaries. For now though, there are more interesting things to do...Like each other.

"Bed." Sasuke suggests monosyllabically and Sakura agrees with a cheeky laugh.

Thank Kami for his pride...


	10. Prompt 10

"You ruined the mission." The pissed of Uchiha growls when the team stop for a breather. This part of the forest is particularly thick and they have been travelling for long enough to be safe.

"If you call success 'ruined' then _definitely. _I ruined the mission." Sakura states dryly, tipping her chin in the air for added effect. Her arms cross over her chest and the pinkette leans back against a large oak.

"You didn't stick to the plan!" Sasuke grouses, trapping the medic against the large tree.

"The mission was blown to bits when you and Naruto went in gung ho! I saved your sorry asses!" The woman screeches, closing the distance between them. Their faces are only an inch apart as fiery emerald stare unfalteringly into swirling sharingan.

Silence follows as the two continue to glare vehemently at each other. Then, Sasuke scoffs sounding unimpressed and turns to stride quickly away.

Only, Sakura doesn't allow that. Following him quickly on his heel. "Admit it." She pushes, "My plan saved the mission."

The Uchiha turns to sneer. "If you call slutting us out of trouble _saving._" He insults, but it doesn't have the desired effect.

"At least I am able to seduce! You couldn't hook Genma, drunk off his arse with a sexy jutsu!" The woman counters, and they are in the same position as before, only this time Sakura has cornered him.

"That's irrelevant." He growls, leaning downward until they are almost at eye level.

"No it isn't, I was proving a point!" The pinkette replies, almost stomping her feet in frustration.

Sasuke smirks confidently, and his aura suddenly changes. A gloved hand slides upward to tuck a strand of pink hair behind her ear and his eyes narrow just slightly.

"I could seduce you." Sasuke murmurs, leaning close enough for his warm breath to ghost her neck.

For a moment, the woman doesn't reply and the two just stand there caught within a staring match. The tension the crackles between the two is almost palpable and Sakura almost forgets where she is. Needless to say, Sasuke is in the same situation. Until...

"Now **that** is irrelevant!" Naruto hollars with an unimpressed tone. Both ninja startle at the interruption, realising exactly what is going on. In the next moment, both nin are standing a respectable distance away, glaring in different directions. Regardless, a scowl sits upon Naruto's face as he stares at his team mates, who haven't stopped bickering since their departure.

"Will you stop flirting?! We are behind schedule, and I know that it doesn't mean much to you power mongers, but I'M POINT ON THIS MISSION." The blonde loses his temper loudly, before turning and starting to walk in the opposite direction. "Come on. We will have to stop at an Inn now. It's getting too dark and this area isn't good at night." His tone is as professional as ever and both Sakura and Sasuke feel slightly ashamed of themselves.

"But we are getting two rooms do you hear me? And I swear to Kami if this _thing_ isn't resolved by tomorrow I'm telling the Hokage!" Naruto finishes, leaping up into the trees.

"Oh my..." Sakura murmurs to her self, while Sasuke merely smirks.

They will resolve it alright...


	11. Prompt 11

"Uchiha Sasuke. You have been called here today before the new court as per your agreement with Konoha, in order to solidify your ties and your freedom." Tsunade calls throughout the round room, and the faceless people stare at the raven haired man before them. "Once you have honoured your promises, the parole period is struck from the table making you a shinobi of the Leaf once more." She finishes, and the sentence is both appetising and cringe worthy.

Yes, it is true that Sasuke made a few promises almost 12 months ago. He wanted to be free and it was either agree or go to prison. So in order to move about as he pleased the nin had to make some choices. Of course, he thought that there would be a loop hole or way around said choices...sadly he was mistaken.

In the past year the Uchiha spent his time getting to know his village again as well as his team. They are a far cry from what they once were, but day by day the teen can see the ties that bind weaving closer together. One thing that Team 7 did not lose though, was the ability to work well together. Hell, it is they are even better than before on missions and have the highest success rate in all of Konoha. The only down fall is being unable to have any say or even be allowed to call himself a ninja. Yes, for lack of a better word, Sasuke is a grunt.

But...If he can fulfill the councils request, then he will be reinstated as a shinobi of Jonin rank. It is definitely tempting.

"Sasuke." Tsunade addresses him seriously. "Have you chosen a bride. A woman to further the clan?" She asks, slightly softer this time.

Grimacing slightly, the nin murmurs, "No." Then, he turns to look at his downtrodden team standing to the side. However, it is not Naruto or Sai that catch his attention. It is the depressed expression donning the pink haired medic. She looks sad beyond all belief and for a moment, Sasuke forgets where he is. Then, without thought he is turning back to the Hokage.

"I answered incorrectly Hokage-sama. Gomen na sai." Sasuke apologises, bowing his head shallowly.

"Oh?" The leader looks curious. "Please present your candidate." She says with a slight smirk.

Looking straight ahead, Uchiha Sasuke seals his fate - "Haruno Sakura."

The loud thump of a body hitting the floor follows shortly after and the meeting is dismissed. Turning to gaze at the unconscious petal upon the carpet, Sasuke is unable to suppress a small smile. He forgot that this was happening today, and his decision was completely unplanned. But somehow, Sasuke couldn't picture his future any other way...

"Hand her here Naruto." The raven haired man says, holding out his arms to take his bride to be. They will have a lot to talk about when she wakes up. Hopefully, there won't be too many bruises involved.


	12. Prompt 12

Anon Asked -

**Not long after the war Sasuke has a sexy dream about Sakura and she notices.**

**Mature Rating - **

**Just a bit of fun xP**

xxx

The mission was a success and Team 7 are happily bunked down for the night. Tomorrow they will return to Konoha and life will resume as usual. Right now, everyone is sleeping soundly and peacefully as the cool night air washes over them. Naruto snores loudly and Sakura murmers in her sleep, while Sai is very silent and as straight as a board.

Sasuke doesn't notice any of this because he too is out to it. It as been weeks since he has had a good nights sleep and it is all thanks to stupid Sakura…

"_Sasuke-kun." The feminine voice fills his ears and Sasuke doesn't open his eyes. "I want you Sasuke-kun." She whispers against his ear, nibbling down his neck. Her hand travels down his chest firmly, feeling each and every muscle. Her soft breasts press against his side as Sakura takes his erection in her dainty grasp. Touching him tentatively, the pinkette giggles, "I love this." She husks._

Sharingan snap open as a particularly loud branch sways heavily and the ninja heaves a sigh of relief. He can't seem to get away from these dreams, but at least he woke up before curtain call. That doesn't mean that everything is peachy keen though. This has been happening for far too long!

It took 12 months for his regular nightmares to cease (with the help of intensive therapy and settling back into his home), but then the dreams changed…Into something highly embarrassing. Sasuke can't tell his therapist about it, and he certainly can't mention it to anyone on his team! No, the sturdy Uchiha is just going to battle through. He can survive these wet dreams with a bit of determination. It is probably because he never experienced the phenomena as a young teenager.

Though it could have something to do with the fact that Sakura didn't look as sexy back then…

"Shit." He murmurs, sitting up to rake his fingers through his hair. His erection is almost painful and the nin can't get her words out of his head.

It doesn't help that Sakura is sleeping not even a foot away, arms splayed above her head and sleeping bag sneaking further down with each push of her legs. Her hips look absolutely delectable and the teen really likes these clothes on her.

_Stop it._ He thinks to himself, tearing unintentionally copying eyes from her short shorts and singlet. It doesn't help that they have been dating for 6 months and Sasuke feels like a regular pervert. It would be horrible if Sakura found out!

Sighing heavily, the nin lies back down and closes his eyes. Trying harder than ever, Sasuke tries to think of unattractive images to settle himself down

"I can't sleep either." The feminine voice ghosts over his ear, and Sasuke jolts violently. He should be more on his guard! Sakura's breath tickles his sensitive skin and the half depleted erection jumps back into place. _Oh no…_

"No." The Uchiha says gruffly, turning on his side for 'protection'. He can't have her finding out.

"Sasuke-kun, is something wrong? You have been acting strange lately. I haven't even been able to kiss you in two weeks." The pinkette pouts, leaning close to him again. Her back presses to his and she is effectively spooning him.  
"The others will see." He responds tersely, trying to play it off as embarrassment.

"They won't wake up. They never do." Sakura informs, and Sasuke breathes in steadily as he tries to ignore the soft bindless breasts against his back. Of course, resistance is futile…

"Give me a kiss Sasuke-kun." She pleads softly. "I haven't been close to you in so long. I had the loveliest dream before where you were kissing me." The pinkette follows up with. "Pretty please?"  
How on earth does she say it so casually? Could it be that Sakura dreams of similar things to him…_N__oo__o_…Right?

"One kiss." He states curtly, turning just minutely to accept her touch. The nin tries to make the encounter quick but Sakura thwarts his plans by pushing him down with chakra infused strength. Her tongue pries his lips open and the girl groans softly into his mouth, and his groin can't help but respond. After a moment of heated kissing, the woman pulls away just a fraction and whispers, "It wasn't just a kiss." Then she is passionately taking control once more and it takes Sasuke a moment to realise that his girlfriend was talking about her dream. Her hand touches his chest firmly and the two both part for air.

"It's really inconvenient Sasuke-kun, but whenever I sleep next to you I have dreams about you." She says softly, with a pink hue tainting her cheeks.

Unable to help himself, Sasuke asks, "What happened in your dream?"

"I don't want you to be mad." She replies cautiously, running her fingers up and down his stomach absent-mindedly.

"Tell me." He orders resolutely, and Sakura finally nods her agreement.

"I woke you up, and I…I touched you _there._" Her green eyes glance away from his own and her whole form seems to be turning a bright red.

"Sakura I'm so sorry." Sasuke lets out quickly, completely ashamed.

Her brows furrow, and she looks very confused. "What do you mean, I dreamt it."

He shakes his head softly, and sighs out a breath. "Sakura. That was my dream. I must have been using gen jutsu on you without knowing. My…My mother used to do it." He informs. "Obviously not in _that_ way. Just when she had a desire of some kind it would make others dream of it as well. Because I slept in her room as a toddler, I dreamt of a strawberry patch for six months and I hate strawberries."

Sakura's eyes go wide in realisation but she does not look angry or make a move to get up and stomp away. Instead, a mischievous expression covers her face.

"So you…Desire me?" She asks cheekily, leaning in to press herself against him. The teen does not reply, but he knows that she understands. "I can't believe you dreamt that Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispers against his lips, kissing the nin once more. It seems like she is content to discuss this later.

Her hand continues its ministrations over his abdomen and Sasuke allows himself to lie flat on his back. The jig is up, he may as well enjoy this make out session. Wrapping an arm around his girl, the Uchiha pauses when he feels her hand dip under the material of his underwear in a bold move.

"Sakura." Sasuke hisses in warning as her hand comes into contact, his eyes snap closed and the teen is just able to get out - "What in Kami's name are you doing?!"

"Isn't this what you desire?" Sakura replies simply and Sasuke can't do anything but swear under his breath.

Fuck his girlfriend is cool…


	13. Prompt 13

Anon Asked -

**Sasuke as a civilian, Sakura as the same kunoichi we know.**

xxx

"You are a pompous piece of shit!" The pink haired kunoichi growls at the most annoying civilian made to man.

At first Haruno Sakura thought she could like this extremely attractive clansman, and then he opened his mouth and the biggest sack of drivel poured out making the Konoha medic _hate _him with a passion. Of course, it has been many years since that brain fart moment and the pinkette has not felt that way since. Still, the ridiculous man from the 'look alike' clan makes it a point to pick on her at the same time each week. For some reason, he is able to find her wherever she is whenever he wants.

_I hate you Uchiha Sasuke. _Sakura thinks vehemently to herself. Especially when he just insulted her beyond all belief, ordering her around and looking_that_ good. It is definitely a crime.

"Have you always had a mouth on you _Sa-ku-ra?" _The Uchiha purrs, leaning close to push a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"No one is more vile than you." She growls, scowling when she realises that her words could be interpreted differently…

"So I'm special then?" He smirks, and the strong medic finds herself cornered against the training post.

Sakura doesn't reply to his remark, instead she asks, "Why are you even here Sasuke? These training grounds are for ninja."

"Now who is high and mighty?" He questions, though it sounds like a confident statement.

"Just speaking the truth." Sakura retorts, and he makes a 'Hmm' noise in response.

"You may be shinobi _Haruno,_ but I could incapacitate you with one look." Sasuke murmurs and Sakura is forced to remember the old times, when they were children and would play together. When did it become like this? When did Sasuke turn into this person?

"Good thing I can work around that." She states, and neither speak about the intensive martial arts that all Uchiha are expected to know. His clan** are** the police force and Sasuke will join them at the academy in a year or two, just as his brother before him. There is a big future ahead for this clansman.

When they were young Sakura and Sasuke were the closest of friends, then he was sent away by his Otou-san for extensive classified 'clan' training. The pinkette missed her friend more than anything, but when he returned…Sasuke was a different person. A horribly confident flirtatious prick that treated the whole world like ants for stomping on. Sadly, that wasn't enough for her to stay away. Yes, for years now Haruno Sakura has been stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"I hate you." The girl hisses when Sasuke presses her closer to the shuriken pole, very much sealing her minds previous analogy.

"You keep telling yourself that princess." He husks, and a knee slides between her legs to part them a little. "You are mine and you **will** marry me." Sasuke states, referring to the start of their conversation.

"I will do no such thing! You are so up yourself!" Sakura exclaims, completely frustrated.

"You love it." The Uchiha fires back, leaning in quick to steal a heated kiss. The woman's traitorous body responds enthusiastically, and Sasuke uses the momentum to hoist her up against the 'wall' behind her. Sakura's legs wrap around his waist and the jig is up. Oh how she wishes she could hate this man! Scratch that, most days she does…but then, how is Sasuke able to make her feel this way?

Pulling away from the embrace, the raven haired man gazes up at the pink haired ninja against him. "Sakura, we fight like cats and dogs but I'm going to ask you the same question that I spoke the day I returned…" He trails off, frowning when the kunoichi says with a scoff - "Asked? More like told."

"Marry me you stupid head strong kunoichi." He butts in but Sakura's eyes widen at the slight inflection. This is…This is actually a request.

There is a moment of silence and the girl thinks of all the reasons she should say no. Sasuke is part of the most important clan known to the village and most days she can't stand to see his face. He is abrasive, rude, too confident, anti social, elitist, slightly sexist, amongst an array of other bad qualities.

Though there is just one attribute that redeems it all, and makes any other adjective obsolete.

"I love you Sakura. I have since I met you in this very field." He says seriously and the pinkette notes that his sharingan is activated.

"We were four years old idiot." She murmurs. Still, her shoulders slump in defeat. "I love you too." Sakura speaks the honest truth, and a small smile escapes without consent.

"Then marry me." Sasuke tries again, weaving their fingers together like many times before.

"You're still a pompous dick." Sakura warns, knowing that he will always make her angrier than anyone else ever has.

"And you're still a crazy bitch." The Uchiha agrees with a friendly smirk, his lazy crimson gaze watches the vibrant emerald that is so close now and his tone is full of fondness.

With a nod, the foolish woman seals her fate. "Yes." Sakura murmurs against his lips a moment before they are joined once more.

There are many trials and tribulations for Sakura and Sasuke. Some of which will be self inflicted and result in harsh words and half true opinions. The clan will expect a lot from the coupling and may even try to pull them apart. It doesn't matter though, Sakura has the person she loves and hates the most in the world and Sasuke is inclined to agree.


	14. Prompt 14

_Update not below - _

**To those of you reading my itasaku and multi sasusaku. Thankyou very much for your support! The update is a little late because of family circumstances that I won't bore you with. Thankfully I have still been able to work and get these prompts out that take a lot less brain power. ItaSaku will be in about 24 hours and Life After Detainment won't be long after that.**

**I appreciate your patience and all your lovely reviews. :) **

**I will post a few prompts today to tide everyone over! **

Anon Asked -

**Sakura becomes Hokage and keeps Sasuke as her assistant.**

Mistakes are all mine, proof readers welcome.

xxx

"Okay Sasuke. We have a lot of ground to cover if we are ever going to catch up with the rest of the villages. Today we need to go through the mission records for the past twelve months and check for inconsistencies. Tomorrow the shinobi reviews will be called so we need to be prepared." The pink haired woman states, holding out the key to the archives room. There is a pile of paperwork that Sakura finished sitting upon the large desk. _One down, one million things to go._ The leader muses.

"Wakatta." The raven haired nin replies tonelessly, though his stance is respectful, as is his aura. Regardless, Sakura says - "You understand – _who_?" She smirks at the slight twitch to his perfectly aligned eyebrows and the woman has to suppress her glee.

"Wakatta Hokage-_sama._" Sasuke responds, though there is a significant decline in cheerfulness in his voice...Not that cheerful should ever be used when describing an Uchiha.

"Good." Sakura says folding her hands upon the counter. "Oh and we need to have a meeting with Naruto today to see how the academy is doing. Also I told him we would go to lunch."

Sasuke nods curtly despite looking slightly irked at the idea of dining with their friend on such a busy day. Seeing this, the newly instated Hokage suggests - "Perhaps he can bring lunch here, hm?"

"That would be acceptable." The Uchiha's lips move into a ghost of a smile but it does not reach his eyes.

Still, it makes Sakura beam unknowingly. Sasuke is absolutely perfect, grumpiness and all. "Alright." She murmurs, unable to keep the fondness from her voice. It has been a busy 6 months as Hokage of Konoha with much of that time grieving for her honoured shishou, that and administration catch up. If it weren't for Sasuke's support, Sakura doesn't know where they would be right now.

"Will that be all, _Hokage-sama?_" Sasuke enunciates and his scowl only serves to heighten the flutter within her chest. _There must be something wrong with me._ The pinkette thinks, marvelling at the way his eyebrows dip and the tiny crease that is starting to form between them. His eyes are blank slates, but Sakura always likes to imagine something behind the non look. She is nothing if not a dreamer.

"Hai." Sakura says, and the nin turns to exit the round room. "Uh. Sasuke-kun, wait." The woman calls weakly. Jumping from her chair she darts quickly toward the entranceway.

"Hm?" He questions, turning around with an irritated expression that becomes friendlier the closer she gets.

The pinkette reaches out to curl her fingers around the fabric of his shirt softly, standing before him. "Kiss?" She smiles softly, enjoying the small moment where his guard drops.

"Aa." Sasuke nods and his shoulders relax for a second. Leaning down the man graces his girlfriend with a soft kiss that doesn't last nearly long enough.

"No fair." Sakura states when he pulls away with one last peck.

"We are at work and you are the Hokage Sakura. It would do you well to remember that." The Uchiha murmurs close to her ear, allowing a small inappropriate moment from himself. "Wait until we get home." Sasuke finishes with a deepened tone that sounds so sexy. However, when he moves back to stand straight all hints of mischievousness are gone from his expression.

Regardless the Hokage smiles a lecherous smile and smacks her assistant on the behind with the manilla folder in her left hand. Sasuke yelps but continues to walk.

Home time seems so far away now...


	15. Prompt 15

**Anon Asked - **

**Sakura somehow found Uchiha Shisui's box of blackmailing and embarrassing pictures of every Uchiha including Sasake. She was totally pleased that she got upper hand over him. And Sasuke panicked inwardly. The hilarity ensured when he forced to agree to do something for her, not wanting her show that embarrassing picture to Naruto.**

NOTE The prompt is pretty much as stated but I did not use a picture as embarrassing evidence. Though pictures are involved.

Mistakes are all mine. Proof readers welcome :)

xxx

The attic of the Uchiha main house is one interesting place. The antique furniture and countless texts are enough to make the pinkette's mind boggle. Then there are the personal items that remind Sakura that these people are actually human, despite the robotic façade the Uchiha posses.

Currently, the 17 year old medic is sifting through mountains of old photos that she found in a collection of boxes. While Sasuke sorts through various old scrolls in the hopes of finding something vaguely useful. He has already sifted through the Uchiha library and the main archives room of Konoha for information to form a new jutsu. The ninja is being creative from here and on out and it starts here, where all Uchiha memorabilia goes to die.

"Having fun?" Sasuke questions flatly, sounding completely disinterested. Though his gaze averts to the woman sprawled across the wooden floor with a glint of amusement covering his non expression.

"Hai. Lots actually." Sakura responds cheerfully, cooing over yet another Sasuke photo. She absolutely loves the ones when he was little, before her boyfriend got a stick shoved up his behind. More like before Uchiha Fugaku got his strict hands on him, forcing all of those expectations down his throat! Despite his misgivings though, Sasuke is a good team mate and attentive boyfriend. Aside from one down fall...He is much too gentlemanly.

Now many women would think this a great quality, and most of the time it is. But the two have been together for three years now, and that is only officially. Sakura may as well stop kissing him because there comes a point where it is not enough. Especially since he feels the need to prance around her in minimal clothing during training. Does he think her a sexual? Because seeing _that_ certainly makes her want to reach out and touch, but that would risk labelling her a perv and Sakura knows how much Sasuke hates perverts.

Sighing lightly, the girl pushes on and throws her shameful thoughts to the back of her mind for later musing. Picking up the next box of photo's, Sakura opens the lid and gasps at what she finds.

This is no photo box. This is a tribute to all things relevant!

Glancing over at the concentrating Uchiha, the pinkette goes back to looking at each object within the smaller box. The first few items are photos, of Itachi and a particularly gruelling game of truth or dare involving a chicken and sake. (Or so it looks like.) Then there are random pieces of information on different Uchiha that don't particularly interest the girl, but the handwriting certainly does. It would seem that this is Uchiha Shisui's shrine to his families embarrassment. But why is it up here? Did he get sick of it?

Looking hurriedly through each item, Sakura ashamedly looks for something on her beloved sitting close by. She feels absolutely guilty and the triumph that courses through her form when success hits is down right disgusting, but Sakura can't help herself.

There held between her grasp is a hand written letter that has been scrunched up. There is a slight stain on one side and the kunoichi hazards a guess that Shisui went bin surfing for this. Reading through each line her cheeks slowly get redder and redder at the information she receives.

Yes. This is definitely a love letter...A love letter written by Sasuke, for her. From what she can tell, her boyfriend tried to pen out his feelings before asking her to be with him, and boy is she happy he opted for the second option. This letter is absolutely terrible. Kudos for trying, but it is a big jumble of feelings mixed with half insults and scribbled out _I love you's. _Anyway, Sakura wouldn't give away their beginning for anything. It was absolutely perfect.

But this...This is gold.

"_Sa-su-ke-kun_." Sakura purrs mischievously, holding the letter close just to be safe.

"What?" He questions suspiciously, an irate glare upon his angular face.

"I didn't know that you wrote love letters." She smirks, holding it to her heart in mock fluttery. "Oh Sakura I have loved you since the first time you annoyed me." The pinkette mimics with starry eyes, and her boyfriend gapes for a second.

"Where did you get that?!" He growls, diving forward. She is much too quick though and the letter is secured strategically down the front of her underwear. _Hah! He will never go there._ Sakura thinks victoriously.

"You bitch." Sasuke hisses, now kneeling in front of his girlfriend with a very sour expression covering his face.

"Why didn't you give this to me?" She asks in seriousness.

"You have read it haven't you." The nin responds, and his question is actually a very clear statement.

Unable to help it, the girl bursts out laughing. "OH! I'm so – sorry...Sasuke." She lets out brokenly, in between giggles. "Man, Naruto is going to love this." She sighs, letting out a happy breath.

Onyx eyes narrow quickly as the flash of shock is covered instantly. "You will do no such thing." Sasuke warns, reaching forward to grasp Sakura's shoulders firmly.

"Oh I think you will find that I will." The girl snickers, smiling cheekily up at the man.

"You wouldn't dare!" He hisses dangerously and sharingan activate, but Sakura isn't scared that easily. Especially since his eyes are the biggest turn on in the world.

"Like you wouldn't dare to tell all of our friends when I got stuck in a re-enforced boulder during training? I'm aware that you were the brains behind that, did that you know?" The medic challenges and Sasuke physically deflates a little.

After a moment of tense silence, the bristled man speaks gruffly. "What do I have to do?" His tone is soft and he can't look her in the eye.

Ears perking up, Sakura feels completely disgusted with herself but refuses to miss this opportunity. Gathering up the courage, the girl pounces forward to push Sasuke backward. The Uchiha leans on his elbows now and she straddles his knees, his eyes are surprisingly uncaring to the situation.

"Let me have my way with you." Sakura implores, leaning down to kiss his neck and her boyfriend completely stiffens. Oh no, what if this was a bad idea?

"You...You want that?" Sasuke asks, completely bewildered. Leaning backward the woman is met with a similar expression.

"What do you expect Sasuke we are 17 not 10! You can't kiss me like you mean it and just leave me to cool off for the rest of time." She grouses, feeling slightly non plussed now. Why haven't they talked about this before, like adults?

"I just..." He trails off, as if finding the words. For now the letter is gone from both their minds as they have stumbled onto a very real conversation. "I thought we would wait until we got married. You said you liked the rules of the clan and that I should respect them more." He mumbles, though his eyes are steady.

Sakura gasps, "Oh my god Sasuke! We were 12 and I was trying to get you to train harder. You were in a funk because Itachi was getting all the attention. Remember? There is no shame in following protocol and finding satisfaction out of it." She states like so long ago. "I didn't mean in relation to_ that!_" Sakura trails off, gazing away from his hard eyes.

"Oh." Sasuke says simply, completely dumb founded.

It takes a moment, but the flush refuses to die down as Sakura looks back to her man. "You want to marry me in the future." The girl adds, unable to hold back the watery gleam that covers her viridian depths.

"I have always intended on marrying you Sakura." Sasuke tells her honestly, without a beat.

Silence befalls them once more until the shinobi reaches up and tucks the woman's fringe behind her ear.

"_So_, you wanted to have your way with me?" He smirks suggestively, and Sakura's heart skips at the new expression, before beating a mile a minute.

"Uh. Eto...Hai." She replies, suddenly a lot less confident.

"Then give me the letter." Sasuke husks, leaning upward until they are only an inch away. His eyes shine with glee and Sakura knows that this is not about a silly letter any more. Still, staying true to pretense the pinkette murmurs against his lips seductively - "Come and get it."

The Uchiha attic has never seen such reprehensible behaviour before and almost certainly allows noise to echo downward into the main house. Luckily for Sakura and Sasuke, no one is home.

Needless to say, Naruto never did see that letter...


	16. Prompt 16

Anon Asked -

**Sakura's water breaks but instead of her, it's Sasuke who's freaking out (being the concerned man that he is).**

Mistakes are all mine. Proof readers welcome :)

xxx

The pinch in the pink haired medic's gut accompanies the same heavy feeling she has had all day, followed by a sudden gush of water. The sticky liquid plops to the floor is a rather unattractive splat and the woman is forced to turn away from doing the dishes.

"Aw. Shit." Sakura curses, realising that she is going into labour. Sighing heavily the woman walks carefully over to the broom closet to get the mop. There is no use making a mess.

"Sasuke honey." The woman calls out and moments later the highly strung ninja appears in the entranceway. Unfortunately, her love has been this way for weeks.  
"What are you doing? You should be resting." He scolds flatly. "Didn't I mop this morning?"

The medic sighs inwardly but continues to mop up her 'mess'. "Uh, yes. You did mop, but I made a spill."

"What do you mean?" The Uchiha questions, there seems to be nothing in the vicinity to indicate the creation of said spill.

"Oh, my water just broke." Sakura says easily, looking back down to the mess she made.

Meanwhile, all colour drains from Sasuke's face at the mere idea and a scowl sets upon his aristocratic features.  
"Sakura! Are you a baka? Stop that." He growls, ripping the mop from her hands and flashing away at ninja speed. Sighing outwardly this time, the bemused woman waddles to the living room with a newly prepared heat pack. (A happy coincidence.) Flopping back onto the plush arm chair, she manages to get her feet up on the foot stool. Then, Sasuke is back and ready and raring.

"Sakura!" The frazzled shinobi almost yells. "What the fuck are you doing? We have to go. Don't you get it? You are a medic for Kami's sake!" He rattles off without breath.

"Yes I am a medic." Sakura replies dryly but makes no move to get up.

"Come on." Sasuke says with a scolding voice. Reaching forward he tries to pry his wife from the very comfortable chair. Unfortunately for him, she is not budging.

"This isn't funny Sakura. I am not equipped to birth our child." Sasuke crosses his arms over his chest and the pinkette thinks he looks absolutely hilarious with a baby bag covered in small shuriken slung over his shoulder. The fluffy slippers held within his grasp do nothing to help his image.

"Nonsense. You are probably more worthy to do it than half the nurses that have needed to in their time. If you weren't so paranoid I am sure I could do this in our bathroom by myself. Now pipe down love, I have a head ache." Sakura says with annoyance clouding her tone. "Will you get me cold water and the egg timer?" She requests.

"Uh. Eto...What? We need to go to the Hospital!" He bellows, but disappears into the kitchen all the same. When he returns to hand her the objects, the woman settles back in the chair and looks very much prepared to sit for awhile.

A tense silence fills the room but Sakura can still feel her husbands intense gaze upon her. So ignoring the pain starting to build in her lower extremities, the pregnant woman looks upward with a soft smile. Noticing that his sharingan is activated in the stress of the moment, Sakura holds out her hand to grasp Sasuke's softly. Perhaps she will throw him a bone.

"Sasuke, we need to wait until I am dilated enough. We won't need to be in the delivery room for about six hours, I'm sorry to say. This is just a little warning that my body gives me." The medic explains gently as she tugs him down to eye level.

"Sit down and time with me?" She requests, giving the wide eyed nin a quick peck on the lips.

"Six hours? We have to wait six hours!?" The Uchiha exclaims and Sakura merely smiles.

"It's good that you are excited love." She murmurs, pressing the hot compress to her body tighter and setting the timer for the first time.

If Sasuke remains this exuberant throughout the entire ordeal it will be a blessing, but chances are he will pass out before it gets to that.

"Sasuke-kun. You are shaking." Sakura notices, and the man kneels down beside her, unwilling to go any further. "It's going to be okay honey." She confirms like the amazing mother she is about to become.

With an incredulous look Sasuke says, "You're fucking amazing." Still, his fingers shiver in place on her arm. It is obvious he has never been this nervous in his whole life.

Sighing heavily, the Uchiha settles _just_ a little. "I can't believe we have to wait six hours." He mutters. "I want it to happen now." He says with that toneless voice, but Sakura likes to imagine a slight whine to his lilt.

"I know you do Sasuke. I know." The mother to be says comfortingly, followed by the very first contraction.

"What the fuck is going on!" The ninja gasps, unable to handle the pain on his wifes face.

"Shut up Sasuke. Stop freaking out!" Sakura grits, knowing that it will be much worse later on.

And so it begins...


	17. Prompt 17

Anon Asked -

**Team 7 chilling beside the lake where there is an abundance of ducks. Sai makes a blunt comment about Sasuke's hairstyle reflecting the duck's 'butt'. This causes a domino effect of hilarity between the four friends. **

Mistakes are all mine.

xxx

The wind blows softly throughout the leafy area positioned on the south side of Konoha. Team 7 relax after a hard day of training with Sakura's home made bento's sitting upon each ninja's lap. The group eat in comfortable silence watching absent-mindedly as the river ripples with each gust of cool breeze, and the resident ducks quack animatedly wafting from side to side upon the waters surface.

Unfortunately the harmony doesn't last long at all when Sai turns his black gaze away from the floating animals to stare directly at the apathetic Uchiha to his right. Pretending not to notice, Sasuke continues to chew on his rolled omelette and stares straight ahead. If only that were enough to dissuade the socially inept ex-root nin...

"Traitor-kun." Sai addresses in that trained friendly tone he has always used. There is curiosity behind his onyx eyes and the rest of the Team turns to watch the scene.

"His name is Sasuke, Sai." Sakura interjects, noticing the sour expression upon the Uchiha's angular face.

"I am aware of his name Ugly, I am not moronic. Do I look like Dickless?" The ebony haired man asks quite seriously. Still, his standard smile stays very much in place.

The medic does not reply but her green eyes narrow just slightly in response to Sai's carelessness. It seems that they will have to have a talk about boundaries and feelings later on. It must be time for a refresher.

"It's fine Sakura." Sasuke says softly, before turning to gaze directly at his 'replacement' with a heavy stare. "What?" He snaps and his voice is completely different to a moment ago.

Naruto snickers, muttering - "This is so on." Yelping a little when Sakura smacks him on the arm harshly.

"Shut it Naruto!" The pinkette instructs, shoving her cold water bottle in his face. "Here, you look dehydrated."

"But Sakura-chan -"

"No buts. Drink it." She dead pans, still able to keep tabs on the staring match beside her. The orange clad ninja goes silent for the moment and the woman is pleased her plan worked.

Meanwhile, Sai smiles his usual smile and glances briefly at the animals upon the water before speaking once more. "Ugly tells me that you are very popular with women. May I enquire as to whether your hair plays a part in this attraction?" Then as if realising something, the nin's brows furrow slightly. "I apologise, I think I have made a miscalculation." Sai says to Sasuke, turning to look directly at Sakura.

"Ugly. Do you find Traitor-kun desirable because his hair seems to resemble the behind of a duck? I am aware that women like animals, is this the correlation?" The clueless man questions honestly, and a pink hue slowly travels its way up her neck to Sakura's heart shaped face.

"Well – I..." The pinkette trails off. It is true that she told Sai that Sasuke is attractive, but they don't talk about these things in front of him!

The tips of Sasuke's ears remain a pale tinge of red and the man tries to look disinterested. He does it well too, because Sakura is convinced that he doesn't care. Which actually makes things worse...

Gathering up her courage the woman shakes her head slowly. "No Sai, it is just a coincidence. Sasuke-kun has very unique hair." She says diplomatically, refusing to look at the Uchiha at all costs.

"Then what makes Traitor-kun so attractive? I hear women all over the village talking about it, and you don't stop looking at him." Sai retorts quickly, his confused expression growing somewhat.

"Sai!" Sakura almost screeches. "Don't say those kinds of things." She hisses, gazing to the side. Unfortunately, her green eyes meet Sasuke's coal by accident and she squeaks unknowingly.

"Why not?" His finger raises to his lips in thought.

"She is embarrassed Sai." Naruto interjects, helping out his friend and condemning Sakura even more.

"Why?" Sai turns to address the blonde, hoping that his friend can clear up this situation. Surprisingly, Dickless is quite good at explaining things.

"Because we don't talk about_ that_." Naruto replies, taking another sip of Sakura's water only to have the bottle ripped from his grasp unceremoniously. "Hey! Sakura-chan." He whines, wiping the water from his jacket.

"Why not?" The expressionless shinobi asks like like a child learning about life's hard lessons.

"We just don't." The teen says simply, and Sai turns back to Sasuke.

"Why?" He tries again with a little more firmness to his voice. "So your duck hair doesn't make you attractive, then what does? Because you look rather normal to me."

"Good." Sasuke states, looking considerably less uncomfortable than before. His onyx gaze flitters over to the tomato red female at intervals and the nin can't wait for everyone to fuck off. "I don't want you to find me attractive." The Uchiha continues deeply, he looks out at the water and wills this idiocy to end.

"But it's okay for Ugly to think that?"

Without thinking Sasuke spits out, "No!" Then, seeing the hurt expression upon Sakura's face he sighs heavily and speaks once more. "I meant that it's fine." He pauses, as if searching for the words. Paying no attention to the black haired idiot, Sasuke grouses. "Just...No one else." Keeping his eyes upon the girl, he moves to stand.

"No one else?" The pinkette finally speaks, looking up at the nin above her with a hopeful expression.

"No one else." Sasuke parrots seriously, giving the Sakura a weighted stare. Sighing, he glares at Sai and Naruto harshly and says - "Come on Sakura. I'll walk you home."

"Re-Really?" The pinkette replies, but his irritated expression is enough of an answer. "Okay." She nods animatedly, rising as well.

The two leave quickly and Sakura waves goodbye to her team happily while Sasuke merely continues to stalk ahead.

For a moment, silence covers the remaining members of Team 7 until Sai speaks once more.  
"Why didn't Traitor-kun walk us home?" He asks quizzically and Naruto just chuckles.

"Because Sai, they are in love." Leaning back, the blonde closes his eyes to enjoy the rest of his break and his awkward friend murmurs curiously, "_Love..._"


	18. Prompt 18

Anon Asked-

**Sakura and Sasuke's first son is born with pink hair.**

**Mistakes are all mine. Proof readers welcome. **

**xxx**

"Congratulations. It's a boy." The medic smiles widely, retreating with the child to check his vitals before handing him over to the parents.

The room is filled with tiny high pitched wails that couldn't sound more perfect as the exhausted kunoichi lays limp upon the hospital bed. "Sasuke-kun, jutsu." She murmurs vaguely but he gets the gist with a quick nod. Forming the seals, the nin performs the cleansing technique that all decent shinobi should know. Though, his wife seems to use it a lot more than any normal nin, but that is what happens when you are a work-a-holic and control freak.

"That's better." The pinkette says happily, peering over at the doctors station eagerly. They have booked a private room for the delivery all thanks to Sakura's pull at the Hospital. That and this baby is an Uchiha, the second one in the entire world.  
"Sakura, it's a boy." Sasuke states with an air of excitedness. The two decided in the beginning that they wanted it to be a surprise. Of course, Sasuke secretly wanted for a boy and Sakura knows it. But he would love any child of theirs just as much.

"I want to see him." The nin says a little louder and the doctor chuckles from her position a meter or two away. Slowly the woman turns with a very healthy baby boy wrapped up in a hospital grade baby blanket. Thankfully, the cleansing jutsu makes meeting your new child a lot less grotty than the old days. Not that a bit of blood would ever worry Uchiha Sasuke.

"You hold him first." Sakura says softly, and her husband gives her a 'Really?' look causing her to nod easily. Sasuke has no idea how happy this moment will make her. She has finally helped him achieve his second goal and it makes her heart swell for how much she loves both her oh her Uchiha boys.

"I love you." Her husband lets out meaningfully, and the doctor smiles widely at the loving couple.

Gently, the medic places the newborn in Sasuke's out reached arms. Thankfully, his wife gave him a few lessons on this very moment. Sakura's dainty hand grasps her loves bicep as she gazes at the sight unfolding with awe and amazement.

"Call me if you need anything. I'll be back in a moment." The doctor informs, removing the latex gloves and with a polite nod.

"He's perfect." The Sakura murmurs, staring at her son cradled within her husbands grasp. Though, when she looks up at her man's face the woman isn't quite sure what to make of his expression. He seems to be absolutely fascinated but at the same time there is confusion upon his beautiful face.

"Sasuke-kun. What's wrong?" The resting medic reaches out to touch her child with careful love. "Isn't he perfect?"

Standing slowly, the nin passes the baby boy to his wife very gently and he is unable to stop smiling. Still, the curiousness remains.

"He is." Sasuke replies, "But Sakura...Are you sure that he is a boy?" The Uchiha questions with slightly furrowed brows. The man is unable to stop touching the tiny person being held by the woman he loves, but the words hang in the air.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't he be?" The pinkette gazes downward, stroking her son's head softly and the child gurgles with closed eyes.

"Because..." He replies, raking his fingers through slightly mussed locks. "Well, he has pink hair Sakura." He states like it isn't already obvious.

For a moment, silence covers the room and the woman doesn't know what to do. Is he being serious?

"Is that a problem?" She asks with a slightly bemused expression.

"Well no. It's just. I thought for sure that the Uchiha's genes were dominant. There hasn't been a first born son with anything but black hair since long before I was born." Sasuke sits back down and the tenseness leaves his shoulders. "I'm not upset or anything. I'm fucking thrilled." He says softly, holding Sakura's hand and squeezing tightly. "He's perfect, pink hair and all." A genuine smile covers his face once more and the woman feels her heart flutter.

"He has your nose." Sakura whispers and it seems that the baby is starting to fall asleep. "I'll have to feed him soon."

Catching the way her husbands eye brows raise minutely, the medic smirks at his lecherousness even in a situation like this.

"You're beautiful." The pinkette says to her husband and Sasuke's onyx orbs move from her mirthful emerald to the new light of his life.

"I think you stole my line Sakura." The Uchiha replies, not looking away for anything. "You're beautiful little baby." He whispers, leaning forward to kiss the child upon his tiny forehead.

"What are we going to name him?" Sasuke asks the contented woman staring down at him lovingly.

Uchiha Sakura smiles widely, "Well what do you think he looks like?" She questions honestly.

Sasuke turns back to their baby, taking in a breath he says, "Hello little -"

END

xxx

Haha. I didn't give you a name! I'm apologise! =P


	19. Prompt 19

Anon Asked -

**SasuSaku gender bender. **

Mistakes are all mine. :)

xxx

It all started on that blasted mission, and now Sasuke wants to kill himself. Right now, it would be completely reasonable to walk into the river and drown himself.

Why you ask?

Well, it was only 24 hours prior when Team 7 rounded up their ridiculous C rank mission in a village not far from Konoha. The whole thing was not only completely ridiculous and degrading, but it was also irritating as fuck. A medicine woman on the fringes of the Fire Country required assistance with supplies and needed some repair work done on her house. Which seemed like a D rank mission at best, but the Hokage insisted that their client was not a woman to be trifled with.

What did Sasuke have to do? That's right, he 'trifled' with her.

At the time, the nin looked at the task with disdain and absolute distaste, but kept quiet none the less. The boys were given a massive work load that consisted of a lot of building. (It seemed like the old woman would have a new house by the end of it.) While Sakura got to go searching for essences and words that surely sounded made up. Of course, when Sasuke directed his thoughts toward the pinkette she ignored him with a scoff and waltzed off into the forest. However, it turns out that the creepy old lady didn't take kindly to his heavily sexist remarks. It isn't his fault that women have it easier! Really, if Tsunade wanted politeness and diplomacy she should have sent a Hyuga because Sasuke is not one to pander.

Only now he is fucked. When the client murmured cryptically, "You will understand." As Team 7 exited the 'witches hut' for lack of a better word, Sasuke didn't think anything of it. What he did think was – _Fucking bitch_.

He should have listened. It didn't happen straight away, Team 7 managed to get back home and report to their leader. They were even able to have a nice dinner at Ichiraku (someone else's definition of nice) and get a fitful nights sleep.

When Sasuke awoke though...He it was clear that he had morphed a woman. A woman!

Which brings the Uchiha to the present. Where he stands gapingly in front of Sakura's full length mirror with disgust and horror covering his very Uchiha features, despite the definite changes.

"I don't think it's so bad." Sakura smirks from her place on the double bed. The woman watches her boyfriend with continued amusement at his current state. "You can hardly tell the difference." She offers.

"Sakura. You aren't helping." The very female ninja snaps and it just isn't the same said with _that _voice. The pinkette is unable to hold back a snicker and as emerald catch flaring sharingan in the reflection of the mirror and it becomes an all out laugh.

"I'm so – SORRY." Sakura bellows in between bouts of laughter. "You just sound so much...Like a girl!" She continues to screech at the hilarity of the situation and tears begin to leak down her cheeks. The Uchiha glares heavily at the woman with complete hatred and 'his' hands move to very slim hips without meaning to. "It's not funny!" Sasuke hollars and his supposed girlfriend takes another look at him before dissolving into another fit of giggles.

Turning back to the mirror, the put out ninja realises why. There he is, standing clad only in a clan shirt that is much too big for him now and boxer shorts that billow around very feminine thighs. Dainty hands perch upon hips that can't belong to him, nor can the extremely pointed chin or high very female cheek bones. Oh shit...He looks like his mother.

Removing the hands hastily, sharingan turn to watch traitorous Sakura with narrowed eyes. She has finally stopped laughing and is now watching 'her' owlishly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun...You're just so beautiful. It really brings a new meaning to your man being prettier than you are."

"I am not aware of such a saying." Sasuke retorts, walking over to the bed with a sway of the hips that is completely unintentional.

"Do you think this is permanent?" The pinkette wonders aloud and the Uchiha mutters a _Fuck no_ in reply, but it is clear that she is merely hopeful. Smiling wickedly, Sakura reaches out to pull the raven haired girl closer by the waist and Sasuke has no choice but to comply. It seems that the female version of her boyfriend is just as dainty as herself, if not more so. "I might have to become a lesbian." The medic murmurs and Sasuke's eyes widen considerably. It also looks like the new female is a lot more expressive. Maybe it's a girl thing...

"Like fuck that is happening. I am not going to stay a _woman_ for the rest of my life!" She grouses out in a very unlady like manner.

"Why?" Sakura smirks. "Worried that you were wrong? Perhaps being a girl is harder than you made out..." She trails off and the Uchiha perched upon her knees sneers down at the laying pinkette.

"As if." Sasuke scoffs. "I'm not a moron Sakura. You cannot manipulate me into staying this way. I already know that I could be a woman. It doesn't change the fact that I am a man, and will be that way as soon as we go and see the Hokage."

"Tsunade-sama can't turn you into a man Sasuke, she isn't magic." The medic points out, holding her boyfriends hand gently. The fingers that lace with her own are much too small and it is a surreal experience.

"It would seem that bitch from yesterday was." The Uchiha grouses. "We are going right now to request permission to go back. I'll say whatever I have to, I don't fucking care." She hisses and the female voice makes him seem whiny. Turning to climb off the bed Sasuke is stopped by the hand holding his own.  
"What are you doing?" The nin glares, trying to pull away with insufficient strength.

Sakura smiles lecherously, rising upward like a cat. Once close enough the forward woman presses her soft form against the equally soft body.

"Don't you want to know what it's like?" She murmurs, lips coming very close to the plump ruby before her. The girl slides her hand up Sasuke's side to manipulate the female body exactly as he does to her. "Let me show you what it's like." The pinkette suggests. "I can be a lesbian for you Sasuke-kun."

Slowly, the pretty Uchiha lets her guard down with shoulders slumping slightly. Sasuke allows Sakura to capture 'his' lips in a very new kiss and feels disgusted at the want to be dominated rising in his dainty form. Sakura reaches up to caress ample bosom and Sasuke is unable to pressures a strangled gasp. So **this** is what his girlfriend feels..._Interesting._

"Alright." Sasuke agrees finally, for research purposes only.

Without further ado the two get lost in the feeling of each other and the very unique opportunity they have been given. Sakura shows the love of her life exactly what it feels like to have your lover 'tend' to you completely. Then, when the raven haired shinobi is shaking and limp she murmurs against 'her' ear.

"You know Sasuke-kun. I do a very good male henge." Her eye brows raise in suggestion and Sasuke groans at the depravity of it all. "My chakra control is _perfect_...Want me to fuck you?" Sakura asks huskily, thrusting two digits inside her very sexy Sasuke-kun, and the heat seems to rise another 100 degrees.

The Hokage isn't informed of the debacle until near evening, and her amused smirk says that she knows exactly why that is.

xxx

**END**

There is a second part to this if anyone is interested. It is definitely mature rated. If you guys are interested in it just flick a review and I'll post it.


	20. Prompt 20

A few Anon's Asked for -

******SasuSaku sexcapades genderbender slash and henge sex. Requested from the original prompt number 19. **

To understand what is going on you should probably check out the prompt this was built off.

**MATURE THEMES. THIS IS PURE SMUT PEOPLE**

Mistakes are all mine. Proof readers welcome. :)

xxx

Sakura's bedroom is slightly warmer than five minutes prior as the two women kneel before each other upon the double bed. The plush mattress is covered with a deep red comforter and only serves to make the pink haired vixen look even more vibrant. Female Sasuke is in a pretty big pickle. Right now, his girlfriend is pressing against him in the most delectable way possible. It feels so familiar but completely different on account of actually being a woman. Yes, Sasuke may feel like a man on the inside but his body is undoubtedly female. A strange warmth begins to pool at the base of his abdomen and the Uchiha realises that this is what female arousal feels like. It is a slightly irritating feeling that is absolutely amazing at the same time, and the nin rubs 'her' thighs together unconsciously. Sakura's lips ghost so very close to his and the prospect of going to the Hokage is not as appealing as before.

If Sasuke is understanding correctly, his pink haired girlfriend is trying to seduce him despite having the knowledge that he is very much a woman, with woman _parts_. To say that the idea is incredibly hot is an understatement and the Uchiha suddenly feels up for whatever Sakura can throw at him. After all, she has allowed him to do some extremely lecherous things that probably shouldn't be physically possible. They have been together for quite some time now and sex is just part of the package. (An amazing part.)

_Jokes on you medicine bitch_. Sasuke thinks inwardly, loving that the witches lesson is falling upon deaf ears. This may be a punishment, but if Sakura is dolling it out he will accept it willingly.

"Don't you want to know what it's like?" The vixen murmurs and her pink lips come very close, while her hand slides beneath Sasuke's clan shirt to tease the soft feminine flesh. Her fingers are soft against this new body and the woman (for all intents and purposes) shudders at the ghosting touch. Sakura's other hand reaches the Uchiha's chest and the girl realises that her newly gained breasts are aching to be touched. "Let me show you what it's like." The pinkette suggests seductively. "I can be a lesbian for you Sasuke-kun."

Unable to turn back now, the pretty woman nods her head and a devious smirk covers Sakura's heart shaped face. Sasuke is unaware, but the medic thinks he is incredibly sexy either way. It is obvious that this woman is still her boyfriend, despite the slightly higher cheek bones and slimmed face. The sharingan that stare back at her seem bigger than before and Sakura really enjoys the scale change. 'His' body is now as slim as her own with lovely taught muscles, and the pinkette is dying to see beneath the clothing. It is not every day that your lover becomes a woman, and Sakura is going to capitalise on this opportunity as much as possible. To put is simply, Sasuke is going to learn what a multiple orgasm is.

The raven haired woman slumps slightly and perky nipples graze against each other through thin material, making both females breaths hitch. Then, lips are joined in an amazing kiss full of frenzy, albeit feeling very new. Sasuke pushes closer and her hands grab a hold of Sakura's hips like many times before. The pinkette nips at his lower lip and the raven makes a sound neither have heard before. It is fucking brilliant but at the same time Sasuke feels disgusted at the want to be dominated. There is a wetness that is very clear now and the desire to touch is growing much stronger. _Fuck_.

The sensation is heightened when Sakura's palms cup the newly formed breasts and her thumbs rub small circles around the areola before grazing the pert buds lightly. The action causes a strangled cry and the pinkette smirks into the kiss that is becoming less controlled by the second.

"Sakura. This is fucking crazy." Sasuke gasps when their lips part for deep breaths of air. Without preamble the nin reaches for the clan shirt and rips it upward. Both females look down at the newly exposed skin and it is the first time for Sakura and Sasuke to see. The pinkette follows suit and pulls off her own shirt to expose creamy skin and small white panties.

"You're fucking hot." Sasuke hisses, looping an arm around Sakura to pull her forward. The kiss is initiated once more as the woman presses Sakura to the mattress quickly. Without thinking the Uchiha straddles the pinkette and grinds downward, not removing their lips for one second. Feminine fingers play with Sakura's chest in the exact way she likes it, before moving downward to lave the pink hardness with long laps and small suckles. Sakura gazes at the woman tending to her bosom and shudders at the eroticism of it all. Sasuke's seductive sharingan are a deep crimson and the long black hair frames her pointed face perfectly. Soft mounds graze her stomach and the pinkette swears that this cat like woman atop her is the most amazing thing in the world.

"Sasuke." Sakura gasps as two dainty fingers thrust inside of her. The digits are warm but are much smaller than usual. It doesn't matter though, since the Uchiha is able to manipulate her body like an instrument. Groaning loudly, the kunoichi almost climaxes at the sight between her parted thighs.

Sharingan stare up at her with dangerous intent, as kiss swollen lips smirk delectably. Then, a loud 'rip' sounds through the room and Sakura's underwear is no more.

"No!" The pinkette exclaims, knowing exactly what Sasuke is planning on doing. Launching forward, the girl tackles the Uchiha to the bed and rips the blue boxer shorts right off of her. Wide crimson stare up into emerald as Sakura licks two fingers suggestively and swiftly moves to play with the crazy sensitive nerve endings at the apex of Sasuke's thighs.

"_Fuck_. **Sakura.**" Is rasped in response and the pinkette crawls lower to suckle on ruby coloured nipples that turn her on shamefully so. Rubbing just to the side of Sasuke's clit, her middle finger creeps downward to play with the extremely tight entrance. It is clear that her 'boyfriend' is enjoying herself if the abundance of wetness is anything to go by.

Sasuke is in rapture, unable to do anything but receive the pleasure that Sakura is offering. If this is what she feels every time they have sex, the nin would not mind being a woman for a while longer. The sensations are similar but completely heightened; Like this new body is on fire and nothing but the pink vixen can put it out.

Without thought Sasuke gasps, "Sakura. _Please._" Shit, he sounds like a girl. (Rightfully so.)

"What do you want _Sa-su-ke?_" The woman questions wickedly, leaving one wet kiss with each syllable as she moves lower.

"You fucking know." The feminine voice growls, and pale hips jolt when warm breath ghosts over the figurative fire.

A kiss is placed upon taught inner thigh, and Sakura grasps at the sides of Sasuke's slim hips. "Say it." She orders, holding the skin tightly. Her tongue darts out _just once_ to lick the neglected bundle of nerves and the Uchiha hisses, "_Lick me dammit._"

Without further ado Sakura leans forward and begins to stimulate her lover in the exact way he has done for her a hundred times before. Her index and forefinger penetrate the tightness below and Sasuke's hips move upward violently in response.

_Holy shit._ The Uchiha thinks. His mind is completely jumbled and destroyed. This is the craziest experience he has ever had, and they frequently use gen jutsu to aid their sexual play (amongst other kinky whims). The warmth of Sakura's tongue is almost burning and when she moves her head from side to side in an action he has perfected, lights shine behind closed lids. Forcing sharingan open, the Uchiha leans on her elbows and gazes down at the erotic sight. If Sakura has never done this before then she is a fucking quick learner. Fingers now thrust into 'him' and she gazes upward without disengaging her suckling mouth.

"Shit." Sasuke murmurs when their eyes lock. The pleasure has built so much that her whole body feels like it will burst. Then, with one resolute suckle and particularly vicious thrust, the ninja comes undone with a strangled cry. Hips raise upward that Sakura has to press down, but it isn't over yet. Kneeling easily, the pinkette pulls the Uchiha's hips upward as well. Knees loop over her shoulders and wet tongue comes in contact with the over sensitive nerves once more. Her hands reach forward to tweak neglected nipples and with another shuddered groan, Sasuke climaxes for the second time.

It takes a moment, and a lot of heavy breathing but both shinobi gather their senses. Sakura crawls upward and captures her love in a kiss that tastes of female orgasm. The tangy sweetness spurs the Uchiha on but the coupling is lazy non the less. The female body he is encased in is still shaking heavily, but Sasuke feels like he could go for more. Is this what being a woman is like?

"You know Sasuke-kun. I do a very good male henge." Sakura murmurs suggestively and the nin knows where she is going with this. Her eyebrows raise lecherously and Sasuke groans at the depravity of it all. "My chakra control is _perfect_...Want me to fuck you?" The pinkette asks huskily, thrusting two digits inside the quivering wetness to punctuate the statement.

With a smirk that is very Uchiha, Sasuke's sharingan narrow slightly.

"Okay, but I'm going to be ruthless with you afterwards" The warning is a dark promise that Sakura accepts quickly. If they are going to descend into debauchery it may as well be done properly. Pushing the pink goddess off gently, the sharingan wielding ninja moves onto her hands and knees (definitely looking like a cat this time). Wiggling her behind with a playful smile, Sasuke says, "Take me Sakura."

In the next moment, a very formidable henge forms with vibrant pink hair and the Uchiha cries out at a the very new feeling of being filled. Clawing the sheets, Sasuke revels in the pleasured pain and thrusts backwards onto the henged erection. If he is participating in this, there will be no slacking off. Gasping pantingly Sasuke pleads, "_Harder _Sakura."

The raven haired female is unable to see the smirk from behind, as the henged Sakura grasps onto slim hips and pumps faster and harder than before, effectively fucking the sexy nin with her face pressed to the mattress.

It is surely the most erotic experience of their young lives that lasts for many hours more. Following the encounter, Sasuke became even better at pleasing Sakura in the bedroom. The medicine woman never did find out that the Uchiha learned the exact opposite of the lesson she was trying to teach him.

xxx

There you go. :)  
Reviews make me feel good. :D


	21. Prompt 21

Anon Asked -

**Sasuke admiring Sakura from afar when they are old- saying she is still the most beautiful woman in the world.**

NOTE I pretty much filled this but it turned out slightly different. But I think it has the same feel you were looking for.

Mistakes are all mine.

xxx

The Konoha park is filled with playing children and families with animals. This lovely Sunday afternoon is a rare occasion of Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura.

The pink haired woman sitting beside the ageing ninja stares out at the expanse of greenness with a serene expression covering her face. At 60, both Uchiha have reached all of their life goals and have a very beautiful family to show for it. They have a house full of memories and friends that matter. Of course, neither have retired from their posts yet but that is the life of a ninja. Shinobi have incredibly long life spans and age very slowly in the scheme of things. His wife once told him that the longest living shinobi made it to 200 years of age without the aid of a jutsu. That is the amazing part about chakra and being able to manipulate it. Thinking on it, it does seem rather unfair to the deserving civilians that get only a handful of time with their loved ones compared to ninja. Though a low percentage of shinobi live long enough to see a ripe old age.

It is surprising, but at his age women still fawn over him like he is still 30 years old. Though his beautiful wife gets all the attention, but she has a fancy jutsu that keeps her looking young as hell. But Sasuke thinks Sakura looks beautiful either way. She will only drop the façade when he asks for it, but on those nights their love making is always better than ever. Which is another surprising facet of life. The Uchiha still wants the kunoichi just as much as the day they married, if not more. She is so vivacious and caring, and Sasuke is not afraid to say so now. Life has definitely taught him a thing or two...

"What's up honey?" Sakura questions, gazing up at her husband with caring emerald eyes.

"Nothing much." The raven haired man replies. "Just thinking about you." He murmurs, gracing her temple with a soft kiss. Their fingers are laced together upon his thigh and Sakura squeezes his hand.

"Good things I hope." The pinkette murmurs, leaning closer to catch her husband's lips in a kiss.

"Only ever." Sasuke says in between small pecks. Though before he is able to become a completely depraved old man a very familiar voice pulls him out of it.

"Yuck guys, come on." The disbelieving voice says and both shinobi turn away from each other to acknowledge the grown woman standing before them. "Okaa-san, Otou-san. There are children here." Their daughter scolds lightly, pushing forward to squeeze between her parents.

"Do you think I am unaware?" Sasuke questions with a playful smirk. It turns out teasing your children comes very naturally.

"Just yuck Dad." The raven haired woman makes a face and the older couple merely chuckle.

"Mikoto, your father is just playing." Sakura offers, patting the 35 year old woman's knee. The medic is very happy that their family is so close and that they can still do this after so long.

"Obaa-chan!" Her grandson hollars excitedly trying to wriggle free of his big sisters hold. The five year old sprints forward upon succeeding to launch at his beloved grandmother.

"Misaki said that you would take us for dango. Can we go, please?" The little boy gazes up at the head medic with big imploring onyx and Sakura knows that she has lost. Still, she replies. "I don't know Itachi, do you deserve it?" A playful finger sits on the pinkettes chin and Mikoto chuckles beside her, as does Sasuke.

"Ojii-san. Tell her!" The boy turns to the raven haired man that resembles him so much but Sasuke does not bother to turn away from the park ahead.

"I promised." He admits and Sakura merely giggles. She is all too aware that her husband has lost his touch.

"Well then!" The medic exclaims. "A promise is a promise." She smiles warmly and moves to stand. Itachi reaches up to hold his grandmothers hand and the pink haired Misaki moves to walk in step with her idol. One day, the 14 year old will be just like her Obaa-san and Okaa-san. She will be an amazing medic.

Mikoto and Sasuke rise slowly and the Uchiha head slings his arm around his daughter affectionately.

"Isn't Okaa-san great?" The raven haired woman smiles at the maternal sight ahead of them.

Sasuke just stares fondly at the dainty form of his wife, suddenly feeling very thankful that his shitty life turned out this great. "The best." He replies, and the two follow on at their own pace, talking about the latest weapons and Mikoto's older brother Shisui who is abroad following his dreams.

Yeah. Life is pretty darned good.

xxx

To request a prompt visit my tumblr. Information via my profile or merinxd dot tumblr dot com


	22. Prompt 22

**Team 7 including Sai are resting on the beach. Sai spits out some embarrassing and naughty details he noticed about Sasuke regarding Sakura.**

Mistakes are all mine.

xxx

The salty breeze is strong against the pale skin of the three shinobi sitting upon the picnic blanket in a straight line. The members of Team 7 watch on as Naruto and Hinata splash around in the water and Ino sunbakes upon her stomach close by. Though it seems that the blonde has fallen asleep leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone with their favourite socially inept team mate.

This was supposed to be a girls day but as soon as Naruto heard the word 'beach' the rest of Team 7 _had_ to come. Sai wanted to attend because he had never seen a beach before and Sasuke...Well who knows why he chose to follow. He has been an absolute grump since arriving at the peaceful location and Sakura wishes she could knock the funk right out of him. He is really putting a damper on the mood.

"Sasuke-kun, I swear if you don't stop that I'm going to punch your pretty head off." The pinkette says seriously through clenched teeth. Huffing, the woman moves to stand and waltz's over to get the flask full of water. Her apple green bikini is the perfect outfit to get optimum sun time but the woman is a little disappointed that there will be no sunbathing properly. She can't very well take her top off in front of the boys. Feeling annoyance surge through her form at the thought of her day being altered, the girl begins to feel slightly vindictive.

Ignoring the irritating scowl upon the Uchiha's face, Sakura smiles politely at Sai and moves to sit back in between the two boys. Then, a wicked smile covers her features and the girl thinks – _Fuck em._ It isn't like she is ashamed of her body. So scooching forward to lie on her stomach, Sakura undoes the flimsy tie of her bikini and lets it drop beside her. Settling with her chin on her hands, the woman closes her eyes happily.

Realising something very important, the pinkette directs a question to Sai rather lazily. "Sai-kun, would you put some sunscreen on my back and legs? I don't want to turn into a tomato." The woman waits for a moment, but silence continues to reign true. "Sai?"

"I don't think Traitor-kun likes that idea Ugly." The awkward nin replies honestly. "He is staring at me with his copying eyes and I do not wish to be set on fire." Sai impresses upon her.

"That's ridiculous Sai." Sakura says, moving to sit up only to have Sasuke flash in front of her very quickly. His shirt is now draped over her front and the woman can't help but smirk. "Sasuke. What are you -." She begins but is pushed back into her previous position. Then, cool cream is dolloped on her form and the girl realises that he is doing it...Sasuke is actually putting sunscreen on her. What the hell?

"I'll do it." He says gruffly, keeping his eyes trained just off her body.

"Ugly." Sai speaks up, and Sakura makes a relaxed, 'Hm?' noise. "You are arousing Traitor-kun, should I leave so the two of you can initiate coitus?" The very pale man sounds very serious and Sakura coughs in surprise.

"Shut up." Sasuke growls in Sai's direction and the girls eyes widen even further. Still, she is unable to see the interaction.

"Am I correct in my understanding that the two of you have what one would call an 'intimate relationship'?" The ex root nin questions, leaning back on his arms.

"I said shut up baka." The Uchiha snaps, but continues to put sun screen on the kunoichi before him.

"Um, well." Sakura begins, ready to tell Sai he is incorrect.

"I have been baffled by this for quite some time now. So your input would be quite helpful Ugly. I have been researching intimate relationships between men and women, as you know. From the data that I have collected and my observations, you and Traitor-kun are engaged in what they call 'going steady'." His tone is completely informative and very rigid and Sasuke moves backward from the girl _very_ quickly.

"What did you say?" Sakura asks, moving to sit again. This time she clutches the shirt to her front and the Uchiha symbol stares at Sasuke glaringly, making the shinobi blush to the tips of his ears. Thankfully, Sakura is too engrossed in the horrible conversation to notice him checking her out so obviously...and in such a possessive manner too.

"You are going steady, is that correct?" Sai asks again, and he moves to cross his legs in thought.

"No Sai, we aren't dating." Sakura responds, completely surprised. Where on earth did he get such an idea?

"Oh. My apologies, I was sure I had that one right." He frowns but continues on. "Can you please explain your strange behaviour then?" Making Sakura stutter - "Strange behaviour?"

"Yes. Traitor-kun seems to look at you an awful lot. He is doing it right now." Sai explains and Sasuke rips his gaze away from Sakura, a scowl now covering his pale face. "Also, it seems like I am always paired with Dickless." He pauses in thought. "Oh yes, I do not think it protocol to visit team mates at their dwellings. You have only visited me once Ugly and as agreeable as it was, I still don't think it common practice. Why does Traitor-kun visit you every day?" The ninja leans forward again and slowly begins to list out each and every embarrassing facet of Sakura and Sasuke's relationship. Focussing on the strange things that the Uchiha does.

Finally, when the non couple are both as red as crabs a second voice intervenes to save the two.

"Sai-kun. There is no point asking those idiots." Ino calls nonchalantly, and it would seem that she was never asleep. "Come over here and I will explain something to you called denial." The blonde instructs and the black haired nin rises quickly like an interested child. The shinobi looks slighty ridiculous in a pair of Naruto's yellow board shorts and blue shirt and his skin looks even paler than usual.

Silence falls over the tense team members as Sakura stares at Sasuke with big green eyes full of questions. Moving forward cautiously the pinkette says, "Sasuke-kun, is any of that true? Do you...Like me?" The clueless woman looks a picture, half naked with a childlike demeanour.

"Are you stupid?" The Uchiha finally replies. "What did you think we were doing Sakura?" Sasuke turns to look at her with a serious expression. "I asked you to eat dinner with me months ago and you said yes. We have been doing things since then. I pick you up from work and visit you every day. What did you think that was?" He sounds almost angry and the cogs begin to turn in Sakura's somewhat dense mind.

"I just thought..." A frown covers her face as she slowly realises. Sasuke would never do those things for a mere friend. "But..." She tries, yet the words fall short. Instead she sighs lightly and gives him a serious expression. "So we are together and have been for months and I didn't realise?" She feels absolutely stupid and Sakura has to shake her head at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Yes." Sasuke responds and he looks a degree less sour.

"But, you never..." She glances away embarrassed. "You never said anything like that Sasuke-kun. I just thought that we were two friends getting closer...You have never even kissed me, or held my hand." Sakura lowers her voice to keep the conversation somewhat private, and a flutter rises in her chest at the warming of the onyx gaze penetrating her own confused orbs.

A moment of silence passes and the two continue to stare at each other. Then, Sasuke sighs heavily and the anger leaves his form completely.

"I'm useless with this shit Sakura. I just thought that you would...show me." He murmurs a little out of character and the pinkette thinks him completely adorable.

Gazing upward the Uchiha freezes at the gigantic expression covering Sakura's face. "Say it." The woman implores leaning forward expectantly. "Please Sasuke-kun." She follows with gently.

Sniffing in embarrassment, the hardened shinobi will not back down. He has never run from a challenge before. "I like you." Sasuke states quickly and factually, but Sakura doesn't care about his cold tone at all.

Giggling a little, the girl sits back with a mischievous smirk across her face. "So I have been your girlfriend for four months...Sai was right." Sakura states comically.

"It would seem so." Sasuke responds with a frown. What a ridiculous conversation to be having.

"So you covered me before because -" The sentence hangs in the air, and the Uchiha sees where she is going.

"Because I don't want anyone seeing." He snaps, and Sakura smile grows to epic proportions.

"Even you?" She asks wickedly, giggling at the way his ears turn a bright red in an instant and his eyes divert quickly.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, it only takes a second for Sakura to drop the clan shirt. Her back is to the rest of the crowd, but if he were to look up the nin would get a biiig eyeful.

"Sasuke-kun, what about you?" She asks softer and Sasuke looks up quickly and his sharingan activate instinctively. Quickly the nin grabs the shirt again and throws it at her.

"Why did you do that?!" He snaps grumpily, but the girl can tell he is just embarrassed.

"I thought you deserved something, since we have been dating for so long apparently." Sakura explains with an amused tone and Sasuke merely replies tersely, "Not here Sakura."

It is clear to see that there are changes ahead for the stunted couple.

"What do you call this development Ino?" Sai asks the sunbathing woman curiously, unaware that Sasuke and Sakura can hear him quite clearly.

Ino just smiles, "Progress Sai. It's called progress." She says airily.

"Ah. I see." The nin replies. "Ino-san. Would you like to enter into a mutually beneficial sexual relationship with me?" Sai questions easily and the girl to his side chuckles a little.

"That sounds great." Ino responds.

It looks like straight forward is the way to go...

xxx

For all prompts visit merinxd dot tumblr dot com


	23. Prompt 23

Anon Asked -

******Sakura is really turned on by Sasuke's sharingan. During a mission he activates his mangekyo and it throws Sakura into heat.**

Mistakes are all mine. Proof readers welcome :)

Mature themes

xxx

The ambush was sudden and Team 7 was not ready for it. Naruto was no where near their location having been completing his own task and Sai was tasked to the ANBU camp for the rotation. Which left Sakura and Sasuke to take care of the enemy nin. The newcomers were bandits with incredible training and put up a good fight. Still, they were no match for two of Konoha's best shinobi. Even if there were twenty men and only two of them...

When they hit, Sasuke had been sharpening his blade and managed to kill four men on arrival. Kind of like four birds with one stone, but with a very sharp kusanagi. Sakura up-rooted a tree with barely moderate chakra output and bowled over six more, before pummelling the wood into very sharp flying splinters. Sasuke dodged the missiles easily, but the bandits did not do so good. Unfortunately, their leader was a smart man. A man that liked to hide in the shadows completely masked. Once his men were completely decimated the man clad in black flashed from the shadows to capture Sakura at knife point.  
Which sounds like an ill advised idea on his part, but to each his own...

The blade is cold against the medics jugular when she decides that her captor is a complete baka. Looking at the situation objectively, there are about eight ways to escape with only three of them being fatal to her attacker. That isn't even including all the ways Sasuke could slice and dice him. Hell, even if worst came to worst Sakura is still capable of healing herself while having her throat cut...Really, this situation is actually kind of boring.

"Give me the scroll and the bitch lives." The masked nin growls at the poker faced Uchiha. Her team mate is a very smart man and he isn't going to waste time on such a low life.

"Or what?" Sasuke asks evenly, walking forward two steps.

"Didn't you hear me pretty boy!? Throw the scroll over and your little _slut _will live." The man hollars and Sakura just rolls her eyes. There is no point even bothering with a fool like this.

Only, when the woman looks back at Sasuke he does not look impressed. Onyx eyes narrow slightly and the kusanagi falls to the earth with a clink. Surely he can't be letting this baka get to him?

"What did you call her?" The Uchiha dead pans and the pinkette almost sighs in realisation. Of all the things to take offence to. Come on!

"Don't listen to him Sasuke-kun." Sakura calls out, and her lover does not turn to look at her. Instead his now crimson eyes stare directly at the dead man behind her._ He is really pissed._ The medic thinks.

"You heard me. If I had more time I would give her a good test run." The disgusting nin teases, "Bet she goes hard." He finishes, and for some reason Sakura thinks he sounds a little too smug. Shouldn't this person be a little more wary?

Then she sees it and her eyes widen in realisation. "Sasuke loo -." She tries to say but a gloved hand is shoved over her mouth just in time for Sakura to see another six ninja descend from the trees. These men are clad only in black with blank hitai-ates, and it is clear that their chakra is a lot more formidable than the last. Fuck, these nin are the real deal! Damn decoys!

Seeing her opportunity, Sakura reaches up quickly and grabs a hold of her captors wrist. The bones crush in an instant and she turns to punch him in the head in a knock out move. Then the kunoichi turns to join the fray, only the sight that greets her causes Sakura to freeze on the spot.

Sasuke is locked in a tai jutsu battle with all assailants knocking out each nin with one pointed glance. A kick almost lands against his head but the shinobi catches it, breaking the enemies appendage at the knee without exerting any force. Then, he descends upon the leader with Uchiha precision capturing the nin within his swirling kaleidoscope eyes.

"Sakura." Sasuke addresses her. It is clear that he is multi tasking, as the man upon the ground writhes in mangekyo created pain. "Apprehend the weakling. I will interrogate this one first. We need to ascertain where these nin came from." His tone is commanding and the pinkette just nods, unable to stop a blush from rising to her cheeks at how...in charge he is.

Darting over to the useless 'shinobi', Sakura binds him easily with chakra strings and turns back to watch the show in front of her.

There must be something wrong with her. It isn't right for a woman to be so attracted during the act of torturing. The mere thought is sick..._but the reality_. Sasuke stands above the man with one hand upon his weapons holster. The other is resting against a near by tree almost lazily, and his face is a picture of complete aristocratic tranquillity. Really, Sasuke looks bored.

It doesn't take long to extract all the information from the enemy nin and her team mate leaves the sweating mess of a man upon the dusty earth, like the piece of shit Sasuke no doubt thinks he is.

Then, the raven haired Uchiha turns his gaze to Sakura. The mangekyo swirl slowly as if still monitoring their surroundings before catching with the woman's curious green hues. A shiver runs down her spine at the intensity of his gaze but she does not look away. Those eyes of his are so beautifully dangerous and it makes the medic burn with arousal thinking of the power her boyfriend possesses.

"Sakura." Sasuke murmurs, and she has to shake her head to snap out of it. Though when the pinkette looks back up again, her gaze is drawn instantly to the shining red and black. "What's wrong." He asks, walking forward swiftly, still keeping an eye on their surrounds.

"You're eyes." Sakura replies softly, and the nin quickly averts his gaze not wanting to let his guard down so soon.

"Gomen." He responds, walking over to where his sword lay. Picking it up, he holsters the weapon and turns back to his team mate.

"No!" Sakura exclaims. Flashing forward, she pushes him against the tree behind him and looks upward, intentionally catching his gaze. Blushing heavily, the woman realises that they have never had this conversation before. Her whole body feels like it's on fire and she just wants to rip Sasuke's clothes off and fuck him until they can't move any more. "I like them." She whispers and his eyes widen at the thought. Reaching down boldly her hand grazes the outline of his pants, while the other traces his abdomen firmly. "I _really_ like them." Sakura reiterates, just an inch away from his mouth.

"You're a fool." Sasuke replies, leaning forward to capture the kunoichi's lips in a languid kiss full of domination and intent. Kaleidoscope whirl lazily as he captures her within his stare in order to prove a point. Only, the pinkette moans happily finding herself unable to look away. Tongues glide against each other sensually, as her whole form rubs closer to the nin like a cat in heat.

"I could harm you." Sasuke threatens in that low sultry voice and Sakura mewls happily against his mouth. She can feel his clothed erection pressing against her stomach and the medic would love nothing more than to be pushed against the nearest surface and taken roughly by this powerful man that holds her heart in his dangerous grasp.

"You could." Sakura replies, "But I can think of something more productive." She smirks grasping him firmly through his shinobi pants. "Naruto will be tied up for hours..."

In the next moment, the woman finds herself pressed face first upon the very tree that she trapped Sasuke against. His lips suckle the nape of her neck hungrily and he grasps one breast firmly.

"You want me to _fuck_ you Sakura?" He asks against her ear, biting on the lobe. "Right here in the open?" Sasuke's voice is cold but she loves it, and he knows it. Groaning, the pinkette rubs against him wantonly.

"Say it." He hisses, dipping a hand into her tights to find her pleasure centre without preamble.

"Onegai Sasuke-kun." Sakura begs quickly, gasping in pleasure at his ministrations. Moving swiftly, the Uchiha pulls her pants down only to be stopped by the very willing kunoichi.

"No!" She exclaims, then lowering her voice Sakura says embarrassed. "I want to see them...You're eyes."

Suddenly, the medic is flipped and her tights are ripped in two. In one swift movement, Sasuke impales her against the wooden wall with sharingan copying the entire thing.

"_Fuck_." He rasps, feeling the tight wetness clamp him just right. "You're perfect." Sasuke growls, taking her hard and fast. Crimson watch emerald and neither can look away.

"Yes. More!" The pinkette cries, clawing at her lovers back.

Smirking, Sasuke complies happily, just like the hundreds of times before this moment. He won't say anything, but the Uchiha loves it when his girlfriend is like this and frequently uses his blood line limit in battle just to rile her up.

Sasuke has known for quite some time that Sakura has a certain 'weakness' for his sharingan. It all started when he killed a particularly formidable enemy with his amaterasu before knocking out all of his men. Needless to say, Sakura pounced on him directly after, fuelled by adrenaline and arousal. It was the first time their love making was that rough and frenzied, but it was a happy discovery.

Yes, it is a fact that Sakura has a fetish for Sasuke's sharingan. It is also a well kept secret that Sasuke loves that Sakura feels that way.

They truly are perfect for each other...


	24. Prompt 24

Anon Asked -

**Sasuke catches Sakura trying to harm herself.**

Contains violence.

xxx

She lost a patient today and a promise was broken to herself that Sakura made long ago; Back when she was young and inexperienced but still thought she could offer the world everything.

It got to her, it _really_ got to her. Training tells shinobi not to sweat the lost lives and the hard times, to live and fight as tools for your country.

There are also other rules that Sakura is unable to obey. Like wearing your heart on your sleeve and caring too much for your fellow man. She will break protocol to save a life and will even risk herself for another, even if they are a stranger. These are all things that as a shinobi she knows not to do…But Sakura has always fallen short in that respect.

The war ended over a year ago and the shinobi world is still rebuilding. Though it is not the war the has Sakura upset. Her patient died today after a failed operation. The girl was a teenager just like the medic and she had hopes and dreams like any other her age. The whole medical team thought that they could save her, and they came _so close_. However, when push came to shove it was futile. Then, everyone packed up and went home, moving on with their lives and forgetting all about the 16 year old that lost more than her hopes and dreams.

Sakura can't forget though, the pain is coursing through her entire form and the woman enters her apartment with shaking limbs and tear stained cheeks. Punching the concrete wall without chakra, the woman does not yelp when her knuckles break with a resounding crack. It is in that painful moment that her heart throbs a little less and the tears stop.

So, with that in mind the woman lunges forward hitting the strong wall over and over until there is blood pouring from her fists. But it isn't enough, the crippling pain is starting to come back and she needs to stop it. Without hesitation the medic rears her fist backward and aims for her face, this time lacing chakra through her broken bones. Her cheek breaks in one clean snap and her heart is silent for another moment more. Sakura claws at her arms (barely able to move her hands) and blood starts to form along the lily white expanse of forearm. The twinge grows once more and the image of her deceased friend crosses her mind for the millionth time that afternoon. This time, Sakura aims for her nose managing to get her eye as well and the burn and crack is satisfying. The kunoichi topples to the floor covered completely in her own blood but the tears don't stop, the pain refuses to go away no matter what she does the herself. Sakura has plateaued.

_I deserve this…_ The pinkette thinks, remembering her failure as memories float through her useless brain. If it wasn't for her the girl would be alive and the widowed mother would not be all alone. Sakura is a monster.

Then the front door slams open and her punch swollen eyes are just able to make out the raven hair of Sasuke. The ninja scoops her up quickly yelling at her, and it sounds like, "Who did this to you Sakura!?" Crimson come into her line of vision and she can see that he is really angry. Perhaps Sasuke can put an end to her misery…

"I did." She manages to rasp when he asks her again, more frenzied this time. "I did it." Then, blackness is claiming her and the pain _finally_stops.

When Sakura wakes she is not in her own bed. She feels beyond tired but it looks like someone has healed her wounds.

"You're awake." Sasuke's voice sounds to her right and she turns blearily to see her friend sitting upon a chair. Glancing around, Sakura realises that this is his apartment.

"Tsunade-sama healed you." He says gruffly and a warmth squeezes her hand. Looking down the girl realises that his fingers are woven with hers, and it doesn't seem like he plans to let go.

"What did you think you were doing Sakura? You could have killed yourself." Sasuke asks and there is an edge to his tone, like he is disappointed.

It takes a moment, but she replies. There is no point lying now. "I failed." Sakura rasps and he passes her some water. Taking a long sip, she continues. "I wanted it to hurt so my heart would stop. I just…I wanted it gone."

There is a brief silence and Sakura thinks that Sasuke is angry. That he is going to lecture her and judge. Instead, nothing comes and the girl turns to look at him, _really look_ at him, for the first time in so long. He gazes back at her with eyes full of something new that she has not seen before. There is a maturity to Sasuke now that Sakura has never noticed.

His fingers lace closer to hers and the woman realises that his touch is comforting, that his eyes take the pain away…

"I understand." Sasuke murmurs, and for a long while the two merely gaze at each other.

It is with hardships that bonds are formed. Similarly, healing can come from companionship…


	25. Prompt 25

Anon Asked -

**In the end, Sasuke threw all his plans away for Sakura.**

Mistakes are all mine. Proof readers welcome. :)

xxx

It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. When the war ended four years ago there were so many possibilities ahead. Peace rang true throughout the shinobi nations and for a little while, life seemed absolutely perfect.

Konoha accepted Sasuke back under the proviso that he do as the Hokage and the powers that be advised. His probation began as did his relationship with Sakura. He didn't love her, well at least that's what Sasuke thought.

Only, it turns out that he did love her more than anything. They had their first date, their first fight, their first sexual experiences. It was truly amazing and like all things in Uchiha Sasuke's life…It was too good to be true.

Now the council is fucking everyone. Him, Sakura, Naruto, the Hyuga. In order to bring power to Konoha the new advisors have added a clause to the last Uchiha's contract. Sasuke is to marry Hyuga Hinata and produce an heir in the hopes that the child will be born more powerful than ever. It isn't right and it isn't fair but that is the plan…

When Sakura discovered the news a week after he was instructed, Sasuke tried to calm her. He begged her to stay. It was futile though and now he has no idea where she is. For the first time in years he is all alone in the two bedroom apartment that he owns with the love of his life. Sasuke is filled with utter despair being surrounded by his girlfriends belongings, smiling photos and the promise of love…but he can't bring himself to leave.

Things were going so well and now it is over, and he didn't even get to ask her.

Pulling the small brown box from his pocket, Sasuke slumps back on the couch and flips open the lid. The beautiful engagement ring looks back at him tauntingly and for the first time in a long time, the powerful ninja allows himself to shed a tear.

In the beginning Sasuke wanted to have a powerful child and to rebuild his clan, with the best candidate possible. That was part of the plan, and Hinata certainly fits all of those characteristics, especially with her blood line limit.

But she isn't Sakura…

xxx

The council is called to order for today is the day that Uchiha Sasuke signs his agreement. If he should decline there is the possibility of jail time amongst other less pleasing alternatives. His original sentence was to be 8 years in the underground. That would certainly cut out much needed time in regards to the clan.

Sasuke stands before the powers that be with a very solemn Tsunade between the group. Hinata is near by but the nin barely notices. All he can look at is Sakura's sad face. She is standing above him with Shizune in order to take the minutes of this occasion. He wants to touch her, to take away the sadness. He hasn't been listening at all and the speaker know it. However, no one but the Hokage is aware of what has his attention, but her face is a completely blank slate.

"Are you listening Uchiha?" A faceless man asks and Sasuke stares ahead listlessly. This is wrong, why should he listen?

"No." The raven haired man finally speaks. He gazes up at the people before him with hardened onyx eyes and is ready to have his say. "I will not listen." Sasuke says flatly. "Because I do not agree with this."

For a second the nin is sure the Hokage's lips quirk in a smile but she is too far away to be sure. When he was first told of this clause the Uchiha was reluctant but saw no other way. Especially if it is what is best for the clan, but…_Fuck it._

"Punish me." Sasuke continues echoingly. "I will not marry someone I do not love for the sake of power. Take me to jail if you have to Hokage-sama." He addresses Tsunade now. "I will go willingly, for whatever term you decide." He pauses about to drop the bomb. "I only wish to marry Haruno Sakura and will accept no other." Sasuke gazes up at the pink haired medic who is now crying fresh tears, before turning back to the council. "I will not be a tool for the village nor will my children. That is all I have to say." Then, Sasuke steps backward with a low respectful bow. He has made his decision, and now he is ready to accept any punishment.

There is a pause and the small group of officials chatter amongst themselves. Some are angry and raging while a few look thoughtful. Either way Sasuke doesn't care, he isn't listening. The only one he will address is his Hokage.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade projects. "I will ask you this. Why do you wish to marry Haruno Sakura?" Her expression gives nothing away but her eyes hold a sheer intensity that is hard to match.

Without a beat the 20 year old shinobi responds, "Because I love her."

Tsunade nods, turning to a very quiet Hinata. "Hyuga Hinata, do you wish to marry Uchiha Sasuke?"

The ebony haired heiress looks over to her father and then to Naruto. "No Hokage-sama. I do not." The rehabilitated stutterer says resolutely. "I apologise."

With a firm nod, the Hokage smiles at her subordinates. "Very well." Then, she moves to stand and the old man at her side reaches out to grab her arm.

"Tsunade-sama you surely can't allow this. The village, we are left exposed!" He growls and the Hokage rips away from his grasp.

"I think you will find that I can decide what ever I want! I will not be condemning my ninja to a life they do not wish for. We are not monsters." The blonde almost spits, but is somehow still able to uphold decorum. "We already have the strongest Jinchuriki during peace times, I will not stand for this madness!"

The long table becomes suddenly quiet and the Hokage stands to stare down at them all.

"Uchiha you will not be punished. You have served the village well since the war and are an integral member of our security. If you wish to marry Haruno Sakura I give you my blessing. The kunoichi you have chosen is a formidable medic and will make an acceptable matriarch. I apologise for this experience and hope to work closely with your clan in the future." Tsunade addresses Sasuke diplomatically. Turning to her ex apprentice the woman smiles maternally. If only Sakura wasn't so closed off about her personal life, then maybe she could have done something. "Sasuke." Tsunade says less formally, "Is there anything you wish to say to Sakura?"

Turning his gaze from his leader to the tearful woman behind her the Uchiha nods slowly.

"Sakura." Sasuke says, and even though they are meters away he feels full once more. "I'm sorry. Please," He pulls out the brown box and flips open the lid. "Marry me."

In the next moment Sakura flashes forward almost bowling Sasuke over. Kisses are placed wherever she can get to and the entire room disappears from their own little world.

"Yes." Sakura cries heavy relieved tears now, finally kissing him on the lips.

Sakura is worth more than power and clan politics and Sasuke will maintain that ideology for the rest of his happy life.


	26. Prompt 26

Anon Asked -

**Sakura goes to check on Sasuke and comes across him singing in the shower. Afterwards he sings her a lullaby.**

Mistakes are all mine. Proof readers welcome.

xxx

The apartment is serene when Sakura enters, there are lights on in the kitchen and the hallway, but otherwise the area is shrouded in darkness. As one of Konoha's best medics she been assigned to the Hospital for back to back shifts for longer than she can remember. It feels like months since she saw her team mate and sort of boyfriend. Fortunately, the Hokage assigned her to give Sasuke monthly check ups in order to monitor any changes with the sharingan and other deep seeded injuries. In actuality he has been healed for a long time and this is all a pretence to have some time with him, before being called away once more.

Really, if Sakura knew that being head medic would be so taxing she would have turned down the task.

"Sasuke?" The woman calls to the nin. She spoke to him at lunch time and he said that he would be home.

Seeing the bedroom light on, she knocks on the entrance lightly. When there is no response, Sakura pushes open the slightly ajar door to find an empty bedroom. Her jacket is slung over the desk chair and she frowns in understanding. It is a cool spring and she has been forced to use chakra to keep warm. She should have known it would be in the most obvious place.

The sound of running water draws her attention and the woman can hear the light humming sound of Sasuke's deep voice. It has been quite some time since they first started their relationship, though neither has made a move to label what they have. Still, Sasuke gave Sakura her own key and she has a draw where her clothes are kept so maybe there is no need to worry about their relationship status. Gazing around the rather large room the woman notices that her favourite bed clothes are sitting upon the desk and she suddenly feels very grateful for Sasuke and his quirkiness. On the outside it is hard to even notice their connection but it is small things like this that keep her faith strong.

Gently padding over to the ensuit door Sakura smiles at what she hears. Sasuke is singing…and it's a love song.

_I don't remember what day it was. I didn't notice what time it was. All I know is that I fell in love with you._ The words are soft and she has to strain to hear, but it is absolutely perfect.

Regardless how adorable he is, Sasuke would not take kindly to being spied on. So with that in mind, the pinkette steals away from the entranceway and walks over to the bed. She hasn't seen a comfortable mattress in so long and the on call room at the Hospital is starting to become a second home. Stretching slowly, Sakura yawns loudly and flops happily down on her side of the bed. Tired emerald flutter closed and the content kunoichi lets Sasuke's deep voice lull her into relaxation…

"Sakura." A voice calls her attention but Sakura has not slept in longer than 48 hours. "Sakura." It calls once more and this time the girl is able to gather that it is her love.

"Sasuke-kun." She murmurs without trying to open her eyes. Her hand searches around blindly for the man behind the voice and it comes in contact with bare abdomen beside her. "Sleepy." Sakura whispers, attempting to pull herself closer.

"You're the idiot that worked too many hours. If you do this again I will talk to the Hokage myself." Her beloved warns and Sakura is in no condition to argue.

"Hmmm." The girl agrees, and a smile falls upon her face when strong arms pull her back to rest against warm torso. It has been much too long since they have done this.

"Sask." The sleepy woman says, unable to speak normally due to her lazy state. "Singg." She murmurs and her face snuggles against the hand that is close by.

"What?" Sasuke questions, and if she was more awake the surprise in his voice would register. Still, his mouth so close to her ear wakes the girl up a little and Sakura replies, "Sing that song."

When Sasuke doesn't respond, the pinkette continues, "Sasuke-kun has a lovely voice." She presses against his warm form behind her happily. "The song you sang before, onegai Sasuke-kun."

There is a deep sigh and Sakura just hears him whisper, "Great. You heard that." Then his hands wrap around her waist to hold her tightly. "It's the only song I know." Sasuke admits, "My Okaa-san used to sing it all the time. She used to say that it took time for her to love my Otou-san but when it happened it was better than anything." His voice is low and sweet and Sakura is almost asleep once more. Perhaps it is why Sasuke is being so open…

"I love you." The girl confesses for the millionth time and the man merely places a well meaning kiss upon her shoulder. He has not said those words yet, but every time she does he reciprocates in a small way that means the world.

"Sing." Sakura tries once more, and this time Sasuke doesn't hesitate. The shinobi places a kiss upon the back of his girl's pink head and begins the soft lullaby beside her ear, settling into the warm embrace.

_I don't remember what day it was  
I didn't notice what time it was  
All I know is that I fell in love with you  
And if all my dreams come true  
I'll be spending time with you_

_Every day's a new day in love with you__  
__With each day comes a new way of loving you__  
__Every time I kiss your lips my mind starts to wander__  
__And if all my dreams come true__  
__I'll be spending time with you_

_I love you more today than yesterday_  
_But not as much as tomorrow_

_Tomorrow's date means springtime's just a day away  
Cupid, we don't need y__ou __now, be on your way  
I thank the lord for love like ours that grows ever stronger  
And I always will be true  
I know you feel the same way too  
_

_Oh, I love you more today than yesterday  
But not as much as tomorrow  
I love you more today than yesterday  
But only half as much as tomorrow_

Sakura is fast asleep when the song ends, and Sasuke is on the fridges of meeting the sandman as well. She does not hear his whispered words and it is not certain if the nin even comprehends what he is saying.

"And that's how I feel about you Sakura…"

Breathing evens out and Sasuke's soft confession paves the road for the sweetest dreams of all time.


	27. Prompt 27

Anon Asked -

Sasuke and Sakura live together. Sasuke is a clean freak and tries to teach Sakura how to be less messy with silent cues.

**NOTE – Pretty much what you are looking for but this is a second part to prompt 9 set in the future. So less humorous more fluffy. Prompt 9 also has a lot of this prompts requirements in it funnily enough.**

Mistakes are mine. It is 3 am peeps, I will edit this shit later.

xxx

The sun is just setting when Uchiha Sasuke arrives home. It has been a week long mission and the ninja is looking forward to showering, woofing down a tomato or two and falling into a comatose state for at least 7 hours.

Unlocking the door to his apartment the tired shinobi toes off his sandals in the genkan and trudges into the joint dwelling. From the looks of it, Sakura is not home yet because of her long shifts but it is evident that she has been here _in a very big way._

"Damn woman." Sasuke mutters, undoing his weapons holster and placing it on the coffee table for the time being. Then, the nin looks back to the presents his girlfriend has left for him.

Throughout the living area is an array of clothing that has seemingly been thrown off in a rush to get to work. There are two mismatched shoes on the floor and Sasuke cannot help but smirk at the idea of his work-a-holic girlfriend wearing two different shoes in public. She would be much too busy to even look down and notice! Ah, well it will certainly be something to chuckle about when she arrives home, and is just another thing to add to the arsenal of Sakura jokes.

It turns out that making fun of your beloved is one of the best parts of having a relationship, that the companionship and mind blowing sex. Luckily for him Sakura ticks all of the boxes in spades. Though with positives comes some very definite negatives. Well, not so much negatives as bad habits. Yes, Sakura has _plenty_ of bad habits.

Not that he is one to talk, but complaining about his misgivings is reserved for a certain messy kunoichi. Just as trying to teach her how to pick things up off the floor has been his duty for the past 3 years. Obviously Sasuke is doing a _stellar job,_ what with the random female items lying around the house and dirty dishes sitting in the sink. He also knows that without a doubt there will be a toothbrush waiting for him on the basin directly beside the holder with a tiny little puddle of dried tooth paste on the vanity…and that isn't even the half of it.  
He must admit she was a lot worse in the beginning of their relationship, so the 'subtle' signals must be doing _some_ good. The overworking doesn't help either.

Striding into the small kitchen Sasuke pulls the last clean glass from the cabinet and retrieves his favourite beverage from the fridge. There is nothing he likes more that tomato juice and tomatoes for dinner. He isn't allowed it often because Sakura is convinced that he will turn into a tomato, along with a bunch of medical reasons that just sound like mumbo jumbo.

The front door clicks open and the raven haired nin quickly downs the rest of his drink before walking to the sink to rinse his cup. Keys jingle in the entry way and a tired, "Tadaima" sounds through the two bedroom flat.

"Okaeri." Sasuke calls, taking another bite of his orange delight. There is a bra sitting upon the top bench panel that his onyx eyes fall upon by chance. It is the same colour as the fruit and he isn't sure whether to smirk or scowl.

"It's nice to see that you tidied while I was gone." The Uchiha says dryly and the stock _Ha ha_ response is filtered back to him with an abundance of sarcasm present. Then, the pink haired medic comes into view and Sasuke can't help but look down bypassing his lovers beautiful face. There true as day are two mismatched shoes that have not been taken off yet. Funnily enough, two different socks peak out from the closed in sneakers and the nin cannot help but smile loftily.

"Sakura, are you not Japanese?" Sasuke finally questions with his firmest expression. "Your wearing shoes in the house." He grouses and a real scowl forms as the pinkette rolls her eyes.

"Oh shove off Sasuke-kun I had a hard shift, and I did tidy thank you very much." She leans upward to grace him with a quick peck that he accepts gratefully. "The house was much worse before I left."

Onyx eyes narrow and the Uchiha follows Sakura into the main area as she begins to take off each item of warm clothing. Her jacket is placed on the couch and Sasuke picks it up, followed by her scarf that is quickly placed on top of the jacket. Then, Sakura toes off her mismatched shoes and leaves them beside the couch. Scooping them up the ninja swears that she does this on purpose, but he doesn't get the chance to ask because the bathroom door closes with a click and the sound of running water fills his ears.

Sighing, Sasuke walks the shoes over to the genkan before putting the pile of belongings on the couch beside a few other items he has collected. Then, he looks to the hallway where light filters through beneath the wash room door.

A shower sounds like an amazing idea. Smirking the man traipses toward the steamy room as his mind recalls the first time he showered with his woman. It was actually no different to today, though the house was a bit cleaner and Sakura wasn't working over 50 hours a week. Coincidentally her lack of care in regards to female attire pushed him to the brink and they both lost their virginity in the very same bathroom. It has been years since then but the Uchiha remembers it like it was yesterday.

Opening the shower door Sasuke enters the warm room, shutting him inside with the steam. Turning to glance at the basin he is unable to stop from rolling his eyes at the pink toothbrush that lay in the exact place he said it would be with its tooth pastey friend.

"Sasuke-kun?" His girlfriend questions.

"Hm?" The nin responds, removing the rest of his clothing and feeling his skin tingle in anticipation of being clean.

"Will you scrub my back?" She asks innocently, just like every other night.

The flimsy plastic screen is pulled to the side letting warm puffs of steam escape into the air. Stepping into the warmth Sasuke gives Sakura a slightly lecherous once over with mirthful eyes before holding his hand out to receive the wash cloth.

"Aa." He says, motioning for the woman to turn around with a swivel of his finger. The cloth is covered in lavender scented soap and the man begins to scrub moderately so he isn't scolded. Apparently there is a fine line between too hard and too soft. Unable to stop his mind from wandering with such an analogy, Sasuke leans close to Sakura and places a soft kiss just below her ear. His strong torso presses against her slick back and he passes her the cloth in the form of a loose hug.  
"Mmh Sasuke-kun." The pinkette murmurs happily as the ninja leaves small kisses along her neck.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispers suckling on a particularly sensitive spot. "Are you listening?" He questions and a hand moves to cup her breast.

"Yess." She replies, fully engrossed with his sultry voice and warm body.

"Promise me you will do whatever I say?" The nin husks, pressing against her closer.

"_Yes_. I promise." Sakura mewls, gasping when his hand dips lower.

"Much later," He begins, sounding sexier than ever. There is a pause as the anticipation builds…"We are going to clean the entire apartment."

"Sasuke!" The woman growls in response turning to smack him on the arm with a wet slap.

Lucky for Uchiha Sasuke a small faux pas like that isn't enough to stop him from getting laid…

Such is the mundane life of Sakura and Sasuke, and the never ending battle of mess and tomatoes.


	28. Prompt 28

SasuSaku Month -

**Holding Hands**

Mistakes are all mine.

xxx

The Village Hidden in the Leaves is just like any other day. The war has ended and everyone is finally home. Good cheer surrounds the inhabitants that likens to the brightness of the sun - it is full of energy and will rotate around Konoha as their collective ninja way. Sunlight beams down on the town with ferocious warmth that would be too hot if it weren't for the ever present breeze. The trees (that Konoha are famous for) rustle to and fro with each heavy gust of wind, and the sounds of citizens living out their day carry through the air in a chattering echo.

Haruno Sakura has _finally_ been granted a day off. It has taken many months, but the hospital is now under control and some much needed rest can be attained. However, before that can happen there is something that she needs to do. _Someone_ she needs to see.

It has been a long time since Sakura has talked with Uchiha Sasuke. It was a foolish whim to hope for things to return to normal in the aftermath of a wide spread war. Though, Sakura doubts that things will ever return to the way they were..

Strolling down the dusty road the kunoichi crosses the red bridge close to the academy and looks toward the distance. As far as she is aware Naruto is the only person with the privilege of talking to the last Uchiha. Sakura healed many of his wounds but did not want to pressure him with words, especially with an over bearing Team Taka peering over her shoulder the whole time. Nevertheless, now seems like the right time to reach out to her former team mate, and this medic knows exactly where to look...

Sasuke is exactly where Sakura anticipated him to be. There, sitting upon the newly rebuilt dock staring out over the water. When she was a child the pinkette would glimpse him here from time to time and wonder what he thought about. It seemed like such a mystery to a small girl like her, but now the memory releases something akin to shame within her. It should have been obvious what was plaguing her crush and obviously orphaned boy. His brother killed the entire Uchiha clan at 13 years old and spared only Sasuke. He had to see it and remember...

Sakura understands blood soaked memories all too well now. As a medic it is inescapable. Though she will not pretend to know him. Looking at it now, there is no wonder that she annoyed Sasuke so much. She truly didn't understand and maybe never will, not exactly. Just like Sasuke will never be able to fathom the deepness of her love, and why he deserves it. If only she could show him

Walking up to the wooden fixture the pinkette marvels at the image of Uchiha Sasuke's back. She has seen this picture more than a handful of times and very few are happy memories. Yet, she wouldn't give them away for the world. That hurt turned her into the woman she is today and one day she may just tell him that.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asks, looking out onto the water. His tone is almost accusatory but he makes not motion to leave. Raven hair flutters with the breeze and the golden glow of the sun makes his alabaster skin look like it is shining. Sakura has a hard time looking away.

"Looking for you." She replies easily, staring at his broad back for a moment longer. With a resolute expression, Sakura moves to sit beside him. There is not much room on the small dock now that they are adults, but he doesn't look uncomfortable.

Sasuke doesn't acknowledge her reply but Sakura knows that he has heard. Settling in, the pinkette leans back on her arms and gazes up at the sky with a tired sigh. Then she glances to the side and it is almost surprising to see a look of tranquillity covering the tortured nin's angular face. His expression is as stoic as ever, but there is a sense of peace within the coal depths that makes Sakura relax beside him. This man may be completely different to her Sasuke-kun, but she remembers that expression well.

"Do you want to know why I am here?" The pinkette asks, and she is hard pressed to keep her smile down. What a ridiculous question. She knew before the words were out that he wouldn't care, but her lips spat them out regardless.

"Not particularly." Sasuke replies and for the first time his onyx orbs slide over to her, just briefly. Their eyes meet and the girl feels like electricity is running through her entire form.

"I know." Sakura smiles. "I don't know why I bothered to ask that actually. It just came out." A small laugh slips from her lips and the teen is sure that he relaxes a little beside her.

"Aa." Sasuke intones, staring down at the rippling water in front of him. His silently intense eyes seem contemplative, but it does not stop her mouth from speaking of its own accord.

"Sasuke-kun." She murmurs, and for some unknown reason he tenses up minutely. "Can I ask you something?" Her words are tentative, not wanting to anger the beast.

There is a long pause, followed by a small sigh. Then he says dryly, "You are going to ask me anyway." Which is true.

She smiles gently and nods. "Do you..." Pausing, Sakura tries to find the words. "Do you think of the same things as before? I mean sitting here...I know you used to be here a lot."

Sasuke gazes upward and it seems like he is genuinely thinking of a reply. After a moment, he turns to look her directly and asks, "Does it matter?" There is an aloof pain hidden within the airy tonelessness and Sakura wishes to take it all away.

Shaking her head slowly, pink strands of hair move about in the wind. "Not really." She says softly and for a long moment the two merely sit, gazing at each other.

Sasuke's onyx are incredibly dark, almost endless and it matches the emotionless aura amazingly. However, there seems to be a twinge of emotion beneath the nothingness. If the pinkette needed to categorise it she would say that it is...warmth? His expression changes for a moment and it looks like the nin is scrutinising her, and she can't help but do the same. Sasuke is just as he was before but older, more defined and still just as beautiful. His jaw is strong with aristocratic cheek bones, but it is always his eyes that draw her back.

"Hmph." Suddenly comes from his mouth, just as Sakura's emerald fall upon barely smirking lips. It sounds thoughtful and matches his calculating eyes.

Then, just as quickly as it came, the expression is gone and Sasuke is looking back out onto the water. He does not speak again for awhile and Sakura doesn't try to fill the silence, it is comfortable.

"I wasn't thinking the same thoughts." Sasuke murmurs honestly, and there is a small tilt to his lips that she is just able to catch. "I was thinking that it's good to be home."

Unable to help herself, the kunoichi's body moves all on its own. His words are simple and toneles but have a profound effect on the young woman.

"It's good to have you home." Sakura murmurs in response, and her fingers slide beneath his hand that is resting upon the pier.

Sasuke does not reply, nor does he acknowledge her with eye contact. Still, he does not pull away or recoil from her touch. Instead, his fingers move to weave with hers tentatively and it's enough.

There is an acceptance in the air that compliments the bitter-sweet melancholy of memories passed.

Sasuke is finally home and for the first time in years, Sakura feels like she is too.

xxx

**Reviews are like breathing. Always accepting prompts. **


	29. Prompt 29

SasuSaku Month -

**Lessons Learned**

Mistakes are all mine. This isn't edited yet. Feel free to point shit out to me.

xxx

Shizune stares down at the three ninja beaten to an absolute pulp. The most cheerful of them all is so swollen that his mouth is almost completely forced closed. Yet for some unfathomable reason, he is the loudest person in the room. Though, Uzumaki Naruto is usually the loudest as a rule of thumb. Sai sits beside the blonde looking like his regular polite self despite his very white form having a significant amount of purple covering it. Then there is Sasuke, who is the least bruised but the most jostled. Unfortunately for the Uchiha his foxy friend managed to get him with a wind jutsu causing the nin to slice himself with his very sharp kusanagi. It is thankful that he was able to reinforce the blow at the last second with a burst of blue chakra. It obviously did a number on the clan shinobi but Sasuke is not one to complain.

"Sakura-chan is going to kill you idiots." The brunette sighs heavily shaking her head in disbelief. "Naruto-kun, you are training to become the Hokage do you think that this is the right example to set?" Shizune scolds lightly, frown deepening when the teen replies exuberantly -

"Baa-chan is the one that suggested it!" Naruto moves to fist pump but is held back by his tree trunk of an arm. Having a three way battle with a knock out win was maybe not the best terms to set, but there is no point worrying about it now.

"Of course she suggested it." Shizune face palms.

"Ugly will be so worried about Traitor-kun that she will forget to be angry." Sai interjects monotonously and Naruto scoffs incredulously.  
"Yeah, like that will happen. Sakura-chan always has time to be angry." The kyuubi container says almost laughingly.

"Always." Sasuke adds bleakly, though he does not look away from the entrance. His sharingan are focussed on a familiar chakra not far from their room. It would seem that Shizune's nurse has just informed his girlfriend of their state and if the fluctuation of chakra is any indication, Sakura is pissed. "She's coming." He states just as the door slams open almost cracking the wall. The pink haired medic looks deceptively calm aside from the fiery emerald eyes that promise hell.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto bellows, obviously hoping to get in her good graces quickly.

"Don't you dare Naruto." Sakura replies, pointing her finger in his direction like he is a child that needs a good scolding. "You are just lucky that my board meeting got out early." Crossing her arms over her chest the pinkette's nose tilts upwards unknowingly giving her an air of superiority. "Why should I heal you?" Her expression is one of vindictive cruelty and Naruto blurts -

"Because you love me!" And Sakura just shakes her head slowly. Not good enough buddy.

"Traitor-kun is bleeding badly. Do you wish for your lover to bleed out Ugly?" Sai interjects calmly and the pinkette's eyes widen dramatically.

Acting quickly Sakura says, "Shizune please take Naruto and Sai to their own room and heal them minimally." There is a brief pause before she smirks. "Actually, let Naruto suffer." Anyone would think that the head medic is being unthinkingly cruel but her best friend heals so quickly that he will be better before Sai without help. Still, the whining noise the blonde makes sure is satisfying.

"Sakura-_chaaaan._ That's not fair. Why can't you heal us properly?" Naruto keens like a petulant child.

"Maybe you will learn your lesson because I keep healing your stupid injuries too often. If you don't gain from this experience then at least I get some satisfaction out of it." The medic replies without a beat, walking up to Sasuke she unwraps the badly dressed wound gently.

"That's cruel." Naruto sighs and with a slumped appearance the nin follows Shizune out of the small office.

Once alone a comfortable silence falls over the room and Sakura works quietly, forcing a wince from her lover every so often. When the gigantic gash over his abdomen is cleaned the healing process begins with a light green glow.

"Are you going to teach me a lesson too?" Sasuke questions though there is a distinct amusement in his stoic voice. A smirk covers his face despite the obvious pain and Sakura can't help but giggle at the suggestive glint to his eye.

"Perhaps I should withhold one of your favourite activities." The pinkette threatens with a wide smile, upping her chakra a little.

"You wouldn't dare." Sasuke counters, expression suddenly very serious. It seems that he isn't as confident as his words suggest.

"Wouldn't I?" Sakura stifles a full on laugh and it creates a rather strange sound. The last pieces of skin weave together and Sasuke gives a sigh of relief. It must have been more painful than he let on.

Then without warning, the ninja pulls Sakura close. Her stumbled steps land the woman between his spread legs with her chin sitting upon his stomach.

"You wouldn't." Sasuke says more confidently, gazing down at his pinkette with blazing red eyes. There is a pause and the room is significantly hotter than before. "Sakura." He says softly with a layered amount of intent.

Placing a kiss upon her boyfriends taut abdomen Sakura moves up his form, a blush forming on her lily white cheeks. "Sasuke-kun, you aren't being fair." She says softly against his lips. "I don't think you deserve this." Then she is kissing him like the hundreds of times before. Sasuke smells unbearably masculine from the training and his body is so uncovered and well built that it is affecting her brain.

"But you do." Sasuke reasons before nibbling on her lower lip rather forcefully. A half gloved hand comes down to grope at her behind while pulling Sakura closer in one strategic move. The girl mewls in appreciation, ripping away from his lips to taste the sweat against his neck. He is salty and hot and so _Sasuke_ that it almost turns Sakura mad.

Suddenly the office door slams open and a half healed kyuubi container stands there yelling, "Shizune went easy on us!" A completely healed Sai stands beside Naruto with a much happier expression.

"Teme! What the hell?!" Naruto exclaims motioning to the precarious position his friends are currently engaged in.

"Go away Dobe." Sasuke intones, sending his rival a hard crimson glare. Sakura presses closer against his body in shame, wishing that they would just go away.

"I think that Sakura is teaching Traitor-kun a lesson also Dickless. We can ask Shizune-san." Sai says and he is more helpful than he knows.

With an annoyed glance Naruto nods to Sai and exits the room with a hollared, "Lock the damned door!"

A lot of things were learned that day...

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasps as the raven haired nin goes right back to his original task.

They really should lock the door...


	30. Prompt 30

Sasusaku Month -

**Watching**

Mistakes are all mine. Unedited.

xxx

A tuft of vibrant red can be seen easily from any part of the dusty Konoha main street. There is a large menu obscuring the newly instated kunoichi but it is not nearly covert enough to be considered stealthy. The woman has been seated at the small cafe for at least half an hour, waiting for her target. She is not only gathering important intel but doing the smart thing and having lunch at the same time.

"Whatcha doing?" Uzumaki Naruto asks vibrantly, making Karin startle dramatically. Her grip on her disguise does not fall though, and the teetering cup seems to settle down.

"Watching." Karin hisses, letting her maroon eyes peek over the menu curiously. "Go away, you will blow my cover." She continues seriously.

Gazing over in the suggested direction Naruto finds Sakura and Sasuke, the people he was about to go and meet. It has been days since he has been able to eat with them, but this situation seems rather interesting. So, picking up a second menu the obnoxiously orange ninja raises it to his face to mimic Karin's disguise. Cluelessness must be an Uzumaki trait because the two look absolutely ridiculous.

"What are we watching for?" The blonde questions whisperingly. From the looks of it his team mates are eating their lunch like usual.

Sakura has her usual bowl and Sasuke has his. There is an oolong tea sitting between them and they seem to be engaged in regular conversation. Really, Naruto is a bit jealous.

"Isn't it obvious." Karin growls. "I want to find out what kind of relationship Sasuke-kun has with Sakura! She may be my head medic but that doesn't mean I can't get the man." The kunoichi says impassioned and the boy can't help but feel bad for her.

"Karin they are just eating lunch." Naruto says, then with narrowed eyes he asks. "How long have you been following them?"

"All day." The red head sighs.

"And?" He questions curiously.

Shaking her head she replies, "It doesn't look good. Sasuke-kun treats Sakura-sama better than anyone I have ever seen." Banging her fist against the table the girl asks, "Why? Why her? It isn't fair."

Naruto nods slowly in understanding. He knows what it is like to love someone that loves another. "I'm sorry Karin." He offers. "It's always been Sakura-chan." It is the truth, despite being exactly the opposite of what his new friend wants to hear.

"Does he love her?" Karin says after a long defeated pause. She stares over at the couple eating amiably with longing eyes.

"It's hard to tell with Teme. But I'm sure he does, in his own Sasuke way." Naruto watches his friends also with a small smile. Sakura currently holds out her chopsticks with a morsel of food near Sasuke's face. The nin shakes his head resolutely before Sakura says something unknown that makes the Teme cave. Sasuke's mouth opens just wide enough and the food disappears. Sakura smiles brightly while her counterpart nods slowly as if giving an observation of some kind.

"I was afraid of that." Karin murmurs, taking the last gulp of her tea. "I wonder if I will ever find love..." She thinks aloud.

"In my experience love is usually right under your nose. Hinata-chan loved me for years and I didn't even know because I was too busy looking at Sakura-chan. Maybe you should look closer?" Naruto responds helpfully.

"Thanks Naruto. You're a good friend." She says, unable to stop her mind from wandering to an infuriating white haired ninja.

"Yeah I am!" The blonde exclaims, then turning to watch his team mates once more he sighs, "I bet they are thinking up horrible ways to make me pay the bill. I gotta go anyway. Cheer up!"  
Then Naruto is up and bounding over to Ichiraku. He feels much lighter now that he has helped someone for the day. _I'm going to be a great Hokage_. The ninja thinks to himself kindly.

"Hello Naruto." Sakura greets, looking up at him with a big smile. It seems that her and Sasuke have just shared in a rather funny joke.

"Have fun over there?" She asks, motioning to the cafe behind them.

"Yeah I did actually." Naruto answers and Sasuke makes a _Tch_ noise of disapproval.

"What were you doing over there anyway? What is Karin up to?" Sakura continues, taking a bite of her ramen.  
"Oh, she is just watching." The blonde states, raising his hand to order.

"Hn. Stalking." Sasuke interjects and Sakura makes a noise of amusement.

"Nah she is gone now." Naruto tells him, and the three turn to see the empty table that previously housed a love sick kunoichi.

"Oh wow, she has been following us since training. What did you say to her to get her to go away?" His pink haired friend asks curiously.  
Answering honestly the blonde haired ninja is unable to hold back the gigantic grin at the expression adorning his team mates faces as Sasuke's chopsticks snap in two and Sakura gapes like a fish.

"I just told her that you guys are in love." Naruto explains. "You always say that the truth is the answer, ne Sakura-chan?"

Needless to say, Naruto is left with the entire bill...


	31. Prompt 31

SasuSaku Month -

**Misspent Youth**

Mistakes are all mine.

xxx

The Konoha festival is rounding up for the year as the fireworks begin to soar through the air to explode in vibrant displays of colourful beauty. Team 7 sit upon a hill above many other civilians and young couples. Naruto and Hinata are about a meter or two away from the pink haired kunoichi and her stoic love. Sai and Ino can be seen down the slope sitting closely with Choji and his new girlfriend. Sakura doesn't remember this ever being such a romantic affair but perhaps they are just that age. At 19 the Konoha 12 have truly come into their own with a unique path that suits each of them.

Though tonight is not a time to think about work. It is rare that they get quality time like this and Sakura is going to savour it properly. They have had a great evening but the man being used for a pillow has become rather silent in the last ten minutes (more so than usual) and it is starting to make Sakura worry a little. The two have been dating for almost 3 years now and the medic has really learnt to tell all of Sasuke's cues. Not that she wasn't a pro at it before.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" The pinkette questions moving to sit up straight. Her hand still sits on his upper thigh as her chin rests upon his shoulder staring up at his blank expression.

"Nothing." Sasuke replies softly in a very convincing tone of normalcy.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura says warningly. Her emerald shine with knowing and the grumpy ninja can't help but sigh lightly.

"Look." He says and the girl follows the line of his vision. Not far away sit a young couple that wouldn't be more than 14 years of age. They are obviously shinobi but they look very happy. The girl smiles brightly while poking her loves chest playfully. Then the teen grabs her hand and pulls her to him forcefully, and they fall to the ground with the momentum. Still, the two laugh happily and Sakura understands completely.

Holding Sasuke's bicep firmly she reaches up to place a kiss upon his pale cheek. "Sasuke-kun." She murmurs comfortingly. "I don't regret anything and neither should you. Everything happens for a reason. We needed to experience the past to be here now." She slinks beneath his arm and breathes in the scent that is Sasuke.

Slowly her boyfriend nods and the tension leaves his form. "We had a different path." He interprets meaningfully and Sakura smiles gently, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah. We had a different path." The pinkette parrots lovingly.

"Sakura." Sasuke says after a moment. "You know if things were different…" He trails off but Sakura gets the gist.

"I know Sasuke-kun. You know that I love you no matter what." She helps him out, and her eyes widen at a particularly vibrant explosion. "I wish I had the sharingan so that I could copy beauty." Sakura states, pointing up at the sky.

Gazing at his forgiving lover with affectionate crimson eyes, Sasuke replies, "Aa."

Sasuke agrees completely…

_What lies behind you and what lies in front of you, pales in comparison to what lies inside of you._


	32. Prompt 32

SasuSaku Month -

**Flood**

Mistakes are all mine. Proof readers welcome :)

xxx

"This is going to work I'm telling you now!" Naruto exclaims in a hushed whisper. Though it is actually rather loud considering it is he who is speaking.

"This seems to be what they call unethical." Sai interjects positively. "Is that correct Traitor-kun?" The ebony haired nin questions, turning to his stoic team mate.

"Hn." Sasuke responds, looking ten times more sour than usual.

"I believe that in this instance you are indicating an affirmative. Dickless I think that I am beginning to understand Traitor-kun's native language." The ex root member says monotonously but he looks genuinely pleased.

"That's because it is unethical." Naruto smiles broadly. "But I am a class A pervert so that makes it okay!" The foxy teen cheers, and the scowl adorning Sasuke's face deeps considerably.

"Agreed!" Konohamaru adds helpfully, the younger teen looks even more excited than Naruto and it is slightly pathetic.

"Should you be here Kakashi-sempai?" Sai questions the silver haired nin and the older Jonin merely glances up from his novel and shrugs his shoulders.

"Who do you think gave me this idea?" Naruto exclaims, pointing at his secretly perverted ex sensei. "Ero-sennin deserves the best homage on his remembrance day guys and this is just the way to do it. Ne, Kaka-sensei?" The blonde continues.

"Not your teacher Naruto." Kakashi replies tonelessly, sounding rather bored. He turns the page of his book before following on, "Though you are right. Jiraiya-sama would not accept anything less." He sighs, "I still don't like it."

Konohamaru stifles a snort but fails miserably, "Yeah. Whatever you say Kakashi-sensei, you are more of a hentai than all of us combined."

The shinobi in question does not deem the youngster worthy of a response and keeps on reading his favourite orange book.

"Then why is Traitor-kun here? He doesn't look like a pervert." Sai points out and the raven haired ninja seems to slink further into the shadows.

"Sakura is inside." Kakashi says plainly and Naruto nods animatedly with an over dramatic expression of sexual suggestion covering his pointed face.

"Why are you here baka?" Sasuke growls at Sai and the ninja smiles happily before replying -

"Ino-san will be with Ugly and I wish to see her large jugs. Though, Ugly says that is the incorrect term." He places a finger on his chin in thought but gives up with a shake of the head.

"Shush guys, they are coming!" Konohamaru hisses, and Naruto says excitedly -

"Operation flood the bath house – Go!"

xxx

"The water is lovely and warm tonight." Sakura says conversationally. The medic folds her towel and leans up to place it on a dry patch of tile. It has been a long day at the hospital and she is very pleased to have the time for this. Sasuke and Naruto are having a man's night and Sakura can't be more pleased. Though, she has had a strange sense of foreboding all after noon…

"Yes, it does seem to be nicer than usual." The reformed stutterer replies. Hinata has been studying hard for her matriarch duties all day and is happy to enjoy some time out. It is a shame that Tenten couldn't join them, but she is busy on her first date with Lee.

"Did you see Tenten before they left?" Sakura questions ambiguously, but Hinata gets the gist right away.

"Yes, I did. She was beautiful Sakura-chan, and Lee dressed up so handsomely. He has gone all out." She smiles in amusement but her happiness for her friends is evident.

"I'm sure he is." Ino adds, and there is a dry tone to her humorous words. The blonde fingers her long hair before wringing the strands out as much as possible. She too had a busy day at the hospital and Forehead-chan could not have had a better idea.

"Sakura-sama." A fully grown Moegi calls her superiors attention. "Are you sure that it is okay for me to be here?" The red head asks shyly. Her Naruto style goggles still sit upon her head and she looks slightly nervous.

"Of course it is, don't be silly!" Sakura exclaims. "I wasn't the only one who had a hard shift Moegi. It's too bad that Tsunade-sama was busy tonight, this is great." The medic sighs happily and leans back against the pool edge. Moegi nods in acceptance and settles in herself.

"Busy with a bottle of sake." Shizune scoffs and her expression says that she is imagining her superior getting as drunk as a skunk.

The small group of women share a little laugh of knowing before lazy chatter falls over them with a sweep of contentedness.

Then Sakura's emerald snap open at the strange sound that creaks through the entire bath house.

"Ladies, did you hear that?" The pinkette asks worriedly. Her friends all nod in reply and the medic pulls herself from the hot water to investigate.

Only, as soon as her feet touch the tiled floor the creak sounds again and three droplets of water fall from the roof to touch Sakura's nose.  
"I think -" She begins to say, but it is already too late. A tidal wave of very cold water gushes from all corners of the women's bath house and the head medic yells, "RUN!"

The girls leap from the warm pool and are just able to escape being immersed completely with water that would surely drown them.

Unfortunately, this leaves the five kunoichi along with the rest of the bathing women standing naked at the entrance of the building staring directly at the small group of male ninja looking _very casual_ in the center of the road.

"Oh Kami!" Sakura exclaims and she moves in front of a shrieking Moegi to protect the younger woman.

Shizune growls loudly like a ferocious lion and her deep coloured eyes fall directly on the perverted sensei. "Kakashi-senpai this is your doing!" She exclaims, standing before the silver haired nin in all her naked medic glory. "BAKA!"

"It seems that it is time to leave." Kakashi winks before disappearing in a puff of white smoke and Naruto bellows, "Traitor!" Behind him and he watches incredulously as Shizune nakedly bolts after the man at the speed of light.

Meanwhile, Hinata has turned as bright has a tomato that almost matches the colour of Naruto's face. The man never expected this to work so well. However, every plan has a downfall as the heiress recovers from her shock and shrieks his name loudly. Then she is gone in a zip of white and ebony to find a nice hole to crawl into. Water still gushes from the building behind them and it is effectively ruined.

"Shit. I gotta go!" Naruto hollars worriedly, rushing in the direction that his love flickered. He will need to give her his jacket before anyone sees her, he is lucky that it is the dead of night. Suddenly, this plan doesn't seem so concrete.

"Sai-kun." Ino smirks, waltzing up to the white ninja. "If you wanted to see me naked you just had to ask." Her smile grows lecherous and she flashes toward the nin. If anyone were watching this whole ordeal they would think it very strange. Naked women in the street? It just doesn't happen!

"Draw me some clothes and you can take them off when we get home." She murmurs against Sai's ear and in an instant the ninja has drawn a lovely dress that slinks itself onto the woman. "And that poor girl." She points to Moegi. "Forehead-chan can suffer." Ino cackles and the clothing finds its way onto the young red head. Then a drawn bird jumps from the page and she is flapping away with the skilled ninja that is sure to get laid tonight.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura growls, and her hands try in vain to cover herself. "I know you must being having a copying field day, but please _assist _me!" Her emerald eyes are slits and her anger is almost palpable.

As if coming out of a trance the Uchiha is in front of the girl in an instant and his clan shirt is being shoved over her head.

"Get a good look?" Sakura asks. Her anger is still evident but the exposed masculine torso seems to be helping the situation somewhat.

Sasuke thinks of lying but instead settles for his regular smirk. Only, there seems to be secret intent behind the blank expression. "Aa." The Uchiha says, and Sakura cannot help but hit him firmly on the pectoral.

However, it seems that an idea has crossed her mind because suddenly the almost naked woman is smirking like a loon.  
"Have you heard quid pro quo Sasuke-kun?" She sounds completely serious and Sasuke is confused for _just_ a second.

"What do you – _Oh_." The nin replies as his onyx eyes narrow considerably. "We have only been on one date Sakura." Sasuke points out as if it is relevant.

"So you think flooding the women's bath house to see me naked completely acceptable but you have qualms of getting your kit off in a private setting?" She fires back quickly, poking his chest in challenge.

Sasuke smirks, "That's not what I was saying baka." He takes a step forward and their lips ghost close together. "Are you sure you can handle it?" The nin questions deeply as the sharingan flash for a second.

"Oh. I can handle it." Sakura accepts, never one to back down from anything.

Surprisingly a positive outcome came for all involved…Accept for Naruto. He may have got himself a Hyuga, but he now has to pay for the bath house repairs.

Life's a bitch…


	33. Prompt 33

Anon Asked -

**Sakura catches Sasuke reading Icha Icha Paradise and she starts to tease him but he surprises her with teasing of his own.**

Mistakes are all mine. This is unedited. Feel free to point shit out.

xxx

Lunch time begins when Haruno Sakura is able to go home. It is the best gift she has received in a long while considering it has been so busy lately. For reasons only known to the above, the hospital is as dead as ever. Meaning that this kunoichi can surprise her lovelyboyfriend by coming home early. Not that anyone but Sakura would ever think of Uchiha Sasuke as lovely. Well, maybe her mother…

The ninja in question has the rest of the week off after coming home from a two week mission, and he has been driving her crazy! Sakura missed Sasuke greatly, but she spent so much time at the hospital during those handful of hours that she barely had time to look up. He is certainly making use of his days off, trying to squeeze in every activity possible (and an awful lot of sparring) out of sheer boredom. Seriously, Sasuke should learn to enjoy a holiday. Sakura can't remember how long it has been since she had one of those. Thankfully, life has seen fit to reward them both today with some quality time. Hopefully Sasuke is home from training with Naruto and ready to get some attention.

"Hello Sakura-chan." Kakashi greets with a crinkled eye making the woman look up from her thoughts. Her senpai is just exiting the small district that she lives in and it surprises the medic a little. Kakashi never goes anywhere for the hell of it.

"Konnichiwa Kaka-senpai. What are you doing in this neck of the woods?" She smiles up at her friend and he just winks ambiguously before continuing to stroll onward with a wave of his hand.

"I was just giving something to a friend." The special Jonin says airily. Without glancing up from his favourite novel, the shinobi calls, "Jamatane."

Sakura shakes her head at the mystery of a man and begins on her way once more. Turning to glance over her shoulder, she notes that her ex teacher has teleported away._Lazy shinobi_. She will see him later in the week for training and might just grill him then. Perhaps he has a new woman?

Reaching her apartment the woman shakes off thoughts of her friend and zeros in on the man that holds her heart. Her chakra has been muted for the majority of the journey and she opts to enter through the window. It is doubtful that Sasuke will be surprised by her novice trick but there is no harm in trying.

When her entry isn't detected a smirk of pride sneaks upon her stealthy face and the pinkette creeps toward the couch where her favourite shinobi is situated. The tell tale ebony peaks over the high chair back and Sakura can't help but feel overwhelming love for the him.

Peering over the lounge the woman is unable to stifle a gasp at what she finds. There in her boyfriends grasp is a copy of Icha Icha Paradise with illustration. The hefty novel has about forty pages read so far and when it snaps shut the kunoichi knows that she is a goner.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing -" She begins, only to stop when her emerald meet swirling crimson eyes. Smile growing by the second, Sakura changes her tact. "Were you copying that to memory?" She laughs and he scowls ferociously.

"No." He all but growls and the woman's shit eating grin grows even more.

"You were!" Jumping over the furniture with ninja grace Sakura lands beside Sasuke looking very proud of her discovery. "My boyfriend the pervert." She continues, getting ready for another round of jabs until a hand moves to cover her mouth rather viciously. If she were a child then Sakura would consider licking his hand, and to say that the thought didn't cross her mind would be an absolute lie. But there is a difference between thinking and doing…

"This isn't the old novel you _annoying_ woman." Sasuke snaps irritably. Slowly his hand moves away from her mouth and Sakura continues to cackle without trying to hold back.

"So you thought you would rush out and buy it?" The pinkette laughs. Who on earth would write a continuation of the Icha Icha novels?

"Don't be a baka. Kakashi gave it to me. He thought that we would be interested in the contents." Sasuke says, and Sakura curiosity begins to get the better of her.

"Who would write more of these smutty books?" She asks and the man replies -

"That's what I want to know. It's a ghost writer." He frowns. "My money is on Sai or Naruto, those perverts would be the only ones…"

"The only ones to do what?" Sakura is confused, and her boyfriend passes the novel over to her.  
"Page 35. Take a look." Nodding, the kunoichi flips through the compilation of stories until she reaches the intended page. What she finds there is astonishing to say the least. A picture of the sharingan is above the title of the mini story and suspicion grows on her curious face.

"Sasuke this character sounds like me…and you." She continues after a moment of reading. Her eyes are wide with understanding and her cheeks redden at a particularly raunchy sentence involving female fellatio and a pair of very red eyes. "Oh my." Sakura gasps, turning back to Sasuke.

"Understand?" He asks but there is no question he is certain of his words.

"So, you weren't copying it on purpose?" She gazes up at the nin and he confirms with an inclination of his head.

"I was reading about you Sakura, you know what you do to me." Sasuke says and his sharingan form rapidly and he snatches the book back. "Want to make fun of me some more?" He husks dangerously, pushing the kunoichi to the couch. Her head hits the arm of the chair and his elbows rest either side, lips almost touching.

"No." Sakura manages to get out, unable to look away from his incredibly sexy eyes. "Sasuke-kun, the book." She remembers. Some pervert has written about her sex life!

"We can worry about it later. I'll kill them for you." He states seriously before placing a wet kiss on the side of her neck. "Let's make use of this fiction, hm?" A hand runs down Sakura's side and she gasps into the touch.

"I'll show you what I copied." Sasuke husks, sitting on his knees to spread her lovely legs. His hands go to work ridding her of the annoying clothing and then the incredibly smutty words of the novel come to life.

"Ah." Sakura gasps as Sasuke's tongue works its magic. Sharingan shine brilliantly and all thoughts of teasing are completely gone now. Later on they will need to investigate the ghost novelist, but for now the kunoichi will enjoy these quality moments with her astonishingly sexy lover. Maybe she will keep this novel for the future…


	34. Prompt 34

Anon Asked -

**Sakura dies during childbirth and Sasuke is left to raise their child.**

Mistakes are all mine. This one broke me.

xxx

The sun shines down on the village of Konoha like any other day, but it seems to grace the Uchiha Compound with a certain glow that is not usually present. Today is a special day because it is not only his daughters fifth birthday but the anniversary of his wife's death. Uchiha Sasuke likes to think that the bright sunlight is his wife shining down on them, letting him know that she is watching and everything is okay. It seems like so long, yet it also feels like yesterday since he has seen his beautiful Sakura. Every night when he closes his eyes she is there and it feels so real and so right. Sasuke holds his pink beauty close and tells her all of the things he didn't get to say; His hopes and dreams, how their lovely little one is doing. She speaks back and for those short couple of hours the ninja gets to hear her melodious laughter and see her vivacious smile. Though every morning when the sun rises and awareness comes, Sasuke is all alone again and the love of his life is still gone. Dead like the rest of his family.

Still, the raven haired ninja holds only happy memories of Uchiha Sakura. They had a rocky beginning but he knows deep in his heart that she was the one. He loved her right from the beginning in one way or another.

Sitting down on the grassy earth with a light sigh the clan head stares at the grave stone in front of him. There are tokens in front of the fixture that have been made by his little angel and it draws a bitter sweet smile from the man. Sasuke loves his daughter more than the world and would do anything for her, so he understands why Sakura hid it. She knew that there was a chance that this could happen. The medic told them that this was their only chance, that Sakura had lived too hard of a life as a kunoichi. Sasuke was unable to go to the meeting after that because of a mission and sometimes he wishes that he had. She loved him so much and knew that he wanted a family more than anything, and so she gave it to him. It cost Sakura her life and she gave it willingly, just because it was for him.

When the news hit that Sakura was in labour Sasuke travelled faster than lighting to get home. He rushed up to the hospital room just in time to hear the tiny wails of his baby,_their_ _baby_. With a big smile the nin held his wife's hand and for one small moment everything was perfect.  
Sakura whispered -

"I love you Sasuke-kun, always." She kissed his hand weakly and as her emerald eyes fell upon the child with a head of tufted pink, her breathing halted and a seizure ensued. The last words he can recall were, "Look after her. Look after each other." Then Sakura was gone forever, and Sasuke wanted to kill himself too. If it wasn't for his little girl it would have been a possibility…No a probability.

Still, he can't blame her and never will. It just makes him sad to think that there was no other way. His life was cursed from the beginning and Sakura could have had a normal life without him. But even he knows that she wouldn't want to. The months leading up to the birth she was the happiest woman in the world, and Sasuke can remember every moment of it. They had never spent more time together before and he learnt everything there was to know about his kunoichi. Their love making was intense and real and it was enough to last him a life time. Sakura would want him to find another but Sasuke knows that he won't. His heart holds only one in it now, the rest are passed on.

"Sakura-chan." Sasuke calls out to the small child. "Give your Okaa-san your present." He says softly and his hand ruffles her pink hair just a little.

"Hai!" The pinkette exclaims, gazing up at her father for a moment with big emerald eyes rimmed with the deepest onyx. Her face is a perfect heart with a pointed chin that indicates being high born. She is loud, abrasive, determined and exactly like her mother. Though there is so much Uchiha in her it makes him swell with pride. Little Uchiha Sakura, is the perfect culmination of Sasuke and Sakura. She is the best gift that he could ever be given and he gets to see his wife every day because of her. The name sake is honoured and it does not make him sad. It makes Sasuke proud.

Proud to be the husband of such a strong willed kunoichi, proud to be the father of this genius ninja who wears her heart on her sleeve.

"Okaa-chan, I made you this photo frame with me and Otou-san. I put a lily blossom on the edge because Tou-san said they are your favourite. My favourite are the daffodil and they remind me of you Okaa-chan. They also remind me of Tou-san. He said you used to give them to him a lot, you love him very much." The child chatters away and Sasuke smiles at her words. "I love you very much too Okaa-chan, and I love Tou-san every day for you so that he isn't sad." Sakura turns to look at her father and slowly reaches for his hand, that he takes without a beat.

"It's my birthday today and daddy says that I get one wish. If you could grant my wishOkaa-chan that would be the best. You are my favourite angel, that's what Tou-san calls you." She squeezes Sasuke's hand and scrunches her little eyes tight. "I wish that you could send Tou-san happiness Kaa-chan. I know he misses you more than anything and I do too. He cries sometimes and I want you to look over him at those times especially. Tou-san says that it is okay to cry, that it makes you strong but it would be good if you could be there for him too. I love you Okaa-chan." Sakura nods upon finishing before reaching up to kiss the grey stone lightly.

"Sakura-chan…" Sasuke murmurs, unable to stop a tear from rolling down his pale cheek. His daughter is so very astute. She notices the things he even tries to hide.

"I'm going to go and climb my favourite tree Okaa-chan. I'll leave you to talk with Otou-san, I miss you!" She exclaims with a big smile that reminds Sasuke of her name sake.

Finding himself alone the Uchiha stares forward at the engraved stone. The words are as clear as the day he put them there – _Uchiha Sakura. Wife. Mother. Honourable Medic. Kunoichi. She filled his existence and will be forever loved._

"Sakura." Sasuke whispers, reaching out to the cold stone. Closing his sharingan eyes the ninja tries to imagine the warmth of her cheek, the ghost of her breath, the smell of her skin.

Tears fall softly as the lost avenger mourns all over again. One day he will see his Sakura again, and he will miss her every day until then.

The wind blows in a strong gust and cherry blossoms carry through the breeze. The scent of the flower fills his nostrils and Sasuke knows that she is watching. Touching his wedding ring with a bitter sweet smile, Sasuke says,

"I love you Sakura. Arigato, for everything."

**END**


	35. Prompt 35

SasuSaku Month -

**Baby Sitting non mass**

Mistakes are all mine. Need to edit.

xxx

The guards at the gate are just as cheerful as always and are a stark contradiction to most of the Uchiha men. They are smiley and chattery, while every other Uchiha Sakura has ever known is abrasive and socially inept. The older generation are so obsessed with traditional etiquette that they have become stunted and terse in the eyes of regular shinobi, and most of the village. Thankfully, Sakura doesn't have to see Uchiha Fugaku today. None of Sasuke's immediate family will be home and it is actually the reason that she has been called to assist. Not even an hour ago, a nameless Uchiha knocked on her door with a message from her high born team mate.

'Sasuke-sama has requested your assistance.' The shinobi said, before darting away with a respectful bow.

Now Sakura stands on the veranda of the Uchiha main house and the sounds coming from inside are very perplexing indeed. With an amused smile and slightly raised eye brows, the medic raises her fist to rap loudly three times. Then, she stands back and awaits her receival.

"Sakura." Sasuke greets quickly as the door rips open. Surprisingly, the raven haired man looks a little dishevelled with a stressed air behind his ever stoic expression.

"You look like shit." The pinkette states in observation. Still, Sasuke looks better than most on a normal day. Damn him and his attractiveness.

"Urusai." The ninja glares, and Sakura does just that. Her mouth clamps shut, unable to hide a smirk of amusement. Walking into the genkan the teen toes off her shoes and looks to the living area where the sound is loudest.

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke's youngest cousin calls, rushing from the group of children to hug her knees. Upon hearing their relative, the other youngsters look up to see the pink haired woman.

"Oh!" A little girl with dark raven hair exclaims. "Pretty." She observes, toddling over to the trapped medic.

The other children continue to fight over a plush toy while one black sheep sits upon the lounge chair. The quiet boy looks very much like Sasuke's and his older brother and is just as quiet. Though, he is very cute.

"Kawaii." Sakura can't help but murmur, staring over at the child and Sasuke scoffs in the background.

"Predictable." His coal orbs follow her previous line of vision as he too looks at his young cousin. "You are ridiculous." Sasuke shakes his head, running his fingers through slightly tousled raven hair.

Ignoring his remark the pinkette pats the child attached to her on the head and smiles down at the little girl.

"What are we all doing today?" She asks the girl and surprisingly the little one looks excited.  
"Sasuke-chan is looking after us." The child states, reaching out for Sakura's hand.

Smile broadening and eyes twinkling the medic replies, "Oh, and how is _Sasuke-chan_doing?" The ravenette tugs on her hand and and the three stroll into the living area to join the small throng of younglings.

"A terrible job." Her favourite Uchiha replies. Shinji is the perfect clansman with a great mixture of smarts, stoicism and humour.

"Is that so?" Sakura says, and the children all nod in agreement. "Well, we are just going to have to fix that, hm?"

There is a round of chatter that results in an affirmative that slowly grows into a jumble of conflicting wishes that Sakura puts an end to with one strategic statement.

"Who is hungry?" She smiles knowingly and all eyes widen in realisation that matches their growling bellies. If the woman is right, then Sasuke hasn't fed anyone and it is the late afternoon.

It must be true because even the stoic lone wolf gazes up from the shuriken in his grasp to give a resolute, "Hai."

"Alright. First, let's have some fun." Sakura nods sneakily. Then her fingers are forming signs in quick succession as a helpful genjutsu forms in front of the children. It is a trick that she created during her training as a medic. Nothing shuts up the waiting youth like a ninja story animated in the very air before them.

Crowding around, the raven haired children grow quieter than the elite. The story of a ninja and his kunoichi plays out in front of their curious coal eyes and they are enthralled.

Meanwhile, Sasuke looks on with slightly jealous eyes. He has been trying to get these children to shut up all day and Sakura does it in five minutes? It doesn't seem right. His team mate is not only an amazing kunoichi, the best medic of her age, but also a child whisperer? _Unbelievable_.

Watching the scene with a caged expression, the Uchiha is unable to stop a warmth from crawling into his chest that is_ very_ annoying. He isn't even sure why he called Sakura. She is one of his best friends sure, but there were plenty of family close by to choose from. She is so vivacious and beautiful while talking to his little cousins that it makes him feel awe and admiration. (Albeit secretly and irritatingly so.)

Suddenly a dangerous thought crosses his mind and it is too late to take back.

_She will be a great wife…_He thinks. Sasuke's heart begins to beat faster and all kinds of inappropriate images fall into place. Pictures of him and her…and children with big green eyes and raven hair.

_Oh no…_

Blanching considerably, the shinobi scrutinises the kunoichi closely as she snickers lightly and prepares her retreat.

Sneaking backwards out of the room, Sakura passes Sasuke who is leaning against the entrance arch. Giving him a wink, the woman misses the red tinge that graces the tips of his ears and continues on into the kitchen. The pinkette turns on the water to wash her hands before preparing something tasty for the children, wondering briefly if there are any tomato's for her and Sasuke.

"Sakura." The ninja in question murmurs deeply.

His strong arms envelope her waist quickly and Sakura's breath effectively leaves her form. Sasuke has never been this close to her before and it is almost heart stopping. In the past they have had fleeting moments, but it has always ended before anything concrete could happen.

His lips are incredibly close to her neck now though…

"Sasuke-kun?" The pinkette questions curiously. Her form leans into his unconsciously and she lets out a contented sigh.

"Arigato Sakura." Her friend says sincerely and his lips press fleetingly against the skin beneath her ear.

The girl doesn't even have time to shiver as Sasuke spins her around to trap her against the sink. Their eyes clash and Sakura is caught in intense black.

"Go on a date with me." Sasuke implores seriously. The medic is not aware, but her team mate has found what he wants and he going to grab it before fear sets in. When Uchiha make a decision, it does not change. Sakura will make an amazing Uchiha of that Sasuke is certain.

"O – Okay." She responds with a bright smile and Sasuke's eyes warm considerably. His fingers weave with her own for a moment and she returns the soft squeeze. Then the moment ends and she is trapped no more.  
Now the nin stands beside his girl at the bench with his hand resting upon the lower portion of her back. "What can I do to help?" He asks with his regular tone, and it makes the kunoichi happier than anything.

Who knew that rescuing a baby sitting ninja would lead to this?

Certainly not Sasuke or Sakura…

"Eto…The tomatoes, grab them while I wash the rice." She suggests softly, and he merely nods in response.

Luckily for the shinobi, the children enjoy Sakura's tricky genjutsu until the adults arrive home once more.

What a productive day…


	36. Prompt 36

Anon Asked -

**Ino dares Sakura to kiss Sasuke. **

Mistakes are all mine. This needs editing.

xxx

Sakura feels like she is going crazy. Her whole body is shaking with anticipation, fear and…excitement? It is a Friday night and the girls wrangled her from the confines of her small apartment hours ago to have a drink or ten. Thankfully for the 18 year old woman, she is able to metabolise alcohol very quickly all thanks to her medic status. Not that being sober is going to aide her in this instance…

Yes, Haruno Sakura is currently a victim of truth or dare, and she would rather run around Konoha naked than give in to Ino. That sneaky blonde got her good this time, along with Hinata and Tenten. However, her punishment seems to be a lot more extreme than what the other girls were put through.

"It's your fault for choosing dare Forehead-chan." Ino told her not half an hour before, with the wolfiest most sadistic smile she has ever seen.

Now, the pinkette is eyeing the Uchiha Compound where the rest of her team (and many other shinobi) have taken residence for the evening. They are having a man's night as was Naruto's idea. Granted, it took the foxy ninja a long time to convince Sasuke to host the event. Sasuke isn't one for cards, games, or social events of any kind for that matter. Unfortunately for the Uchiha, the Hokage to be knows his rivals kryptonite.

"Are you scared Teme?" Naruto questioned and with a pointed onyx glare of resignation, the trap snapped shut.

It seems that both Sakura and Sasuke are victims of their evil peers. However, her hell is_a lot_ more embarrassing than his…

"What are you waiting for Forehead. Let's go!" Ino jeers cheekily, smacking her best friend on the rear, walking forward in excitement to show off her red dress. The four women have reached the Uchiha main house and are waiting for Sakura to make her first move.

"Alright, I'm ready." The pinkette nods. Straightening her apple green party dress, the woman raises her fist to knock on the door.

xxx

The evening hasn't been as bad as Sasuke anticipated it would be, but it may be the coerced alcohol talking. For the majority of the event, his friends talked a bunch of bullshit while he stayed silent and sober. However, Naruto began shoving drinks down everyone's throats and Sasuke was no exception.

Sadly, he has never been one to imbibe and it is really starting to show. (To himself at least.) The only one able to get out of drinking was Lee, which is probably a good thing in retrospect. Sasuke does not like the idea of a rampaging spandex clad ninja destroying his expensively built home. Still, the 'youthful' man is as sickening as ever, talking about his girlfriend and her _ultimate beauty_. Sasuke has never really known much about Tenten, but now he finds himself with a little too much information. Also, the love sick loon is forcing the Uchiha's tipsy mind in a direction he does not want go. It is too late though, as images of pink hair and big green eyes cross his mind and Sasuke scowls in a vain attempt to gain control of his senses.

"Let's play a drinking game!" Naruto hollars and there is a round of affirmative cheers that make the Uchiha's ears prick up. Glaring at a dancing Naruto, the stoic nin growls deep in his throat and opens his mouth to protest when - A knock sounds at the door.

More than half of the male shinobi populace are already situated in his sitting room. So who could it be?

Steeling himself, Sasuke stalks over to the genkan to rip the front door open irritably, but not before hissing, "No fucking games!"

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Sakura greets when he stands at the open entryway, and a sense of foreboding falls over the young man.

What the hell is going on?

xxx

"Sakura." Sasuke greets with that deep voice that sends a shiver down the woman's tipsy spine. His onyx eyes seem impossibly deep and for a moment her words are lost.

"We ran out of alcohol." Ino interjects, saving her friend. The blonde pushes passed the annoyed Uchiha easily and struts into the house. She doesn't give a flying fuck if there are only men here, it just means that she will be the most entertaining thing in the room.

"Yeah and I had something to talk to you about." Sakura says, regaining her senses. Hinata and Tenten stand by quietly with tiny smiles upon their amused faces.

"Come in." Sasuke sighs, moving to the side for the women.

"Arigato Sasuke-san." Tenten smiles, entering the building. As does Hinata with a small inclination of her head and a stuttered 'Arigato'.

Alone once more Sasuke looks back to Sakura. "Talk." He orders, and the pinkette merely shakes her head slowly.

"Let's go inside first." She replies, hoping that it isn't too suspicious.

"Hn." He nods, motioning for Sakura to enter with a tilt of his head.

Nervously, the dolled up kunoichi walks in front of Sasuke completely missing the way his eyes travel down her form. His onyx linger on her behind for a moment longer before he too walks into the sitting area where everyone is situated. There are a lot more people than Sakura anticipated and doubtful thoughts start to cloud her mind. Maybe this isn't a such good idea…

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto hollars, moving away from a blushing Hinata to rush to his friends. "What are you girls doing here?"

"Forehead-chan has something for Sasuke." Ino pipes up and it seems like the whole room goes quiet to observe.

Sakura gazes around at everyone, accidentally catching Sai's emotionless eyes followed by Kiba. Ripping away, the girl looks down at her heeled feet and she begins to feel absolutely ridiculous. What if Sasuke rejects her, or pushes her away? What if she makes a fool of herself in front of all these people?

"What is it Sakura, is something wrong?" Sasuke asks seriously and his hand raises to touch her bare bicep. He feels warmer than usual and the woman notes that his emotions seem less hidden as well. The worry in his coal eyes is evident and it surprises Sakura completely. Has Sasuke been drinking?

"No. Nothing is wrong." She replies, testing the waters by taking a step closer. On a normal day this would be a breach of his personal space, but the ninja doesn't seem to notice their closeness. "It's just…" She trails off for a moment, and her emerald orbs watch his own with unguarded emotion. "Don't be mad Sasuke-kun." Sakura murmurs and a frown of confusion crosses his face.

Thankfully, the shinobi in front of her is enough to drown out all other conversations and any watching eyes. Steeling herself, the girl takes another step forward to place her feet just between his. Sasuke looks down at her now with suspicious eyes that are full of a surprising curiosity. Then, Sakura takes a fistful of clan shirt in her grasp and pulls him down to her. Their lips collide easily almost as if Sasuke was anticipating the act and her body presses flush against him. Hands move to weave through raven locks, and as their tongues meet she is unable to withhold a small groan.

Both shinobi miss the lecherous cheers of their friends as they descend further into a world of their own erotic making. Sasuke's hands slide around the medic's slim waist to hold her close while one moves to rest upon her tight behind. The alcohol on their breath is evident to both engaged nin, but neither care.

One thing is certain, when Sakura comes up for air it's Ino's turn for truth or dare hell…


	37. Prompt 37

Anon Asked -

**Road to Ninja Sasuke somehow makes his way into canon world and flirts with Sakura. Sasuke gets jealous and doesn't like to share, even with himself.**

Mistakes are all mine. This needs editing.

xxx

"So this won't be a genjutsu?" Sakura questions her boyfriend. She is very curious to see his plan even though his reasoning is a little flawed.

"No. I will be utilising the Mangekyo to access other plains. By accessing your memories I can ascertain the spatial location of the paradigm that you were trapped in. If your chakra has been in the alternative world it will be relatively easy." Sasuke replies seriously, like this is an every day conversation.

"I still don't see why this is necessary." She sighs, leaning her chin against Sasuke's low set table.

"You wouldn't." He states tersely, and it is clear that she will receive no answer to her wondering.

Sitting up abruptly, the woman takes a long sip of her water and places it back on its coaster. Then she turns to the stoic shinobi sitting like a true heir in traditional seiza. Naruto is always one to stick his legs out in front of him, or one foot flat on the ground with the other leg crossed. Even Sai crosses his legs and she is guilty of it too. Sasuke though, he is a true aristocrat. When he isn't meditating of course.

Getting comfortable Sakura reaches out to hold her boyfriends hand, and as their eyes meet she says, "Okay, lay it on me."

In the next moment the Mangekyo are spinning and it feels like her mind is being invaded completely. Then just like that it is over and the pinkette is pulled back to a reality that is not kaleidoscope crimson. Sasuke however, seems to be focussed intently as his eyes spin so rapidly that it makes Sakura dizzy.

Another moment passes as a whirlpool of black appears in the center of the room. It looks like a black swirling abyss that reminds the woman of Madara and Kakashi's tsukuyomi. The swirling nothing grows rapidly and a man is suddenly shot through the portal. He lands with a 'thump' upon the tatami, about a meter away from the pink haired woman. The Sasuke of the 'other realm' is perched upon his behind with legs sprawled in front of him. His expression is one of surprise as he takes in his surroundings.

Her boyfriend slowly comes from his sharingan induced trance to look directly at the other version of himself, and if Sakura wasn't so enthralled with the situation she would find his expression hilarious.

"Sakura-chan." The newly teleported Sasuke smirks, leaning back on his arms. He doesn't seem too upset with his new location, but it would be hard to tell either way. "You look very pretty today." He continues, slowly moving to cross his legs in front of him. Cocking his head to the side in true Sasuke fashion the laid back nin addresses the uptight teen. "What's this? You are me." He looks genuinely interested but slightly confused.

"Hn." Sasuke responds with crossed arms as he scrutinises the identical teen near by.

"Sakura?" RTN Sasuke asks, but she does not reply. How would she explain? Without warning the new Uchiha flashes closer to perch in front of the pinkette on his knees. Reaching out he pokes her forehead. "You are real." He murmurs.

"Hai." Sakura stutters, unable to look away from his deep black eyes.

The ninja turns to Sasuke also reaching out, only his wrist is caught by the elite and Mangekyo swirl in place.

"I brought you here. This is a different world." He sneers. "You are inferior." Sasuke murmurs, releasing the wrist. It sounds like an observation not an insult, still the other Sasuke's eyes narrow in response.

"Why am I here?" He asks, unable to look away from the sharingan so different from his own.

"Because I wanted to see." Sasuke replies ambiguously.

"See what?" The raven haired counter part says curiously and Sakura is enraptured by these two beautiful men.

Sasuke's Mangekyo narrow and he states, "You are…_annoying._" He pauses, before continuing. "To see if it is better this way."

"Aa." The second Sasuke nods, but it is unlikely that he understands the loaded , the Uchiha looks back to Sakura with a flirty smile. "Miss me?" He asks reaching out to touch her cheek. Sakura is unable to stop a very pink blush from rising to her cheeks and just as his fingers ghost over her skin, the pale hand flashes out to grasp his wrist once more.

"Do not touch her." The serious nin states with a dangerous air to the toneless words. He drops the hand again and the new Uchiha glares at Sasuke.

"What's it to you." He almost growls and his regular sharingan appear.

"Hn. Weak." Sasuke murmurs, and the crimson flares in the other nin. "Sakura is mine." Sasuke explains, almost making it sound like a threat.

"Is this true?" RTN Sasuke asks the pinkette and she can only nod in embarrassment. "Hn. You got me all to yourself in this world Sakura-chan? Smart girl." He says aloud and the girl isn't sure if it's an insult.

"Sakura should be mine in any paradigm. You are a disgrace to think otherwise." Her love speaks honestly. "I will have no other."

The other Sasuke smirks, tilting his head in thought. "Too bad." He finally says and his tone is rather sexy. The raven haired nin moves so quickly that Sasuke cannot stop him. His nose ghosts Sakura's and he husks. "How would you like two Sasuke-kun's Sakura? I know I would make you scream." He touches her cheek just in time to be pushed back so hard that he hits the wall.

"I have my answer." Sasuke growls and the portal begins to spin once more to suck the smirking ninja back inside. The abyss disappears with a quick 'pop' and Sakura is left alone with her lover once more.

"Do you believe me now?" She asks, knowing that things are definitely better this way.

Instead her boyfriend retorts, "Would you want that?" He sounds slightly irritated but genuinely curious. Flashing closer similar to the other him, the ninja captures her in a heated kiss that is over before it can begin. He grabs at her waist possessively before speaking again, "Would you want him and me to pleasure you?" Sasuke's sharingan swirl still and the woman is completely enthralled. He is beautiful.

The image of two Sasuke's tending to her is something she never thought of before and the thought makes her blush. Though she could never love anyone but this Sasuke. Nevertheless her pause is enough to throw the nin into rattled discourse.

"You are _**mine**_." He growls, pulling her flush against him and biting her neck painfully. Histongue darts out to soothe the burn and he kisses up to her ear. "If you want to experience _that_ we use kage bunshin. No _him._" Sasuke states seriously and Sakura can't help but smirk at his cuteness.

"Only you Sasuke-kun. I love you." She tells him and her smirk slowly turns into a lecherous smile. "Maybe you would prefer a kage bunshin Sakura, hm? I'm sure the three of us could have some fun. Two cherry blossoms." She whispers against his lips, running her hand down his chest.

Sasuke's anger melts away and he replies, "Intriguing." His lips ghost against her cheek and his smirk is present once more. "You don't like to share." He husks. "I like it that way."

Descending into a session of erotic murmurings and heated touches right there in the living room Sakura mewls, "_Mine_."

"_Exactly_." Sasuke says against her throat, and the two are otherwise engaged for the rest of the afternoon.

This is how it should be. Everything happens for a reason…_Everything._

xxx


	38. Prompt 38

SasuSaku Month/Anon Asked -

**Sakura talks Sasuke into going to a spa with her / The deep end**

Mistakes are all mine. Proof readers welcome.

xxx

Steam rises over the bamboo made walls of the unisex onsen as Haruno Sakura steps out of the changing rooms. She is wrapped securely in a white towel and is ready to soak in the nice warm pool. By some miracle, the medic was able to swing some time off with her favourite shinobi.

Her boyfriend and team mate should be around here somewhere. The woman ponders the whereabouts of one Uchiha Sasuke as she waltzes over the stone carved flooring, marvelling at the beauty of this expensive place. Turning a corner the pinkette exits the uncover area to be greeted with the evening sky. The air smells fresh mixed with the steam that never fails to clear her head.

"Ah. Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiles broadly when the ninja comes into view. It seems that he has chosen one of the more secluded spots. He still looks slightly irked at being unable to attain a private pool and is (secretly) absolutely adorable. Regardless, the 18 year old nin looks rather relaxed leaning back against the bath wall. They are alone in an alcoved area that is obscured by a very large rock fixture. The pool is quite large with side seating, and it is obviously one of the deepest out of all of the baths with steam bubbles rising to the surface sporadically.

Sasuke does not respond to her greeting. Instead, he watches her blankly with unreadable eyes. Smirking lightly to herself the woman steps forward and begins to take off her towel.

"Sakura. What are you doing?" The stoic nin questions with a _very_ firm voice.

"What does it look like?" She replies cheekily, undoing the towel completely and pulling it open. If anyone is looking at her form behind they would see a woman covered by a towel like screen. Sasuke however, can see it all.

"You are being inappropriate." He intones, and the girl scoffs before Sasuke can begin his scolding.

"Come on it isn't like anyone here knows us." Sakura reasons. Nevertheless she wraps herself back up and descends into the perfect water.

"That is irrelevant. People will see." The nin scowls as she draws closer with a sweep over her hands.

"I'm comfortable with my body Sasuke. I am a medic." The girl responds. Reaching her lover, Sakura wraps her arms around his neck. Her mischievous gaze captures his own stern onyx and she revels at the way his scowl deepens even more.

"Are you jealous Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks, leaning forward to pace a kiss just below his angular jaw. His arms slung around her waist loosen and he looks less annoyed than the girl would have thought.

"I don't know Sakura." He says darkly. Laving his own kisses beside her ear he pulls her closer to his chest. "Why don't I go out there without my towel and see how you like it? I'm sure the village girls would love to have a look." Sasuke husks threateningly and Sakura's eyes instantly narrow.

"Okay, okay. I get your point." The pinkette admits. She allows her body to float backwards a little but still stays firmly attached to her love. Her smirk forms again after a moment as Sakura says, "It's a good thing that I'm a hypocrite then isn't it?"

"What do -" Sasuke begins but stops himself when he sees a very white towel floating away from the now naked kunoichi.

"_Sakura._" The Uchiha growls, reefing her close by the arm. In the next instant the nakedfemale is pressed against the wall of the hot spring with a very masculine ninja covering her form. His sharingan swirl down at her and Sakura _almost_ groans in appreciation.

"Do you want me to break the onsen rules?" Sasuke hisses, punctuating the statement with a bite on the neck.

Before he can pull away the woman husks, "Rules were meant to be broken, ne?" She smirks at the very evident arousal pressing against her and decides to stoke he fire. Grinding forward Sasuke growls beside her ear and Sakura determines that she is in deep trouble…of the best kind.

Then a surprising voice fills the area and both shinobi freeze. Looking to the side quickly Sasuke and Sakura note that her towel has floated beneath the surface of the pool. _Fuck._

"Mebuki why don't we try the deep pools. I heard that they are much warmer." Haruno Kizashi sounds from just around the corner.

"What ever you want love. You deserve everything for being such a sneaky husband." Mebuki replies and Sakura has to hang her head. She knew that her father was surprising her mother for their anniversary but she didn't think he would spend money on the fire countries most expensive onsen. Nor should it be statistically possible that they choose the very same hot spring considering even the public area is sparse with people. This is a high end establishment for Kami's sake!

"Sakura." Sasuke hisses against her shoulder. "Do not move." The nin whispers planning to turn around to shield his woman from view. He can use a genjutsu to get them out of this mess. He knew he should have told Sakura to shut up and let him pay for the expensive suite!

It is too late though. The Uchiha turns, (unfortunately) coming face to face with his girlfriends parents. Haruno Kizashi and Mebuki stand in their own large fluffy towels and a bottle of sake. The expression on their slightly aged faces say that both civilians are completely aware of what is going on, and Sasuke wants to turn into vapour.

"Good evening Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan." Kizashi greets with narrowed fatherly eyes.

"Haruno-san." Sasuke says as politely as one can to the parents of the woman he ravishes daily, who is currently naked against him.

"Konnichiwa Otou-san." Sakura murmurs, peeking out from behind Sasuke. "Konbanwa Okaa-san."

The sound of trapped air popping draws their attention away from each other to the center of the pool as a white towel breaches the waters surface. Emerald and sharingan widen in dismay as the nin feel their night slipping away.

Sakura and Sasuke aren't just immersed in deep water, they have found themselves in the deep end, or more accurately -

"You are in deep shit young lady." Mebuki scowls disapprovingly with crossed arms and Sakura feels like she is ten again.

This was supposed to be a relaxing weekend…


	39. Prompt 39

SasuSaku Month/Anon Asked -

**Sakura carrying Sasuke bridal style / Accidents happen**

Mistakes are all mine. This is unedited.

xxx

"This is humiliating." The raven haired ninja scowls, gazing to the side with arms crossed limply over his stomach. "I hate you."

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun I didn't think you would fall for it." Sakura replies, unintentionally wounding his ego even more.

"Shut up." He growls, willing any civilians on the street to see nothing as his sharingan meets their startled gazes.

"Do you want me to leave you here, in the middle of the road?" The medic asks with a slightly irritated tone. There is mirth held within her emerald depths but thankfully Sasuke is not looking.

"Hn." He intones, and silence befalls the two as Sakura continues to walk down the dusty street.

Passing the nearly empty park, the pinkette is pleased that it is after dark. Sasuke would kill her if she put him through this during the day. It wasn't something she intended to happen, it was actually an accident and a pretty effective one at that.

They decided to have a spar at training ground 3 before eating dinner at the renovated compound. Naruto is on a date and it is just the two of them. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Sakura has spent _a lot_ of time on that grassy plane over the years. The woman employed all tactics she had learnt from Kakashi at deterring and avoiding the sharingan during their fight. Obviously the Uchiha has never come across such under handed tactics, usually only sparring baka's like Naruto who run head first into battle with raw power. Sakura is nothing like that and needs to use tactics to her advantage, and boy did she.

When Sasuke went in for the kill Sakura managed to create an explosion of ground, using her chakra partitioning to create three exact clones. The smog hid the girl just long enough to weave a genjutsu that would hide the clones existence and by the time Sasuke engaged her, he was completely lost to the illusion. Which was a surprise considering she fused two of her genjutsu together to create a new technique on the spot.

Sasuke pinned Sakura down only to have two invisible kage bunshin disable all of his nerve endings as the real kunoichi launched forward to punch him so hard that she him knocked out. The medic tried to wake him up but it wasn't happening, and her chakra was so depleted that she would need to get home and have a chakra pill before she could restore his movement.

"Sasuke-kun I promise I'll fix you as soon as we get back." The pinkette tries once more. Ever since waking up the shinobi has been in a very sour mood. It almost makes her want to punch him in the head again…

The nin doesn't reply and Sakura frowns deeply. "I didn't know that you were such a sore loser. Sulking all because of a girl." She goads and her friend scoffs.

"I know what you are trying to do Sakura." He states and his voice seems a little less annoyed than before.

"What can I do to make it better?" She asks as they enter through the compound gates. The medic is very thankful that they did not come upon any of their friends, because that would not have gone well. "Please Sasuke-kun, It was an accident."

Placing the glaring teen down on the porch chair the girl reaches forward to retrieve his key.

"Watch it." Sasuke hisses as her hand reaches his pants and Sakura snorts.

"Believe me Sasuke-kun, _when_ my hands come near your jewels you aren't going to be complaining." She smirks at the blank expression that instantly covers his face as his ears slowly tinge red. Thankfully his embarrassment gives her enough time to grab the item and unlock the front door.

Looking back at the stationary Uchiha, Sakura can't help but feel a little devious. So, waltzing back to her team mate the girl ignores her nerves and takes a seat upon his thighs.

"Sakura." Sasuke warns edgily, with silent promises for later on.

"I'm not bringing you inside until you tell me how I can fix my mistake." The pinkette explains, but the cheeky smile remains on her heart shaped face.

"This isn't helping." He retorts quickly, and Sakura sighs lightly in response and leans against his chest.

"Alright!" The nin exclaims, taking her action as the threat it was intended to be. "Show me how you did it. Tomorrow, when you have enough chakra."

Smiling broadly the girl sits up and prepares to stand, only another thought crosses her mind.

"Alright but I want one thing. After all, you might be taking away my only trump card against you." She explains. He won't be, but a woman is allowed a few secrets.

"Hn. What is it?" He questions seriously. It seems that he is willing to barter. _Good._

Smirking, Sakura replies - "This." Leaning forward quickly she joins their lips in a kiss. Sasuke's eyes widen comically for a moment but he is still unable to move. Pressing closer to his form the kunoichi opens her mouth to nibble his lower lip. Then, when Sakura is just about to pull away, his firmly closed mouth loosens and Sasuke begins to respond. Their tongues meet a little clumsily and previously surprised crimson slide shut to enjoy the moment. It doesn't last too long before Sakura is standing again, but it is surely satisfying.

"Who would have guessed that you don't play fair." Sasuke states when the pinkette walks to the door to toe off her shoes.

"What do you mean?" The kunoichi asks with a knowing smirk, that falls with his next words.

"Try that when I can move and see how you fare." He says deeply with dangerous promise and Sakura suddenly feels like jelly. Luckily for her, the moment is ruined as he barks, "Are you going to fix me or not?"

Scowling the medic pops a chakra pill in her mouth and growls, "You are such a baka!"

Next time, it won't be an accident. Sakura _will_ find all of Sasuke's weakest points…On and off the training field.


	40. Prompt 40

HELLO EVERYONE :D I'm back! Some of you probably didn't even notice that I was gone, but I was xP Now that the horribly busy task of growing a year older is over and done with. Back to writing! I hope you like these prompts. Life After Detainment will be out in a couple of days. Then once sasusaku month is done with I will be updating Life After Detainment and my itasaku A Better Time simultaneously again, so I'll try and get as much done as possible by then.

Thank you for your support. :) MerinxD

xxx

Anon's Asked -

**SasuSaku getting intimate at camp during a team seven mission / Sakura using her mouth on a shy Sasuke (They are married) / There are also bits of 'dom' Sakura for those who requested.**

**This has a very big mature sticker on. This is SMUT people!**

Mistakes are all mine. This is unedited.

xxx

Camp is completely silent when Sakura makes her move. She shouldn't be doing this but the daring kunoichi doesn't care one bit. The team have been on mission for two weeks now and she is starting to get antsy. Not only that but they required Sasuke to wine and dine a target and get into her room for information. Thankfully, her husband has the sharingan and can induce any pleasurable scenario with one pointed glance. However, they did not count on the target being especially horny and jumping on the ninja as soon as the door shut.  
Sakura was positioned in the room upon the roof beam when that _slut_ launched at her beloved to trap him in a drunken kiss. Luckily, the girl was so keen to look at Sasuke's beautiful face that it didn't last long. The target hit the floor with a thump and the startled sharingan wielder spat his distaste upon the floor. He gazed up with apologetic eyes of black but it didn't matter, the damage was already done and behind Sakura's indifferent smile – She was furious. Furiously _jealous_.

Now this kunoichi is going to get her own back. Before today her husband had never kissed anyone but her. Well, her and Naruto but that hardly counts. Sakura doesn't care about the setting, she is going to remind him who he belongs to in a way that will make him _never_ forget.

"_Sa-su-ke__." _The pinkette murmurs in her husbands ear. The girl has successfully crawled into his sleeping bag without the usually astute nin waking. "Sasuke-_kun_." She says once more, letting her slightly cold fingers slip beneath his shirt.

Startling quite suddenly, the Uchiha grabs a hold of the wrist playing with his fringe. Sharingan eyes snap open to shine in the night like a lurking cat.

"Sakura." Sasuke states quickly. His staggered heart beat begins to steady once more as the shinobi garners his whereabouts. Without a word the 'awake' nin scowls at his inability to feel her presence. Having Sakura beside him every night is making him complacent.

"What are you doing?" He asks, as the beauty on top of him sits up letting the sleeping roll fall behind her, effectively revealing his torso in the process.

"Shut up." Sakura replies, and the vicious tone of her voice is surprising. What the hell is wrong with her?

Soft lips come into contact with the side of his neck and the 19 year old has to suppress a sigh. Sakura is being highly reckless, they are after all not alone.

"Sakura. The others." Sasuke tries again as the woman rips his clan shirt right down the middle. It is destroyed and the show of strength does not help his will power. His wife is fucking sexy when she uses her strength.

"They won't wake up, I drugged them." Sakura murmurs against his lips, capturing him in a kiss. Her tongue sees fit to dominate his own very quickly and the nin frowns a little into the embrace. Though the way her hips rub down against his erection make it hard for him to care. If she wants it this way Sasuke will gladly give it.

"Sakura is something wrong?" He asks when the pinkette rips away with a heavy breath. The woman does not reply and instead moves to lavish hot open mouthed kisses upon his jaw, followed by his neck and then collar bone. She nips hard on the skin, suckling harshly and the Uchiha knows it will leave a mark. It isn't until her teeth nibble upon the taut paleness of his abdomen that Sasuke gets a clue. Sakura forces his legs apart without finesse and bites down near his hip bone.

"_Mine._" She whispers against his skin. Her fingers deftly undo his black pants and the shinobi realises what she is intending to do.

"S-Sakura." Sasuke says, trying to call her attention. "You don't have to do this. You know what happened today didn't mean anything." He reasons. They have never tried _this_before and the inexperienced Uchiha doesn't know how to react. Part of him just wants to lie back and let his wife ravish him completely. Hell, if Sakura wanted to tie him up with chakra strings Sasuke could get on board. (At home of course.) Still, there is something behind her actions that worries him.

"_Mine._" Sakura hisses again, pulling the erection free and grasping tightly, just the way he likes it.  
"Oh _fuck_." Sasuke murmurs, letting his head loll back. He can placate her afterwards, if what Sakura says is true then the team won't be waking for many hours. She makes one mean sleep dust.

"Let me do this for you Sasuke-kun." The pinkette implores, and for a moment sharingan meet emerald. Suddenly, she is gone beneath a sea of sleeping bag and all Sasuke can do is _feel_. Looking down at the bump of material the ninja gasps as her hand begins to move. Her free hand traces softly around his inner thighs before cupping his balls moderately. Then she is lavishing his shaft with long wet licks refusing to stop her steady pace, as her hand moves up and down.

"_Shit._" The nin whispers and his fingers move of their own accord, tangling in Sakura's soft hair. Sasuke's ears are now a _very_bright red but the disbelief is starting to fade with each hard up-thrust.

Unable to help himself, the thoughts swimming inside his head spill out as raven hair hits the pillow and sharingan swirl rapidly without recourse.

"I only ever want you Sakura. Only you." Sasuke begins strongly but it turns into a rasped confession as her hot mouth takes him prisoner. Grasping the pink hair tightly the shinobi uses all of his restraint to not force her head. Especially when she is doing such a great job.

The feelings become more intense and Sasuke finds that he doesn't care any more, he needs to see her. He trusts Sakura's sleep dust. With that in mind, the nervous teen sits up on his elbows and pulls back the sleeping bag.

"Mhhm." Sakura mewls as she engulfs him just over half way, while her hand steadies the base (moving in time). Her lips suction tightly getting stronger as she reaches the head. Then, she is releasing him with a shuddering 'pop', only to lick from base to tip and repeat the process once more.

"You're mine." Sakura says against his dick, suckling on the frenulum and pumping quite harshly.

Without thinking Sasuke replies, "Yes." Her eyes may be watching his sharingan but it is he who is entranced.

"Say it again." The pinkette orders, turning back down to tend to him furiously. Sasuke is panting now with a heavy blush tinting his alabaster cheeks. Her fondling hand moves upwards to stroke his stomach and she moans. The vibration rattles his core and Sasuke answers -

"I'm yours." He sounds resolute despite being husky and the Uchiha is unable to stop his hand from pushing her head down _just once._

Realising his actions, closed eyes snap open but her movements have become more frenzied, too much to take. He is _so close._

"Fuck. _Sakura._" Sasuke manages to rasp. Gripping her pink locks harder the shinobi is just able to rip her away in time. Her hand moves as quick as lightning and with chakra induced speed, Sakura pushes her husband over the edge.

Sasuke groans deeply as he spills upon his stomach hotly, arching upwards in the process.

Reefing in a much needed breath (after a moment), the Uchiha suddenly feels very tired and nothing but love for the girl cleaning up his mess. He should really have the decency to be embarrassed but Sasuke has watched his seed drip from her entrance before, so this can't be so bad. Right?

"That was fucking amazing." The nin states after a moment or two of panted breathing. Sakura now rests upon his chest, after pulling up his underwear once more.

Leaning up to kiss Sasuke's chin Sakura says, "And what did you learn?"  
The nin can only smirk as he replies, "I'm yours." His hand runs haphazardly up and down her back, and he kisses her forehead. "And…" He pauses, leaning up to tilt her chin upwards.

Sharingan stare down at the woman as they spin rapidly in place. In an instant Sakura is caught in the genjutsu as her body lights on fire. In a couple of seconds the pressure builds inside of her so intensely, causing the kunoichi to grind down upon his spent form. With a keening mewl and stiffened poster Sakura climaxes hard, unable to stop the torrent of feelings that Sasuke is causing within her.

Coming to, the girl whispers, "Wow. That was…I didn't know you could do that."

Her husband smirks, "You are mine also and I can do whatever I want."

Smacking Sasuke, Sakura can't help but think – _Smug bastard._

Both shinobi fall asleep easily cradled against one another. The whole camp is quiet once more aside from the blowing breeze, the hooting owl and a shivering Naruto. Blue eyes stare straight ahead with an expression of horror covering his foxy face. Sakura didn't account for the kyuubi's healing powers when dolling out her sleep mixture. Unfortunately for the Hokage to be, he just had a front row seat to Sakura's stage show. Suddenly, Naruto wants to see Hinata very badly.

Damn his horny friends…


	41. Prompt 41

SasuSaku Month -

**Bugs. / Sakura has a meeting with Shino the bug master. Sasuke does not agree.**

Mistakes are all mine. This is unedited.

xxx

The Konoha night life is vibrant and buzzing with positive chatter as couples enjoy their delicious meals and friends drink to a prosperous week. For the best medic of the village her meeting is one of business and her appearance certainly shows it. Pink hair is pulled back in a sleek style created by the Leaf's blonde fashion guru; who is also to thank for the low (square) necked dress made of black material best suited for the office. The bright red heels, silver necklace and colourful make up bring the ensemble together perfectly.

Yes, Haruno Sakura looks hot. Unfortunately it is all for appearances and not for the person she likes the most.

"Konbanwa Shino-kun." The woman greets with a wide smile. Her pink stained lips shine in the golden glow of the restaurant lamps and the stoic bug user holds her chair out for her. "Oh! Arigato." She smiles softer this time, more sincerely.

_It looks like chivalry isn't dead._ Sakura thinks inwardly, watching with curious emerald eyes as the formally dressed nin takes his place across from her.

"Sakura." The brunette addresses deeply, bringing the woman back to her reason for being here. "I understand that you have looked over the terms as per the councils request. Do you have an answer for me? For my clan." Shino says simply getting straight to the point. His face is obscured and the medic wonders what is behind his glasses.

Honestly Sakura hoped that she would be able to have a glass of wine first, maybe an appetiser before getting down to it. However, Aburame Shino is not one to mince words. He is certainly a mysterious creature.

This man has been a friend since childhood, (Albeit not the closest) and makes it so easy to forget that he is the heir to the oldest clan in Konoha. The bug users may not be considered the most powerful in a traditional sense, but there is a quiet strength that resonates from all with the bug affinity. They are a united family with more secrets than the Hyuga and more traditions than the Uchiha (In times past.). The Aburame clan are respected, well known and bafflingly enough, they want her to become their matriarch – plain old Sakura. The council requires a clan unity within the next 24 months in order to keep up with village competition, and have coincidentally put forward her name – Her name! Those old bastards want her to marry into a clan and forge power with power.

Reaching into her bag, the girl brings out the papers. "I have. I must say that It was surprising when I was approached." Sakura replies, placing the manilla folder upon the table.

"I think the matter far less unexpected than some would think. You are the strongest kunoichi of the village after all." Shino responds flatteringly with a smile that is actually quite attractive. "You are strong, determined, the best healer of the Fire Country – possibly the shinobi world. You have a compassion for people and a depth of understanding of the human soul that is hard to come by. You will make a perfect wife." He finishes, and Sakura opens her mouth to respond to the insanely kind words.

"And that is why Sakura is for the Uchiha." A familiar voice interjects and it sends a shiver down the woman's spine. What the hell is going on?

"Sasuke." Shino greets diplomatically. "On what grounds do you base your hypothesis?" The heir asks easily. He does not look upset at the turn of events, but it would be hard to tell either way. "Please, take a seat."

Sakura's eyes widen. "Oh, my." She murmurs, standing up quickly. Swivelling around the pinkette comes face to face with the man that holds her heart. The person who has ignored her affections since the beginning. Still, he is one of her dearest friends and she cannot deny the throb of hope within her already bruised heart.

"Sasuke-kun I am having dinner, you are being very rude." Sakura informs, reaching out to place a hand upon his chest. She moves him backward a step, daring to look up into narrowed onyx.

"What is rude _Sa__kura _is** you**." He replies with an edge to his tone.

"What are you talking about you baka?" Sakura snips without thought, covering her mouth upon realising their company. "I apologise, this is not the setting to be acting so brash." She adds politely.

"Come off it." Sasuke states with crossed arms, his sharingan whirl into existence and the woman finds it hard to look away. "Obviously I expected too much of your dwindling intellect." He dead pans.

"Well excuse me for not forcing myself on you, you – _Uchiha_!" Sakura pokes the nin's chest, unable to suppress her annoyance. The nerve of this man!

Sasuke scoffs and takes a threatening step forward pushing against her assaulting expression is one of anger and it is so infuriating!

However, the sound of a chair scraping backwards brings the medic back to her senses and Sakura realises exactly how close she has become with the raven haired ninja before her. Stepping backward the pinkette stammers, "Sh – Shino-kun I am sorry, I can't believe my reprehensible behaviour." She bows respectfully and the bug user raises his hand to silence the torrent of politeness that is sure to come.

"Do not fret Sakura." Shino says, "I understand." He reaches out to pick up the omiai documents and gazes down at the folder for a moment.

"I don't…" The pinkette murmurs with big confused eyes.

"You will." He intones weightedly, holding the papers out for the other man to take. Gazing at Sasuke, one heir says to the other, "It looks like it is you who will be needing these. I assure you there is no bad will from this exchange." The shinobi nods lowly and offers a polite smile. "I have a selection that will suffice." It is hard to tell but it seems like Shino is wearing an expression of knowing. "Whereas it seems that you Sasuke have a very _specific_ choice." A small smirk falls upon his lips as the Uchiha's now onyx eyes widen minutely.

"Please, enjoy your meal." He finishes, before bowing silently to the awe struck shinobiand exiting the establishment.

A silence settles over the couple for a moment that is filled with baffled gaping, until a server approaches them.  
"Excuse me sir, are you ready to order?" The nondescript man questions and Sasuke seems to come to his senses.

"If you would give us another moment." He replies with the height of eloquence and for a second Sasuke looks especially charming. The server nods happily as the nin turns to Sakura, grasping the edge of her chair he holds it out for her to take a seat.

"Shall we?" He questions with a familiar smirk.

Unable to stop the smile that crawls onto her features Sakura falls into place and says -

"Don't you think that this is the end of this Sasuke-kun. You are in big trouble." Her tone is stern and it only causes the nin to smirk wider. It almost looks like a smile.

He gazes at her with eyes full of a peculiar emotion and she snaps, "What?!"

Onyx twinkle and Sasuke pours them both a glass of white wine. "Yes dear." He respondseasily and Sakura cannot find it within herself to scowl.

_Smug bastard_.

What a strange turn of events…


	42. Prompt 42

Anon Asked -

**Sasuke is avoiding Sakura because he thinks she is dating Naruto. (In relation to the moment with Minato.) Sakura confronts him.**

****I know you all probably wanted funny and half crack but my mind wouldn't do it. So if this is too fluffy and serious for you I will gladly do another jealousy fic that includes humour, but this is what you get today.

Hope it is good enough! :)

Mistakes are all mine. This is unedited.

xxx

Sakura is absolutely furious. She can't believe the nerve of that baka Uchiha! She has felt his chakra in the vicinity more than once this week, but when she attempts to find him Sasuke is no where to be seen and it just happened again! Where the hell did he go?

Foregoing searching the hospital gardens (again), the medic makes a beeline for the exit that leads to the Uchiha Compound. Determination flows through her heavily irritated veins and Sakura looks vicious. If Sasuke is going to be a child she will treat him like one, starting with teaching him a lesson!

It just doesn't make sense! Everything seemed to be going so well with Team 7 and then this weirdness began. Life can't just give her a moment to feel content, can it?

The war ended months ago and everything seemed to be slowly getting back to normal. Sakura is working hard at the hospital, Naruto has started his Hokage training, Sai is working for ANBU and Sasuke is a member of the team once more with probation calling at his back.

Missions began again and Sakura didn't notice any strangeness with their group dynamic. Though it is hard to tell really since Sasuke is just a prickly as ever and Naruto is so boisterous that it takes the attention off everyone but him. She has spent a handful of moments alone with Sasuke outside of missions, and Sakura is certain that there was a new energy between them. When she speaks to the ex traitor his eyes seem more interested, and it looks like Sasuke is genuinely listening. Then Sakura inadvertently says something that obviously bothers him, causing his expressive eyes to revert into pools of unreadable black.

But why did he allow her to train with him? Why would he walk her home after meeting by accident? Why would he be so damned nice only to become an absolute dick?

It is strange and Sakura is starting to suspect that his irritation comes at very pointed moments, but she can't seem to pin down the reason for the life of her. The kunoichi swore that he seemed more relaxed when they sparred a week ago. Then Naruto showed up with a big fat lump on his face from a prank with Sai and she was forced to divert her attention. It didn't take long but by the time Sakura was done fretting over the childlike ninja, Sasuke had already disappeared.

She has been looking for a time to ask him about it but the ninja has been no where to be found. Sasuke obviously is around though, if his chakra is any indication.

"Sasuke." The woman calls loudly, rapping on the wooden front door with a bit too much force. She has reached the compound and stomped irritatedly up to his front porch. Knocking again, Sakura hollars his name - "Sasuke-kun open up you bastard!" She growls, not letting up. There is no sound and she tries once more, "I swear if you don't answer this door I will destroy it."

"What?!" Sasuke rips the door open with shining red eyes. He is dressed in regular navy and black clan wear with his newly made hitae ate upon his forehead, and the nostalgia halts the woman in her tracks, causing her heart to beat painfully in her chest.

Anger sucking pathetically from her form Sakura replies, "You are avoiding me." The venom is gone from her tone but she crosses her arms over her chest nonetheless.

Sasuke doesn't reply but the sharingan fade slowly. Turning around swiftly the nin walks back into the house and Sakura sees no harm in following.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" She asks curiously this time. Her feet slip from shinobi sandals and the pinkette follows his chakra pattern.

There is a pause as Sakura comes to the sitting room. There is an old style boiler sitting upon the low set table and she notes that Sasuke has a second cup in his grasp. Beside the iron container sits a porcelain chawan with the Uchiha crest imprinted on the side. The Hishaku ladle leans neatly against the pot with the fukusa firmly wrapped around the heated object and is also adorned with the red and white emblem. When Naruto told her Sasuke had only his items from storage she never would have guessed this. Does he really intend to use such sacred objects without thought?

"What are you doing?" Falls from her lips and his annoyed glare is enough to silence the girl, but her frown remains in tact. Seeing him sit upon the tatami pillow the pinkette feels a light bulb go off in her head.

"Let me." Sakura murmurs somewhat shyly. Kunoichi are required to know all traditional ceremonies and this is no exception. Reaching forward she takes ladle from his grasp and suppresses a shiver at the warmth of their fingers brushing.

"Hn." Sasuke replies, watching intensely as the pinkette moves into seiza and begins the traditional tea ceremony, sans kimono. She places the Hishaku against the boiler in the correct position before bowing low to the tatami. Then, undoing the fukusa cloth the girl snaps the red material outwards before folding silently. Picking up the natsume container, Sakura circles the rim with the cloth before setting it to the side as well.

Coming to his senses Sasuke says, "You shouldn't be doing this." Still, his entranced onyx cannot look away.

"Why not?" Sakura questions softly, seemingly lost in the moment. The kunoichi looks so graceful as the warm liquid pours from the ladle stiffly into the chawan. Setting to work, the tea is made using the small traditional stirrer. Then her body turns in a sweeping movement to place the contents in his cup. The final steps are completed with surprising precision as Sakura turns to grace Sasuke with a low bow with hands placed on the tatami. Moving to sit up again, Sakura completes the same process for herself and Sasuke notes that he has not see this in so long. His Okaa-san used to perform the tea ceremony for his Chichi-ue after supper and if the nin closes his eyes he can see them as clear as day. But Sasuke doesn't want to imagine, he wants to watch the woman in front of him right now. This is highly inappropriate, Sakura should not be doing this for him. She should reserve this for the man that she loves.

"Sakura. This is wrong." Sasuke murmurs. Regardless, he sips the first cup of tea that hasn't tasted horrible in a long while.

A frown sets upon her face and she looks genuinely confused. "What are you talking about Sasuke-kun? You aren't making sense." The pinkette replies and the nin notes that she looks decidedly less grumpy compared to her arrival. He really should have known that she would notice him observing her secretly. Sakura isn't a baka.

Feeling his ears tinge red the nin replies, "You should only do this for the person you love." His heart clenches painfully and Sasuke is unable to look at her. When he first arrived back in Konoha the shinobi thought that he could ignore her and live his life like before, but Sakura has changed too much. She isn't the same and Sasuke couldn't help but notice…but she isn't for him.

"I just did." Sakura replies gently and the Uchiha watches as a blush covers her own lily white cheeks. Her emerald eyes shine with uncovered emotion and Sasuke is unable to look away.

"But – Naruto." He says without breaking the contact. The tea is placed down on the coaster and Sasuke feels like smashing it against a wall. Why would Sakura be with the dobe if she loves him? Is she playing with his feelings as pay back for him doing the same to her? This isn't funny.

"What about Naruto?" Sakura asks with a scowl. "I swear Sasuke-kun you have been acting like a baka. Why are you avoiding me? Did you and Naruto have a fight?" She sighs heavily. "Just tell me and I can try and fix it…I know you have been following me." Her glare penetrates and Sasuke feels slightly ashamed.

"You are…" He pauses, "You are his. Naruto affirmed it to the Fourth." How dare she make him say it. Sasuke is an Uchiha and should not be forced to be so pathetic, so _weak._

"What?!" Sakura exclaims, moving to stand quickly. She rakes her fingers through her hair and surprise suddenly turns to an expression of anger.

"So you are telling me that you have been acting like a crazy person all because of a stupid joke Naruto said to look cool in front of his Otou-san?!" The kunoichi screams throwing her hands in the air. "Unbelievable." She shakes her head.

"A joke?" Sasuke asks, and he isn't quite sure what to think.

Whirling around to face him Sakura stares down at him with fiery eyes. "You listen here Sasuke-kun and you listen good." She growls, pointing a finger at him. "I gave my heart to you when I was a genin and you have been breaking it ever since, so don't you try and give me some ridiculous reason like that! Do you have no confidence in yourself? In my feelings for you?" A noise of frustration exits her mouth as she bellows, "I love you you baka!" The pinkette stomps her petite foot and the entire house rumbles in response.

Then a silence befalls the room as frustrated viridian catch startled coal. Sasuke stands quickly but the girl backs away from his ascending form.

"Gomen. Sakura." The Uchiha offers as they stand a foot or two apart. Her scowl deepens and he takes another step forward, "Honto gomen." Sasuke murmurs as his fingers come into contact with her cheek. His other hand reaches for her waist and the nin isn't sure what to feel. His chest is swelling and pulling apart all at once and it is completely foreign to him.

"Ski." Sakura whispers and the stoic nin is unable to hold back a small lopsided smile. This kunoichi is going to be the death of him. The fact that she isn't with Naruto opens up a whole new box of troubles and almost makes Sasuke want to run even more. He isn't sure if this is love, but it is an overwhelming feeling all the same.

"Don't cry Sakura." The teen replies softly and his sharingan appear as wet salty droplets fall from her expressive eyes.

"I can't help it." She replies with a sigh. "You jealous baka! I can't believe you thought that." Sakura begins, banging one fist against his chest, her tone slowly starting to ramp up again.

Acting on instinct Sasuke presses his lips to hers, effectively stopping the torrent of angered ramblings and gaining his first kiss – Her first kiss. It only lasts a second but it does the trick. His cheeks are damp now with Sakura's tears but it doesn't matter.

"Say it again." The Uchiha implores, unintentionally copying her tentative smile to memory.

"I love you." Sakura opens her mouth to give a threat or five but is silenced once more with Sasuke's response. He cannot offer her words but this is enough.

This is not the beginning of their relationship, it merely the acknowledgement of a long standing bond. There are many problems ahead, but at least this misunderstanding has been settled.

Sakura smiles into the embrace, pulling her shinobi closer. It doesn't matter how perfect his lips are, Sasuke is still a baka.


	43. Prompt 43

Anon Asked -

**Sasuke meets Sakura's family for the first time and is intimidated under Mebuki's intense stare.**

****Mistakes are all mine.

xxx

Silence rings throughout the Haruno sitting area as the queen of the household places three drinks upon the low set table and takes a seat. Her intense gaze is trained forward as her arms cross over her chest in a more intimidating rendition of her pink haired daughters favourite pose.

"Okaa-san, do you think that Sasuke-kun could have a drink too?" Sakura asks her mother, as Mebuki sips at her own cold beverage with a set expression.

"It's fine Sakura." Sasuke replies quickly, not really wanting to hear Haruno-san's response. If her glaring green eyes are any indication, the nin can assume that he is not liked at all.

"Tell me _Uchiha-san._" Mebuki begins seriously, "What are you to my daughter?" Her lips are formed in a thin line and it looks like she is searching for a particular answer.

"I love Sakura." Sasuke responds quickly with conviction. The hand holding his own beneath the table squeezes comfortingly and his heart rate slows minutely.

The blonde's eyebrows raise significantly and she makes a 'hmm' noise and her head inclines slightly. "Is that so?" Sakura's mother replies with a bitter humour behind the words. The purple haired Kizashi smirks to the left of his daughter but does not intervene. He will let his wife have a little fun.

"Hai." The Uchiha responds, and he is unable to stop himself from holding Sakura tighter. He may have killed plenty shinobi in his life time, but this has to be the scariest position he has ever been in.

"Are you aware of how long my little girl has loved you Uchiha-san?" Mebuki asks with another scrutinising look.

Suppressing a sigh Sasuke replies honestly, "Hai. A long time."

"And do you know how much pain you have put her through?" She follows with quickly.

The man nods slowly and turns to gaze at Sakura with regretful eyes before turning back to his executioner. "I know that I have made Sakura cry many times...But I swear to you Haruno-san I will do anything to make your daughter happy for the rest of our lives."

"Oh Sasuke." The pinkette murmurs softly at his side and Sasuke turns to gaze at the smiling woman. Her eyes are watery with warmth and the two a trapped within each others stare for a moment too long.

"Ugh." Kizashi intones, ripping the two from their own world. "Mebuki love, I think that you have grilled the poor boy enough." He smiles broadly just like Sakura. "I don't need to see my baby making googley eyes at a boy, no matter how old she is."

"You passed." Mebuki smiles softly, bringing a capped beverage from beside her to slide it across the table. "It couldn't be easy for you Sasuke, what kind of mother would I be?" She smirks and the Uchiha nods in reply.

"I understand." He says and a weight leaves the nins shoulders.

"Sakura-chan you said that you wanted to talk with us about something?" Her mother directs and it is like Sasuke doesn't even exist any more. Kizashi's friendly smirk is in place once more as he sends a wink to the boy.

"Ah, Ano...Hai." Sakura says, searching for the words. At 18 it is still horribly difficult to tell her family things that involve growing up, despite her shinobi status. "Sasuke and I are moving in together." She smiles hopefully and her mother merely nods in understanding. Mebuki was young once and remembers what it was like.

Unfortunately for Sasuke Kizashi also remembers what it was like to be young, living with the woman you love. Onyx widen slightly as the smile falls from the older man's face and his eyes harden significantly.

"When are you getting married?" He asks and Sakura squeaks, moving closer to her boyfriend.

Sasuke gulps, "When Sakura feels comfortable sir." He replies and Kizashi's eyes narrow further.

"Why don't I call your Obaa-san Sakura-chan. I imagine she will have some interesting opinions on the matter." He says threateningly with crossed arms. Looking to Sasuke he continues, "You seem awfully comfortable with my daughter Sasuke-san, care to tell me why?"

The colour drains from Sasuke's face and Sakura almost stops breathing. Needless to say it is Mebuki's turn to step in.

Welcome to the family Sasuke...


	44. Prompt 44

SasuSaku Month -

**A recipe for disaster. **

Mistakes are all mine. Unedited.

xxx

The apartment is alight with the scent of everything sweet and it makes Sasuke's nose upturn with distaste. There are colourful lollies and all different types of pre made icing sitting upon the small bench. The nin has to hand it to the dobe, he went all out.

Naruto clucks to himself, tipping from one foot to the other with excitement. He rubs his hands together before using the big wooden spoon to stir the disgusting concoction.

"Come on Teme you have to do some of the work too." The orange clad ninja exclaims, waving the spoon in the air. Batter flies across the room to land upon Sasuke's nose and the ninja scowls heavily. Reaching up stiffly the sour teen wipes the sweetness from his face and replies -

"Why?" His tone is irritated and harsh and matches his narrowed eyes perfectly. Still, the blonde just smiles broadly and scratches his nose. Batter is smeared on his cheek, followed by his forehead and the Uchiha can't help but smirk at the uselessness of it all.

"Because it needs to have love in it baka!" Naruto exclaims like it is a no brainer. "Sakura-chan won't feel your love in it if you don't put in an effort." He explains.

Glaring Sasuke says, "I do not love." His eyes whirl slowly into crimson unknowingly as his best friend scoffs -

"_Sure_ you don't." Looking away from his concoction Naruto sees the sharingan and sighs. "Come on Teme, don't be like that. Do you want to make Sakura-chan sad?"

"Hn." Sasuke responds as eyes fade to black. His expression lessens a little and he picks up a bag of cocoa. "Sakura's favourite flavour is chocolate. That is vanilla." He intones, walking forward briskly. The vanilla is plucked from the blonde's grasp and replaced with the bag of chocolate powder.

"And you say you don't care..." Naruto tails off happily, throwing in almost half of the bag. Chocolate puffs upwards into the air and Sasuke is hard pressed not to cough. The dobe sticks out his tongue to lick the brown powder from his skin.

"Baka." Sasuke murmurs, but he takes the spoon from Naruto and begins to stir. "I do care. I just don't love." He says, referring to his friends previous statement.

"You say it like there is a difference." The kyuubi container picks up the sugar and pours in two cups. It is sure to be very sweet.

"There is." The raven haired teen replies, using a bit of chakra to speed the process up.

"Maybe for a scaredy cat like you who has to lie to himself." Naruto states cheekily, daring to gaze at his stoic friend with mirthful azure.

"Urusai." He spits, hitting the idiot on the back of the head. He falls forward comically and it is enough to squelch the strange feeling in his stomach.

"You wouldn't have suggested we make Sakura a cake if you didn't feel anything Teme. I won't tell anyone...Especially your _girlfriend_." Naruto smirks, purposely saying the forbidden G word. Ducking quickly he _just_ avoids another hit.

"I said. _Shut it._" The Uchiha intones. "Or you won't get to lick the bowl."

His friend sighs, "That just isn't fair." He sounds glum and Sasuke smirks once more. In an hour Sakura will be home and her birthday present should be ready.

It should work out, even if Naruto supplied the recipe.

xxx

When Sakura reaches her balcony the woman smiles at the heavenly smell that permeates the area. Getting closer to the apartment, the pinkette's excitement grows as she realises that it is coming from her own house.

"Tadaima" The now 18 year old medic calls from the genkan. Toeing off her work shoes, the woman walks through the living area toward the kitchen.

What she finds there is so strange that Sakura doesn't know whether to be worried, happy or curious. Maybe a mix of the three?

Naruto is floundering around the room with a bowl stuck to his face. There is a flour made hand print on the blue mixing container and when Sakura looks to Sasuke she realises why. He is not black and navy any more, her love is painted entirely white with self raising flour.

"I'll fucking kill you!" The Uchiha hisses, and it seems that neither idiot has noticed her.

"Jokes on your Teme, I love chocolate." Konoha's hero hollars, licking the sticky goodness from around his mouth and scooping it from his cheeks.

There is a cake sitting upon the messy bench with _Sakura_ iced in pink and the girl finds her heart swelling to enormous proportions.

The usually raven haired teen lunges forward to grab Naruto around the throat. The blonde flails, wiping as much chocolate on his assailant as possible. Then, he licks Sasuke's cheek.

"You're dead." He growls, and electrical chakra flares through his fingers.

Unfortunately the metal skewer being used for cake temperature checking is still within Naruto's grasp, touching the liquid covered bench. Blonde hair stands on end as electricity runs through his form as well as the newly baked cake.

"NO!" They both cry with widened eyes of horror. The lovely baked present fizzles strangely before the popping lollies around the outside start to zip around the room, followed by the cake exploding everywhere.

Chocolate plops from the roof and covers the benches, along with Sasuke and Naruto. They are certainly a sight to behold.

"Hello boys." The pinkette greets dryly, wiping chocolate icing from her cheek. Her best friend looks absolutely horrified while her lover seems ready to explode himself.

Sasuke turns to gaze at Sakura with spinning red eyes and his mouth gapes slightly.

"Ahh. SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yells, looking around the room dramatically trying to find a way out of this. Finding his escape, the nin bites his thumb and touches the pad on his arm. With a puff of smoke he is gone leaving the Uchiha all alone with the birthday girl.

Crossing her arms over her cake covered chest the kunoichi merely smiles wryly. "I see you have been busy." She points out.

Sasuke sighs and _almost_ hangs his head. "Happy birthday Sakura." He offers, and the woman lets out an ironic chuckle.

A happy birthday indeed...


	45. Prompt 45

Anon Asked -

**Sasuke asks Sakura to help him out with weight training once he realises how much stronger she is than him without his fancy chakra techniques and his sword.**

xxx

The training grounds are quiet when Sasuke approaches her. The prideful Uchiha has been watching her for months and has finally come to his conclusion.

"Sakura." His deep voice brings the medic from her reverie, and the napping girl sits up on her elbows. It looks like she was partaking in the useless activity of cloud watching. Now her vibrant emerald are focussed on him and the sun light behind her makes the pinkette almost glow. It's like he is being taunted by how pure and nice she is when all Sakura wanted was to rest. Figures...

"Sasuke-kun?" His team mate asks with worried eyes. "Doushita no?" _Of course_ she is worried about him, he hasn't approached her of his own volition in over a year. Then why does her concern irk him so?

"Betsuni." The nin replies, indicating that he is fine. His hands are thrust deep in his pockets and Sasuke looks at anything but her.

Trying once more, he states (with a fleeting moment of eye contact) - "Sakura. You are strong." Moving to sit down beside her, the raven haired teen feels less unsettled than before. Gazing straight ahead, he does not have to see her piercing depths.

She stammers and he is sure that he hears a small gasp. "Ano..." Sakura pauses, then with a firm nod she states, "I am." That's another thing that is irking him about this woman, she is so damned sure of herself now. Where did the weakling go?

"How?" Falls from his lips before Sasuke can regret speaking. It is a particularly soft question that indicates his _pathetic_ feelings. She always does this to him.

"I worked hard just like you are Naruto. I trained every single day, and just when I thought it was going to kill me I pushed myself even harder. I trained with Lee for endurance, Neji for speed and Tsunade for strength and precision. I sought out people with power and begged for them to help me." She sighs lightly, gazing away from Sasuke to look at the horizon. "I know you will think it weak, but I don't care. In the beginning I needed their help to catch up to you. Then I realises that I wasn't even doing it for you or Naruto...I was doing it for me." Sitting up fully, the pinkette rests her arms on bent knees.

"Foolish." Sasuke murmurs, and green eyes narrow significantly. Before he can move, a fist comes into contact with his arm _almost_ making him yelp. Sharingan fall into place and he stares at her accusingly. "You didn't let me finish." He growls.

"So you say more than two syllables at a time now?" Sakura fires back angrily. "Looks like we are all making progress."

"You are still _annoying_." The ninja observes, but a small smirk climbs onto his face. Still, the crimson do not fade. Whether it is out of defence or the want to copy her to memory, Sasuke does not know.

"Well you're still a baka!" Sakura exclaims. Huffing loudly, the girl turns away from her team mate to go back to leaning on her elbows. She takes a deep centering breath with closed eyes, and exhales to the blue sky.

Silence befalls the two and despite the mini spit, it is not awkward at all. For some reason he never did feel out of place with her. Annoying or not.

Long moments pass and the sun changes its position in the sky before Sasuke speaks again. His tone is determined and sounds like he has been thinking about his words for awhile.

"You didn't need to catch up because of me. You were foolish." He explains, making her gape at him slightly. Then, she is smiling brightly and Sasuke doesn't even know what she liked in that statement.

"It's okay if I was foolish." She admits, "You are worth it." The girl does not look away and the teen has to grunt and avert his eyes. Still, the red tinge does not halt its ascent to his ears as Sasuke murmurs -

"Annoying."

Sakura laughs melodically, tipping her head to the sky. "Yeah I am." She exclaims happily. Her eyes shine with happiness and Sasuke realises that it is not just her body that is strong.

Standing slowly the raven haired heir begins to walk away, but not before saying, "You _are_ strong."

This time Sakura replies without a beat, "I am." She is resolute and sure of herself.

Without turning around Sasuke states, "Train with me. Without the sharingan. Show me how." It is a request but they both know that he is too proud.

Regardless, a bright smile covers her cheerful face once more that almost blinds him when he chances a look over his shoulder.

"Alright." Sakura agrees, "This time tomorrow."  
"Hn." He intones, wasting no time in his trek back to the compound.

The pink haired woman lies back down with a contented sigh as Sasuke walks along the dusty streets of Konoha. That was the first real conversation they have had in more than 12 months, and it couldn't have gone better. Sasuke asked for _her_ help, and she couldn't refuse. Sakura is a slave for love...

The girl doesn't know that this newly formed agreement is the first step to mutual happiness.


	46. Prompt 46

Anon Asked -

**Sasuke sleep walks.**

****So this is a happy sad prompt. :) Mistakes are all mine.

xxx

The moon is high in the sky when Sakura's viridian snap open. They travel around the room surveyingly, only to narrow in understanding. The empty space beside her indicates that it has happened again. Reaching out blearily, the girl notes that the mattress is still warm. The spicy scent of her lover permeates her senses and the pinkette needs to force herself upward or she may fall asleep once more. It has been a hard week for the medic (having been on call), and tomorrow is her first day off in a long while.

When Sakura moved in with Sasuke this didn't happen often – maybe every couple of months. Now, he is sleep walking almost every night and it is worrying. His performance in the field is starting to be affected, and it's even putting a strain on their relationship. Which is strange, because things should be okay for them. It took two full years (after the war) for Sasuke to work through his anger and depression. The curse of hatred is not something to be trifled with and it was an uphill battle for the last Uchiha. It was heart breaking to watch as Sasuke sunk further into the depths of despair. He didn't even fight the Hokage for binding his chakra and putting him under ANBU watch. When the restraints were removed a year later, Sasuke didn't even train. He was a living corpse with no goals and no sense of self.

Then, on one sunny day, Team 7's female member was sick of it all. She found Sasuke and gave him a piece of her mind in the only way he would be able to understand. It took at least a dozen chakra ladden punches and many broken bones before he fired up and fought back. Sakura initiated the battle desperately and put her all into it. They fought for hours on end and Sasuke damn near killed her. Still, it had to be done.

Afterwards, no words escaped his battered form. He merely watched her with blank lifeless eyes. Sakura didn't speak either, not until she readied to leave the field after healing them both.

"_I love you Sasuke-kun._" She murmured, just loud enough for him to hear. Then Sakura was gone and she was sure that her assault made no difference. If anything it probably helped her vent her own selfish frustration and nothing else.

Sakura was mistaken though, because Sasuke showed up for training the next day. It was the first time he participated since returning home, and was the first step toward their tentative relationship. Life returned to normal (relatively so) and the Uchiha accepted the counselling Konoha offered. He never talked during the sessions, but the fact that he went was progress enough.

Then came a day that Sakura never anticipated. Sasuke kissed her in the middle of a spar, right out of the blue. It was amazing and sexy and horribly clumsy. After that, they kind of sunk into a routine that involved small surprising moments that indicated an intimacy between them. They were so fleeting and random that Sakura didn't even think that they were together. Not until Sai made fun of her for being ugly and boyfriendless.

Sasuke was quick to defend her and the pinkette was surprised to learn that he was her boyfriend. For a long while Sakura openly gaped before murmuring hopefully - _"We are together?"_

Sasuke replied, _"Hn" _and Naruto spat his ramen all over the counter.

Needless to say, it is one of Sakura's fondest memories.

Despite the pleasant life they lead, it was obvious that Sasuke was still hurting. Not to the outside world, but Sakura could tell. She _can_ tell. Gazing at his expressionless face there is nothing to be found, but his blank eyes always were too telling. A fact that Sakura will never mention for fear of Sasuke clamming up even more.

They live together and he allows her to pour emotion into him, with the only reciprocation being acceptance. Sakura knows that Sasuke cares because of the little things - The softening of his eyes when he looks at her, the way he will squeeze her hand or return an embrace, and the intense love making that shows so much of his passion and hurt that it has actually made Sakura cry (more than once).

Though things have slowly been declining over the past couple of months. The looks have become more fleeting and the love making less often. Sasuke has become irritable and harsh, picking fights for no reason.  
He says that it isn't true, but Sakura is convinced that it is because of that damned photo. The raven haired nin has grown so much and learnt so little at the same time, because a family portrait was enough to crack his carefully laid groundwork. The Hokage gave it to him when she instated the Uchiha memorial day. Itachi has been considered a hero for many years now, and Sasuke took that fine. He was happy even. But this – this broke him.

Sighing heavily, the tired kunoichi pulls on a pair of loose shinobi pants not bothering to change out of her sleeping singlet. Walking swiftly to the genkan the pinkette glares down at Sasuke's shoes before slipping on her own sandals.

Then Sakura heads out into the cool night air. She knows exactly where to go.

xxx

The wind is strong in this part of Konoha as the trees rustle and animals chatter. Sakura doesn't come to the Uchiha Compound often but it is starting to look good. The newly built houses are well maintained and the couple are planning to move in the main house next year. It is hard to imagine the hundreds of bodies that scattered these small roads, but it is easy for Sakura to see the scared little boy that became the hardened avenger. The Uchiha massacre is truly a tragic event in history and is something that Sasuke may never recover from. Not that Sakura would want to force him to be well, she knew right from the start what she was signing up for.

Reaching her destination the woman stands and observes for a moment with sad eyes. Sasuke gazes down at the grave stone of Uchiha Mikoto with sightless eyes. He is sitting on his knees with both hands atop the cold concrete. The light of the moon makes his alabaster skin glow angelically and Sakura can see the bare muscles of his back ripple with each shaky intake of breath. This is the only part of the Uchiha Compound that survived the destruction of Konoha, along with a small training area. They are currently at the far outskirts of the village and it seems very peaceful here.

Stepping closer tentatively, Sakura stops a foot away from Sasuke. Crouching down also, the pinkette reaches out to wipe away a trail of tears rolling down his cheeks. These moments are the only times that she has ever seen him cry, and it is heart breaking.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispers, and his fingers grip the head stone harder. Her hand cups his cheek gently and the girl creeps forward.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun." She tries again. This isn't the first time she has said this to him, but every time feels like the first. "I love you."

"Sakura." Sasuke chokes and his head snaps upward. The sharingan swirl slowly as he looks ahead, but the glazed crimson say that he is still asleep. "Don't love me." He begs and it makes her chest tighten, just like every other time he has said it.

"Why not?" She asks, despite knowing his reply. This must be masochistic, seeking out the same answers each night.

"I can't love." Sasuke mutters and his fingers release the grave top only to fist against the ground. "I _can't_."

"But why?" Sakura whispers, running her fingers through his soft black hair. Slipping closer she takes a hold of his bicep and the nin turns to grab her surprisingly. Well this has never happened before.

Grasping her upper arms tightly Sasuke's sightless sharingan entrance her watery emerald. Her chest feels like it is in a vice and the tears streaking his cheeks do nothing to help the situation.

"Because." He says with wide eyes, he looks like a child again. "You can't die." His head falls against her shoulder as strong hands release her slowly.

"I won't die Sasuke-kun, I promise." Sakura says against his hair, engulfing the shinobi in a hug. They must look a sight, on their knees in the dirt, embracing tightly.

"I love you." Sasuke strains, and his shaking increases. "You're going to die, just like them."

"No." She fires back resolutely, "There is no way you can know that." Sakura is absolutely astounded. She was aware that his emotions had manifested into this disorder, but she had no idea that it also involved her; Involved their rapidly progressing relationship.

"You will...The photo." He assures with more strength to his tone. "The photo." Sasuke murmurs once more, and as he says it again Sakura realises that Tsunade's present was merely the last straw.

"Oh Sasuke-kun." The pinkette gasps sadly. Heavy tears finally slide from her eyes and she holds her lover almost painfully tight.

Suddenly, the man in her arms in jolting and it only makes her cry harder. "Sakura." Sasuke says with complete awareness. The sadness is gone from his tone and he sounds just like his normal self.

Ripping backward he holds her by the arms once more with eyes agape that _almost_ show fear.

"We are here again." He observes, relaxing minutely to wipe away her tears. A wetness touches his nose and the nin moves to wipe his own face. With surprise Sasuke says accusingly, "These are tears."

"H – Hai." Sakura stammers and the couple fall silent for a short moment. It seems that Sasuke is processing the information. She is right, because his now onyx eyes begin to spin rapidly pulling her into a world of his own making.

When Sakura becomes aware she is standing beside Sasuke and they are watching...themselves.

"I didn't mean to copy this." He says from the side, and the pinkette merely nods.

"_I love you. You're going to die just like them." _The memory shinobi cries and Sakura clutches at her heart as tears fall against her cheeks.

The moment ends and the emotional woman finds herself in the real world once more. Only now it is he who is holding her. He is strong against her and his hold is solid.

"I didn't know I felt that way." Sasuke says into her hair, as his fingers rub soft circles on her lower back.

Gazing up at her first and only love Sakura kisses his chin softly, he is human just like the rest of them, it is just so easy to forget.

"I think I knew, in a way." She murmurs, burrowing into his neck and gripping bare shoulder blades.

"Sakura." Sasuke calls her attention and his voice is soft, less stoic. He breathes in deeply, "Don't die," he implores softly, just above a whisper.

"I won't." Sakura replies as tears streak down his torso. "I won't, I promise."

_In a world of pain only tears can wash away the hurt. Acknowledging sadness is the first step of healing._


	47. Prompt 47

Anon Asked -

**RTN world Sakura wakes up in the canon world not remembering anything and then bumps into canon missing-nin Sasuke.**

Mistakes are all mine. This is unedited.

xxx

When viridian orbs slide open Sakura's head throbs painfully. The last thing she remembers was eating dinner with Naruto at Ichiraku. Sasuke-kun was flirting with another girl, making it look like he would kiss her and Sakura's heart wanted to run out of her chest. It however, stayed firmly encased within her body and the girl instead decided to run. She fled the main streets of the village and before she knew what was going on the pinkette was in front of her secret hiding place.

The pond inside the forest has been her haven for many years. It was hard being one of the only orphans in Konoha, but her friends were unable to help it. Staring down at the rippling water the kunoichi wished with all her heart that Sasuke-kun would love her, that there was some place somewhere that his heart could beat only for her. She didn't care the circumstances or how stupid the wish was, it was her truth in that moment.

Then the girl with the battered heart stood and prepared to leave, to go and wallow in her own misery where no one could see. Only, she tripped on a rock and fell face first into the pond.

Her eyes became unfocussed as the water became endless, pulling her further down. With a flash of light, everything changed.

Looking around this new area the pink haired kunoichi is very confused. Just a moment ago she was drowning in a very familiar place. Now she has been spat out in terrain that is completely foreign, with dark trees and burnt up ground.

A loud crash sounds up ahead and Sakura isn't sure whether she should flee or investigate. The trees seem to explode upwards as birds ascend to the sky, cawing in annoyance at someone destroying their home.

"Don't be a baka." The medic murmurs to herself. Regardless of her careful thoughts, she masks her chakra and begins to weave through the trees silently. The trouble maker can't be more than fifteen meters away if her estimation is correct.

Coming to a halt, the girl peers around a tree and is _just_ able to withhold a gasp. There, standing amongst the smoke and burning wood – is Sasuke. Though he doesn't look like the Sasuke-kun that Sakura knows and loves…This man looks dangerous.

Gulping, the extremely inexperienced kunoichi presses her back against the wall of bark hiding her from view. She needs to get away before this person notices her. Screwing her eyes shut, the medic thinks, _Why __have I been sen__t __to this __horrible__ place?_

Then it hits her and the teen's pink brows furrow. _The wish! _She realises, letting out a small noise. Clamping her hand over her mouth instantly, Sakura freezes on the spot, but it is too late.

In a flash, swirling kaleidoscope cloud her vision and Sasuke is in front of her. His aura is menacing, and he looks much bulkier than the boy she knows. Without realising it, her breathing accelerates along with the rapid beat of her heart.

"Sakura." Sasuke states tonelessly, cocking his head to the side with apathetic eyes. His hands sit either side of her shaking form, but their abdomens do not touch. Still, this dangerous person has a different kind of sexuality to the player that she knows. He is the real deal.

"Sasuke-kun." She manages to get out. Her gaze turns confused as she questions, "You're eyes, they weren't like that before."

His scary orbs narrow even more and it seems like he is calculating something. Watching carefully, the girl notices his line of sight.

"That necklace." He drawls. "It is new." A hand reaches up to touch the Haruno symbol and Sakura cringes.

"I – I have always worn it. It's the only thing I have of my clan." She whispers sadly.

"Tch." He responds with an expression of distaste. Stepping backward, he draws his kusanagi and holds it to his side. "You are not Sakura. Your chakra is not strong enough." Sasuke sneers, "You're acting is sub-par, Sakura would never be so _pathetic_."

"I am Sakura!" The kunoichi exclaims, unable to stop the fire from igniting in her eyes or the fear from swirling in her stomach.

"Prove it." He challenges, never breaking visual contact. Sasuke seems to be on his guard now. The girl didn't think it possible, but he was almost relaxed before (compared to now).

"Tell me what you said when I left the village." He orders commandingly.

Realising the horrible situation she is in Sakura says, "You never left the village. You – You aren't the Sasuke-kun that I know."

Expecting to be killed on the spot, emerald widen in surprise as the nin replies - "Explain." This Sasuke sheaths his weapon and crosses his arms. He is too serious…

Knowing she is going to sound crazy, the girl speaks regardless.

"I was eating dinner with Naruto and you had just finished a meeting with Mikoto-okaa about your birthday. You were supposed to eat with us but you decided to -" She pauses looking down at her feet (ill advisably). "You requested a kiss from a girl as a birthday gift and I ran away. I made a wish that you would love me and no one else, that I could go to a place where your heart could hold only me in it. I fell into the water and when I woke up…I was here."

Glaring intensely, Sasuke does not speak for a long moment, as if he is trying to decide if her crazy story is all a lie.

"My parents are dead." He states, and Sakura can't help but let an _Oh no _leave her lips.

"Does that mean…Are my parents alive in this place?" She looks hopeful and he sees fit to crush it instantly.

"Does it matter? This world is not for you." He looks bored, following up with, "_I_ am not for you."

The girl nods deflatedly, and for the first time since arriving she wonders of the other her.

"Is the me that is here happy? She must be to have you…"

"Do not assume. I am no one's." He scowls and Sakura feels like he is becoming less intimating by the second, it has to be an illusion.

"But – My wish.." The pinkette trails off completely confused. If this Sasuke does not love her then why is she here? Unless. Unless he is lying to himself.

"You don't want her to know." She accuses unable to help herself. "Does she not love you?"

Sasuke looks to the side, he seems slightly uncomfortable with this conversation. "I do not know. Nor do I care." Looking back up, he steps forward again. "We have not seen each other in a long time."

"But, she did love you? I can feel it." Sakura shoots back, hugging her back to the tree again as he reaches her.

"You feel nothing. _I _feel nothing." He growls, grabbing a hold of her chin. Struggling, the kunoichi tries to get away from this person. She isn't ready to die. "Stop moving. I want to see your memories." Sasuke hisses, grabbing her wrists hard enough to bruise.

"Oh." She realises, allowing her gaze to meet his. Then his eyes are spinning quickly and Sakura feels like she is being put under a spell. The next thing she knows is blackness, but not before hearing - "Your eyes are like hers." In a toneless curiosity along with words that are almost comforting, words Sakura is certain that she wasn't supposed to hear.

"In another world I would not hurt you…" He murmurs.

When Sakura rouses, it is dark and she is lying on the bank of the pond. Her head is even more scrambled than before and the pinkette really needs a nap.

"A dream." She whispers, crawling from the muddy area. Standing up shakily the girl closes her eyes for a moment and imagines a stoic Sasuke, so different to the person she knows, dressed in white and blue. His kaleidoscope eyes can never be forgotten.

"Ow." Sakura says when her hand brushes an inescapable piece of foliage. Stopping, the girl holds up her sore wrist to the moonlight, rolling it in a circle. Gasping, emerald zone in on a barely visible thumb shaped bruise rising on her lily white skin.

Oh sweet Kami-sama.

"It wasn't a dream."


	48. Prompt 48

Anon Asked -

**Sasuke and Sakura love to talk dirty mixed / Sasuke likes to cuddle.**

Probably more humorous and happy than fluffy, but some of the prompt is retrospective. Sorry if it isn't good enough but it made me smile.

xxx

Konoha Central is playing on the television when Sakura is just finishing the dishes, it is movie night. The miso soup she made for dinner was actually really nice, despite being simple. Now she can sit down and enjoy a nice quiet evening tucked up close to her_lovely_ boyfriend. Well, Sakura thinks that Sasuke is the loveliest man in the world.

Plopping down on the couch, the pinkette sidles up to the raven haired nin. She tucks her head beneath his chin and sighs softly when an arm encases her shoulders. Her hand moves to rest upon the firm masculine abdomen covered in navy blue, and just like every other time, Sakura is unable to hold back a smirk. The Konoha 12 are in their 20's now, and the socially inept Uchiha has become better with physical contact (as a result of the years passed). He actually engages in conversation with her and the team now. Still, Sasuke will always be a _just_ a little prickly.

"Mhmm. You're warm." The girl murmurs, snuggling closer. They haven't been able to do this for awhile due to their shinobi duties. It would be much easier if she could just move in with Sasuke, but her mother would have an absolute fit. Sakura is starting to get antsy though, so perhaps she will broach the subject, consequences be damned.

"I missed you." She places a kiss on his neck, breathing in the scent of his locks of ebony. Her nose rubs against the skin behind his ear and Sasuke shifts a little.

"Aa." He acknowledges, but Sakura understands. In Sasuke speak that means – _I miss__ed__you too._

"Dinner was good." The nin states after a moment and she smiles broadly, pulling back to kiss his cheek.

"I love it when you use your words." She teases. It is true though, Sasuke has learnt how to use vocabulary other than – Hn, Aa, Acceptable and a myriad of other phrases that indicate high born eloquence.

"Urusai." He spits, but there is no venom in his tone. Sasuke knows that she is just playing. The stoic shinobi will never admit to the girl within his grasp, but these are some of his favourite moments. All times spent with Sakura are the happiest he has ever been. She just has to smile at him and he gives in - but not without a show of disagreement first.

Her favourite past time is cuddling on the couch and the first time it occurred, Sasuke was completely baffled. However, as her soft body melted into his, Sasuke's opinion changed drastically. After that slightly awkward night he found being close to Sakura much easier to handle. He also realised that he wanted to hold her again. And so he did. They were 17 at the time and had just entered into a fledgling relationship, so there was no way that the teen would ask for it. Instead, Sasuke made sure to end up in situations where Sakura would want to be close to him. Which was actually very easy.

Now there is no pretence needed, and despite still being unable to ask for such 'womanly' things, the Uchiha is not afraid of action. The first time that he embraced Sakura from behind was after dinner when they were around 19 years old. He remembers being nervous, even though they made love often. When his hands came into contact with her slim waist to slide downward to rest on her hips, Sakura almost had a heart attack. She jolted so comically, and with her shriek of surprise Sasuke's fear left him. The bench sex also helped his opinion on the matter also.

Thankfully, Sakura has never cottoned onto his love for couch snuggling, and it is a good thing too. It may just blow up in his face like the spooning incident. The pink haired bitch had a field day when she realised how much he liked to hold her close. She said that it was a joke, but it ruffled his feathers all the same.

"_Sasuke-kun._" Sakura whispers in that voice he can't resist. Her tone is seductive and he gazes away from the T.V to catch her expressive eyes.

"Hm?" He sounds, and his voice indicates that he is unaware of what she is doing. It is misleading.

"I _missed_ you." She says again, though the innuendo is clear now. Sakura wants him.

Smirking lightly, Sasuke replies, "Did you?" His eyes glint mirthfully and her coy smile is just too much.

"Uhuh." The woman nods, stroking his stomach softly before walking two of her fingers up his chest.

Grabbing her hand in a flash, the nin places a kiss on her wrist, his wet tongue darting out to taste.

"I _missed _you too." Sasuke admits, dropping the appendage unceremoniously. Angling his body a little, the man leans in to place a kiss upon her neck, then lovely cheek, followed by the joining of lips that is very chaste.

Sitting back, the Uchiha continues to watch television again with one arm holding her close. He has done his job right, of that he is sure. Sakura is just itching to have him.

Reaching up, the frustrated woman bites his neck a little too hard and Sasuke can't help but inhale sharply. He wasn't expecting that.

"Tease." Sakura husks, nibbling on the skin.

"_Fuck_." Sasuke murmurs gravelly. Sharingan make their way into existence and he halts the ministrations of her hands. She bites her lower lip unknowingly and he is lost to the situation. This woman has always driven him crazy. (In more ways than one.) "Sexy." He says his thoughts, just above a whisper.

Then the sound of a throat clearing pulls him from the 'Sakura bubble'. Shit. Sasuke forgot that they weren't alone.

"Gross guys, can you do that when I am not here?" Tapping his nose, while looking very pointedly at the television Naruto says, "I have the senses of a fox. I don't need to know that shit." A disgusted expression covers his features that is visible from his place on the floor.

"Dobe." Sasuke states clearly, tone harsh and commanding.

"Yes Teme?" The blonde responds, finally looking up at his friend.

"Get out." He orders and Naruto's eyes widen. He doesn't want to know what will happen if he doesn't. Sakura and Sasuke aren't shy people by any means. Especially in front of him.

"Okay, but you are buying lunch tomorrow." Naruto nods, and the raven haired nin states - "Hn" while his almost sister says a soft - "Sorry Naruto-kun."

Waving at the occupied ninja, the hero of Konoha exits the apartment, cringing as his astute ears catch the perverted musings of his two best friends.

He does not need to hear Sakura and Sasuke talk dirty. Knowing that they have (a lot of) sex is enough.

"Ugh." Naruto grimaces, coming to the stairs. At least he will get free ramen tomorrow.


	49. Prompt 49

Anon Asked -

**Madara makes Sasuke relive the massacre.**

Mistakes are all mine. This is unedited. I will go through it tomorrow. Feel free to point stuff out but please be specific :)

xxx

The earth is complete rubble, and the sparse patches of ground that have survived are spattered with blood that is slowly staining the brown a deep maroon.

Shinobi battle on valiantly with the clink of weapons and the cry of the fight. While others flee from the enormous beast that _was _Uchiha Obito.

The Konoha 12 are ready for anything, as are the resurrected Kage and the surrounding clansman. These brave men and women will die right here right now if need be. They will run head first into the furnace in the name of peace with Uzumaki Naruto heading the assault. Only, Naruto needs his team for support, he does not want to do this without them. Sasuke and Sakura are no where to be found though, as he looks around frantically once more. Kakashi is still missing too. Sai is close by with an escape plan ready should they fall into trouble, and that will have to do. Glancing behind him, he sees the determined faces of Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino (Even Shino's fearsome aura) and everything feels right. Crimson fox like eyes narrow in understanding and the hero realises that he needs to have faith. Team 7 will find their way back to him, and in the mean time -

_I will stop the war. _Naruto thinks resolutely.

The rumble of earth sounds and the orange nin dodges the massive tail that destroys everything it touches. He leaps high in the sky, from one tail to the other.

With a fierce cry, the real battle begins.

xxx

The red moon shines high in the sky, bathing the entire world in endless crimson. It seems like a fitting touch for a battle so fated, but really – It is all Madara's doing.

One minute Sasuke was watching the oldest Uchiha attempt an attack on the beast of his own creation. The resurrected ninja attempted to use a controlling jutsu similar to spell that will control the Kyuubi. However, the plan backfired and the ten tails went for 's eyes spun rapidly and the whirlpool of tsukuyomi appeared in the air.

Seeing his chance, Sasuke dived through with chakra enhanced speed. Obviously he did not count on Sakura following him.

Now they are trapped in a place governed by Uchiha Madara and there is only one way out.

Kill or be killed.

"You are foolish." Sasuke states from beside the pink haired medic. He knows that Sakura has grown as a kunoichi, but she is no match against this legendary man. Unsheathing the bloodied blade once more, Mangekyo swirl in thought. "Get behind me Sakura." He orders and she growls deep in her chest.

"I don't need you to protect me." She hisses and Sasuke scowls deeply.

"We do not have time for this. You may need to heal me, we cannot be brash." He reasons and the pinkette's eyes widen in realisation.

"Wakatta." Sakura states in understanding, stepping backwards with her words.

"Do not look him in the eye." The Uchiha warns and they both hear the deep chuckle of the man across from them, high on a boulder.

"I am one hundred years old _boy_, do you really think that you will survive this?" Madara echoes, leaning casually against his gunbai in all his smirking glory. "I am the oldest Uchiha." He follows up with, pushing off the enlarged war fan and stepping off the ledge. He sails the ground and in an instant Madara is before Sasuke. Blocking the first blow, kusanagi scrapes against gunbai and Sasuke replies - "I will be the last. Even if I die, I will avenge my clan. You may be an Uchiha, but you did this. _You killed them!_"

Sakura can only gape and remain on the defensive, ready to dodge if need be. Avoiding eye contact at all costs, the pinkette hears the ancient man chuckle before leaping backward.

The ultimate susanoo appears in a menacing display of raw power as the nin says calming, like he is joking - "Ah you caught me. Looks like I'll have to kill you."

Gunbai swoops swiftly and powerfully causing a rapid wind to torrent towards Sasuke. Both Konoha shinobi focus chakra into the soles of their feet, holding their ground determinedly. The creature encasing Madara mirrors the nins movements and Sasuke's chakra spikes as well. His susanoo flares to life as the purple encases him fully. It is much smaller than the massive monster but the dangerous intent is just as intense, if not more.

"KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" The Uchiha bellow, encasing the otherworldly area with bright orange heat. The voluminous spurt of deep red flame flies throughout the night sky, colliding with the twin blast that is just as big. Neither Sasuke or his opponent care that the flames threaten to consume them, as they leap skyward to engage one another again. Weapons clash with their human forms, while the susanoo come out to play.

"Time to die." Madara hisses, and Sasuke merely clenches his jaw. Mangekyo stare into Mangekyo and avenger smirks cockily. "Maybe _old man. _But not before you."

Leaping out of range Sakura continues to watch the battle with fearful eyes. Sasuke cannot die. She won't allow it!

xxx

Minutes turn into hours, but this world holds no time frame. The smoke is heavy and both Uchiha are panting hard. Sasuke may not be as powerful as this ancient being, but he is ten times as tricky.

"Enough!" Madara hollars, glaring fiercely at his descendent. The boy before him should not have made it this far, he should not be alive. His determination is admirable, but there are more pressing things to be done. He must maintain control over Obito before his plan shatters completely.

If he cannot kill this _child_ quickly, then he will have to use other means.

Lifting the war fan in the air, the legend creates a surge of wind that evacuates all smoke. Before the young Uchiha can retaliate, their eyes meet and the avenger is stuck.

If only his guard had of been higher in that moment, he could have escaped his fate. Instead, Sasuke must relive his worst nightmares. A genjutsu that takes one to their most feared place, endlessly.

The black hole appears in the air as Madara is sucked from one world to the other, trapping his prey inside. He is just able to see the boy fall to the ground in agony and a chuckle reverberates through his core.

That was fun…

xxx

"Aaargghhhh." Sasuke cries again, his hands fisting the sides of his head. The kusanagi has clattered to the ground long ago and he is on his knees.

"No. No. No." He murmurs before the screaming starts again. The teen is trembling and blood is pouring from his agape eyes. They are unseeing though, as the conscious him watches the sticky crimson seep from his mothers neck. View the lifeless eyes of his kin again and again, inside of his own mind.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screams for the tenth time, trying to shake him out of it. She has tried countless times to release the gen jutsu but it isn't possible. Only the sight of the sharingan can stop such a thing (if Kakashi's teachings were correct). She does not have the sharingan, and nothing else is working.

"Please Sasuke-kun!" The pinkette whimpers, as he clutches to her unknowingly. They have not been this close in a very long time but this is the wrong way, this isn't happy at all. Blood smears her vest and his fingers bruise her skin. Still, she allows him to use her as a rock while her brain runs through every single possibility.

Emerald widen in realisation as she rips off her hitae ate. The allied forces symbol shines brightly, but that is not what Sakura is looking at.

"Only the sharingan can stop the sharingan." She murmurs, gazing down at the reflective surface. Grabbing the back of Sasuke's head, her fingers hold his raven locks tightly.

"Please work." She wishes, bringing the head band up to align with the ninja's eyes. The Mangekyo stare at the mirrored orbs lifelessly and she thinks that it is a bust. Until, the kaleidoscope starts to turn swiftly gaining speed.

In the next moment Sasuke is gasping for air and the hitae ate falls to the ground with a clang. Sakura doesn't let him crumble and instead holds him tight.

"Sakura." Sasuke says hoarsely, and his head rests tiredly against her shoulder. He seems unable to move.

As if remembering the previous fight the teen jumps backward suddenly, stumbling at the sharp pain in his head and continuing to pant heavily.

"Madara. Where is he?" He questions, holding his head with a grimace.

"Gone." Sakura replies softly, looking up at Sasuke from the ground. Her shoulder is smeared with trails of his blood and there are crimson finger prints on her now bruising arms.

"I don't understand." The nin frowns, he was obviously under a heavy gen jutsu, how did he get out?

Standing slowly the pinkette walks closer to Sasuke tentatively. He does not move away, but the teen does look suspicious.

"I'm a medic Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei is my captain, I know a lot about the sharingan." She explains, holding up the silver band.  
"A mirror." He whispers in understanding. Looking from the hitae ate to viridian orbs, Mangekyo fade to onyx and Sakura can't help but smile softly.

The feeling of happiness is fleeting though, as Sasuke looks at their surroundings.

"We are stuck." He states, moving to lean against a large rock. "Only one thing can get us out."

Sakura gulps, "What is it?" She asks, hoping for a solvable equation.

The avenger looks grim, but he allows Sakura's healing chakra to begin its work on his injuries, while she waits with baited breath.

"Madara's death." Sasuke finally replies, as doom slowly surrounds them.

They could be waiting here for awhile…


	50. Prompt 50

Anon Asked -

**Team Taka observes how Sasuke is so different with Team 7, specifically Sakura.**

****Mistakes are all mine.

xxx

The training field is alight with sounds of battle as the four man cell play a tag style spar. The artist scrawls an elaborately crafted bird and rises above the group, but the woman lunges forward with a chakra filled punch and sends the jutsu downward harshly. The stoic nin that specialises in rear defence sees his opportunity, flashing toward the pinkette. Only his rival is quick to defend as the blonde covers the medic. It is a mistake though, as he accidentally gets hit from behind and slashed from the front.

"Time out!" Sakura hollars, gazing down at Naruto who is crumpled on the ground. "Don't get in the way Baka, I can look after myself!" She hollars, giving him a kick for good measure.

"Uuugh, Sakura-chan it hurts so much." Konoha's hero groans pathetically, while Sai pulls himself off the ground. The ex ROOT nin brushes himself off silently and makes his way over to his friends.

"Dickless, I see that you have ruined a perfectly good spar." The pale man states tonelessly, smiling politely all the while.

"Dobe, you did this to yourself." Sasuke sighs with distaste, crossing his arms over his chest. Turning swiftly, the nin strolls over to his favourite mound of grass and quietly takes a seat. His forearms rest on his knees and a knitted scowl is clear to all.

"Sakura-_chaaan_, pleeease." Naruto whines again, rolling around on the ground. Blood seeps slowly from his stomach and Sakura sighs at the injustice of it all.

"I swear to Kami Naruto-baka, if you get in my way again I will break _all_ of your bones." She growls tiredly, "I was having fun."

"I promise." He murmurs, looking more pathetic by the second. So with a put out expression, the independent kunoichi plucks her friend up by the back of his shirt and drags him over to Sasuke.

Sitting a meter away, Sakura begins the arduous task of healing her best friend, who is an inconsiderate asshole.

"It would seem that Ugly is irritated with you Dickless." Sai observes factually before pulling out his sketch pad.

"Don't call her that." Sasuke interjects. He does not look at the group and instead continues to stare into the distance. Still, his point has been made.

"I apologise, I was not aware that you are adverse to the truth Traitor-kun. In any case I am going to find the optimum position to draw." He nods and without waiting for a grumpy reply, Sai walks toward his favourite tree.

The shinobi does not miss the three members of Team 13 behind them but neglects to mention their presence. He is not even curious as to why they are sitting so close by, slowly creeping closer to Team 7. It is obvious in Sai's eyes that they were merely watching the fight. (A waste of time in his opinion.)

Really though, the former Team Taka are observing. The three nin have noticed something odd since coming to this place, something that shouldn't be happening, that they have never seen before. - Uchiha Sasuke looks almost human.

It started during the war and was barely noticeable. However, after his return to Konoha, their leader began to act strangely. It isn't anything that he says, but more so his actions, particularly his reactions. Suigetsu never thought that he would see his master change his facial expression. Sasuke has always had emotions present, ranging from anger to complete rage. Now though, he can even be seen smiling. (In the smallest way.)

The white haired nin doesn't really care at all, he is just doing this to get Karin off his back. Then their relationship might actually get off the ground, instead of that stupid bitch ignoring him for the ass hole Uchiha. That and it is amusing to watch his leader fawn over a woman (and is even funnier to see Karin observing it). It almost brings him to comical tears.

Jugo is curious, but not in the way his vindictive friends are. The orange haired man only wants what is best for Sasuke and he is happy to say that he looks content. The ex nuke nin thinks that Haruno Sakura is an amazing kunoichi, especially after her success at healing his curse. In actuality, it is more of a cap that keeps the curse inside coupled with anger exercises, but they have been working wonderfully.

The only member of Team 13 that is completely despaired by Sasuke's new behaviour is the chakra specialist. Karin cannot believe that _her_ Sasuke-kun would become such a traitor! Which is ironic really, to everyone but the scorned woman.

Inching closer for the millionth time, Karin peers across the way at the group of ninja. Sasuke is sitting by himself while Naruto stretches dramatically. _Sakura_ smiles at the blonde before turning her attention toward her other team mate. She says something (that is just out of range) and the Uchiha nods in agreement. Walking close to him, the pinkette takes a seat closer than Karin has _ever_ been allowed and begins to heal his shoulder.

When her slutty hands reach for his fringe and Sasuke does not protest, the red head almost blows a gasket. Jumping up, Karin hisses - "I am going over there." Sakura has begun to touch _her man's_ face inappropriately and she needs to put a stop to it.

"Suit yourself," Suigetsu says with a toothy grin as the girl stomps away. "_Baka_." He muses with a smirk, standing also. "Come on Jugo. Let's watch Karin make a fool of herself."

Without a word, the red head rises and they begin their trek toward Team 7.

"What are you doing?" Karin asks accusatorily, but it seems that her tone is not noticed.

"Sakura-chan just healed me." Naruto smiles, and the fiery woman seethes inwardly. That is not what she meant!

"There all done." Sakura states brightly, moving away from _her_ Sasuke-kun (But not far enough!). "I didn't think that I hit you that hard, Gomen." She continues, reaching for her pack. Plucking out a colourful bundle tied tightly, the pinkette rifles in her bag some more.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, daijoubu ka?" She asks without turning to him.

"Hai. I'm fine." The Uchiha replies, and Karin boils at the thought of being ignored.

"So what are you doing Karin?" Naruto interjects and she sighs lightly. This is the wrong person, Sasuke-kun should be paying attention to her.

"We thought we would come and watch your team train." She lies easily, sinking down onto the grass beside the blonde. Sakura and Sasuke are higher than they are but she has a clear view of both ninja.

Naruto exhales happily and falls back against the grass, waving animatedly at the 'upside down' new comers. "Hey guys!" He exclaims. Karin doesn't hear their conversation though, she is busy with more important matters.

The two on the grass mound seem completely relaxed. There is no talking but for some reason that annoys the chakra user even more.

"Are you hungry?" Sakura finally questions, undoing the bundle. "I made your favourite." She follows up, passing the quiet nin the bento.

"Arigato." Sasuke thanks, accepting the meal.

"Naruto ate his before training, jokes on him." She sniggers, "It was two bento's full too."

At this the observing woman smirks, Sasuke is going to get annoyed soon and tell her to fuck off. Hell yes!

But instead of ignoring Sakura, he replies almost fondly - "Baka." The raven haired teen looks down at Naruto with a smirk and Karin has to avert her gaze or be caught staring. What the hell!? Since when does Sasuke-kun respond to 'useless chatter'? More importantly, why doesn't _she_ know his favourite food?

Silence falls over the couple and the red head is starting to feel depressed. Even she has to admit that they look good together, it's disgusting. Turning to look at Naruto, a smile creeps upon her face at the picture he makes. Suigetsu and the boy are playing a heated game of paper scissors rock and they look like complete idiots.

"Heh, I got you fishy." The blonde exclaims when he wins, and Suigetsu just smirks, his one tooth protruding proudly.

"What are you playing for?" The spit fire asks curiously. She has not even noticed that her attention is no longer honed on Sasuke, or that she is starting to have a good time.

"Loser buys ramen." Naruto grins excitedly. "But first I want a challenge. Who wants to spar?"

"Not today." Jugo says as blue eyes gaze at him imploringly. He feels quite relaxed and might go for a walk in the forest to see his new wild life friends. "Thank you though." The orange haired man murmurs and Naruto turns to Suigetsu.

"Ready to lose?" The white haired teen challenges cockily and the cheerful ninja just looks excited.

"Yeah right!" He hollars, jumping upward. "Last one to the center of the field is a genin!" Naruto cheekily smiles as he darts off.

"Cheater." Suigetsu smirks, but he does not hurry to the destination. Not because he already _is_ a genin, but he can't really be fucked.

"Sakura." Sasuke says deeply, and Karin's attention is drawn upwards. "Spar with me." He states, and the watching woman's jaw almost hits the ground. Sasuke-kun would never spar with her, he doesn't like weaklings. Why is Sakura an exception?

"Hai." The pinkette smiles, but she makes no move to get up. The Uchiha rises easily and looks toward the empty field. Holding out his hand, he gazes at her blankly.

"Arigato." She responds, accepting the hand. The medic is perfectly capable of standing on her own, and Sasuke-kun knows that…_So why is he acting this way?_

Descending the mound Sakura smiles happily at Karin before suggesting, "Konnichiwa Karin-chan, do you want to watch us spar?"

"Ano…" The red head is lost for what to say. Why is this person so nice? This whole group of people are really strange. "H - Hai!" She answers finally, unable to break contact with Sakura's vibrant green eyes.

"Jugo?" The pinkette questions, and she doesn't seem bothered that Sasuke is waiting for her in an empty space of land.

"Iie. I might go for a walk. Arigato Sakura-sama, I will see you at the hospital." He smiles softly, and they share a few polite words. Karin moves to stand beside Sakura, but she stares over at Sasuke, who does_ not_ look happy.

"Sakura!" He barks, and the red head stiffens. _She's in for it now._ The almost medic thinks, but it is less malicious than before. Karin does not even realise that she has been tamed.

"Hurry up." Sasuke echoes, without raising his voice. His arms are crossed over his chest and the sharingan are swirling.

"Shut it." Sakura replies testily, traipsing over to the ninja. She glares at him fitfully as her gloves slide onto each finger. "I waited for four years, you can wait a minute." Her words are dry (almost humorous) and Karin can't believe that she would even dare.

Taking a seat far enough away, maroon eyes see Naruto and Suigetsu battle in the background and it looks quite fun. Training in Konoha doesn't seem bad at all…

"_Annoying." _Sasuke states with a smirk, and his crimson eyes glint with something Karin has never seen before. What is it?

"Cut your yapping Uchiha." Sakura replies cheekily, "Ready to lose?"

There is no reply as Sasuke flickers out of sight and the medic turns swiftly to block his blow. They begin to work their way backward and Karin is astounded at how well Sakura is able to keep up. It takes a moment or five but the pinkette lands a punch to his abdomen and blood spits from Sasuke's mouth.

_She isn't keeping up. She's predicting his movements._ Karin thinks leaning closer in admiration, "Sugoi…" She whispers.

Then a new idea crosses her mind and it is completely surprising. She can't believe that she is thinking it, but this _Sakura_ – this kunoichi laying into her former leader, isn't someone to hate. Sakura might just be the woman to watch, to learn from.

Gazing out at training ground 3 the previously scorned chakra user feels decidedly lesssour. Her question has been answered. (All of the whys). This is Sasuke-kun's home and these people are apart of it, they are contagious. Maybe they could become her home too.

The former leader of Team Taka knocks the pinkette and she stumbles. His hand darts out to catch her, pulling the kunoichi forward. The sharingan swirl in victory, and Karin can't bring herself to be annoyed at the mirthful smirk that sits upon his face. Nor can she fault the way Sakura smiles back, gazing into his crimson eyes with unfaltering trust. Yes,Sasuke-kun is happy here and Karin will be too.

Suigetsu barks in victory and the red head grins at Naruto's sad face.

"You still have to buy me ramen!" The hero yells, suddenly smiling again.

It looks like they will all be happy in Konoha…


	51. Prompt 51

The lovely Arigato-sasusaku requested this and I felt inclined to deliver :) -

**Sakura sleep walks.**

This is unedited. MISTAKES ARE ALL MINE PEOPLE :D

xxx

It's a windy night when Sasuke sees her. He can't sleep just like always and has retreated to the memorial. He is turning into old man Kakashi, keeping the dead for company.

It has never happened before, but it might be because he is earlier than usual. The dreams don't occur until the moon is highest in the sky, something that he has grown used to over the years. But for some reason tonight is different…Maybe this is why.

The stoic 18 year old is perched upon his favourite rock when Sakura comes into view. Her usually bright eyes are dead and sightless, yet the green does not look any less beautiful. If anything, she looks more ethereal than ever and it almost hurts to see her. They do not speak as much as they should, and Sasuke knows that he is to blame for that. He sees her daily, but they never talk of anything important, despite the shadow hanging over the banal chit chat. Only a handful of her smiles are real and as annoying as it is, Sasuke can't fault Sakura for it. If he did he would need to admit how much of a coward he is…

She stumbles, and his red eyes can see goose bumps covering her pyjama clad form. There are little shuriken covering her sleeping pants, and the tight singlet is something he shouldn't look at too long. But it's too late, he has already copied everything to shamefully remember later on.

Pushing his self loathing to the side, the nin wonders if he should help her. She could be asleep in an instant with a quick doujutsu.

Inwardly shaking his head, the Uchiha moves slowly as not to wake the woman, and calmly follows her further into the forest. It seems like sleep walking Sakura knows exactly where she is going.

After the war Sasuke had trouble adjusting. He took it out on his team and was absolutely horrible. Still, they smiled and took his shit like it was their job. Which only made him more angry. (Not that he realised it at the time.)

It didn't happen over night, but after Itachi's pardon and his own probation ended things started to change. He didn't move back into the compound and won't until he rebuilds the clan, a thought that Sasuke avoids vehemently. Purely because when he does all he can see is pink, and instantly the nin knows that his choice has been made. But Sasuke can't do that to her, Sakura deserves someone who can say outright how they feel, who can touch her in public (in private too) and at very least smile in her direction. He can't do any of that, and on top of it all, Sasuke doesn't deserve her.

It doesn't matter though, because Sakura continues to love him. She hasn't said so, but he can tell by that familiar glint in her vibrant emerald eyes. It is an expression he has seen only directed at him, and if he ever saw her giving it to another…Sasuke doesn't know what would happen.

He is a pathetic contradiction. Even his selflessness is selfish and he knows it, Sasuke is just bad all over.  
But when he is with Team 7 it doesn't feel that way at all. So the Uchiha's thoughts will continue to remain inside, until they are forced out by one of his nosy friends.

It seems that he isn't the only one hiding their feelings. Sasuke knows that sleep walking is an affliction caused by emotional stress or trauma, he is surprised that it doesn't happen to him. No, it would be too kind for him to be blissfully unaware of his problems. It is right that he sees his mistakes in his dreams, in his waking hours – all the time.

Stepping over a large branch, the shinobi marvels that Sakura is able to weave through the terrain so easily. The subconscious is truly a mysterious beast.

It isn't long before they reach a small clearing, there are destroyed trees every where and chunks of ground missing. _What is this place?_

Then the girl is walking toward a wooden post in between it all. Chakra begins to envelop her form and her stance becomes one of centering. Her hands are held together in a concentrating circle before she lunges outward to lay into the wood. She is not using her chakra to do so. The sharingan zone in slowly and he can see that she is focussing the blue mass in her core, rotating it around slowly in a controlled state. Her skills are truly amazing.

Her movements become more frenzied and faster, he has never seen her move so quick. Why doesn't she use this agility during training?

The pole decimates and Sakura roars in frustration, zipping forward to smash through three trees, she causes blood to drip from her bare knuckles. The chakra is swirling rapidly inside of her now and it is starting to look dangerous.

"Sakura." Sasuke tries, walking forward. He is beginning to worry.

She doesn't hear him though, as she picks up a tree from the roots and smashes it through a boulder. The area rumbles and the Uchiha is surprised that the people of Konoha can't feel it. Her power is absolutely monstrous.

Flashing forward as soon as the wood crumbles in her grasp, Sasuke grabs a hold of her shoulders with sharingan at the ready. He will knock her unconscious and figure this mess out later.

Only her subconscious recognises him and Sakura gasps, with eyes still blank. The awake her is deep inside.

"Sasuke-kun." She murmurs, looking startled. "You can't be here. I'm not ready!" The pinkette's brows furrow and he asks - "Why? Sakura, you are hurting yourself!" The nin holds up her hands by the wrist and stares down at her bleeding knuckles. Suddenly, he has the urge to kiss them, blood and all.

_That's new_. Sasuke thinks, but her chattering brings his mind to the forefront.

"I need to train. I need be strong enough." She exclaims, ripping away from him.

"Why?" He asks, "I don't understand." This is really getting out of hand, but his curiosity is too much and there is a strange clenching at his chest. Sasuke can't put an end to it, he_needs_ to know.

"I'm not strong enough!" She roars, turning to face him. Her fists are balled at her sidesand her foot stomps against the earth. It cracks beneath her force and tears begin to streak her already luminous face. "How can I bring Sasuke-kun back if I can't beat him? How?" Her volume lessens and the kunoichi collapses to her knees, grasping at her short pink hair tightly.

"I love you so much Sasuke-kun and you won't come home. We all love you _so much_ and you refuse to see. I thought I was enough…to take the hate. But I'm not strong enough, I will never be strong enough." She pounds on the ground uselessly as the chakra fizzles from her core. Her emotions are too great.

"Sakura, I'm home. It's me." Sasuke attempts, falling in front of her. "It's _Sasuke-kun_, I'm home. I won't leave again…I'm sorry." The matured nin doesn't even know what he is saying, it is just dribbling from his mouth as the only girl who ever loved him cries heavypainful tears.

"Wake up." Sasuke commands, gripping her chin. His eyes spin rapidly but nothing happens, she won't rouse.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun." Sakura cries over and over, and she is gripping his biceps tight now. Her tearful eyes stare straight into his soul and Sasuke feels completely useless.

_How long has this been happening?_ Enters his mind, along with the fact that he did this._This is my fault_…

"He can't love me. I'm not strong enough. I'm too weak." She whispers now, leaning close to his form. Pink hair rests against his shoulder and tears soak his shirt, but it doesn't matter.

"That's not true. You aren't weak. You are strong." Sasuke reasons, stroking her back. "You're better than I could ever be. You're -" He begins to say something else, and then it hits him. Rams the last Uchiha like a tonne of bricks. "You're…Everything." Sasuke whispers. "I do love you, so please come back." He murmurs in realisation.

Silence befalls them for a few moments, and he continues to stroke her hair and rub her back. "I'm sorry Sakura." Sasuke lets out weakly. Pulling her back softly he wants to lookat her lifeless eyes…Only when emerald and onyx meet – She is completely conscious.

Struck dumb suddenly, Sasuke continues to stare, completely speechless.

"Say it again." Sakura whispers, tears still cascading steadily down her soft skin. She looks so open and hurt and for the first time in a long time, Sasuke doesn't feel afraid. He doesn't feel undeserving, or black. Everything feels right, in the dirt with the girl that he unknowingly broke.

"I love you." He whispers, and the truth is out there. Sasuke loves Sakura.

"I love you too." She replies, and the pinkette begins to cry harder. "Why – why am I here?" The girl looks confused, and he stops her with the boldest move in his despicable history. Their lips touch and it is instantly desperate. It seems like neither nin knew how much they needed this. Lips part and teeth clash, tongue dominate - but he needs to stop. Sakura is still hurt.

Pulling back, Sasuke moves to pick up the kunoichi. "I'll show you when we get home." He asserts, and Sakura nods dumbly, holding him tight.

Thankfully, she doesn't plan on arguing.

_In the end it doesn't matter about the things that we have done or the opinions of ourself. It is the reason we need another to embrace our weaknesses, our darkness and make it bright._

_Sakura will take his darkness, and Sasuke will take her insecurities. They will become strong together. That's real love._


	52. Prompt 52

Anon Asked -

**Sakura's parents are against her going out with Sasuke, because he used to be a rogue ninja. They see each other any way until Sasuke wants them to come clean.**

Mistakes are all mine. Proof readers welcome. :)

xxx

"And how's the hospital?" Sakura's mother questions, sipping at her hot beverage. Her light coloured eyes hold something unreadable and it makes the pink haired medic feel a little unsettled, and she is a ninja for Kami's sake!

"Everything is well Okaa-san. I have been getting regular hours lately." Sakura replies, making sure to look at her maker directly. There is nothing that makes her mother more suspicious than lack of eye contact.

"No over time?" Mebuki fires back with her dubious narrowed gaze. It's no use, Okaa-san is going to worry no matter what.

"Very little. It's quite peaceful now that the aftermath of the war has settled." She smiles easily and reaches for a dry biscuit to keep herself busy. Sakura now remembers why she puts these family visits off as long as possible. If only her Otou-san was here instead of at work.

There is a pause in the conversation as the blonde house-wife refills both porcelain cups and Sakura has to suppress a sigh. Then, the interrogation begins once more.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Okaa-san directs and her hazel eyes indicate that she is looking for a very _specific_ answer.

"Iie. I have just been working and training." Why can't Sakura ever escape this question? Her mother really needs to get some new material.

"And the Uchiha?" Mebuki tries again, this time getting straight to the point.

Regardless, Sakura evades just as her training showed her. "What about him?" Her expression is completely innocent, but it doesn't stop her mother from scowling.

"_Sakura-chan_." She almost hisses, and her arms move to cross over her chest.

The pinkette _just_ stops herself from rolling her eyes and replies somewhat testily, "Okaa-san. I already know how you feel about Sasuke-kun, I told that I wouldn't see him, but I can't change who I love!" Her own arms cross in front of her and both women look uncannily similar, expressions and all.

"You don't even know that _boy. _Don't you remember the pain he put you through? The dangerous things he has done? He was a rouge ninja!" Mebuki points her finger as if rousing on her youngling and Sakura feels rage bubble in her stomach.

"That _boy_ is my team mate and has been pardoned by the Hokage herself. Sasuke-kun has been through more than any of us could ever imagine." The 18 year old woman stands and takes a deep calming breath, though her frustration is still _very_ evident.

"Okaa-san, I love you very much. I assure you that I'm not _destroying my life_as you so nicely put it every time we talk."

"I didn't say that." Okaa-san growls back, standing also.

"**One **time!" Sakura hisses, touching her fingers to her forehead cleansingly. "Look I didn't come here to fight, I'm not seeing Sasuke but I would ask you to remember that I am a ninja. Those dangerous things he has done, so have I."

"I don't need to hear this Sakura." Mebuki says testily, looking much calmer. Still, it is obvious that she is pouting by the put out expression on her face and her perched hands on child bearing hips.

"Obviously you do Okaa-san. I know you don't agree with my career and that is fine. Just remember that there are many things in my life as a kunoichi that I can't tell you. Maybe a dangerous _Uchiha_ could protect me from that, hm?"

Her mother continues to scowl and Sakura let's out a heavy sigh. "I have to meet a friend. I'll talk to you later." Leaning forward, she tries to give the older woman a goodbye hug but Mebuki shrugs her off.

Tired green meet sulking hazel and the pinkette merely shakes her head sadly. Then Sakura turns and exits the house she grew up in.

If everything goes to plan it will be awhile before she comes back.

The streets are bustling with civilians as Konoha's cherry blossom weaves through the residential district. The locals all know her and greet her happily, but ninja don't typically come to this area of the village. Most regular peopleare quite afraid of shinobi and steer clear of them all together. But Haruno Sakura is a healer and the public hold her in a different light to the other soldiers. They shouldn't though, because this 18 year old kunoichi doesn't just heal. Sakura is capable of anything that her Hokage orders. That is what a shinobi does, that is their job; whether it be helping, killing, or even torture.

If Sakura knew this when she was a child maybe her choice to become a ninja would have been different, but the pinkette doesn't want to know of a world like that. With the bad comes the good and vice versa. Team 7 is where she belongs and will continue to be until her village relieves her from active duty, or the less attractive alternative…

These are all facets of life that her Okaa-san doesn't want to know about. Sakura really thinks that she needs to though, because it is always a possibility that her next mission could be her last. Which is why many shinobi have learnt to live in the right now, and enjoy every moment to the fullest.

Of course, Haruno Mebuki disagrees with this ideology, therefore putting all of Sakura's life choices under the microscope; Including her choice in men. The pinkette didn't even tell her parents that she wanted to be with Sasuke, it had to come from the rumour mill. Thankfully rumours are easy to put to rest and her father moved on from the matter easily. Her mother however, is a completely different story.

It makes sense for her to worry. After all, Sakura's feelings for Sasuke put her heart and soul through the ringer. It also made her the woman that she is today, but that is a fact that many choose to forget. Sasuke leaving put a strain on her entire family, but Sakura was a heart broken girl that had a mission to complete. Her team mate went off to complete his goal and while he was gone she needed to reach hers.

During that time alone (with Naruto away and Kakashi taking missions up to his eye balls), Sakura trained harder than ever before, and it almost broke her. She survived though, and is an accomplished kunoichi because of it.

Dealing with her Okaa-san is just too stressful and always makes her think these thoughts. It's just too much…

Sighing heavily, the pinkette reaches a fork in the road and is about to turn towards Ichiraku when a hand grasps her elbow and pulls her backward.

"Sasuke!" Sakura rouses, smacking him on the bicep. "You shouldn't be might see." She hisses, but the girl does not try and get away from his hold.

The raven haired nin merely smirks, rubbing his thumb over her soft skinonce before letting go. "How did it go?" He questions seriously. The wind rustles his blue clan wear but the raven hair atop his head seems unchanged. It is ridiculous how perfect Sasuke is sometimes.

"Not good." The kunoichi sighs, and she turns to walk again. "The word matricide comes to mind." She grimaces. Why do their encounters always end up so horrible?

"Don't joke about that Sakura." Sasuke responds and the pinkette stiffens, realising her words.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Gomen, I didn't mean -" She begins to babble and he cuts her off with a quiet.

"It's fine." Their fingers graze as they walk and the fleeting touch lets the girl know he is telling the truth. That and Sasuke doesn't lie.

"She just really doesn't like you Sasuke-kun, I want them to know, I want to move in with you." Sakura's expression is despaired and it matches her frustrated tone perfectly.

"We can keep it a secret awhile longer." He murmurs, and Sakura looks up to catch his onyx gaze.

"Really?" She asks, disbelieving. "But I thought you wanted them to know, to be honest."

Sasuke nods once, "I do, but only because I think it is tearing you up." He explains and the girls heart feels so full. Her lover has always been strangely attentive. Though, it didn't start that way.

"Sasuke-kun?" The woman stops in her tracks and their fingers lace together for a moment. With a quick squeeze, Sakura lets his hand drop regardless of how good it feels.

"Hn." The Uchiha intones, looking down at her with unreadable eyes.

The pinkette smiles, "Arigato."

"Aa." He smirks, walking forward. Sakura watches his back for a moment before following. It is always a sight that makes her nostalgic. "This isn't the end." Sasuke warns and the medic knows she will have to tell her family at some point.

"I know." She replies.

After all, what kind of daughter would Sakura be to marry Sasuke without her parents knowledge.

"Come Sakura, let's go home."

The two shinobi walk back to the Uchiha Compound in comfortable silence. Anyone that sees them does not notice anything out of the ordinary, it is a common occurrence for team members to be together. However, if they wereto look a little closer they would see Sakura's fingers ghost Sasuke's with each step forward. They would also notice a fond smirk upon the usually stoic nin's face.

Secrets never stay hidden forever..


	53. Prompt 53

**Sakura finds Sasuke trying to hurt himself.**

Mistakes are all mine. This is unedited.

xxx

The forest is just as green as it used to be. Which makes sense, since it is on the outlying fringes of Konoha. It is hard to tell that anything was ever destroyed because of Tenzo's work with the greenery. Still a keen eye can tell the difference between the vibrant new plants and the deep colour of the sturdy old trees. It was years ago now, that Konoha suffered the destruction of pein and Sasuke has only ever heard stories of the event. It's horrible, but a piece of him still wants to see his village like that (a crater of nothing), but at the same time it would hurt too much.

Just standing outside the barren Uchiha district with only a perimeter line (to distinguish the land of his people with the land of Konoha) clenched at his heart more than he ought to admit.

Sasuke is in a similar situation now. The stoic nin didn't mean to, but his search for a new training area lead him to this place, and now the man doesn't know what to feel. He thought for sure that this place wouldn't exist any more, that some kids would have destroyed it.

Yet here it is – Itachi's training area.

Perhaps Sasuke subconsciously came here. He was talking to his Nii-san at the memorial not long ago, so it isn't too far a of a stretch.

Walking up to the battered shuriken post, the raven haired teen stops before it. The colour has been drained from the stump and the age is evident. There are embedded slashes all across the wood that are absolutely perfect, only a very skilled shinobi could cut the bark so finely but leave a mark for so long. There are deeper holes from throwing stars and if Sasuke closes his eyes, he can see it all in his head. The scent of the forest mixed with the smell of his Nii-san, and the crimson eyes so familiar to his own. The glinting weapons soaring through the air perfectly, and the jolt of jealousy that ripped through his form each time it would happen. The excitement he felt when Itachi pulled back the shrubbery to reveal him and the soft smile he would receive – the way those coal eyes would crease and Sasuke began to chatter. It is all here, in this empty place, trapped within his mind. So close, yet so very far, and when the teens eyes finally flutter open the the wood is close enough to touch. He doesn't remember moving forward, but raises his hand regardless. Fingers ghost over the faded pillar, just a centimetre away.

"Nii-san." Sasuke whispers, closing his eyes again. His hand finally comes into contact with the sturdy structure and just like that, the pain rips through him.

Why is this place still here? Memories that should be fond hurt _so much _and the Uchiha doesn't want to take it any more!

Unsheathing his blade, Sasuke looks toward his palm that is flat against the bark, then to the reflection of himself on the mirrored object. Even his own face reminds him of what he has lost…

"Gomen, Itachi." The young man murmurs in a broken whisper.

Silence befalls the area as wind gusts heavily, and then – All hell breaks lose.

Ripping away from the pole Sasuke places one cut into the wood, one right after the other. He doesn't use chakra, but instead the power of his blind emotions. The culmination of memories remembered and lost makes for a strong storm, especially within an Uchiha.

The slashing continues and his heart constricts almost cripplingly. Grasping at the area, Sasuke keeps going, but it is too much.

Everything is gone…He is the only one.

Falling to his knees with one final blow, the pole explodes beneath the pressure and the very last Uchiha hangs his head.

He can end this right now, take himself from this world and see his family in another. Sasuke cares naught for power any more. The person who made him want it deceived him for a horribly noble cause. The boy feels so guilty for hating his kin for so many years…

The thoughts of his friends, and village allude the despairing nin, on his knees in front of the last piece of his brother. The only evidence that Uchiha Itachi ever lived and as a human and not a mindless ANBU, gone with one strong swing.

Sasuke could also be gone in one movement…

Picking up the dropped kusanagi, the numb shinobi does not flinch. His raven hair falls back as the teen looks to the sky once more, and wonders if they are watching – waiting for him to come. Blank onyx eyes flutter shut, and his raised hand does the honours. Straight across the throat. It is clean, he can feel it as blood begins to gush from the wound rapidly.

_This is it._ He thinks. The end of Uchiha Sasuke.

The world turns black just as vibrant pink come into view, but the boy doesn't even have time to regret his choice. Everything is over -

Done…

But it is stolen from him, the divine ending in front of the place where it all began, for light permeates his bleary vision and familiar white walls come into sight.

Sasuke is in the hospital, in a nothing room, with a crying Sakura as she launches from her chair to hold him tight. Naruto stands in the doorway with a genuine smile and the numbness recedes just a little.

Maybe it's okay that his story didn't end. After all, many years ago a listless boy lay in the very same position with these people and a goal to complete. He thought that it would be the end of his story…

It is only the beginning.

_Time to begin again._ Sasuke thinks, wrapping a tired arm around the sobbing kunoichi. Somehow, things don't seem so bleak any more.

_Are you watching Nii-san?_


	54. Prompt 54

Anon Asked-

**Sakura hates how Sasuke doesn't show any PDA. She talks to him about it. They go to a party and Sasuke and her gets carried away with one another.**

Mistakes are mine. NOT edited.

Semi mature.

xxx

"Just forget about it Sasuke." The pink haired woman sighs shortly, picking herself up off the couch and striding into her bedroom. If he is going to be that way, then she may as well be productive and get something done.

"What's your problem?" The Uchiha grouses, with an expression of irritation that looks far too good on his angular face. _Prick._

"You're my problem!" Sakura exclaims, throwing her hands in the air. She pulls a dress from her cupboard and places it on the bed as neatly as her mood will allow. "You freak out every time I hold your hand. I'm going to look like a baka at this get party because you will stand there like a ROOT nin and I'll want to dance, and drink. I want to kiss and be young together, but you have an hernia whenever I look at you too long." The pinkette lets out of noise of frustration, running her fingers through her hair.

"It is not the publics business to see Sakura." Sasuke replies and the girl almost snorts at how upper crust he sounds.

"But it's okay to get rip roaring drunk with Naruto and stumble through the streets?" She fires back, turning on him menacingly.

"Hn." The Uchiha responds and Sakura's eyes narrow dangerously.

Striding towards her boyfriend, the girl backs him up to the entranceway of her bedroom with an intimidating glare. Leaning upward, green clash with onyx and the pinkette murmurs, "_Sasuke-kun_…"

"Aa." He replies, and it is obviously a question. Their lips almost touch, but she pulls away quickly.

"Get. Out!" She growls, pushing him hard and slamming the door. "Go get ready for tonight!" Sakura orders from her full length mirror. The front door slams and the kunoichi holds the pastel green dress against her form.

When she is done, Sasuke won't be able to stop himself from touching her.

xxx

The music is blaring when Sasuke enters the club. The entertainment district has never been his cup of tea and this outing merely affirms that belief. There are too many multi coloured lights, yet the room is practically dark. How is Kami's name do they achieve such a feat?

Ninja are everywhere and unfortunately, there isn't one person that he doesn't know. It so happens that when Ino has a coming of age party, she makes sure to include _everyone_.

Sniffing in distaste, the scent of alcohol and perfume assault his senses, and the man wants to exit and never come back.

Until his eyes land upon a woman in green.

Sakura is standing across the floor with at least half of the Konoha 12. She is wearing extremely tall heels that show off the definition of her calves, and a very small piece of clothing. Her shoulders are bare aside from the few ringlets falling from her up-do. Though, on closer inspection (with his sharingan), Sasuke can tell that it is _all_ intentional. The tinted lips and purple lids especially bring out just how green her eyes are.

Sakura is a work of art. A work of art that is completely visible to the entire shinobi populace (under 35 years old).

Shikamaru and Ino are on the dance floor and the spiky haired nin is barely moving, but the blonde certainly makes up for it. Beside them is Hinata and Naruto, though they seem to be a lot more reserved than the ravenous birthday girl and her prey. Sasuke didn't even know that Ino and Shikamaru were together.

Turning back to gaze at Sakura, he sees a longing look on her face as she stares out on the dance floor. Stepping forward, the nin wants to talk with her, to take away her worries. He stops though upon realising that only one thing would work, and he can't do that.

Avoiding his girlfriend for the time being, Sasuke strides up to the bar and takes a seat beside Kakashi silently. His silver haired friend gives a standard nod and the Uchiha orders them a round of shots. This night is too fucked up not to get wasted.

xxx

Sakura hasn't seen her grump of a boyfriend all night, but she has been having a nice time. Though it is a bit disheartening that Sasuke didn't have the decency to show up considering how much effort she put into her appearance.

The fruity drinks have started to go to her head and the pinkette could regulate the content, but then that would be no fun at all. The only times she needs to do that is when participating in a drinking game and during missions.

Lee leaves Tenten to get another soft drink and the girl sees her chance to have some fun. If Sasuke doesn't want to dance with her, then she will do it with another. Someone of the female variety.

Waltzing up to the floor, the girl takes the brunette by surprise and Tenten hollars over the music, "Wanna dance?"

Sakura smiles broadly, "More than ever!" She echoes back before the beat of the newest song takes over her body. Closing her eyes, the pink haired kunoichi allows the alcohol to run rampant as Tenten slides behind her suggestively and Lee's jaw almost hits the floor from his spot at the bar.

Sakura shimmies her waist and dips low with a coy smile and the cheerful ninja in green turns beat red.

Unfortunately for the pink haired vixen, Rock Lee isn't the only man watching. Deep black swirls into irritated red and Sasuke watches on in silence, covered by the table of people in front of him.

"I think we killed him!" Tenten yells, and the medic laughs happily. The beat grows in intensity and before the girls know it they are jumping over the dance floor like lunatics.

xxx

"I need to go put my hair up." Sakura informs her dance partners as she struts from the slightly risen floor to the lower customer service area. The kunoichi continues to push through person after person until she comes to the hallway that leads to the ladies room.

However, before she can head down the luminous corridor, an arm engulfs her waist and rips her to the side. The girl lands harshly with her back against the wall, red eyes beam down at her and Sasuke looks pissed.

Sakura has always been one to rile up the beast, "Where the fuck have you been?" She growls, staring directly into the dangerous sharingan. She isn't scared.

"Have fun taunting me?" Sasuke hisses, and the bitter scent of alcohol enters her nostrils. He has been drinking.

"Taunting you? I was having fun you dick! I didn't even know you were here." Sakura hits his chest once and his free hand darts up to press her wrist against the wall.

In one swift movement, sharingan are obscured from her vision and Sasuke's lips have descended. It tastes amazingly lustful and he grinds his pelvis close. "Mhm." Sakura's mewls into the embrace, and his hand releases her wrist to allow her access to his hair. He knows her too well.

Tongues touch and heads tilt for better access, and the woman doesn't think she has ever felt something so amazing. Drunk kisses are the best. Sasuke's right hand slides down to grasp her thigh, and the nin pulls it upward to sit against his hip. Her underwear is almost exposed to the room, but it is far from both their minds. When his lips rips away to suckle her neck, Sakura lets out a wanton moan.

Thankfully the music drowns out all erotic noises, but they are in quite an open place regardless. Sasuke's erection presses into her core and the pinkette wants nothing more than to rip her underwear and fuck him senseless. She grinds downward and Sasuke bites her neck in response. Sakura is certain that he gets the picture. So much so that the girl feels a hand weave between them to stroke the dampening material covering her sex. A deep_Hmm_ reverberates through his chest, and Sasuke pulls back to smirk. Their eyes catch and before Sakura can resist, she has been pulled into a genjutsu.

His wedged hand continues to stroke _very _lightly, while the other holds his girlfriend in place. Sasuke is so drunk he doesn't care if the whole village sees, but he doesn't want to cause Sakura embarrassment. Still, he can't resist.

The genjutsu travels through her form hotly, making anywhere his mouth and fingers touch ultra sensitive. A digit dips beneath the silken underwear and the moment it comes into contact with her pleasure center, Sakura is biting the junction of his shoulder and neck harshly, enough to draw blood. Her orgasm rips through her like a tidal wave and he can't wait to get her home. The sounds so close to his ear almost do Sasuke in then and there.

Ending the illusion, the nin swoops forward and captures Sakura's lips with his once more. He grinds harder now, and if they were at home they would be fucking like animals already. (Alcohol tends to do that to them.)

Then a very bright light enters their peripheral vision, making the flustered shinobi look up at the hindrance.

"Say cheese!" Kiba grins wolfishly and the shutter goes off once more, capturing Sakura's surprised expression and Sasuke's glaring sharingan. If anyone were to look at the photo into future, they would know exactly what was going on.

Sasuke makes a move to shift and kill the _dog_running away, but Sakura stops him with a firm hold. Their eyes meet and her hand disappears from sight, stopping to cup his hardness through his pants.

"_Shit." _Sasuke murmurs, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Let's go home, and punish Kiba tomorrow." The pinkette suggests, squeezing the erection tightly. "It's your turn _Sasu__ke-kun._" Sakura whispers, suckling on the lobe of his ear.

If anyone were to look over in their direction they would see two people completely immersed in one another. They would also see a cloud of white smoke as they disappear completely from sight.

It doesn't take a genius to guess where Sakura and Sasuke have gone.


	55. Prompt 55

Sasusakumadness asked-

**Sakura shows Sasuke who wears the pants in their relationship.**

Mistakes are all mine!

xxx

The _drunken fist_ is full of shinobi, men and women, genin (adult) and jonin. The ninja are participating in their bi monthly drink-a-thon and if a regular isn't on a mission and seen to be absent, the other nin would have a field day. (As Kakashi learnt the hard way last time.)

Sakura seems to be exempt from such rules because she is Konoha's number one medic. The 20 year old woman can drink with the rest of them though, drink them under the table in fact.

Right now however, she has had about enough of this evening. The alcohol has begun to go to the heads of the alpha males of the group and the entire bar feels like a testosterone clinic. There are games of cards at different booths, and Genma's crowd is flirting up a storm at the bar. Shikamaru is philosophising with a bunch of nin while Ino downs one shot after the other. He better watch out, because she looks ready to dance, or get frisky.

Her friends are every where, and Sakura is standing here at the bar, with Kakashi. Her friend is no help though, because like always that little orange book takes the cake.

Gaze narrowing to the center of the room, Sakura zones in on her fiance and Naruto-baka. Her boys are currently engaged in a heavy round of cards with shots for the loser. It would be all well and good if they didn't say she couldn't play.

_Sorry Sakura-chan, you win every time._ Naruto told her before rushing off. He scratched his head and looked _s__o__oo_ innocent. There is no way she is going easy on him next time, he hasn't seen her play at her best!

Similarly, Sasuke merely shrugged and walked off, saying that he would play for half an hour. WELL, it has been two hours and the raven haired shinobi looks considerably more inebriated compared to when he started, and Sakura is _just _tipsy enough to want to do something about it. Initially, she didn't want to call him out in front of the other ninja,_ but_ he promised her mind blowing sex on her night off and she isn't going to have it robbed by a bottle of sake and a game of cards.

Not even feeling sorry, the pink haired kunoichi turns to the shot that Kakashi just bought. There are two sitting side by side and his revealed eye crinkles to her.

"Fed up?" He questions knowingly. Picking up the brown liquid, the Jonin swirls it in a motion that says _You too_.

"That's one way to put it." Sakura replies, picking up her drink. In one swift movement, both nin knock back the warm liquid and slam the glass back on the wooden bar. Then Kakashi says,

"Go get em Sakura-chan."

Nodding resolutely, the girl muses wryly – _I think I will._  
"Thanks Kaka-senpai." The pinkette replies with a warm smile, her green eyes shine with the alcohol and the golden glow of the lights. It doesn't matter though, she can do this sober or slightly intoxicated. The second option just sounds far more attractive.

Striding through the crowd with a resolute expression, the medic stands before the large round table with hands on her hips. Sasuke's back is to her and the other men all stop mid action to stare at the formidable kunoichi.

Slowly, the Uchiha turns to see what the men are looking at and his slightly clouded onyx eyes fall upon her form. There is dangerous intent flowing off her and Sakura swears that her lover stiffens minutely.

"Sasuke." The pinkette greets stonily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes Sakura." He replies concomitantly, glancing up at her from the side. She takes a step closer and smirks at his discomfort.

"Are you planning on breaking your promise, because so far all I have seen tonight is you waste away your pay cheque and get drunk." Sakura says, her lilt sugary sweet. Leaning down she smiles menacingly, much closer to his cheek.

"It's time to leave." She orders, straightening up. Naruto has shrunk considerably in size, like he doesn't want to be acknowledged. _Too bad._

"And _you." _Sakura growls, turning on her team mate. "Have you talked to Hinata-chan all night? Don't leave your woman alone in a room full of attractive men, _baka!_" Smacking him across the back of the head, Naruto wails -  
"But Sakura-chan, she said she would be fine!" His azure orbs look at her imploringly and the girl decides to throw him a bone.

"That means she isn't fine you idiot. Finish up and go and kiss the girl." Sakura replies with a strained tone, her fingers touch her temples calmingly as her sights set back on her Uchiha.

"_Sasuke_." She intones threateningly, as the prick continues to play. The men around the table are rigidly doing as he says, but are keeping a watchful eye on Konoha's most powerful woman.

"I swear to Kami, it has been two fucking hours. We were supposed to leave forever ago! If you won't have the decency to let me shame you in cards then at least stick to the time you set." The woman really doesn't want to say it, but it seems like it will come to _that_.

"I'm busy." He responds, but it is obvious he is beginning to sway. The cards have been placed down on the table and the sake pushed away to another person.

"Ah it's just as well, you are probably too drunk to _perform_ anyway." Sakura speaks flippantly with an icy undertone, going straight for the throat. Sasuke makes her so angry and the alcohol in her system certainly helps give the woman some Dutch courage.

"If you will excuse me boys, I'm going to go and enjoy my night off alone. I'm sure you can entertain my fiance amply, but I have plans." Catching Sasuke's slightly agape eyes, she continues, "With, _or _without you." She says pointedly, as her pink brows raise suggestively.

Spinning on her heel, the cherry blossom of the leaf walks to the exit of the establishment with a triumphant expression upon her face. _It won't be long now. _She muses, feeling Sasuke's chakra spike for a millisecond.

"Wow. Sakura-chan is pissed." Naruto says, getting up as ordered. "Sorry everyone, I need to see if Hinata-chan is okay." Looking at his friend, the blonde says, "You are going aren't you?" His knowing smirk says that he is already aware of the answer, but the replied _Hn_ is satisfying all the same.

"Traitor-kun, in my opinion you are what one would call 'whipped'. You do quite a good job at hiding it, but I was aware of your defeat the moment Ugly arrived. Do you oppose this?" Sai questioned curiously, he could see the stiff movements and hesitation within his traitorous team mate, who is actually quite loyal.

"Sasuke can't admit it to himself let alone Sakura-chan, I don't think you're getting you answer Sai." Kiba grins wolfishly, and the Uchiha grunts with annoyance.

In the next moment, the raven haired man is standing and the chair is scraping back. "I'm leaving." He states, throwing his cards at the table with an irritated scowl.

Then he is striding swiftly towards the door to escape into the night air.

"Sakura." Sasuke greets the waiting woman who leaning against the side of the building. She looks quite relaxed and it makes his anger bubble even more.

"Yes Sasuke." She parrots back his words from earlier with a cheeky grin upon her face.

He doesn't reply, instead the man leans forward to peck her quickly on the lips. Entwining their fingers they begin to walk along the road to home.

"I wasn't going to make you come with me to Okaa-san's tomorrow, but I have changed my mind." The pinkette says punishingly and Sasuke merely hangs his head.  
"Hai." He murmurs, tugging her closer.

"Hmm." Sakura smiles, "Maybe you haven't ruined your chances of getting_extremely_ lucky tonight."

"Hn." Sasuke replies, and the woman can't help but giggle.

Neither shinobi hear the stories being told back at the bar, of their comical relationship, and it's a good thing too. Only Sakura can make fun of Uchiha Sasuke and get away with it.

"_Sasuke-kun_, go to Suna and get me medicinal herbs." Naruto mocks, perched primly upon a chair, sake bottle in hand. Hinata sits nearby looking much happier after a few kisses.

"I am whipped therefore I will do anything you say, but I must pretend that I won't." Sai improvises also, but his impression of Sasuke is a lot less convincing. Especially since he has not morphed into a pink haired version of a sexy jutsu and has merely drawn the face of the stoic nin on a napkin.

"This is going in the books." Kiba murmurs to Shino who is beside him.

Neither Sai or Naruto notice the flash of a camera, but they will certainly find out when Sakura finds it pinned to her office door on Monday.

Ahh, good times.


	56. Prompt 56

Anon asked-

**Sakura is unknowingly turning Sasuke on and he is unable to hold back any more.**

Mistakes are all mine. This is unedited. This is probably not as funny as you wanted anon, but it's what came out. Apologies!

xxx

"That was a good session, ne Sasuke-kun?" The pink haired Sakura asks absently as she pulls off her light coloured training gloves. It has been a long time since they have been able to devote an entire morning to such activities and it is a shame that Naruto is on a mission.

"I'll get you next time." She smirks, stretching up on the tips of her toes. Her arms raise above her head and the medic makes a sound of approval. Sasuke may have won that battle, but she beat him last time. Though he seems to be particularly surly today. What's his problem?

The Uchiha is still sitting upon the grass, with his knees bent out in front of him, in that standard position he is most fond of. Raven hair is tousled with the wind and there are sweat beads dripping down his face and neck.

"Are you hurt?" She questions, giving herself a once over in the process. "Aw you burnt my vest, that's the second one this month!" Sakura glares at the silent man, and his eyes only narrow a fraction as he gazes at her with annoyed eyes.

"What's your problem? You won." The medic points out, unzipping her vest and tossing it to the side. Her breath hitches minutely as she pulls her under shirt upwards to heal her burnt flesh. How did Sakura not notice this before? Sasuke really got her good.

"_You_." The Uchiha finally responds, moving to stand. The woman's eyes gaze up from her mending waist to see fiery black glaring her way. She swears that they tinge crimson for just a moment, but it is too quick to see.

"Me? What are you talking about?" Sakura is confused, it is obvious that Sasuke has lost more than a few marbles today.

"_You_ are my problem." He grouses and the healing green dissipates slowly as her expression changes to one of irritation.

"What did I do to upset the _mighty_ Uchiha this time, hm?" Sakura says sarcastically, taking a step closer to her team mate. "I swear Sasuke something must have flew up your b-" She begins to hiss, but is cut off.

"You look like a slut." The nin says blankly. What a rude thing to say!

"What the fuck?!" The pinkette growls, slapping him hard across the pectoral. Sasuke is a fortress though who doesn't move. His eyes however, flicker into the very familiar red that makes her feel (secret) unspeakable things.

"You're pants are ten sizes too small. You look like you're wearing undergarments." He states almost too calmly.

Scoffing, the girl throws her hands in the air. "I forgot to do my washing you_dick_. These are an old pair of tights, and it's not like anyone is going to look. It's just you and me." Sakura replies with a disbelieving tone. However, as Sasuke's head cocks to the side upon her closing statement, the woman feels like she has made a mistake.

In a flash the Uchiha is in front of her and she can feel his strong abdomen against hers. The mesh shirt that she is wearing suddenly feels very bare as his eyes rake over her form.

"What are you doing?" The pinkette asks, sounding meeker than intended.

"I'm looking." Sasuke states, swooping downward to gaze into her surprised green eyes. His hands come up to clutch at her small medic skirt and in one simple movement, the garment is torn in to.

Seeing the anger in his eyes and the _riiip_, brings Sakura back to her senses and she shoves Sasuke hard against the chest.

He doesn't go far though and is now a meter away, still staring very openly.

"Why did you do that?" The girl asks, trying very hard to sound angry. She is unable to succeed however, as she is drawn towards Sasuke's angry eyes.

"What's the matter Sakura, _it's just me_." The raven haired teen mocks back at her, and the wheels in her head begin to turn. She should have thought more before saying such a foolish thing. Now she is stuck here in front of Sasuke, in a pair of tiny tights and a mesh ninja shirt…Liking it.

"Why are you offended?" She finds herself speaking, and her viridian can't help but take in his form. Unknowingly her tongue darts out to swipe over her lips, and she realises that she is staring at him.

"I'm not." Sasuke states, striding forward (at a human pace this time). "I'm proving a point." His strong fingers grasp at her hips, pulling Sakura toward him.

"What's that?" The kunoichi gulps, eyeing off a particularly delicious looking bead of sweat on his neck.

"I'm always looking." Sasuke husks deeply, kiss his team mate harshly and flashing them against a sturdy near by tree. "It's _me _you have to worry about." He hisses, taking Sakura's lower lip between his teeth sensually. Hands slide down from her hips to encase her taut behind and he hoists her upward, using his own body to press the woman flush against the wood.

"You act like I'm indifferent to everything you do Sakura. Or have you been undressing in front of me for weeks on purpose?" He accuses, biting her ear lobe.

"No I didn't -" The pinkette tries to explain, though his lips are not in a waiting mood.

Coincidentally, there isn't much talking for the remainder of the afternoon.

Sakura learnt a valuable lesson that day – She now knows how to rile Uchiha Sasuke up in the most enjoyable way possible. Well, perhaps she learnt a few things. Her favourite being that her now lover is a pervert like the rest of Konoha's men and he can get turned on quite easily.

What a happy surprise.


	57. Prompt 57

This is set in Sasuke stays verse, accepting his bonds and the help of his fellow man for his ultimate goal.

Mistakes are all mine. I went through it once, but it is four in the morning, so I might have missed some.

Anon asked -

**Sakura gets off for a month on vacation. Spends the entire month with Sasuke at his house. No one bothers them. Then puberty hits the both of them hard.**

**MATURE THEMES**

This is set in Sasuke stays verse, accepting his bonds and the help of his fellow man for his ultimate goal.

xxx

The sun is just reaching the horizon when Sakura arrives at the studio apartment of one Uchiha Sasuke. This week has been the most relaxing in a long time. The medical apprentice doesn't usually have time to spare due to her missions with Team 7 and her hospital training. So when the Hokage appointed the entire team a month off, the pinkette was quick to finish up her open projects.

It is just a shame that Naruto has started his training with the frog sennin, and hasn't been able to spend any time with Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei has taken a bundle of missions, probably stressed out at the prospect of time off. Which is ironic considering her silver haired teacher is a fan of the 'work smart not hard' principle.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly during the first week of her holiday. The girl trained, studied and watched Sasuke on the field. Then her mother's old friends arrived on her door step with their staying gear ready for a planned reunion. (That would probably be spent drinking and reminiscing.) Sakura doesn't know why she was unaware of the visit, but it is slightly irking. Perhaps her Okaa-san mentioned it but she was too far buried in her medical text books. In any case, the 14 year old girl now finds herself with grown women strewn on her bed and floor, with the guest room and living area also filled.

_It's okay Okaa-san, I'll just go to a friends._ The pinkette said before grabbing her pack and heading out. Of course, Sakura neglected to mention that she didn't really have any friends. Ino is her rival and is also a good girlfriend but she couldn't very well barge into her house. Hinata lives in the Hyuga Estate and is not allowed over night guests and Tenten…Well she doesn't really have an excuse for that. But it really does make her think – _I need to spend time with people other than team 7_.

Her raven haired team mate isn't going to like this one bit, and there is a high chance that he will say no. Still, there is no harm in trying.

_Knock Knock_

The girl raps on the door of Sasuke's apartment and waits for him to open up. His chakra is hidden upon habit, but he is usually home at this time of day.

Within moments the door swings open to reveal the beautiful boy with a heavy scowl upon his face.

"What?" Sasuke grouses, looking thoroughly irritated. It has been a year and a half since he decided to stay in Konoha and his progress is off the , time is ticking on – He will be 15 soon. It is assumed that putting everything on hold for a holiday must be getting to him, but Sasuke works too hard as it is.

"I need to stay with you for awhile." Sakura replies simply. Her nerves are just about shot and there is no way she could string this out. She would rather be rejected and have time to find somewhere else to go.

Obsidian eyes narrow and the boy looks from her serious face to the pack on her shoulder. "Hn." He finally nods after a long pause. Turning around swiftly, Sasuke walks back into his home.

Following behind obediently, Sakura shuts the door quietly, toeing off her shoes in the genkan. "Don't you want to know why?" She asks, completely surprised that he is allowing this.

"Not particularly." The Uchiha states apathetically, opening the fridge with a bored expression covering his aristocratic features. His gaze moves downward before turning to meet Sakura's shocked green eyes.

"I want oden with tomatoes." He says matter of factly, pulling out a grocery bag of already bought ingredients. It is obvious that he was going to make it for himself tonight.

Understanding quickly, Sakura smiles softly and nods. "Alright. I'll start now."

"Hn." He intones, walking back over to his couch where an open book lay face down.

And this is how it all begins…

xxx

The sound of clinking dishes and running water fills the apartment as Sakura washes up their mess. The meal was lovely and the girl is certain that it was a good idea. Though the company wasn't boisterous enough and it did feel slightly awkward, but that is how it is these days.

Yes, after she poured her heart out to her love Sasuke finally relented. Sakura is sure that if she hadn't of grabbed his arm and made him look at her, that Sasuke would have left. They haven't talked about her confession since then, but whenever Naruto is not around there seems to be a slight tension. It could all be in her head though…

"Ne, Sasuke-kun." The pinkette calls his attention, placing the last plate in the strainer. "May I please use your shower?" Her hands wipe on the tea towel before placing it over the hanger. Then she turns to look at the reading boy.

"Aa." He replies, and Sakura smiles broadly. It is clear by the casual blue sleeping shorts and black t-shirt that Sasuke has already bathed. That and he smells nice and clean.

"Arigato." She thanks, walking over to her pack to pull out a towel and sleep wear. The bag is placed beside her friend upon the couch and Sakura's knee accidentally brushes his own. Her heart picks up ridiculously so and the kunoichi grabs the last of her things and rushes towards the bathroom. She is too busy freaking out to see the slightly stiffened form of her team mate.

xxx

The shower is still on and Sasuke can't stop staring at the closed door. He isn't sure why, but this feels incredibly intimate. They have bathed in the same bath house before on missions and even slept side by side out in the open, but something is different about this situation.

When Sakura asked him to stay he should have said no, but her imploring eyes stopped all rejection and he allowed her inside. He isn't sure why, but the nin has been giving her all sorts of exceptions lately. Well, that's a lie. Sasuke does know why. Sakura is the one that stopped him from making a horrible mistake, if it weren't for her he would be Kami knows where using dirty power off a snake that wants his body.  
Instead he is here in his home village with the support of his only family. His goals have not changed, but he is working towards them in a different way. It also helps that Naruto has his eyes set on a prize and Sakura has also found a resolve of some kind, they are both much less annoying these days. This holiday may be a road block in the path to vengeance, but Sasuke is using this time to train harder than ever.

Standing up slowly, the boy places his almost finished novel in the book case and walks over to the linen closet. His belongings are all matching and are practically new. There is no way that he can use the items from the compound, they are all in storage.

Finding what he is looking for, the boy places a pillow and blanket on the couch and prepares himself for sleep.

The water shuts off and suddenly, Sasuke feels very exposed once more. Something is definitely different about this situation and it probably has something to do with a moment that he has been avoiding for awhile…

xxx

"You can have the bed." Sasuke says, gazing out at the night sky through the glass door. Sakura shuts the bathroom door quietly and walks over to her pack to put her used clothing away. Her bag has been placed on the end of the bed and when she turns around, the boy is looking at her.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura questions, looking down at herself. His dark eyes seem to be scrutinising her quite intensely which is strange, he has seen her wear this a million times.

"Mou Sasuke-kun, daijoubu ka?" She tries again, and he seems to gain his bearings.  
Clearing his throat, the Uchiha looks toward the couch and orders, "Iie. Go to sleep." He falls onto the soft cushions and pulls the sheet over himself, facing away from her watching eyes.

"But Sasuke-kun, I can sleep on the couch. The bed is big enough for both of us too. Are you sure something isn't the matter?" The girl is thoroughly confused, they have shared a sleeping space plenty of times. Though, she is perfectly capable of taking the less comfortable option, after all Sasuke did open his home to her.

"Go to sleep." The boy replies gruffly and Sakura can only nod in response.

"Okay, but if you decide you want the bed, I don't mind." She tells him softly, walking over to turn the lamp off. The moon light illuminates the room in a peaceful way, and as Sakura gets comfortable she can't help but wish to see Sasuke's face. Surprisingly, it doesn't take long for her breathing to even out and the night to take her away.

xxx

It's one am when Sasuke wakes up in a cold sweat. He bolts upright on the tiny piece of furniture clutching at his heart. His breathing is erratic and the faces of his family still swim in his minds eye. Why does this happen every night at home, but never on missions?

Looking over to the bed, the familiar mop of pink pokes out from his comforter and the boy thinks that he knows the reason. It is a dangerous thought, but it is true nonetheless.

Sitting up slowly, the Uchiha removes the soaked black shirt and tosses it beside him. Then, he silently walks toward the bed, against his better judgement.

If he decides to sleep next to Sakura (like on missions), then perhaps the affliction will not bother him for the rest of the night. It will aid his training if he is completely rested.

Climbing beneath the thick blanket, the teen settles himself a safe distance from the pink haired girl in her much too revealing singlet, and settles once more.

The rest of his night is spent with dreams of Konoha's entrance and a confession of love, and when he wakes the scent of lilies permeate his senses and the soft feeling of flesh teases his fingertips.

Peeling himself away from Sakura _very slowly_ Sasuke disappears for a cold shower. He tells himself that it is in order to wake up and not the erection straining against his pants.

Still, the Uchiha can't bring himself to be annoyed. The nightmares didn't come again, and he would love for a second go at it.

Perhaps he will take Sakura up on her offer.

xxx

"How was training today?" The pink haired kunoichi asks when the door swings open. A tired and dirty Sasuke trudges through the entryway and passes the kitchen with a grunt. There is dirt and burns all over his skin and Sakura can't help but notice that his clan shirt is ripped. Also, the masculine scent that fills the apartment is quite alluring.

Something must be wrong with her.

When she was younger Sakura hated the smell of sweat and for the most part she still does. But Sasuke…He smells amazing. Thinking on it, her mind wanders toward pheromones and the medic in training merely nods to herself. Turning back to the daikon radish on the chopping board, the girl can't stop herself from smiling. It is nice to know that she is attracted to Sasuke in every way. It would not be good if his pheromones didn't call out to her. Do hers do the same for him?

"Dinner will be ready soon, why don't you have a shower?" She suggests cheerfully, and she drops the knife on the counter when Sasuke's shirt is pulled off his back. The blue garment is thrown into the dirty clothes basket and the teen stalks into the shower, but it is too late. Sakura has already seen his strong abdomen and pale skin. Her cheeks slowly turn a very deep crimson and she holds the image in her mind for as long as possible.

When her eyes open, there is a strange tingling feeling welling in the base of her stomach and she feels very warm all over.  
Kami-sama, what is happening to her body?

xxx

As Sakura finishes her nightly ablutions Sasuke decides to tell her. However, when she exits the bathroom, his eyes are unable to stop from zoning in. The lights are still on and he clearly notices that she isn't wearing bindings, the nin can see the wrappings hanging over the shower rod behind her and Sasuke's ears begin to tinge pink. He didn't notice this last night though, so perhaps it won't bother him.

"Were you going to say something?" Sakura asks, walking over to the bed. She unties her dry hair and lets the shoulder length locks fall free. Crawling beneath the covers, she looks back at him with curious eyes.

The moon is shining but the light is still quite bright and the mixture of the two really makes Sakura stand out. Her skin is very pale against the green sleep wear and she smells like his soap.

Maybe he should just sleep on the couch, the teen surmises but his brain whispers, _The dreams…_

That's right, he would rather put up with an annoying girl than deal with murder over and over.

"I'll sleep in the bed too." The teen states tonelessly, holding Sakura's gaze.

"Hai." She replies with a soft smile.

Suppressing the unhelpful shiver that runs down his spine, Sasuke turns the light off and climbs beneath his own comforter, making sure to stay a good distance away from his team mate.

Though as the minutes pass and finally tick into an hour, it is clear that neither can sleep from all of the tossing and turning she is doing. The back of her shoulders shine in the moonlight and Sasuke doesn't even realise that he is watching her with the sharingan. It is all instinctual.

"Stop moving." He growls finally, and Sakura whines back -

"But I'm cold." She wriggles a little closer to his form behind her and the ninja can see the goose bumps on her skin.

"And you will stop fidgeting once you're warm?" Sasuke questions quite seriously, it seems that his mind is making a plan without him.

"Yes!" Sakura exclaims, completely frustrated.

In the next moment, the teen tugs her toward him by the waist until Sakura's back is pressed firmly against his front. Her skin is cold against his own and she sighs at the warmth.

Sasuke however, is in between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, Sakura feels soft and comforting, and this isn't the first time that they have done this. Though, they were both asleep and unaware before and this is very much conscious. But she seems to have settled and looks quite relaxed.

That isn't going to be possible for the Uchiha heir. He may not act like it, but this boy is just like any other and when a nice smelling female (whom he cares for) is so close, Sasuke can't help but react. Though he has never felt this warmth to such a degree and Sakura's scent seems to be going straight to his head _a lot_ more than usual.

Closing his eyes tight, the teen tries with all his might to calm down. Why in Kami's name is this so nerve wracking when it was so comfortable this morning?

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura's voice rips him from his inward thoughts, and his form stiffens even more.

"Hai." He responds as regularly as possible, though it is a far cry from his regular tone of irritation. His arm is still gripping her middle and the boy realises that she can feel his fingers clenching and releasing.

Her head turns slowly to look at him, and Sasuke releases her hip quickly. Viridian shine in the moonlight and the boy is hard pressed to turn away.

"You're…" She blushes heavily, turning her gaze downward. "I can feel you against my bum." The girl whispers meekly and the sharingan widen considerably.  
Shit, he didn't even realise that his body had reacted. _Oh no_…

Trying to pull away, Sasuke's ears are now a very bright red and the boy is ready to light his house on fire.

"Wait." Sakura stops him, grabbing his arm firmly and pressing against his clothed erection. Still, her eyes watch his swirling ones and the boy's heart palpitates strangely.

"I -" She stammers, and her hand moves to put his own back on her hip, lower down this time. "I like it."

Leaning upward, Sakura does one of the boldest things Sasuke has ever seen…She kisses him. Her lips are cool against his own and it is obvious that she has never done this before, hell neither has he. His own part to allow for a clumsy give and take and before the teen knows it, he is pressing Sakura into the mattress by her secured hip and supporting himself with his free arm.

"Mhm." The girl sounds, pressing up against him and Sasuke reels at the position they are in.

Ripping away, he murmurs, "Sakura, what are we doing?" He has never felt this way before. The heat has spread through his entire body, so much so that all embarrassment has dissipated and all the boy can think of is her, this _want._

"I love you Sasuke-kun." She responds quickly and it causes his heart to clench and his hips to buck. What the fuck? "You're eyes, they're beautiful." Sakura follows on after a long pause. She kisses his cheek softly and reaches up to touch his now closed lids. The action is so soft and caring that it almost scares him, mostly because he wants more, he wants it all.

"Okay." Sasuke finds himself responding, even though a question wasn't asked. It doesn't matter though, it looks like she understands as a cool hand slides up his shirt to touch his toned abdomen and their lips catch once more. This time, it is he who breaches the perimeter, testing the waters with his tongue.

"It's hard…but soft." The girl says curiously against his lips, kissing him harder as her hand wraps around his erection. How did he not notice her sneak her fingers into his drawers? Holding back a gasp, Sasuke merely grunts in reply and kisses her some more. Only now, his hand moves to cup her small breast and it's so very soft.

They are silent for a few long moments as Sakura experiments with her touches, and she revels in the feel of his skin beneath hers. Sasuke plucks at her nipple and cups the velvety flesh beneath her singlet and he raises upward to reach more.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura says suddenly when he moves upward to place his knees between her now parted thighs. "I'm not ready for us to do _that_ yet." She murmurs, but her hand squeezes him tight and the teen has to lean forward on his arms. Their faces are aligned now, despite being quite far away and Sasuke nods his agreement. "Show me." He says and the Uchiha isn't exactly sure where the words are coming from or why he isn't freaking out. This is the first time he has ever felt this hunger deep inside, despite having touched himself before. Though it might have to do with the shameful fact that it is always Sakura that he thinks about in those secret moments. Usually they are times that he would like to forget, but it seems like nothing compared to this.

"Hai." Sakura agrees and Sasuke's crimson eyes narrow when she pulls his pants down to reveal his hardness. The access is easier for her and it becomes almost too hard for him to function.

"Can I?" He questions, ghosting his fingers over her damp shorts. Sakura is right, they aren't ready for sex yet, but he wants her to feel good too.

"Hmmm." She hums, leaning up into his touch and jerking on him just a little harder.

Hands tug at small green pants and Sakura gasps when his tingling fingers come into contact with her warmth. Touching softly he asks with a smirk, "More?"

Sakura nods, moving in time with his own hand, gasping when he happens upon a strangely sensitive area. Who would have thought?

"Right there Sasuke-kun, onegai." The pinkette implores, moving faster with the pleasure being inflicted upon her.

It doesn't take long for both teens to reach their peaks, and it is surprisingly comfortable afterwards. The confession of love is not reciprocate with words, but Sakura knows that Sasuke cares for her, just as Sasuke accepts her love. Holding the lovely scented girl closely, the avenger falls into a fitful _dreamless _sleep.

It looks like Sasuke has found yet another cure for his night imaginings…

It also seems that Sakura has awakened the vixen within…

The rest of their holiday is sure to be interesting.


	58. Prompt 58

Anon Asked -

**Sasuke is extremely ticklish, which is one of the reasons that he hates physical contact.**

Mistakes are all mine.

xxx

The green glow of Sakura's healing chakra is driving him insane. The hospital room feels much too small and the way her fingertips glide over the side of his ribs is very disconcerting. Though the deep gashes from the Dobe's wrath are something that needed to be healed, while that baka is fixed all thanks to the fox that did this to _him_. _Ridiculous_.

But that isn't the problem at this very moment. No, Sasuke can't deal with the way the calloused digits rake over him with the lightest of touches. It is so soft that he shouldn't be able to feel anything at all.

"This one is almost done Sasuke-kun, then we can do your back. That one is much smaller and shouldn't take very long at all." The pink haired kunoichi informs regularly, lowering her range of chakra to a degree that is almost too hard for him to handle.

"Hn." Sasuke responds with gritted teeth and a set jaw. He can get through this, it won't take long. That's what his team mate said before.

Letting out a soft barely noticeable breath, the sharingan flicker into existence before burying deep beneath obsidian orbs of irritation and utmost control.

Sakura is chattering about something or another, but Sasuke can't hear her, as his elbows dig into his knees almost painfully. Anything to distract him from overwhelming feeling that makes his skin crawl and his insides bubble. Bubble with something that is absolutely unacceptable…Unadulteratedlaughter.

"Okay, next!" The medic exclaims happily and her left hand engulfs his back with glowing chakra. The fingers still sit against his rib cage and the simultaneous healing is anything but relaxing. Right now, there are eight fingers and two thumbs against his skin, moving with each one of his inhalations…It's just, _too much._

"Sakura." Sasuke lets out with a tone covered completely with anger and jittered irritation. The fury is almost palpable within the stifling air and the nin stands abruptly, causing the _annoying_ feeling to cease completely. Still, now he needs to scratch the place where her fingers were, _now!_

"Enough." The Uchiha states tonelessly, with a dangerous edge. His back is toward Sakura and the nin picks up his nearly destroyed shirt.

Then, he strides quickly to the door and rips it open quickly. Exiting out into the hospital corridor, Sasuke transports himself away in a poof of hurried white smoke.

"What that hell?" Sakura says to the air, watching the space where her team mate stood only moments before. It isn't anything out of the ordinary, her raven haired team mate is always in a horrible mood. _Especially_ after and during healing. The 18 year old woman has figured out that it is probably due to Sasuke resenting needing help, he will always be an independent baka.

"Stupid Uchiha." Sakura murmurs to herself, standing up and putting her medical supplies away.

Little does the kunoichi know, but there is a very different reason for Sasuke's cold behaviour during intimate moments such as these.

She would probably roll around laughing if she knew what he is doing right now to sooth the itch of her usually calming touch.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke is ticklish and it's a secret that he will never tell.


	59. Prompt 59

Anon & Srylanna Asked -

**Sasuke has a bad reaction to the pills his therapist prescribes him and ends up an emotional wreck when he least expects it. / Sasuke and Sakura's first alone time after the war and Sakura learns the truth about the massacre from Sasuke.**

UNEDITED

xxx

The Uchiha Compound is completely dark when Sakura enters through the gates. The newly built estate is sparse and almost barren, aside from one very large house amongst a vast expanse of open, dusty land.

It has been three weeks since the 17 year old medic has seen her team mate and Sakura is acting against her better judgement right now. The war has ended and everything seems to have settled, Sasuke was going to his mandated treatment but he has stopped attending. Obviously it isn't her job to check up on him, and it is purely a coincidence that she found out. That and Sasuke hasn't been coming to the Team 7 training sessions. If it weren't for those she probably wouldn't have noticed at all, it isn't like they talk outside of missions anyway.

Maybe that's why Sakura is shaking like a leaf. She hasn't been alone with Sasuke since he tried to kill her and that was a long time ago. Still, the memory of that day doesn't haunt her like many think it should. She understands that her friend was hurting and probably still is. Sakura is more worried about his reaction to her. The girl didn't want to pressure her friend when he returned home and decided to keep her distance, but it isn't possible any more.  
Something is wrong and the strangely astute kunoichi can feel it.

She knocks on the door in three quick successions, and steps back to wait. Then, another two raps that are a little louder this time, coupled with - "Sasuke-kun, are you home?"

When there is no response yet again, the pinkette closes her eyes and searches for the faintest spark of chakra, anything to indicate that her team mate is inside. Finding what she is looking for at a surprisingly quick rate, the girl thinks _To hell with decorum_ and turns the door knob. Thankfully, it is unlocked.

This house is massive and gives Sakura the creeps (just secretly). Before Sasuke finished his initial observational study the Hokage had this built. Unfortunately for the last survivor, it is in the image of the very first Uchiha main house. It is a tradition, but it can't help with his childhood memories – To be in a house that is identical to where your family was murdered.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura calls softly, searching out the chakra. It is close, she can feel it.

She is right too, for when the girl rips open the estimated shoji, Sasuke is there, on the floor. There is a bottle beside him with pills strewn over the tatami and his head lay against the mat. There is a scent that suggests that he hasn't bathed in awhile, but Sakura has smelt much worse. His pants are crumpled and his shirt is no where to be seen.

"Sasuke!" The medic gasps, rushing forward to kneel beside him. He doesn't respond but his pulse is steady. Holding his head in both her hands, Sakura faces him to look directly at his face. What she finds is not good.

"_Shit._" The pinkette hisses, staring down at the bloody gouge marks at his temples, there are scratches and it is a wonder that he didn't take his eyes out. Is that what he was trying to do?

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura tries again, louder now. Her green chakra envelopes his indented flesh and the kunoichi sends feelers throughout his form, searching for other injuries.

"An imbalance." She murmurs to herself when she reaches the brain. His eyes seem to be fine and will heal correctly, but it is obvious that he has been using the sharingan_ a lot._

"Nii-san." Sasuke whispers suddenly, and it startles the girl. Moving closer, Sakura rests his head in her lap and lays him out flat. The healing isn't finished, but she needs to balance out the chemicals in his brain that have been altered by the clearly prescribed pills.

"Gomen." He rasps again, "Honto gomen." His frown is etched deep into his features and the girl wants to take away his illness as quickly as possible.

"Please Sasuke-kun." Sakura begs softly, doing all that she can to dissipate the chemicals within his system. It is a tedious process because it is hard to do without hurting the body, but she doesn't want to wait it out.

"What happened to you?" The worried woman asks, looking from his thinned form to the angular lines of his face. When she reaches his eyes, Sakura is surprised to find them open and veiled with swirling crimson. He isn't awake but it is too late for the healer, as she is pulled within his sharingan memories.

When her viridian open once more, she is bathed in a world of red. There are bodies everywhere and a young Sasuke is crying on the earth, completely destroyed.  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura says quickly, rushing toward the small boy. Only, when she reaches him, he cannot hear her, he can't feel her touch.

"He can't hear you." The familiar deep tone of her Sasuke sounds, and the pinkette looks up from the blood spattered earth. "You can't help him." He explains seriously, but there is no bite to his words.

"Sasuke. What's going on?" Sakura questions, standing up and approaching the nin dressed in white and blue. He does not seem dirty or thin from hunger, this looks like the man that she knows.

"I'm not sure." He responds, before turning and walking in the other direction. Still, Sakura follows him quickly and when her hand grasps his elbow, the scene changes.

"From this point onwards, I will always love you." Uchiha Itachi's tenor fills her ears as the edo tensei ninja evaporates into the air. The Sasuke of the memory stands completely stunned, and Sakura's heart goes out to him.

"Sasuke-kun." The woman begins, standing close to her team mate. "Why are you showing me this?" Her green eyes look to his and they are surprisingly obsidian, despite her being trapped in a sharingan induced gen jutsu.

"You asked why, didn't you?" The raven haired man replies softly, looking out at the destroyed land, where his younger self sits with tear streaked cheeks.

"My brother killed the Uchiha under the orders of Konoha. I killed him with misinformed information. He spared me and I betrayed him…That's as simple as it gets. I have no one and nothing to live for." Sasuke speaks tonelessly but he sounds completely truthful and Sakura can't help her reaction. It is surprising news yes, and it makes her heart hurt unimaginably so, but he has plenty to live for.

"NO!" The pinkette finds herself yelling, pushing Sasuke backwards with her formidable strength. "You're wrong, you have me and Naruto and your friends. I love you Sasuke-kun, and I don't care if you can't return my feelings. But I love you and I am someone!" She hits him again, and her eyes close in the fury of the moment. When she reels back to attack once more….Her fist comes into contact with hard wooden floor and she is being flipped over.

Tatami touches her back and a fully functional Sasuke stares down at her, with wide surprised eyes. It seems that they are both awake.

Without a beat, Sakura says to the silent nin - "I love you Sasuke, no matter who you become of what you have done." Her eyes are honest and as his eyes fade to coal, she thinks that there is belief in his blank gaze.

"Sakura." Sasuke says weakly, "Settle down." His hands hold her wrists and she understands that she must have been hurting him.

"What's happening Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks for the last time, if he isn't willing to give her answers then she will heal him and be on her way. But not before taking that pesky bottle of pills.

"You brought me out. The last thing I remember was…Well I didn't feel like this." He replies softly, and the words are so open that it is surprising. Is it just because of their current situation? How can this feel so natural when they haven't spoken in so long?

"Let me heal you." Sakura finds herself requesting, and her friend nods after a moment. Sitting up he leans against his bent knees and manages to stay upright, despite his sharingan induced chakra exhaustion.

He doesn't speak initially. However, when the green begins to form on Sakura's hands he says, "Matte…The cleansing jutsu." Sasuke murmurs and the medic understands completely. They must have used this on him in the hospital.

"Hai." Sakura agrees, forming the necessary signs. In the next moment her team mate is clean (for the most part) and ready to be healed.

Letting the green envelop her fingers once more, the healer gets to work, touching Sasuke's temples first.

It is silent for a long while, and a clock can be heard ticking in another room. The pinkette slowly moves from one injury to the other, finally startling when a hand touches her forearm.

"Sakura." Sasuke says softly, drawing her gaze with his own.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" She smiles.

"Domo Arigato." He offers simply, before his hand drops and the moment ends.

Unable to stop her smile from broadening, Sakura replies, "Of course, you can always count on me."

After this, Sasuke may just take her up on the offer…


	60. Prompt 60

Anon Asked-

**The lack of dental care during the time outside of Konoha has done a number on Sasuke's teeth, and he needs braces.**

Mistakes are all mine.

xxx

The hospital is bustling with life when Sakura delivers the prognosis. The returned member of Team 7 has passed all of his physical tests, aside from one. She spoke clearly and tried to break the news gently, but nothing could stop the torrent of fury that entered Sasuke's form with this new information.

"Urusai." The shinobi glares vehemently, he cannot believe that he is in such a ridiculous situation. He is an Uchiha, a clansmen, they do not suffer from such despicable ailments. Except that he is, and there is nothing that he can do about it. Only one thing will change his situation, and it is not a very attractive option.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, you haven't had a check up since you were 13 years old, probably before that." Sakura says as an afterthought, wishing that all of their files didn't perish in the destruction of Pein. It is a real hassle.

"There is nothing else you can do?" He asks through gritted teeth. Sasuke's fingers clench at the examination table tightly and it is obvious that he is holding back his frustration. Hopefully he won't freak out completely.

Stopping herself from reaching out, the pink haired medic slowly shakes her head. "The best I can do is speed the process up. You have had too many blows to the area, amongst other locality problems." Sighing lightly, she scribbles a few notes down on her clip board. "My guess is that lack of nutrition contributed."

Standing up, the returned ninja strides around the room in a jagged pattern, similar to pacing. Then he stops suddenly to turn to Sakura. His eyes are dead serious and she has no idea if he is going to hurt her or help her.

"Okay." He states, "I'll do it." Sasuke's mouth is pursed in a serious line while his jaw is set with determination. "You will do what you can." He says almost threateningly.

Smiling in return, the pinkette nods gently. "Of course Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry that this has to happen though." She looks downward, and can't help but feel guilty.

"It's fine." The nin replies, standing firm before her and it looks like he is ready right now.

"You want me to give you braces right now?" Sakura asks disbelievingly and he doesn't move aside from the slight inclination of his head.

"But it will hurt." She reasons. There isn't enough equipment, she can't do that to her Sasuke-kun, especially without Shizune present.

"Pain does not scare me Sakura. Do it now, or not at all." Sasuke states, striding over to the large chair at the far end of this large examination room. Taking a seat he makes an impatient expression.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Shizune isn't here." She explains, approaching him regardless. "Are you sure about this?"  
"_Annoying_." He replies with narrowed eyes. "It was you who said I needed this dental, and it will be you to do it."

"O-Okay." Sakura nods in agreement, setting up the station. "This might take awhile, I'll use the plain ones to avoid drawing attention. I'm really sorry."

"No one will know." Sasuke says quickly, sharingan flashing for a millisecond. His hand wraps swiftly around her lab coat and draws her closer threateningly. "You will tell _no on_e of this Sakura, do you understand?"

"But they will see." She replies rather meekly, and Sakura is probably less scared than she should be. Why would Sasuke care anyway, he acts like his attractiveness irritates him. Does that mean he is a vain liar?

"Gen jutsu." He hisses, like it is a no brainer. Of course Sasuke would think to use a gen jutsu all the time. He is capable with the sharingan…

"Alright, I promise." She nods and he lets her go instantly. Crossing her arms over her chest, Sakura smirks triumphantly. "But, I want something in return." The healer says with a quirk of her pink eyebrow.

Obsidian narrow instantly, yet Sasuke doesn't look upset. His smirk suggests something else, something akin to being proud. "What?" He growls regardless, and his dangerous expression is sort of comical given the situation he is in.

"A date." She says quickly, before her nerves get the better of her. "AND, a kiss." The girl can't believe that she would say that aloud, but it is out there now.

"That's two things." Sasuke dead pans, not looking surprised at all.

"Take it or leave it." The kunoichi responds, picking up her mouth washing tool. "Do you want to have ugly teeth for the rest of time, or will deal with this for 12 months?"

Glare returning strongly, the raven haired man nods decisively and leans back in the seat. "Deal." He states, and Sasuke knows that Sakura will keep him to it.

Smiling victoriously, the pink haired medic gets to work, placing needed apparatus close by and instructing the teen to lean back further. It is a shame that he needs them, but Sakura will like Sasuke with or without braces; she loves everything about him. Even the comical knowledge that he cares about his looks. That is something Sakura didn't expect at all.

Nor did she think he would accept a date so easily. Perhaps she isn't as annoying as he claims her to be.

What a productive examination…


	61. Prompt 61

Birthday request for Anon & SASUKE'S BIRTHDAY! -

Happy Birthday Anon, you elusive requester, you!

Happy Birthday Sasuke hopefully this is a similar picture to your future. :D

**When Sakura wakes her breasts have enlarged. Sasuke loves it. Smut.**

Mixing with –

**Sasuke likes Sakura's child bearing hips. Sakura is insecure about her usual chest size.**

**Sasuke has a request.**

This is unedited. Mistakes are all mine. I decided to put the Birthday request in here since it would only be a couple of hundred words regardless and I was going to do so before I got a bday request regardless. So that fills my wish and anons. :)

This prompt has mature scenes and may be a little weird to some but it's for an anon's bday, so love and be loved! :D

xxx

The sun filters in through the glass doors of the apartment of one Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. It is still early morning but the pink haired medic is unable to sleep more than 6 hours at a time. Unless she has been working for 48 hours straight and is dead on her feet. Even then, the woman is certain she needs a little more than 8 hours recuperation.

The familiar mop of raven hair pokes out from beneath Sasuke's arm as the nin covers his eyes in a bid to avoid the morning rays. Usually, he would already be out and training, but Naruto and he have been going extra hard for the past couple of months, and it seems to be catching up with both of them.

Deciding to have a nice warm shower and cook them both a hot breakfast, a bleary eyed Sakura slips from the comfortable confines of the shared bed and toddles toward the bathroom. Rubbing one eye with her left hand, the pinkette pulls Sasuke's clan shirt over her head (to hand on the towel rack) and grabs her toothbrush and toothpaste. Sliding back the glass divider, the water is turned on and once heated, Sakura steps under the spray with a contented sigh.

"Ohayo." The deep lilt of her lover murmurs as the door is pulled open, shutting with a 'click.

"Mmorngn." The girl greets back, with the toothbrush sticking out of the side of her mouth. Before Sasuke even has the chance to ask, the medic is poking her hand out of the steamy warmth to hand him the minty goodness.

"Hn." The sleepy nin says and he takes the item routinely. This scenario is a day to day recurrence and is surprising how quickly Sasuke and Sakura learnt to live together. It has been years since their first night in this apartment, but it feels like even longer. Their quick acclimation was probably due to their close bond coupled with the time they spent together as Genin (and then again on missions following the war).

The Uchiha turns on the tap of the sink and smirks just like every other morning as Sakura yelps at the cold water being taken from her. He hears her change the water to suit her and Sasuke almost shakes his head. _She will never learn. _Turning the cold off just as suddenly, a second yelp is heard as Sakura is doused in much cooler water.

"Sasuke-kun!" The pinkette rouses, but Sasuke doesn't reply, he is busy brushing his teeth. Still, Sakura rips open the glass door and glares fitfully at the back of his head. Her hands move to sit disapprovingly on her hips and she has to ignore the cool air against her body.

"You always do this!" She growls, and he finally turns to face her (Now lovely and sparkly).

However, instead of his usually snarky remark, followed by a shared shower (if their schedules meet up), Sasuke's eyes widen dramatically.

"Sakura…" He stammers, staring at her with the strangest expression. "When you said you were experimenting with physical henge pills, you didn't use yourself as a test subject did you?"

"Well, yes. Shizune-senpai and myself." The woman nods, before green eyes narrow in calculation.

"Look down." He murmurs, and it is apparent that Sasuke is unable to look at her properly. Did her body become hideous?

Following her boyfriends advice, the kunoichi gazes downward and for the first time in her life….

"Sasuke-kun, I can't see my toes!" Sakura exclaims ridiculously as she stares down at her chest that is now as big as her mentors. It seems that she took the wrong henge pill!

"How long does it last?" He asks, and Sasuke's shock seems to be disappearing rather quickly. Looking at the raven haired man in front of her it is quite apparent that he is enjoying the show, if his bulging boxer briefs are any indication.

"You _actually_ like this?" She questions instead of answering. Stepping backshe allowed room for him to get in. Sakura is slightly surprised at the desire shining within Sasuke's obsidian orbs, and it excites and deflates her at the same time.

"Sexy." Sasuke murmurs lowly, after discarding the black piece of cloth and pressing Sakura quickly against the shower wall.  
"Sasuke, it's cold!" The woman almost shrieks as the tiles come into contact with her back. She doesn't notice it for long however, as a slippery warmth encases her left nipple, while two masculine hands cup her now amplebosom. His lips and tongue suckle in earnest and when Sakura looks down, she is met with the sight of the sharingan watching her.

"Oh." She lets out a breathless moan that sounds very much like a sigh. The red and black swirl alluringly, and Sasuke's mouth disengages with a 'pop' before kissing his way over to the perkiness of her right breast.

"This - This isn't bad." Sakura lets out a throaty disbelieving laugh that hitches when teeth scrape against the puckered bud. Mewling, her head lolls back against the wall and as a hand moves south to rub small circles against her pleasure center, Sasuke suckles and licks his way up to the slope of Sakura's neck. The hardness against her stomach makes the warmth at the base of her abdomen flare into a burning heat, and she presses upward against the teasing fingers.

"Mou Sasuke-kun, _onegai_." Sakura husks, moaning louder when he bites her shoulder soundly. Sasuke's torso presses against her own with a slip and slide of skin, and her enlarged mounds feel wonderfully trapped. Growing curious, the woman lets her own hands leave Sasuke's back to touch the sides of the new softness. Her breasts seem to be much heavier than before and it is a wonder that she didn't notice sooner.

"_Please._" She begs, reaching up to nip at her lovers neck. Her right handsneaks to fit snugly between them to grasp the erection that has brought her to the brink many times before.

"Now, Sasuke-kun." Sakura sucks harshly on the skin near her lips and the man lets out a deep groan, followed by a - _Fuck_.

"I love you." Sasuke admits pantingly, as his right forearm comes into contact with the wall. Raven hair touches the tiles beside Sakura's pink and in one swift movement she is hoisted upwards. Her left thigh is clasped by agripping hand while her right moves of its own volition. Twin groans fill the acoustic room as gravity assists in their joining.

"Wait." Sakura implores quickly. She wants a moment before Sasuke moves and her brain turns into complete mush.

"What is it?" He questions with wide crimson eyes, the tomoes spin rapidly and it is clear that Sasuke is copying every moment without realisation.

"You – You don't want them to be like this all of the time, do you?" She askslooking away, and Sakura knows that it is a ridiculous time to be asking. Yet,her mind is reeling and she needs answers in order to focus on having an amazing orgasm.

"_Annoying_." Sasuke strains out, gritting his teeth as Sakura's wetness clenches around his impaled member at the now affectionate word.

"You're beautiful always. I like these." His hands move to cup the mounds and the nin can't help but give one shallow thrust that makes them both moan in surprise. "But not all the time. They are the perfect size normally." Sasuke should know, he has been able to enjoy her Sakura sized chest for at least five years now.

Cupping his cheek, the woman murmurs, "I love you." Her smile is sweet, but only for a moment. Then she uses her hands against Sasuke's shoulders for leverage, gasping when the head brushes her g spot on the out back down, their lips join in a hungry give and take that matches the increasing speed of their movements.

"Please. _Harder._" Sakura cries as the frenzy becomes almost feral. Despite being bathed in water both shinobi are dripping with sweat, and if someone were to enter their house, it would be very apparent what is going on by the loud noise.

"_Fuck_. Sakura." Sasuke groans, and he can feel his climax quickly approaching. Reaching for her clit the nin rubs with chakra induced speed that could rival any vibrator, his lips encase one budded nipple and with a hard suckle Sakura comes undone. Picking up the pace, Sasuke presses harder against her stiffened form and as his girlfriends cries lessen, he sees stars.

"Sakura – **Kami**…_Arghh_." His head snaps backward as Sasuke's fingers grasp Sakura's hips tight enough to bruise. His hotness fills her completely with each jagged thrust and then – both lean limply against each other as Sakura slowly slides down the wall as breaths are gained and bearings are found.

Using the last of the warm spray, the pink haired woman lethargically washes the sweat off of her and climbs out of the shower. But not without pecking her love once for good measure.

"Wash up and I'll make breakfast." The girl says, looking at Sasuke from over her shoulder. His now black eyes are trained on her behind with a glint in their gaze and Sakura can't help but shake her head. That man is insatiable.

"What are you thinking Sasuke-kun?" She questions with a smile. Grabbing a large towel, the kunoichi begins to dry her hair.

"You're body is perfect." He states tonelessly, "You do not have an ample bosom but your hips are of the childbearing quality." From anyone else it would be an insult, but her Sasuke has his own way of sweet talking. A smirk is her way as the glass divider slides shut, and the man finally begins his ablutions.

"Do you really think so?" Sakura asks with a surprised face, looking down at her jagged hip bones the pinkette continues to dry her body. She always thought they were too small. "Oh! That reminds me, I need to cast the contraceptive jutsu." She says to herself chatteringly.

"Don't." Comes quickly (almost harshly) from behind the obscuring panel.

Startling, Sakura halts the process of slipping on his shirt. "What was that?" She tries, and if he could see her Sasuke would probably think her to be a gaping fish.

"You are ovulating yes?" Her boyfriend asks casually, but there is a serious undertone that almost makes her gulp.

"H- Hai." Sakura replies with a meaningless nod. If she wasn't they wouldn't have had so much sex last night. Her rise in libido is such a tell. Hang on, does this mean what she thinks it does? They have certainly been together for long enough, and there is no negative stigma in relation to unwed shinobiand babies. Does Sasuke want to start trying for children? Eyes narrowing, the girl notes that it makes sense, they are both 20…Wait!

"Then don't use the jutsu." Sasuke commands softer this time, with weighted words. "For my birthday." He implores and Sakura can't believe it crossed her mind. It is after all, the reason she wanted to make him breakfast!

Walking up to the shower, the woman pulls open the screen slowly to look up at her love. His hair is matted with water and there is soap covering his form. Sasuke is beautiful.

"Okay. We'll stop using contraceptives." She nods resolutely and his eyes seem a little surprised. He shouldn't be, she loves him very much. "Happy Birthday Sasuke." Sakura offers and a soft smile falls upon her heart shaped face that is only obscured when a wet kiss is placed on her lips.

"Tomatoes?" She asks when he pulls away. Sasuke has always liked eggy tomatoes on his birthday.

"Hn. Tomatoes." The nin responds matter of factly.

Shutting the glass door, Sakura gets to work…

The henge pills effect dissipates after an hour or two, leaving Sakura with the body that her boyfriend loves just the way it is. The day passes in relative peacefulness with neither speaking of their decision to try for a child. It's in the air though, floating around giddily.

When the sun sets and Sakura decides to start dinner, Sasuke glances up from his book as casual as ever, reaching for her hand he says -

"Sakura. Marry me."

**END**


	62. Prompt 62

Anon Asked -

**Sasuke and Sakura talk about the disaster of the war while everyone celebrates the win.**

Mistakes are all mine.

xxx

There is cheering and boisterous laughter, people are singing and there is even group dancing. Shinobi clap each other on the back and talk of home, while others surmise heroic events witnessed. The medical tent is still busier than ever and Sasuke would rather not be treated. His wounds aren't bad enough to subject himself to the people of his home village. They are smiling too widely after such an event.

_Home_. That's a strange way of thinking of it. He hasn't thought of Konoha in such a way for years, and now the battle has just cooled and it is home again? How did such a disgustingly positive place carve itself into histhoughts without even trying. Konoha doesn't ask for people to want it, but the heart chooses the Leaf regardless.

Still, it doesn't make the Uchiha less irritated with himself. It does not make him despise the cheering and the celebrating even an iota less. It is an abomination to be able to look out at ripped up blood splattered ground and party anyway.

It is ironic that it is _he_ who thinks this way. Though Sasuke never has met up to peoples expectations. Falling short seems to be the only promise he can make, because it is certain that he won't break it.

Striding slowly behind the large Konoha tent, the nin keeps his hand upon the handle of his kusanagi out of habit. There are no chakra signatures back here and it is a good place to regroup and think on his options.

However when he reaches the slightly covered alcove, there is already someone sitting there, upon a rock big enough for two.

"Sakura." Slips from his lips reflexively as pink enters his vision and Sasuke's hand falls from the blade instantly. The teen doesn't realise that his guard has dropped and that he has already made his choice.

"Oh. Sasuke-kun." She acknowledges after a moment. Her head is resting on one knee that is bent tightly atop the boulder, while her other dangles freely. Looking up tiredly the pinkette gives him a small smile. "You should be celebrating." The girl murmurs, before laying her head back down. Her arms hold the bent leg like a support and she looks fragile, yet Sasuke knows that looks can be deceiving.

Seeing no threat in this situation the Uchiha walks forward slowly, only to take a seat half a foot away from her on the perch.

"There is nothing to celebrate." Sasuke replies seriously, gazing outward at the barren land. They may be protected by the tent roof, but outside is still vast and destroyed.

"Mhm." Sakura agrees with a nod, which is slightly surprising. He would have thought that _she _of all people would be on the 'life is amazing' band wagon.

It looks like everyone can change, even a girl who was once weak. Though Sasuke may need to re-evaluate his criteria for weakness…

"You should be getting healed." The woman says through the silence and he scoffs without thought.

"You should be healing." Sasuke responds, but his tone is matter of fact. Actually, he sounds a little tired also. It has been a long couple of years.

"It's just – depressing." Sakura says after a small nod. "Gomen Sasuke-kun, but I have seen so much death today alone. There are too many patientsthat didn't make it, and everyone else is so _happy_…I didn't want to ruin it for them, so I'm here." Her voice is flat and numb and contradicts exactly what he expected. Where are the hysterics, the crying? Sasuke isn't sure that he likes this Sakura, she seems almost broken.

"It's fine." He states, unable to be less cold. The nin doesn't know how, and Sakura will not persecute him for that. It is something that wouldn't have changed, and it is strange how sure he is of it.

Viridian turn upward to look at him and something flares in her gaze. Then she is speaking and her words don't sound so dead. "How can they be drinking when more than ten people died on my healing table alone? Can't everyone see the devastation this war has caused?" Sighing, Sakura deflates slightly, moving to lean back on her arms to look at the sky. "Winning this war hasn't fixed anything. There will always be another…Maybe not now, but in the future."

Not finding the need to reply, but doing so anyway, Sasuke murmurs, "Aa." His arms move to mimic hers and the sombre moment is quite relaxing.

"It is our duty as shinobi." He speaks his thoughts, and the man knows that this conversation is hedging elsewhere. But why is he helping it?

"_Duty.._." Sakura parrots thoughtfully and he may have imagined a bitter undertone. Then she turns to look at him. _Really_ look at him. Her green stay on his coal for much too long before trailing over his form, finally they landon the blood soaked shinobi pants.

"_Sasuke _you're injured." Sakura observes, and before he can protest she is reaching forward to pull back the sword made hole. Matted blood covers her hands but she doesn't seem to notice. Instead, her fingers ghost over the torn up skin of his thigh and then the irritating pain starts to fade slowly.

"Don't waste your chakra." He orders, but Sasuke knows that it is a lost cause. Some things never change.

"I'll do what I want." She replies steadily, not looking up from the wound. Her pink hair brushes against his bare chest for just a moment and he notes that it is soft. Soft enough to want to touch again.

"Are you coming home?" Sakura questions just as Sasuke's eyes lull closed. Onyx snap open quickly with narrowed accusation but she still isn't looking at him. Actually her tone was rather casual.

"Do you care?" Sasuke asks tonelessly, looking out to the horizon. The sun is starting to rise, signalling the dawn of a new day. Perhaps it is symbolic.

"I know there isn't much point, but I will always care." The pinkette murmurs softly and she moves to catch his gaze. Sakura doesn't say it, but Sasuke can feel the familiar emotion coming off her in waves. Long ago, when he was a child, he didn't think that a little girl could love a boy like him. Right now Sasuke is even astounded. But in all off his travels and all of the women he has met, not one has relayed the same sincerity, the same aura. So he supposes that it must be true, that Sakura's feelings are real.

That realisation didn't occur to him until one 'dark' day on a bridge, where both of them danced with death. Her love was one of the reasons that he tried to kill her. Anyone that can give off such strong feelings has the power to make him weak and he needed to be strong, to hate.

Sasuke knows now that hate isn't the answer, but he isn't sure that love is either.

Nodding slowly, the boy watches Sakura's meaningful jade eyes and his heart feels a little less broken.

"I'm coming home." He states simply, accepting the genuine smile that she offers.

Gazing out at the rising sun Uchiha Sasuke decides that it is symbolic. Maybe the dawn of a new day can be the start of a new life. The shinobi still need to put their dead to rest, but let them celebrate if that is what they wish.

Sasuke is fine right here, on a rock, with no expectations being pushed upon him for the first time in a long time.

_Only the dead have seen the end of the war, but the people can be happy while peace time lasts. _


	63. Prompt 63

Anon Asked -

**Sasuke tells Naruto that he's not allowed to date Sakura.**

Mistakes are all mine. Anything annoying just tell me. :D

xxx

The war passed some time ago and Team 7 are doing well. Sasuke's parole review is just around the corner and Naruto has begun his Hokage training. Sakura has been working hard at the hospital and will take her Jonin exam with the next round of applications.

The team dynamic has not changed much from their youth, only now, Sakura is much closer with Naruto. Much to Sasuke's chagrin. It is something that the Uchiha noticed soon after returning to the leaf, but he didn't mention it. Instead, Sasuke observed and told himself that it didn't matter, that he didn't care.

The issue skated by and after awhile, the nin got used to the close friendship that the Dobe and Sakura shared, until now.

"Mou, I can't believe that I need to bring a date to the event." The pinkette sighs heavily, resting her head in her hands. She lets out a frustrated groan and flops upon the counter of Ichiraku _oh so attractively. _"It's your fault Naruto-kun." Sakura blames, turning her resting head to gaze at her ramen guzzling friend.

"Nani?! But how Sakura-chan, you can get someone easy." The blonde assures, swallowing a large bite of his favourite cuisine.

"I know that _baka_." She growls, "But ever since you pointed out that all the doctors are sleazes my eyes have been opened." Her tone is one of despair and despite sounding comical, Sakura can see nothing humorous about this.

Naruto grins widely with honest azure shining, "That's because it's true Sakura-chan, but it's okay, you will find someone." His hand reaches out to rub a circle on her back comfortingly and neither shinobi see Sasuke's eyes narrow at the relaxed sigh that leaves the girl's mouth. For the most part, the Uchiha eats in silence beside the orange clad idiot. That is one thing that is different to their past. Sakura no longer sits beside him.

"Ne Naruto-kun." The pinkette smiles vibrantly, springing upward to sit straight once more. "Will you be my date?"

"Really?! Aw Sakura-chan I'll be with the sexiest woman at the whole party." The kyuubi container exclaims, and his smile is so big that his eyes become scrunched.

Sakura smacks him on the arm lightly and a blush covers her cheeks and neck. It has been awhile since someone complimented her.

Sasuke on the other hand is not sure what to do. The thought of the two of them going on a _date_ is unthinkable and makes anger burn in the base of his stomach. It is the type of fury that he has learnt to associate with quickly the otherwise silent nin interjects, "Chigau, the Hyuga is expected to attend the event Dobe, do you want _me_ to escort her or will you be asking her." Sasuke is bluffing but he wants to make Naruto feel the same jealousy. His baka rival doesn't deserve to get _both_ women. Sakura is not his to take.

In an instant Naruto's eyes widen and he says, "Oh." Then he deflates considerably and sighs.

Unfortunately for Sasuke he does not notice that sad look that Sakura shoots his way or the way her hands fidget together. It seems that all of team 7 arejealous…secretly.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I can go on my own." The pinkette comforts, she knows that she can't compete with Hinata, and she doesn't want to.

"Iie." Comes Sasuke's brusque tone. He is about to manipulate the situation and Sakura won't even realise his intent. "I will go with you." The nin states, quirking his head to look at her. The woman's jade eyes are wide with surprise, but she does not look upset.

"N – Nani?" Sakura questions, sounding completely baffled. "You'll be my date Sasuke-kun?" She reiterates, it is obvious that she thinks him thick.

"Are you deaf?" Sasuke fires back, catching her gaze with his own. He does not project any uncertainty and Sakura merely shakes her head in silence.

Then she speaks and it is softer than anything, "Arigato, Sasuke-kun." She murmurs with a ghost of a smile, glancing downward. Slowly, as if in a daze, the medic rises from her chair and announces her leave.

"I – I have a meeting this afternoon. Ja mata ne." She waves to both her friends and Sasuke watches her back until Sakura is out of sight.

Turning back to his food, the ramen is now cold but it doesn't matter. Sasuke isn't hungry anyway.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto pipes up accusingly. It looks like the nin has wised up to him over the years.

"I did nothing." Sasuke responds, refusing to look at the blondes scrutinising gave. His chin rests on his clasped hands as he reads the calendar in front of him (behind the counter) for the millionth time.

"Liar." Naruto replies but a knowing smile is starting to grow on his face. Sasuke has been figured out all right. "Tell me." His friend presses. "Or I'll tell Sakura." His blue eyes twinkle with mirth and the Uchiha knows that he is telling the truth. He can say that he would refute any and all statements, but the idea would still be implanted in Sakura's astute mind…She is too smart not to figure it out then.

"_Fine._" Sasuke growls, standing up abruptly. He throws the money on the counter and turns to leave. Halting, he fixes Naruto with an intense gaze, "You are not allowed to date Sakura, _ever_." The man threatens before turning and exiting the establishment.

The sound of his friends teasing laughter can be heard down the end of the street as Sasuke scowls and pockets his palms in his pants. Things could be a lot worse though. Sakura will be going on a date with him and Naruto can suck it.

xxx


	64. Prompt 64

Anon Asked -

**Sasuke never realised how much his haired resembles the back of a duck until the day he sees Sakura combing their son's hair.**

Mistakes are all mine. Unedited.

xxx

It is the early evening when Sasuke steps out of the shower. He is happy that they decided to eat out after his mission, now the Uchiha head can sit back and relax. Which is actually something he has gotten quite adept at in recent years. He still works steadily on missions but has been slowly working towards being situated within the village, with the first police force since his family brought it to life many years ago. In less than six months the initiative will be up and running and Sasuke will take over the title of police chief, while still accepting missions if absolutely required. Sakura is doing well at the hospital and has put a lot of her focus into the maternity aspect. Though she will always be required in the emergency room from time to time because of her expertise.

Why the change in direction? One may ask. Well, there is a very specific reason for Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura to tie themselves to home, and it all comes down to one small person.

Their son Itachi is four years of age and has already entered the academy. It seems that he is as much of a genius as the late Uchiha Itachi, however his personality is very much like his mothers. His looks are the image of his Otou-san and Sasuke can't be prouder. The raven hair and black eyes are just like his. Except, Itachi has a deep green ring around the outside of his iris that is noticeable in the light. It is a perfect reminder of his lovely wife. That and his ability to smile. Though Sasuke may have grinned as much as the little one at his age, but he can't be certain.

"Otou-san!" The raven haired ninja in training exclaims, raising his hands in the air. The boy is situated on the floor at the end of the master bed. Sakura sits behind him with a wide toothed comb, fixing his knotty locks.

"Ita-chan, sit still." The pinkette commands softly, lowering his arms with her hands. "I'm almost done, and then Otou-san will read you a story."

"Hai!" Itachi replies. Then after a thoughtful pause he opens his mouth once more. "Otou-san, did you know that Okaa-chan is very pretty?" The little one questions with a bright smile, he tries to turn around but his mother holds his head firmly.

Sasuke chuckles lightly, drying his hair as he does so. "You're mother is beautiful Itachi, you should know that." He doesn't bother slipping a shirt on, his loose shinobi pants are enough. Throwing the towel in the hamper, the 25 year old nin makes his way over to the bed. Sitting down beside his wife, he places his right hand on her thigh.

"I do know Tou-chan. But I heard the man at dinner tonight say Okaa-san is 'smoking hot'. What's that mean? She wasn't smoking. You don't smoke do you? So I thought that it meant pretty." Itachi raises his head backward to look his mother in the eye and Sakura can't help but laugh.  
"No Itachi I don't smoke. It's something that only grown ups can say, once you are a big ninja you will understand. It's a type of pretty." She smiles, plucking at the back of his hair, and Sasuke smirks at her answer. Sakura always has been the fielder of obscure questions, he can't help but be too blunt and truthful.

Looking down at the small boy, Sasuke watches as his wife's fingers comb through the last of his spiky hair. Hair that is exactly like his…

"Sakura." The Uchiha states, and it implies a question.

"Yes Sasuke?" She replies happily, turning her head to smile at him. "Has my hair always looked like that?" He asks ambiguously, reaching out to ruffle Itachi's unflappable ebony. In an instant the locks are back in place and look exactly like the rear end of a duck.

"Ita-chan, why don't you go choose a book for your Tou-san, he will be in in a moment." Sakura requests, standing up, and the little boy is quick to jump into action. With an excited 'yip' Itachi is zipping from the room, only to stop when his mother says, "_Itachi_-chan." In that tone she gets when he forgets to do something, like put his toys away, or -

"Goodnight Okaa-san, I love you." The youngster grins, giving the woman a tight hug for such a small fellow.

"Okay, off you go." Sakura says, kissing him on the forehead. "Sleep well, Okaa-san loves you."

"Hai!" Is called from the hallway and thumping footsteps can be heard all the way to the child's bedroom.

Turning back to her husband, the Uchiha matriarch moves to stand between Sasuke's knees. Leaning down, her arms sling over his shoulders while her face aligns with his.

"Do _not_ tell our son that his hair looks like the back end of a duck Sasuke-kun. I never put you through that, so don't do it to him." She says rather seriously, and Sasuke has to blink twice.

So she has known all along…

Reaching backwards the curious ninja touches the gravity defying hair with the tips of his fingers, feeling the way it slopes upward to a point.

"I love your hair." Sakura says, and she makes a motion to leave his grasp. However, Sasuke has other plans.

Grabbing a hold of the woman's waist, he uses his other hand to grasp her beneath the knees. With Sakura firmly in his (now standing) grasp, Sasuke kisses her firmly on the lips before tossing Sakura on the bed unceremoniously to land against the pillows.

"I won't tell him." The Uchiha states, "But if I can't get him to sleep I'm using the sharingan. I want to enjoy my night off." He says seriously despite the lecherous glint in his gaze. Then, Sasuke turns to go and read his son a bed time story.

That night the leader of the Uchiha Clan has a lovely intimate time with his beloved, but it doesn't stop his musings about the duck hair. Sasuke willcontinue to scrutinise the spiky ebony until one far off day, ten years later, when Itachi himself addresses the issue.

Until then Sasuke muses in silence, imagining duck rear ends and why he is the only Uchiha to have such ridiculous hair. It is a small matter to worry about in the scheme of things…


	65. Prompt 65

uchiha-sasusaku Asked -

**The accidental kiss that Sasuke shared with Naruto as Genin is actually between Sasuke and Sakura. **

Mistakes are all mine. Not edited.

xxx

The class room is as rowdy as ever when Iruka-sensei exits and immediately little ninja in training begin to run to and fro. The girls separate into their judgemental groups while the boys talk about weapons and who the strongest shinobi is.

Shikamaru can be seen sleeping on his desk with Choji snacking at his side, while Hinata watches Naruto with big curious eyes. The blonde however, is being ridiculous like always. He is watching _Sakura-chan _who in turn gazes longingly at her _Sasuke-kun_.

Until a blue eyed Yamanaka decides to try to talk to him. The girl's pink hair almost stands on end when Ino climbs the steps to stop beside the raven haired Uchiha. The stoic 12 year old stares directly ahead, with his chin resting on his perched hands. He doesn't acknowledge the smiling blonde, nor does he care to. But Sakura doesn't know that.

"It's a shame that we aren't on the same team Sasuke-kun." Ino says sweetly, leaning over the desk when she is ignored. Her blue eyes widen as she bats her eye lashes and she smiles lopsidedly. One hand is placed on her waist while the other leans on the desk, in front of Sasuke's own hands.

"Move." The boy orders softly, without bothering to turn her way. However, the statement is so quiet that no one else hears. More importantly, Sakuradoesn't hear.

"Pig!" The pink haired banshee screeches as she leaps upon the wooden table. In one swift movement Ino is pushed backward as Sakura glares fitfully with fiery emerald. "Sasuke-kun isn't _your_ team mate for a reason." She says sickly sweet, and the pinkette doesn't realise that she is kneeling directly in front of Sasuke's face.

"Whatever Forehead, you know you don't deserve to be on Sasuke-kun's team." The blonde huffs. Crossing her arms over her chest the confident (almost) kunoichi descends the stairs.

"Sakura." The deep lilt draws the young girls attention.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?" She questions energetically, swivelling to face him.

"Move." He orders, a bit more forcefully this time. There is less distaste in his gaze, but certainly more annoyance.

"Ah, Gomen!" Sakura exclaims, turning a light shade of pink at her own actions. Looking downward she stares at the white and blue arm guards of her crush. _Move!_ She thinks to her body frantically.

"I – I." She stammers, seemingly frozen and Sasuke leans closer before saying once more,

"Move." His eyes are too black though and Sakura can't concentrate, Sasuke is much too close!

"Uh." The pinkette murmurs with a brain completely filled with mush.

Then the unthinkable happens, except that Sakura has been thinking about it since she first saw the apathetic boy. The child in front of her speaks boisterously, and his arms moves backwards…pushing Sakura forward.

Almost in slow motion, viridian eyes open widely as her body is flung forward. Her knees sitting atop the desk slide with her petite form and as Sasuke's lips collide with her own, so does their torsos. The entire class room goes still and all talking stops, along with Sakura's heart.

Emerald are wide in astonishment and she is pleasantly surprised to find that his lips are soft. Sasuke looks just as surprised, bordering on horrified, and his heart rate picks up against her chest. Without thought, dainty hands grasp the clan shirt beneath her fingers and her eyelids flutter closed. Sasuke's hand is limp at her waist and his fingers grasp her for _just_ a second. Their lips part slightly and just as Sakura is going to press closer to the boy of her dreams Naruto screeches -

"Ahhhh! Sakura-chan and Teme are kissing! Ahhhh!" He is now atop the desk also, pointing and yelling with wide angry eyes.

Sakura finds her behind hitting the cold floor beside Sasuke's seat within a second, and her face begins to turn bright red at what just occurred.

"Gomen na sai, Sasuke-kun." The pinkette murmurs (after a moment) to the stiff Uchiha, who covers his blush with a lowered head. Only, Sakura can see his vibrant red ears.

"Hn." He replies forcefully, but she is unable to see his face.

Sakura does not look toward the furious fan girls or pays any heed to Naruto's angry tittering. Instead, a small smile falls upon her face as she touches her lips.

Looking up at Sasuke once more she is delighted to see his black eyes jerk away.

He was looking at her…

And that is how Sakura and Sasuke inadvertently shared their first kiss.


	66. Prompt 66

**Sasuke notices that Sakura is different. Chunin arc.**

Mistakes are all mine. Unedited.

xxx

Time is moving too quickly, there isn't enough of it.

There is something that Sasuke needs to do. Someone that he needs to kill and he is wasting time in this village, with these people.

He needs to keep focussed and remember his goal, because if he allows himself to wander - to become content - then his families death would have been in vain and Sasuke will be just as guilty as_ that person_.

It is getting harder though, to shy away from his friends, people that have taken root in his mind for longer than he should allow. Before Team 7 all Sasuke could think about was his clan and becoming stronger - an avenger. Now, his mind is full of people that he should hate, and can't bring himself to. They could make him ordinary, this team has the power to make him content, to move forward in his life and never think of his brother again.

_Live a long and unsightly life. Run away. Run away._

No! Sasuke cannot allow his path to wander, to think more of these people than he already does. For now, it is okay. Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi, they are all that he has and he will accept that.

One day though…Sasuke will be all alone again. He will have to move forward and give up this comfortable existence.

He is guilty for waiting this long, for not pushing himself harder…

Regardless, the boy hides the thought to the back of his mind and stares back to the water. This dock used to be a safe place for him, a way to think. Now it feels empty and stifling, even the rippling water is telling him to hurry up. But it could very well be his imagination.

"You okay?" The familiar voice of Sakura sounds and Sasuke doesn't make a move to look at the approaching kunoichi.

Still he replies, "Hn." Which is more than he would have offered in the past.

"Okay." The girl replies and there is a smile in her tone, though it doesn't sound as chipper as it used to. Even Sakura's happy voice has become less so lately. It has made her considerably less annoying but at the same time…she shouldn't be like this.

Turning his head, Sasuke watches apathetically as Sakura takes a seat. Her feet dangle off the edge but she doesn't kick the water in that irritating way like before. Looking over her small smile and lingering eyes, the nin wonders what is different.

He doesn't ask, that would indicate that he cares and Sasuke _doesn't _care.

"I just saw you when I was passing." She offers, and the long winded (unneeded) story does not follow. Her jade orbs do not watch him like a hawk either, and Sakura doesn't seem to be sitting on top of him.

She must be sick…

"Are you sick?" Sasuke finds himself asking before his mind can filter it to the 'do not care' pile.

The pinkette stiffens for a second and then shakes her head. Without looking at him Sakura says, "No, I'm not sick." Her tone is light and again there is a sombre lilt to it that he hasn't heard before today. Surely Sakura didn't sound this way before the chunin exam?

She doesn't elaborate though as her eyes slide over to him, giving the boy a once over. There seems to be something missing from her usually vibrant green, or maybe something gained, but Sasuke can't figure out what.

"You alright after…everything?" She questions in a light tone despite the serious edge to her expression.

"Aa." The teen replies, keeping her gaze for a moment longer. Turning back to the water, Sasuke is certain that Sakura is different and he thinks that he knows why.

The something that happened during the chunin exam, it didn't only change him. It seems that Sakura was also affected by it. They have been tied together in a moment of pain and it has altered her. She is growing up.

Unable to suppress a slight frown the boy leans forward on his elbows and tries to score her from his mind. Sasuke came to the dock to rid himself of these thoughts, of his friends and this village. Nevertheless, right now all he can think of is Sakura. Is she better this way? What is the expression in her eyes? It is familiar but it is too foreign to put his finger on.

"Want to get some dinner?" Sakura asks and Sasuke thinks of saying no. However, before he can reply, she is standing and strolling down the dock toward Ichiraku at a slow pace.

Moving swiftly (automatically), the Uchiha catches up with Sakura quickly, too quickly to realise that this is the first time that she has not pulled him to her side with tooth and nail.

Together they walk in comfortable silence, in the wake of a bond unspoken, and the youngest Uchiha hates himself for being content.

Sasuke should be focussing on his revenge, but he still has some time.

He will have to savour it while he can…

Time will be gone in the blink of an eye.

xxx


	67. Prompt 67

**Sasuke runs into Zabuza and Haku on his way to find Itachi, before they meet Kakashi. **

Mistakes are all mine. Unedited.

xxx

Dust rolls over the ground viciously with each strong gust of wind. The terrain of this area has not been touched by the war but the area seems to be affected regardless. There is ill intent surrounding this entire place, from the dusty earth to the ever green trees and over cast sky.

Then the youngest Uchiha is forced to halt, and suddenly he understands why.

There standing directly in his path are two shinobi he has not seen in a very long time, and for some reason Sasuke cringes inwardly in the back of his mind. However, in the forefront, raw animalistic fury loops around and around, just as his stomach bubbles with hatred.

Zabuza and his subordinate Haku stand side by side, blocking his way from Itachi, keeping Sasuke from his answers.

There are plenty of things to say and more than enough to wonder but the Uchiha is not in that frame of mind, he is a dog with a bone and these dead beings better not take it off him.

"Move." Sasuke utters echoingly, loud enough for them to hear with a commanding tone that says he means business. His mangekyo shine maliciously in the poor lighting and he stares unfalteringly at the deceased ninja.

"It's you." Zabuza replies instead, curiously leaning against his sword. He turns to look at his younger friend for a moment before continuing, "You aren't one of them." He observes.

"I'm not and that is none of your concern." Sasuke growls, taking a step forward. "Move."

"I don't understand." Haku says, an expression of confusion covering his dead face. "Naruto-kun, why aren't you with him?"

These fools have been dead for much too long and Sasuke will not be the one to inform them.

"Things change." The avenger states, looking defensive.

A pause rolls through the open field of barren earth and Zabuza makes a knowing noise.

"You have lost your path." He states, like he _knows_ him. No one knows Uchiha Sasuke.

"Chigau. I have found my path. Now _move_." Sasuke threatens, and his sharingan swirl quickly with irritation.

"You are not on our radar Sasuke, you can pass at any time." Haku informs loudly, but his tone still sounds soft. "But I urge you to remember that your place is beside the ones that love you, that you love."

Sasuke scowls, growling deep in his chest. "The ones are _loved_ are dead."

"You're team is not." Zabuza counters, sheathing his sword once more. "You defeated us with something I have never seen before, in my dying moments I had hope…You are hopeless now." The edo tensei murmurs, stepping to the side regardless.

"Tch. I do not have time for meaningless feelings of a dead man." The lonesome Uchiha says with disdain, keeping his hand on his kusanagi in defence.

Haku steps to the side also and the teen uses the opportunity to flicker forward, far enough away from any attack. He is free now and can proceed forward, forget that this encounter ever happened.

"I urge you to come out from the wilderness, come back to the path." Haku implores the boy with the turned back. His words cause Sasuke to halt for a moment, and the edo tensei teen seems genuinely upset for him. Haku believes that he can be _saved, _what a fool.

Sasuke wants his answers and then he will know. Until that time, Konoha is on his number one list, along with the people in it.

"Kill them all." The Uchiha utters before disappearing in a burst of dust, only to be seen far far away on the black horizon.

His answers will come soon enough.


	68. Prompt 68

**Sasuke likes Sakura's long hair / Sakura asks Sasuke what he likes about her, he always says personality traits. **

Mistakes are all mine. Unedited. Anything annoying tell me, it's 3am.

xxx

The night is quiet with only the sound of the cool breeze filtering through the open window and the cicadas chirping steadily, lulling the residents of Konoha to sleep.

For Uchiha Sakura, sleep evades her. Not that she isn't tired, because the love making that she just par took in has really taken it out of her. But now she is back to focussing on her problems. The same problem that plagued her before Sasuke decided to take her mind off it. And it was a legitimate question too…

_What do you like about me? _She asked him, while staring at her wide forehead in the mirror. Sakura has gotten used to her looks over the years, but it would be nice if Sasuke would acknowledge that he is attracted to her every so often, but he isn't like that. She will have to be content with grunted _Hn's_ and the elusiveness of touch.

_I'll show you_. Her husband of three years said lecherously before taking the ability to think away from her. She must admit, in moments like those Sakura feels like a queen.

Nevertheless, now she is completely sated and so is Sasuke, meaning he is vulnerable to attack. The nin is laying on his back with the sheet pulled up to his hips, playing with her pink locks splayed half across his pillow.

When she was a child there used to be a rumour about Sasuke liking girls with long hair, and her husband refutes that idea vehemently every time she calls him out on it. However, whenever her hair grows long the stoic nin can't help but touch it. Not that he doesn't when it is short, just to a lesser extent. For someone who denies something outright, Sasuke really does a bad job at hiding the evidence.

If only he would open his mouth and admit it, and maybe throw a compliment or two in for good measure. Sighing lightly the pinkette turns her sleepy head to gaze at the man. Seeing this, Sasuke also moves to lie on his side so that they are facing each other. There is a small smirk upon his angular face, like he knows that she has a bee in her bonnet. Still, he keeps playing with her hair.

"What do you like about me?" Sakura questions again. Kami forbid, if he comes out with some drivel about her strong personality or her work ethic like every other time Sakura just might have an aneurysm.

"You're going to ask me this until I give you the correct answer, aren't you?" Sasuke smirks openly now, and his hand moves outward to rubs softly up and down her bare side, his fingers brushing the side of her breast to the dip over waist, to finally rest on her hip.

Sakura glares, "I don't want you to say what I want, then it won't have any meaning." She states, unable to stop herself from sounding frustrated. "I don't want you to sing me praises Sasuke-kun, I don't need damn compliments every day, I'm not Ino." She bats away his hand softly, but the ninja pays no heed, resting his palm against her warm skin once more.

"We have been married for 3 years and were together for so much longer, I just want to know what you find attractive about me. Am I really as ugly as Sai says?" Sakura sighs and closes her eyes momentarily in annoyance, she shouldn't ruin the night. Only, when her lids flutter open again, Sasuke is much closer. Damn his ninja grace.

Staring into red sharingan the pinkette finds her sadness ebbing away, Sasuke has such beautiful eyes..

"_Sai_ knows nothing." The Uchiha growls, pulling Sakura closer by the waist. Their bare skin touches and a shiver courses down her spine, even after all these years.

There is a moment of silence as the woman relaxes into his touch, fitting against his cool skin in the way that makes her sigh contentedly.

"I'm not good with words. You know you're beautiful." Sasuke murmurs after a moments silence. Leaning in, he places a kiss against Sakura's forehead. His right hand rests beneath her head now while his left holds her in place. Then he kisses her cheek, followed by leaning closer to chastely graze his wife's swollen lips.

"To me, skills and attributes are more important, beauty has never been priority to me." He pauses and Sakura's heart sinks for a second. She doesn't see the cheeky smirk (bordering on smile) the reaches his lips after a long pause. "It just helps that you are beautiful as well."

Green eyes widen and Sakura can't help but smack him on the bicep. Sasuke did that on purpose. "I can't believe you!" The pinkette growls with untamed green eyes. Pressing forward the woman flips Sasuke onto his back and straddles his waist easily.

"Why are you so mean to me?" She questions, holding his wrists in each hand and leaning over to stare down at the most annoyingly sexy smirk known to the shinobi world.

"Why are you so beautiful?" Sasuke counters cheekily and Sakura makes a noise of frustration.

"This isn't a joke Sasuke-kun." The 26 year old matriarch impresses upon him with an angry frown. Still, her mouth tilts in a smile.

The air changes and his expression becomes serious. In turn, the pinkette releases his hands.

"I know." Sasuke murmurs, letting his fingers ghost over her cheek, before raking through long pink hair. Grasping the back of her neck, the nin leans upward and pulls her down to meet him simultaneously.

"Do not doubt your beauty." He says before sealing their lips together heatedly for the millionth time that night.

Suddenly neither shinobi feel tired.

xxx


	69. Prompt 69

**Suigetsu hits on Sakura and Sasuke doesn't like it. Suigetsu calls him out on it. **

Mistakes are all mine. Unedited.

xxx

Training ground 3 is relatively packed today with Team 7 and the newly instated Team 13 working together. The fledgling Konoha nin will face their review in four weeks time and it is Team 7's mission to get them up and running.

Thankfully Sasuke was a ruthless leader and lived by the 'sink or swim' principle in the past, meaning that these shinobi are pretty tough, and malleable.

However, it seems that Team 13 are just as weak with their stomachs as Naruto. Perhaps it is something that the comfort of Konoha teaches…

Jugo of course, isn't one to follow the masses, as he and Sasuke finish up their spar. Karin and Naruto have fallen beside their bento's (on a higher piece of ground) minutes before with matching greedy expressions, and Suigetsu leans against his sword with a casual smirk crossing his sharp features.

"Mou Sakura-chan, you will share some of your lunch, ne?" He questions and the pink haired ninja gazes up from her pack.

The woman looks back to the bag full of food and smiles to herself, she knew that her planning would come in handy.

"Hai hai. I made extra just in case." She nods, pulling out four bento boxes and placing them on the grass beside her. Standing with ease, the medic strolls just passed the white haired teen to cup her hands on either side of her mouth.

"Sasuke-kun, Jugo-kun! BREAK." She hollars, knowing that if left to it, Sasuke will go all afternoon. Jugo also looks to be one with a lot of stamina and it is clear that they make a good team.

Smiling in thought, the girl lifts her arm in a wave but neither ninja hear her, or they are merely ignoring her efforts.

Suigetsu watches with interested eyes, this girl seems to be caring and gentle, but as he learnt earlier, she can really pack a punch. It helps that Sakura is _very _attractive. The likelihood that she is single is low, but he will try regardless. There is never any harm in trying, the results can be surprising sometimes.

The pinkette waves once more and when his team mates continue to spar, Sakura's hands move to her hips in slight annoyance. He swears that she mutters a low _Stupid Uchiha_ before she turns to face him.

"It looks like they're busy." Suigetsu remarks, making sure to give the girl his most charming smile. A smile that says - I'll keep you company.

"Oh they will come." She says in a sure tone, and as Sakura walks forward her chakra spikes rapidly and quickly. Looking from the woman, Suigetsu notes that Sasuke has stopped in his tracks, swivelling to face her direction. His sharingan eyes narrow and the nin says something unintelligible to Jugo. Then, the battle is over and they begin to stroll in their direction.

Sakura must be one fine kunoichi for his ex-leader to follow her orders. She must be worth something for Sasuke to turn at the abrupt break in her energy, like he expected her to be in trouble. It is certainly interesting…

"Sakura-chan." The water nin smiles sharply, "Let me help you with that." He says, knowing full well that she is perfectly fine.

Stepping forward, the white haired teen kneels down to pick up the lunches. Passing her a box, Suigetsu brushes her arm with his fingers in a motion that is much too obvious to be accidental.

"Arigato, for the meal." He thanks, "It looks delicious." The nin smirks, licking his lips just once and making it a point to catch her very green eyes intensely. The teen is standing closer than needed, with the bento's in one hand, while the other raises to touch Sakura's right bicep.

"I - It's no trouble." The medic replies, and a pink hue dusts her cheeks. The girl looks downward, seemingly embarrassed. She is beyond adorable. How can a woman so kawaii be so strong and rude on the field? He is absolutely enraptured. This girl is definitely different to his usual floozy's.

"You're very kind." Suigetsu observes, "And beautiful." He compliments, letting his fingers move up her arm almost imperceptibly.

Before she can reply however, the irritating voice of his leader interrupts.

"Sakura." Sasuke states commandingly and the girl in front of him jolts considerably. Then Sakura takes a large step backwards with wide surprised eyes. Suigetsu can't help but wonder - _Why does she look so guilty?_

"Sheesh Sasuke-kun, you couldn't have waited for a minute? I was just about to ask Sakura-chan on a date." The white haired teen snips, swivelling to glare irritatedly at the Uchiha. Of course the a-sexual man wouldn't get it, he is too busy being in love with training and himself.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, he's just joking." Sakura exclaims, and she takes the lunches from Suigetsu's grasp. She passes one to Jugo who smiles gratefully and murmurs a thank you, before holding the next out to the raven haired teen.

"What's wrong with you?" The water ninja questions confusedly. If he didn't know better he would say that Sasuke is genuinely annoyed with him. His black eyes are narrowed to almost slits and his arms are crossed over his chest defensively.

Then Suigetsu understands why. Sakura reaches out and wraps her hand around Sasuke's forearm to gently pull it away from his torso. Surprisingly, he allows her to do so and takes the bento with an unreadable gaze in her direction. Sakura does not step away and instead keeps her hand upon his form.

"Sakura is not for you." Sasuke states blankly, and the pinkette beside him sighs shortly, hanging her head.

"Gomen Suigetsu, Sasuke-kun doesn't mean it like that." She says with a glare upward at the Uchiha. Sasuke glares back but it is not venomous and Suigetsu can't help but slump inwardly.

"Geez Sasuke, you can have any woman on the planet and you choose that one that I might genuinely be interested in?" Suigetsu grouses, a little put out.

"Hn." The Uchiha responds with one resolute nod. Then glancing down at the kunoichi he says, "Sakura. Come."

With one warning look in Suigetsu's direction the raven haired teen begins to stalk in the other direction.

"Matte, Sasuke-kun." The pinkette exclaims, rushing forward to grab her pack. Her counterpart does as he is requested without turning back around, it is clear that his hands are pocketed as waits in a comfortable stance.

"Gomen Suigetsu-kun, Jugo-kun, we have to eat on the run the Hokage expects us." Giving the white haired boy a softer expression, she says, "Gomen, _really_."

Then the girl is running to catch up with her stoic team mate and they stroll into the distance side by side.

"Man, that sucks." Suigetsu exclaims when he ventures up the hill to sit with Naruto and Karin. The two are engaged in a rather heated discussion about something irrelevant, and it is lucky too, Karin would have had a field day with that. She loves to make fun of him.

"What does?" Naruto asks, looking over at the teen with wide azure eyes. He looks happy before he realises that his team is gone. Well except for Sai, but he is drawing in a tree since.

"Aw man, Teme and Sakura-chan always do this to me!" The blonde sighs, leaning back on his hands.

"Yeah they went to the Hokage." Suigetsu explains and Naruto nods.

"That meeting isn't for half an hour, did something happen?" The hero looks confused and the water teen nods with a slight frown.

"I tried to ask Sakura-chan on a date." He explains, leaning backwards also, the sun is bright and he will need to swim later, or take a looong shower.

"Ahh." Naruto replies in understanding. "Teme wouldn't have liked that."

"Tch. I don't understand, Sasuke-kun could have any woman, why does he have to choose the one that I want?" The usually cheerful man wonders, and Karin scoffs at his side.

"Pretty sure you want _plenty_ of girls Suigetsu, take a leaf out of my book and _let it go_." She says in a sage like voice, but her eyes are trained on a tree in the distance. It isn't so much that she has moved on as she has found someone else, someone more receptive to her advances.

"I'll be back." The red head states suddenly, standing and walking in the direction of Sai with a skip in her step.

"I think that there is a reason that Sasuke-sama has not shown interest in other women, aside from his goal." Jugo interjects wisely, leaving it at that.

"Yeah Fishy, Teme and Sakura have always had this weird _thing_. I used to love Sakura-chan so much, but I could never compete with Teme, and I wouldn't want to now." Naruto says, and Suigetsu nods in reply.

"Good for him I guess." The white haired man sighs, and his regular smile slowly creeps upon his sharp face. "There are plenty of fish in the sea, ne?"

"Yeah there is, I know a blonde that might be your style!" The kyuubi container suggests with an excited expression.

With a dubious look Suigetsu replies, "It's not you is it? Sai says that you're gay."

"SAI!" Naruto puffs up, fisting his palm in the air at the ANBU nin in the distance. It looks like even humourless people can joke in Konoha.

This place is definitely interesting…

"She's a girl you baka, I bet she'd like you too!" The blonde says as his face slowly moves back to normal. "Her name is Ino."

"Ino…" He parrots back.

Suigetsu might just have to meet this woman…

xxx


	70. Prompt 70

This is unedited. Written and posted.

Anon asked -

**A Love Letter from Prompt 15. Sasuke is writing the letter to his crush, Sakura. The letter is thrown away and Shisui collects it for his black mailing in the future. **

xxx

The waste basket beside Sasuke's study desk is completely full of balled up pieces of parchment. Each hold a sentence or two of completely useless drivel and the boy is starting to feel disheartened, as well as incredibly frustrated.

It shouldn't be so difficult to tell the one girl that he can stand how he feels about her. His Okaa-san suggested writing out his feelings, but this is starting to feel like a useless endeavour. Not to mention that this is not his style at all.

Sasuke has been on Team 7 since he was 12 years old and used to sit beside Haruno Sakura since their academy days. It was definitely annoyance at first sight. Though no other girls have caught his eye ever, or made him feel so very angry. The teen now knows that it was the first sign amongst many. The Uchiha is moderately pleased to say that he understands _all _of his feelings now.

_It sounds like you have a crush on little Sakura-chan_ His mother said when he would complain day after day, and of course Sasuke denied it vehemently.

_I don't! She drives me crazy Okaa-san. She's so **annoying**._ An 8 year old Sasuke told her resolutely with his sternest expression.

_You'll understand one day sweet heart. You don't think that your Otou-san drives me crazy?_ Then his Okaa-san turned back to the vegetables she was chopping, and the conversation was pushed to the back of his brain until many years later. Until Sasuke began to notice that she was right. Sakura, although annoying, is someone that he just can't ignore.

At 14 years of age he understands these strange feelings, and why he feels the need to protect her, keep her away from baka Naruto's advances.

Sakura is _his_.

Turning back to the only finished letter, the shinobi glares down at the inked words. They may be true, but Sasuke would rather be put to death then give Sakura such a direct proclamation.

Especially since she will be arriving for dinner at any moment. Kami forbid she sees this nonsense. He could never live it down. Sakura is the only one that can get away with teasing him, and she takes advantage of it as much as possible.

A knock sounds on the side of the shoji and the nin grunts to the door. It slides open without preamble and he is greeted with the blank face of his Aniki.

"Otouto. Sakura-chan is here." Itachi says and a fleeting smirk climbs upon his pointed face. Sasuke glares, pulling his chair backward. His Onii-san thinks that his predicament is absolutely hilarious. Just he waits until he falls in love, then Itachi will understand, the smug prick.

"Hn." The youngest responds, turning to his desk. He picks the parchment up and scrunches it into a ball, throwing it into the bin. Then, he pushes passed his brother with his regular air of indifference in place, to find the girl in question.

Itachi just shakes his head once at his innocent otouto. Stepping forward, the elite picks up the love letter and glances over it.

"What's that?" Shisui questions, peering over Itachi's shoulder.

"Rubbish." The younger man responds, and the paper is pulled from his grasp. His cousin reads over the words as a shark like grin falls upon his face.

"Mine now." He states, folding the paper and pocketing it. "It might be Sasu-chan's trash, but it's my treasure." Shisui smirks happily, and he looks particularly evil.

Nevertheless, Itachi merely cocks his head replying, "Suit yourself."

Then he exits with the mischievous cousin in tow. Shisui may be his senior but he definitely acts younger than Sasuke even.

"Ita-chan! I'm starving." Shisui exclaims, slinging his arm over Itachi's shoulder.

_Annoying._

xxx

"Sakura." The youngest Uchiha greets, opening the door for her to enter his home. She is nicely dressed with a bow in her hair, and Sasuke appreciates the sight for a moment.

"Konnichiwa Sasuke-kun!" The pinkette exclaims, smiling broadly, and she takes a step forward to enter the house.

"Matte." The Uchiha says, and her expressive emerald widen minutely. It seems like she has noticed his serious expression.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" She asks, reaching out to touch his arm. This girl always jumps to the worst case scenario. She will never change.

"Chigau." The raven haired teen replies, pocketing his palms in a nervous gesture. His angular face is a completely blank slate however.

"Sakura." He says, this is it. "I like you. Go out with me." His onyx watch her seriously and the pink blush that rises to her cheeks creates a strange feeling in his chest.

She nods demurely and agrees, "Okay. I'd love to." Her hands clasp together in front of her as she bites her lip.

"You look nice." Sasuke follows up with and Sakura turns from pink to red in an instant, though she is smiling now.

Sasuke doesn't need ridiculous letters or flowery words. Not with Sakura.

xxx


	71. Prompt 71

Anon asked -

**Sakura sees Sasuke in clan wear and feels nostalgic.**

Written, read, posted - unedited.

xxx

Sasuke's probation finishes today. It is all over and their training begins. It also happens to be the first time that Sakura has seen him in months, what with the hospital being inundated with patients and compiling files for every single resident of Konoha due to the destruction of all archives during Pein's invasion. She even had a stint in the outer villages to ensure that no residents were harmed during the war.

Really, it has been a busy six months. Which was good for her sanity, because Sakura is extremely nervous. If she wasn't pushed down with so many tasks then she may have annoyed Sasuke, and just the thought of it is _so_ embarrassing. But sometimes Sakura can't help herself.

Though it isn't too good in terms of training. She has been able to do her daily routine and kata, but Sakura is in a horrible need to destroy something big - just go all out on the field. Perhaps today will be the day.

The wind rolls through and it is a nice and cool morning. It has been ages since the kunoichi has been able to appreciate the day like this, as opposed to looking at it longingly from the hospital window, or missing it completely because she is just passing out after a 48 hour shift.

That won't be happening for awhile, and she is truly grateful. Especially since all of Team 7 has been given the same privilege (Even Sai once he returns from his classified mission). Hopefully they can all get on the same page relatively quick, but they didn't seem to have a problem during the war.

Glancing at her watch, the woman notes that she is the only one on time, like always. Naruto is probably just pulling on his clothes like a madman and shovelling down some cup ramen before bolting out the door, and Kakashi-sensei is far far away. But Sasuke, he should be here soon.

Meaning that Sakura will be alone with Sasuke after all this time…

The sound of a throat clearing rips the kunoichi from her thoughts and she looks up to the noise. The 'Ohayo' dies in her throat when her cheerful emerald fall upon the shinobi and her jaw slackens a little.

"Sasuke-kun…" She manages, sounding completely dazed.

There, standing about two feet away is her long lost team mate, the man who has held her heart from the very beginning, and he looks well. The hitai ate upon his forehead causes her chest to tighten and her eyes roam unintentionally over the rest of him.

Gone is the white shirt that aided flexibility, just as the purple obi is no where in sight. Instead, he dons a navy clan shirt, shinobi pants and white bindings around his forearms. He looks so much like before that Sakura has to blink rapidly. But he is definitely there, in front of her…Looking at her like she is crazy.

"Sakura. What's wrong?" Sasuke questions tonelessly, crossing his arms over his chest. His expression is blank, but his eyes hold something odd.

Without filtering her thoughts the girl responds, "You're - You're clothes, they're like before…" Her gaze is trained on his shirt and she feels tears start to well slowly but surely.

If he notices, Sasuke does not say. Instead, the nin walks to her side and leans against the wall of the bridge.

Wiping away a stray tear as discreetly as possible, Sakura does the same and like many other times in the past, they wait in silence.

Neither know that this bridge, this waiting spot, will be the beginning of their relationship. The words they share while waiting for lazy team mates will forge a bond so subtle that even Sasuke and Sakura will be surprised by the depth of feeling that grows from no where.

This familiar picture is where they begin.

xxx


	72. Prompt 72

Anon asked -

**Sakura fusses over Sasuke in public. / Sakura takes Sasuke to the markets. **

Written, read, posted - unedited.

xxx

The markets are busy when Sakura and Sasuke find the time. It is her duty to see that he has all new possessions until they are able to access Konoha's underground storage. The Hokage has given her an unlimited allowance that will then be replaced with Sasuke's fortune when it becomes available. It turns out that having his entire family massacred did wonders for his bank account. Though Sasuke has not spent that money in a long time, Sakura would know, she has been assigned to him and his funds haven't been touched since he became a shinobi. He must have been a master budgeter because he always seemed to have everything he needed, while Naruto struggled endlessly. But then, Naruto did (does) eat an unhealthy amount of ramen on the daily.

The blonde ninja in question trails behind them, looking as bored as ever and he sighs every couple of moments.

Sasuke walks beside Sakura with a blank expression, allowing her to pull him into different stalls to look at shinobi items.

However, now they are reaching the clothing portion of the excursion, and Sasuke is probably going to hate this.

"Okay Sasuke-kun, we will need to choose shirts that I can sew the Uchiha symbol onto with relative ease." She warns simply, grabbing his forearm and pulling the scowling ninja into a store.

"Sakura-chan, this is boring." Naruto sighs heavily, _again_. He sways from side to side like a child with adhd and the pinkette feels like disciplining him. Instead she says,

"Why don't you wait for us at Ichiraku." Her tone is firm but it does nothing to move him.

"Nah. I'll wait." He replies and his posture is slumped. Sasuke doesn't look much better though, and the girl just wants to get out of here.

"Okay. We will make this as quick as possible. Sasuke-kun, come with me." Sakura states, taking charge.

Sasuke doesn't reply and follows the woman with an air of distaste surrounding his stalking form.

Pulling out five different shirts, the same amount of shinobi pants, a grey yukata, a bunch of different under garments, four shinobi under shirts she holds each item up against him and smiles to herself. Thankfully her observational skills haven't changed. Still, she should check just to make sure.

"Try this on." She says, passing him the shirt and the woman at the counter close by watches them silently, smiling in amusement.

Sakura turns to ask if there is a change room. However, before the words are out, the Uchiha has ripped off his shirt and draped it carelessly over her shoulder. Her emerald shamelessly take in the muscled torso and when the material covers her view, she glances up. Mirthful onyx stare back at her and his smirk suggests that she has been caught red handed. Still, the blue wide necked shirt fits him well.

"Good." She says, and when he takes his regular shirt Sakura turns away this time. Walking over to the counter where the mountain of clothing sits she pulls out his underwear.

"These ones?" The girl questions, and his eyes narrow in annoyance. Looking to the side, she understands why. The clerk as well as a few other female patrons are looking at her with mixed expressions. The younger girls standing closer to Sasuke look him over appreciatively and it is Sakura's turn to narrow her eyes.

"I'll get both." She informs, looking at the more attractive shorts. Anything is better than going commando, and Sakura knows for a fact that is how Sasuke rolls these days.

Picking up the shinobi pants next, Sakura looks at the tag.

"Excuse me." She says to the woman in her mid thirties. "Do you have a measuring tape?" The lady at the counter smiles politely.

"Hai hai." The brunette says, grabbing the desired object from beneath the desk.

"Arigato." Sakura replies, accepting it happily.

Turning to face the grumpy men, the pinkette notes that the two irritating girls are even closer to Sasuke than before. What's more annoying is that he hasn't even noticed.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura addresses, and she sounds more irate than she intended. Toning it down, the woman sighs at her ridiculousness. "Come here please."

"Hn." He replies, and it is clear that he's annoyed. Sasuke has barely said two words all day. But Sakura doesn't blame him, she is being crazy.

"Stand still." She murmurs, stepping close. One hand sidles behind his waist while the other takes the tape from his other side. Joining it together, the woman says to herself, "32."

Feeling his eyes on her, Sakura looks upward to meet deep black eyes and she is effectively frozen.

Naruto fixes her problem though as he whines loudly, causing the watching women to scatter.

"Sakura-_chaaan_, can't you and Teme oggle each other at lunch? I want to go!"

Realising his words, the medic coughs reflexively and steps backward, bumping into the counter embarrassingly. Sasuke continues to watch her with an unreadable gaze, and she asks -

"All done?"

"Aa." He replies, and he glares fitfully at the money that she produces from her pouch. It is clear that he doesn't like being paid for. Oh well, he will just have to deal.

Stepping up to the counter again, being mindful of her clumsiness, Sakura places the cash on the surface.

"We will get these please." She says, patting the pile of clothes that the woman has begun to fold.

"That was quick." The clerk observes with a smile. "You're quite lucky, I can't take my boyfriend shopping for anything. He fights with every suggestion and in the end I just have to guess."

"Oh. He's no-" Sakura begins, but she is cut off by the deep voice of her team mate.

He stands beside her at the counter and the lecherous teenagers from before are listening intently, ready to pounce on him should they find an opening.

"Not difficult to buy for." Sasuke finishes her sentence, and Sakura catches the way he glances toward the growing number of women on the side lines. The two have suddenly become four and she can practically see the hearts in their eyes.

"You're a lucky girl." The shop lady nods, and she places the money in her till, pulling out the change.

"Aren't I just." Sakura murmurs somewhat wryly, and she can't help but feel guiltily pleased, even if Sasuke is only using her as a girlfriend scape goat.

The nin takes the parcel and the woman bids the small team a good day. Sakura can't really be sure, but it seems like Sasuke is in a better mood than before. Though it is probably all in her head.

"Are you hungry?" Sakura questions, giving a fan girl a very pointed glare over her shoulder.

"Aa. For tempura." The Uchiha replies and a trailing Naruto lets out a -

"Awww. I'm going to get ramen then. You two are disgusting." The blonde states with a slight scowl. "Be at Ichiraku for dinner!" He points at them in the middle of the road, and the teen looks quite comical. "And you better have gotten that weird vibe out of your systems."

Then Naruto turns and darts off in the opposite direction.

Glancing up at Sasuke as they walk along, he doesn't look any different to normal. Aside from the non scowl and possible change in his aura.

But there isn't a vibe is there? What vibe?

Sakura wonders silently as they walk side by side to her favourite restaurant. Even their choice of food is rather suspicious.

The pinkette will not find out that Sasuke also enjoyed using her as his scapegoat. Nor will she realise that he didn't mind her fussing over him as much as he made out.

If Uchiha Sasuke doesn't want to do something, it is as simple as that.


	73. Prompt 73

Anon asked -

**Sakura loses her memory during the war and she shares moments with Sasuke after while she is recovering.**

****Written, read, posted, unedited

xxx

When the girl's eyes open for the second time in this foreign place she isn't so disoriented. From what the dark haired doctor tells her, her name is Haruno Sakura and she is a 'medic'. Which makes sense, because as she gazes around the room she is able to think of all apparatus names and even the medication they have her on, its properties and what it will do for her. She has ascertained that her chakra is working and can even heal something should she need to.

But this lonely girl in a hospital bed, in a town she doesn't know the name of has a problem. She took a blow during a war, a war she doesn't remember. They told her that she was saving someone that she loves very much and Sakura wants to see that person badly, to know that they are okay. Although she doesn't know their name or what they look like, it doesn't matter. None of it matters, her heart is hurting and it might stop if this person shows themselves.

Did they survive? The girl can't even remember her parents, or her friends, the woman that is said to be her mentor, who _she_ is even, but it will all be okay if she can know that the person she saved is safe. Perhaps losing her memory was all in vain and they are dead. It would be ironic, since Sakura can't remember, but just the thought of it makes her heart clench horribly.

The hospital said that it is best if she gains memories on her own, but they have been telling her things here and there. She is allowed to know names and places, things that may stimulate a memory. There is no telling when she will remember, _if_ she will remember, so it is best to move on and try and heal the best she can.

But Sakura can't do that until she knows.

The brunette enters the room, wearing a dark grey yukata and her mind picks out the name she was told four days prior. _Shizune_.

"Shizune-san." The pinkette says. Yes, she knows that she has pink hair, she has looked in a mirror lately. But really, what a surprise!

"Will you answer my question now?" Sakura asks, referring to earlier, when she wished to know if her loved one was okay.

Shizune smiles somewhat sadly, and a worrying feeling rises in her stomach. When the woman told her that there was questionable history Sakura said that she didn't care, that if she loves them enough to sacrifice herself then it is enough.

But Shizune does look worried. Still, the older woman speaks -

"I can do you one better Sakura-chan." A smile graces her pointed face and the girl notes that it looks familiar, but not enough to draw a response. Then, her thoughts move to the group of people entering the room. There is four of them. One blonde, someone who Sakura has the strangest feeling is the laziest person in the world, a pale boy with an unsettling smile and…

"You." Sakura says, sitting up in bed more. The boy that she stares at has long raven hair and eyes to match. He is intimidating in all sense of the word but at the same time her heart clenches strangely. It hurts and feels full all at the same time.

However, her discovery is put on hold as a loud blonde steps forward with a giant grin that looks like a fox. The ebony haired boy still stares at her from over his friends shoulder and she can't help but look back.

"Sakura-_chan_. How are you feeling? You me, remember Naruto, ne?" The boisterous boy's eyes are a perfect shade of azure and remind her of the sky in Konoha in the middle of the year….Wait! A memory. Well, sort of.

"Shizune." Sakura says softly, reaching out to grab the woman's arm who is standing close beside her. "I remembered something. Not this boy. Though I feel like we are connected some how…Are you my Nii-san?" She questions the blonde, and he makes a strange grin and rubs the back of his head.

"In a way." He laughs nervously, "It's okay Sakura-chan, don't push yourself, we are all here to help-dattebayo!" He says loudly, giving her a thumbs up and Sakura can't help it, her next words slip out before she can even think.

"Ramen." She says, and everyone's eyes widen a smidge. "You make me think of ramen, and the sky in the middle of the year…and stupid, I feel angry when I look at you, but I feel like I love you at the same time." She touches her chin in thought but Shizune speaks up.

"Sakura-chan, perhaps it will help to talk with everyone one by one. Like you have just done with Naruto. You were right, his favourite food is Ramen, he eats it every day and he is your best friend."

Sakura nods slowly, "That makes sense. Okay. I don't think I'll remember anything more for today Naruto-nii. You'll come again, ne?"

"Hai hai Sakura-chan! You can count on me." He smiles, moving back to push forward the person with an unsettling smile.

"You look insincere on the outside but you have a good heart. It's what my mind is telling me. We are close aren't we?" The girl questions and the boy nods slowly, smiling politely. "You're smile. It's fake, I don't like it." She follows up with.

The smile slowly drops and the pale person looks much more relatable.

"I'm you're team mate but you and Naruto were also my very first friends. You help me to understand people. You even taught me how to use nicknames. I'm Sai"

Hearing this, Sakura's emerald narrow considerably in thought, scraping her brain for anything. There is an annoyance bubbling in her stomach but she can't tell why. Then it hits her, "You think I'm ugly."

"Very good, see you are remembering." He says politely smiling a sincere smile this time.

"Suddenly I have the deepest urge to punch you across the village." She seethes.

"Ah yes, you seem to have that need often. It looks this is helping." Sai smiles and funnily enough, the annoyance dies down, but with it comes a brick wall of nothing.

Turning to look at the silver haired man Sakura cocks her head to the side. "Come here." She says commandingly. He does so and she doesn't like being unable to see his face.

"I remember you…" She trails off, trying for snippets, anything. "Books." She murmurs, "You read books." The girl smiles at herself, feeling like she has achieved something when the ninja replies,

"I do read books. I do many things." His voice is deep and comforting and it inspires confidence.

"I trust you very much…But you don't feel like a love…More like very close friends, but I also respect you. Will you tell me how I know you?" She thinks aloud and the blonde boy makes an 'ick' noise in the background.

"I was your teacher when you were younger, then your team mate. We worked together during the war. You are the only person to ever see my face." He admits and there is a chorus of gasps around the room.

Sakura smirks, "Ironic isn't it?"

"Quite." The shinobi replies, "I'm Kakashi."

Giving him one last scrutinising look she decides to try something out. "Kakakshi-sensei…That feels right." She smiles brightly as her eye catches his wonky hitai ate. "There is a red eye under there." She murmurs suddenly. Looking downward as images of crimson spinning eyes fill her mind and Sakura has to hold her head.

"But you only have one. I've been having nightmares about red eyes. They wanted to kill me, but when I woke up I wasn't scared." She sighs, slumping forward a little with her hands in her lap. "I just felt very sad."

Looking at the people she asks, "Do you know the red eyes? They were beautiful…"

"I do." A deep voice replies, and Sakura freezes. The boy that caught her attention had moulded into the back ground so well - created shadows in a room that has none. His voice is velvety and makes her stomach churn and her heart beat faster. Turning quickly Sakura stares at him again.

"You." She murmurs once more, and the whole room has become deathly silent. Without thinking, the pinkette climbs from the bed, walking towards the boy that inspires a plethora of feelings within her.

Stopping a foot in front of him, Sakura looks up into big black eyes. His jaw is angular and he looks high born. He is a ninja just as his physique suggests, and he is taller than her by a good foot.

"Don't move." Sakura murmurs and he does as he is told, and for some reason it surprises her.

Reaching upward her fingers touch his jaw and the teens eyes close in response, pulling away she moves for his hand.

"I know these hands." She whispers, lacing her fingers through his. "This feels familiar, but like a dream."

"Aa." He replies, and her chest pangs at the noise, and she pulls away clutching at her heart.

"Your voice makes my heart hurt." She admits, "It's like it's in a vice." Stepping backward, Sakura walks around him instead, thinking as she goes. However, when she catches sight of his back she stops.

"The red eyes are yours." She whispers knowingly, "You're the one that I love." It is all starting to make sense now. "_Please_. Don't move." Sakura implores, and he stiffens but stays still. "Why does it hurt so much? Shouldn't love be happy?" She asks, but it is more a question to herself.

Stepping close her fingers trace around the fan upon his back, a fan that she has seen in her dreams. It is definitely him. Looking at the red and white upon navy blue her heart pangs and suddenly pictures cross her mind, of a boy and many tears…a boy leaving.

Closing the distance Sakura doesn't know what she is doing, she just acts. Her arms enclose around his waist and it feels new and familiar all at once. The pictures of ill intent leave her mind and for a moment even her brain is silent, her heart doesn't hurt.

With closed eyes Sakura breathes in the scent of this man, a person who she loves but doesn't know, a person who is relaxing in her grasp.

Then a phrase comes to her, and she doesn't know it it's real but it feels right.

"I love you Sasuke, so much that it hurts." She squeezes him once and steps back only to have the boy turn to face her.

"You said that to me." He says in that thrilling stoic tone. "That's my name."

"Sasuke…" Sakura tries it out again, "Why do I love you?"

"I don't know." He says, and he really does seem baffled by the concept.

"I know that I do." She replies with conviction. This is the first time since waking up that she has felt right, whole, and so she implores.

"Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone. People come all day but it's not the same, please stay." Her words must sound pathetic but for some reason his eyes widen almost imperceptibly and he nods.

"I'll stay." It's simple but it makes her heart feel like it's flying. How very strange.

"Arigato." Sakura offers, and she looks around the room to see that everyone has left. They were lost in their own little world.

Sasuke makes an expression akin to a smile, it isn't though, it's much too sombre. "Iie. Arigato Sakura. For everything…For saving my life." His words sound familiar and his thanks mean the world.

"I really do love you." She states, "I can feel it, I feel like I'm going to explode."

"Aa." He says with an amused smirk, it's accepting. For some reason, Sakura feels like he has had a hard life.

"Tell me the story of you." The pinkette requests out of no where, and she is still very close, she can see the worry in his eyes.

"Of me?" He asks, looking like a small child.

"Yes. I love you. I want to know about you, and then I want to know about us. I don't care how bad it is." She walks over to the bed, turning to look at him. "Onegai." Sakura tries, and he nods once.

"It's a long story." He admits, and he follows her direction, sitting in the chair beside the bed.

Noticing that he isn't empty handed, Sakura looks to the small bag, inside is a bento box.

"What's that?" She asks, curious.

Sasuke smiles, making her heart flutter. "It's an apple. Do you want some?"

"I'd love some."

Sakura doesn't know who she is, but she knows what she feels and that is enough for her at the moment. She will learn over time, but right now…This is right.

xxx


	74. Prompt 74

Anon Asked-

**Sasuke brings Road to Ninja Sasuke to canon world once again. Sakura is somewhat drunk and the results are bound to be hilarious. **

**(If no some people have been living under a rock =P RTN Sasuke is an alternate world flirt and looks likeTHIS)**

This is the second part to prompt 38. It's important you read it first for contextual understanding. Prompt 38 is HERE

Written, read, posted - unedited.

xxx

It's late in the evening when Sakura and Sasuke polish off their second bottle of sake. The card game they were playing has been long forgotten, as the couple sit across from each other in the Uchiha Main House living area. Naruto has long since passed out in the guest room and Sai didn't care to join due to engaging in 'coitus' with his buxom blonde.

It has been a week since their incident with other world Sasuke and the stoic clan head has been trying to forget about it. However, he is failing miserably.

The entire encounter was his idea and it backfired, causing his other self to come onto Sakura. Which makes him angry and pleased all at the same time. Angry because Sakura is _his_ and pleased because even in another world, she can still catch his eye.

He hasn't been able to stop thinking about this other him and the differences between the two. Sasuke doesn't want to be his other self, but it makes him wonder if there are qualities that his girlfriend wants to see. If she really was serious when she turned down the other world Sasuke for a threesome. Because they can do that, with kage bunshin, he doesn't need another man to satisfy his woman, even if it is himself!

"Stop festering Sasuke-kun." The pinkette says. She is perched on her favourite pillow upon the tatami with her head resting on her folded arms that sit on the low set table. "It's not healthy to be obsessing over yourself, even a you from another world." She points out, smirking all the while.

"I'm not _festering." _Glaring he continues, "You are clearly thinking of _him_." The slightly inebriated sits with crossed arms. His eyes narrow at the girl and Sakura lets out a bark of laughter.

"Did you ever think that it's because I know _you_ well and not your absurd reasonings?" She asks, smirking at him in the most annoying way.

"No one knows me." The Uchiha replies automatically, even though he knows that she is right. They have been together for more than a year now and they have so much history. But he isn't folding.

Sakura scoffs, "Come off it Sasuke, don't you think that that is _at least_ 7 years old now."

"Hn." He intones, turning to gaze at anything but her.

"I swear you're being a jealous baka, I love you and not even 10 attractive Sasuke's could change that." Sakura says and his head whips to glare at the seemingly serious woman. However, when their eyes meet, Sasuke finds mirth and a gigantic playful grin.

"Urusai." He spits back, reaching for the second bottle of sake. The man is really starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, but he can hold his liquor. All thanks to the Dobe's bad habits. Which is ridiculous since his rival can't even drink half as much as he.

"But it's true Sasuke-kun. The other you is very charming and somewhat sweet, but you have this abrasive bitchiness that just keeps me coming back for more." Sakura smirks and as Sasuke's sharingan flicker for a second, she can't help but let out a cackle of glee.

"You're _annoying._" He growls, sliding the bottle over for her to catch. Despite the drink, she manages.

"You're adorable." She insists, and Sasuke makes a noise of clear disapproval.

"Uchiha are not _adorable._" The nin assures and if he was sober he wouldn't sound like he is huffing. But he does and he is. There is clear disdain in his words and it makes the girl feel like picking on him even more.

Fixing her expression to one of utter seriousness, the tipsy woman goes for the kill, hoping to rile him up.

"Well I guess it is just the other you then." She says casually, taking a sip of her drink and revelling in the familiar burn down her throat.

Sasuke's eyes narrow even more and Sakura wishes that she could read minds.

Then he surprises her by asking - "What else do you like about him?" He pauses and his red eyes appear again. "Tell the truth or I'll make you." Sasuke threatens.

Well, she didn't see that coming…

Suddenly feeling quite flustered, Sakura realises that she needs to come up with something or Sasuke will literally pull the answers from her and the girl isn't exactly sure what will come out. It could be potentially embarrassing and bad for her on all sides.

"Eto." She murmurs, blushing slightly. Thankfully, the alcohol covers the overall warmth that she feels. "He has a nice smile, and is good at giving compliments…" Sakura trails off, there isn't any more to tell. All in all alternate world Sasuke is an unfaithful prick. Attractive, but a bit of a whore.

However, before Sakura can say all of the negatives and set his mind to rest, her boyfriend is crouched in front of her on the table with her chin between his thumb and forefinger. His sharingan swirl quickly and as he swoops down closer to her face, the woman feels the answers being pulled from her body, and she isn't even sure what!

"He's a sex god!" She exclaims, followed by the widening of her eyes and clamping her hand over her mouth. It is too late though.

Sasuke's sharingan do not fade though and he makes a strange 'Hming' noise. Still crouched upon the square low set table, the nin picks up the bottle of sake and takes a long drink.

"He _touched_ you." Sasuke accuses, with set eyes. He has already made up his mind.

He stands as the girl watches with horrified cloudy eyes, and he walks to the centre of the room.

Her boyfriend looks ridiculous, standing in his living room, staring into thin air. But Sakura knows what he is doing and he has it all wrong. Only _he _has touched her!

"Sasuke-kun, I didn't mean it like that, you've got it wrong! Please, you don't need to do this." She implores, and Sasuke doesn't turn around. In less than a second the familiar swirling vortex appears in mid air and a pulling sound occurs as a raven haired ninja falls through.

Staring around the area, RTN Sasuke's eyes widen for a moment before narrowing in recognition.

"So it wasn't a dream." He states, staring at the familiar ninja. It takes a few seconds for his sights to move from himself to Sakura.

"Stop." The stoic nin orders, standing above the crouched man on his floor. There is a flash and suddenly Sasuke has his counterpart pinned to the wall, the mangekyo swirling menacingly.

"Did you touch Sakura?" The Uchiha asks in a demanding tone, grasping and the shinobi's clan shirt and pressing a kunai to his throat.

"Sasuke-kun, stop, it isn't like that." Sakura tries again, getting up on wobbly legs and rushing closer to the two.

"Explain." Sasuke utters, still not looking at her. There are two sets of sharingan now but one is definitely more impressive than the other.

"I didn't touch Sakura-chan." The alternate Sasuke says managing to push Sasuke off of him. The alcohol must be more effective than either thought. His tone is light and he continues to smirk.

Sakura's Sasuke watches on as the nin has the gall to walk up in front of the girl to husk, "But you wanted me to."

In an instant the flirty man is pinned to another wall and Sasuke wants to snap his neck. He shouldn't have called him here. _Baka baka._

"It's not my fault." RTN Sasuke reasons. The two stand aligned and Sasuke has a handful of shirt, though there is no kunai this time. The flirt's smirk grows into a lecherous smile and he says confidently -

"Sakura-chan just happens to like what _we_ look like." Pausing his voice lowers an octave and his knee moves between Sasuke's legs. Staring up at his counter part, RTN murmurs, "I like what I look like too."

Sasuke's eye brows raise and he realises that he is being hit on, by himself. He didn't see that coming, even though he does find himself attractive. Not that he will ever say it out loud.

Meanwhile Sakura watches closely by with gigantic green eyes. She doesn't know whether to intervene and cheer it on. The girl won't deny that seeing two Sasuke's - _together_ - would be the hottest thing in her life. But she knows that her boyfriend is much too prideful for that.

So instead, the pinkette lets it play out.

"What?" Sasuke growls at himself, and the nin radiating sex appeal looks up at him him as his eyes change to black. He licks his lips and moves quicker than anything, _almost_ touching Sasuke's.

The shinobi rears backward, as the other version of himself crumples to the floor. Thankfully his Mangekyo is faster than his counterpart, or Sasuke would have been kissed by another man.

The room is completely silent as Sakura and the Uchiha stare at the boy on the floor and when the nin turns to his girl with shocked eyes, he sees dilated pupils.

"You liked that." He states. He isn't accusing this time, he knows his own partner well enough to see when she is turned on.

Sakura doesn't reply to his statement. Instead she breathes out, "Holy shit…"

The clan head glares at the kunoichi and summons the vortex. In the next moment his baka self is being sent away and Sasuke vows to himself to _never_ do that again.

Turning, he strides over to Sakura, taking the bottle of alcohol. Tipping his head back, Sasuke manages to drain the rest of the sake with no trouble at all.

He plops down on his cushion and cracks open the third and last bottle. This is certainly ill advised.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura addresses, and the stunned ninja looks up to find the girl descending to straddle his lap. Oh she is _definitely _turned on.

"Hm?" He questions, tilting his head as her lips zone in on the area, ravishing the skin hungrily. Sakura moves upward to the sensitive place below his ear, suckling contentedly. A peck or two to his jaw line, and then a sound kiss upon this lips, she murmurs sexily -

"Summon the kage bunshin."

It looks like Sasuke will have to kiss a man regardless…

xxx


	75. Prompt 75

Anon Asked-

**Land of the waves, Sakura realises that Sasuke isn't invincible. She can't bring herself to leave him alone and sneaks into his room where he's struggling to sleep. Tired and a bit out of it he allows her to stay.**

Written, read, posted - unedited.

xxx

These past days have been horrible but amazing at the same time. Team 7 prevailed and defeated Zabuza and Haku and Sakura hasn't been more scared…more useless.

Sasuke almost died and she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't even fix his injuries. She is fine and Sasuke has been healed thankfully, but if the village did not provide hospital care then it would have been bad. They can leave for home in a day or two if his recovery goes to plan. So for that time all Team 7 can do is sit and wait.

Naruto and Kakashi have been training for the past day while Sakura volunteered to watch over Sasuke. Tazuna has opened a small storage room for them, where Sasuke can recover in peace. It isn't the biggest, but there is room for everything that he needs.

Meanwhile she is stuck in the main area with Kakashi and Naruto. Both shinobi are sleeping soundly but Sakura is unable. It is at these times when her thoughts are the most truthful and she can't help but think of their mortality - of how easy it could have been to lose her team mate.

Sasuke has always seemed so much stronger and reliable, invincible almost. But Sakura knows now that he is just like them, only more skilful. There isn't anything that she can do for her friend aside from giving him the medicine and helping him with small tasks. Sasuke can move around now, but rest is pivotal to his recovery.

Rolling over for the millionth time, the girl decides that she _needs_ to see him - To remember he is alive. So, with that in mind, Sakura rises slowly from her pack and with very precise steps, sneaks toward the room at the other end of the house. She doesn't want to wake anyone after all.

The kunoichi doesn't notice one obsidian orb watch her retreating back with interest, before closing once more. Kakashi does not miss anything.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura murmurs, shutting the door behind her as quietly as possible. Creeping forward the girl stifles a gasp when a pair of bright red eyes glint in the moonlight. They look so vibrant and remind her of a cat.

"Sakura." Sasuke says, and he doesn't sound like he has been sleeping at all. "What are you doing?" He questions but the night has taken away the usual harshness of his words. It could also be the medication.

"I missed you." She says truthfully. "I couldn't sleep knowing you are in here alone." Her fingers fidget with the front of her sleep wear and she looks down at him with imploring eyes. "I can't stop thinking about how bad it could have been."

There is a pause and the crimson watch her in silence, what he is thinking, Sakura will never know.

"Come here." The boy says softly, and she does as she is told. Shuffling forward, the expressive girl lowers to sit beside Sasuke. But she isn't close enough. He almost died and now she just wants to know that he is here, to have concrete proof beating beneath her fingers.

Not thinking about his reaction, Sakura pushes closer to the boy in the darkness to lay beside him, resting her head upon his chest. Her hands clutch at the blue shirt tightly and she breathes in the familiar scent of Sasuke.

"Don't die." She whispers, and with her words his stiffened form slowly uncoils. An arm moves to tentatively wrap around her waist and it seems that Sasuke has silently accepted this moment.

There will be time to forcefully forget about this later, and move on with his life and his goals. Sasuke doesn't realise though that it is these small moments with this girl that he will remember for he rest of his life…

"I won't." He replies into the darkness and he can feel his shirt getting wetter by the second. "Who would protect you?" Sasuke asks, and he reasons with himself, that he is allowing this for her - not him.

He is lying to himself…

xxx


	76. Prompt 76

Anon Asked -

**During war, Sakura hugs Sasuke to stop his evil intent. **

xxx

They are winning, Obito is being destroyed little by little with each powerful hit, but Sakura can see. She has felt this aura before, coming from the man ten feet away.

She has healed Naruto twice now and is sticking close by, but Sasuke hasn't needed it so far. The Fourth Hokage and Tobirama assist Konoha's hero in a joint attack as Sasuke moves in for the blow that will stun the ten tails until Naruto can attack again. The intervals are quicker than they feel and it is surprising that either shinobi have that much chakra. However, Sakura knows that Sasuke's mangekyo holds all the power that he wants and Naruto has the kyuubi. Even she is running on stored chakra, but even then it is her own. Sakura has never borrowed anything in her life, she has worked for every last ounce of her strength and she is proud of that fact. Though right now it would be good to have some extra push, something to help with. Surely it is taking a toll on her fellow nin, and not just the worrying man before her.

Their staggered tactic has been working so far and it could be better if she didn't need to stay back, in case of an injury. It is clear in her own eyes that little by little, Sasuke's chakra is changing - morphing into something evil and bubbling with ill-intent. His regular chakra has been used up completely and he is starting to see the world with evil eyes, or so she assumes.

The air surrounding the nin is starting to change as it tinges purple Sakura looks out to the battle where Naruto attacks ferociously and she realises that Sasuke is watching also, growing more competitive by the second. If he keeps using his amaterasu and susanoo with this chakra, the attacks will not only hurt him but they could hurt others.

Stepping forward, the medic watches with wide emerald eyes as Naruto's attack ends and Minato and Tobirama land the following hit, darting out of range. Obito slams into the earth and Sasuke's purple knight attacks, then the familiar black flames soar through the sky but this time, they are not decisive. It hits the Ten Tails and Obito screeches, but so does Naruto as he dodges the furious all encompassing black. He rolls on the ground and rises with grace, but he isn't ready yet. Neither are the Kage.

Sasuke's susanoo retreats and he is clearly panting, taking in deep laboured breaths as his form rises and falls with the movement. Obito's eyes narrow and he is about to strike, get them all in one fell swoop.

Amaterasu flares again and Sasuke lets out a feral roar as the fire leaves his form, followed by the rapid hand movements of his giant fire ball.

But it's too late, Obito has already struck Naruto to the side, sending the threat flying and now it is just her and Sasuke. She can't rely on him right now.

The angered Jubi sends debris flying that the Uchiha destroys easily, and he makes a strangled noise again. Sasuke is running out, the purple rising from his skin is vibrant now, almost ethereal.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura screams, and she doesn't care if he hurts her. She launches forward into a darting run, and more rock comes flying. This time, she jumps high in the sky, using each piece of rock as a spring board. Sasuke destroys the large boulders, almost getting her, but she doesn't look back.

Staring Obito in the face, suspended in mid air, Sakura's fist rears back as her seal glows brightly. She impacts, and the Ten Tails roars, as he is sent flying through the atmosphere, and gravity sees the pinkette land upon the ground in a perfect crouch.

Naruto has recovered, calling out something unintelligible, before he launches at the stunned Obito. Her hit won't last longer than a moment, but it is enough.

Turning back to Sasuke, Sakura thinks that the Kage and Naruto have it covered for the moment. Her green eyes widen though, at what she finds.

Sasuke is staring directly at her, with red spinning eyes, glaring. He is poised and still breathing hard, but he looks pissed.

"I had it covered." He growls and Sakura knows that he is almost gone, the Sasuke that knows of team work and camaraderie is slipping away as the evil glow intensifies. But the susanoo has retreated…This is all him.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura says, "Snap out of it." The worry in her tone is evident and his eyes narrow even more. Still, she doesn't look away. _Foolishly_.

"Get behind me." He insists, and she wonders if his instinct to protect is still working. "You were foolish."

"You weren't going to make it!" She exclaims, and he growls in response, like an animal. His sharingan begin to swirl and Sakura glances downward, away from his gaze.

It feels like he wants to reply, wants to rip her to pieces. Sakura is just grateful that the fight is further away, Sasuke probably isn't.

He makes another noise and she is certain he is going to get angry, instead, a purple sceptre enters her vision and she has to dodge. Sasuke is attacking her!

"Get back or I'll make you." The Uchiha states.

"No. You'll just go to the fight." She replies, landing in front of him resolutely. Sakura doesn't look at his eyes and when a sharp jab is sent her way, the girl realises that she is going to have to fight Sasuke to keep him from hurting the others. He almost got her, naruto too…He is hurting himself even more.

Using the information Kakashi taught her on sharingan as well as her many years of watching his tactics, Sakura manages to keep up. Dodging, blocking. All she needs is one hit…but when she makes contact, the purple protects him and his fist cracks against her cheek, sending her backward on the ground.

Her heart sinks and she thinks that Sasuke is going to rush to the fight, only…He is above her, staring down with kusanagi in hand. Looking up with wide imploring eyes, Sakura doesn't find any Sasuke within his swirling gaze. His eyes are lazy, but the smirk that covers his angular face is feral…Familiar.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura says, sounding softer than she wants. "_Please_." His eyes do not register, and the kusanagi rears back. Focussing on the trajectory, the girl focusses healing chakra into her abdomen and launches herself upward, against the blade.

It pierces her straight through, and as the hilt of the blade hits her skin, Sakura's arms wrap around Sasuke's torso, holding him tightly.

"_Onegai Sasuke-kun._" She strains. Her body isn't injured per se, but he could choose to kill her right now. Thank kami for her healing abilities.

"Ashiteru." Sakura murmurs, cringing in pain and burying her face in his neck, taking in his scent for possibly the last time. "_Come back to me_." She tries once more, and her form jostles when the handle of the kusanagi is gripped tighter.

This is it…The end.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asks, and he sounds completely different. He cusses bellow his breath, and her head is pulled back by her hair and she is staring in to black and red - his conscious sharingan.

"_Why?_" He hisses, and Sakura just smiles in response, reaching up to touch his face.

"You came back." She whispers in a strained voice, feeling the blood dripping down her stomach and pelvic area.

"Tell me what to do." Sasuke orders, and Sakura nods.

It's going to be okay.

xxx


	77. Prompt 77

**AU- In another life, Doctor Sakura meets her patient Sasuke for the first time. They have a deju vu moment.**

unedited

xxx

The sound of heels click against the linoleum flooring of Konoha's hospital. The pink haired doctor is late for her next patient, having come from the maternity ward.

It isn't often that she needs to zip from one area to another, but the nurses stationed with the mothers-to-be are all coming down with the flu. Thankfully, Haruno Sakura has had her flu shot. She can't afford to be struck down with sickness with her duties. Not only is she the youngest doctor with her masters in ophthalmology, the woman is able to perform perfectly in almost any field. It helps that she is what they consider a genius, with perfect control of all of her reflexes, making her one of the best surgeons in the state. It is old news now, but at 15, the promising girl graduated from high school while doing a dual entry with Konoha's best university. Now at 25 years of age, it is safe to say that Sakura knows the ins and outs of the medical profession and has earnt her tenure fair and square.

Clicking her tongue habitually, the pinkette glances to her watch and tuts at the thought of being late. Despite being forever busy, Sakura makes it a point to never be late. She is the epitome of professionalism and good beside manner. Though some patients would note that she is somewhat closed off, within her own mind and the words scrawled onto the patient file.

Coming to the room, Sakura checks her clip board once more. This patient is in for surgery of the eye. Once his initial check up has been completed, he will be prepped and she can go about her job.

Usually it wouldn't be so easy, but this patient comes from big money, money that owns the very hospital that she works in. Nevertheless, Sakura has never met this person before and probably won't do again after his treatment is complete.

Opening the door to room 308, the woman looks down at the patients details. There is a click behind her and Sakura reads the name aloud,

"Uchiha Sasuke." Gazing upward as she speaks, the doctor is about to execute her standardised greeting but the words are stuck in her throat.

There sitting on the hospital bed is a man with the darkest hair she has ever seen. Though it is his eyes that are a most intriguing shade of onyx that garner her attention; or more so, what she sees in his eyes.

"Sasuke." She says again, not meaning to, and the name sounds familiar on her tongue. It is satisfying to utter, but at the same time her heart twinges and her stomach flip flops.

Perhaps this is love at first sight…

Sakura doesn't believe in such things, so she shakes herself inwardly and nods cheerfully to the man. He doesn't bat an eye lash however, nor does he smile back.

"Sakura." He replies, and the voice that leaves him sounds rich and strangely right. What in Kami's name is going on?

"How do you know my name?" The pinkette questions, giving away her confusion within her emerald gaze.

Sasuke smirks now, as he looks at the woman before him. She is attractive to say the least, though not his usual type. There is just something about her that calls to him…

Which is ridiculous, considering how annoying she looks, in her lab coat and no nonsense spectacles. The only part of her attire that can be considered interesting are her very tall heels…and her cherry blossom pink hair.

Looking to the badge on her coat, he responds, "You're name tag." It's simple and straight to the point.

"Oh. Of course." Sakura shakes her head, and her green eyes seem to penetrate him strangely. Sasuke has never felt this sensation with a woman before, especially someone up tight like her. (or so he assumes.)

The woman gazes back down at his file and begins to prattle off his procedure as she trails closer. Standing before him now, her perfume permeates his senses and it is calming. He is unable to focus on her words.

No matter, for some reason Sasuke finds that he trusts this woman. Which is saying something because he doesn't trust anyone, not even his family.

Watching her name tag with interest the Uchiha thinks -

_Curious_.

He was bluffing when she asked about her name, Sasuke had no idea. _Sakura_ fell from his lips before his brain could catch up. But the name of this tag, sitting on the right side of her jacket, it feels right on her.

It feels familiar.

When this blasted operation is over, and he is healed, Sasuke has a goal to reach.

_Haruno Sakura_. He thinks.

xxx

**a/n**

I am updating all of my multi chapters once before National Novel Writing Month, for all fandoms. Then from Nov 1 to Nov 30 I will be writing my novel for the competition. From Dec I have leave and will be getting into everything again :) RL is too consuming sometimes.

/

Prompting Promptly is COMPLETELY unedited, and will be fixed once nanowrimo is over.


	78. Prompt 78

**Sakura agrees to go out with the Iwa nin. She learns a valuable lesson about love. **

unedited.

xxx

_He's a nice boy_. Sakura tells herself as she works on the wounded. The critical patients have been tended to and the victory is being savoured. However, as a medic, she doesn't get that luxury. But it is better to have healthy comrades to bring home. It would do no one any good to have shinobi dying of infected wounds.

Though no matter what she does, Sakura can't help but watch Sasuke with his team…His _new_ team and feel her heart sink lower in her stomach. The way he doesn't shy away from them, or looks right at home between the group hurts somewhat. Mostly, she watches the girl, that talks on and Sasuke just stands there. He doesn't respond, but he doesn't look particularly upset and if it were a normal boy she wouldn't take it as a clue…but this is Sasuke.

It makes sense that he would find someone else, it just hurts that he chose another when she offered herself. She knows that she was useless when he left Konoha and by the time she had improved he was long gone, but it still hurts. It is an irrational, but very real pain.

Looking to her left, where the Iwa nin from earlier sits upon a bench, sorting through medical supplies and generally helping out, Sakura finds her brain ticking over. Even after she turned him down, when she saw him hours before, he offered his aid - hurt arm and all.

Again she thinks, _He's a nice boy_.

Turning back to Sasuke, who stands far away, she can't help but feel her heart clench and Sakura feels boxed in…weak. She never wanted to feel useless again, but here she is, down trodden and heart broken. It's absolutely pathetic. Her gaze lowers to her ninja's leg beneath her hands and she smiles at the person, giving them the okay to move. She doesn't see onyx eyes gaze at her, or that Sasuke has noticed her watching.

Sighing heavily, the pinkette fills in her clip board and ticks off the shinobi she just healed off her roster. They are marking off each person as they are healed, a two birds one stone sort of deal.

Placing the document on the bench, the kunoichi walks over to the nameless boy. Where he continues to sort.

"Hello. How are you fairing?" She questions with a bright smile, stepping close. Sakura doesn't feel anything in particular for this person, but it could be because she doesn't know him. She shouldn't keep herself restricted to one man who is never going to notice her.

"Okay, Sakura-san. How about you? It's good that you are taking a break, I was beginning to worry." He says with a sweet smile and Sakura can't help but think, _Isn't that nice_.

She smiles and reaches out to touch his arm, to check it's progress, but she lingers for a moment longer.

Giving it a light pat, the pinkette pulls away but she doesn't step back. "Ano…" She begins. "About before. Gomen."

His expression changes and there is warmth in his brown eyes. "Iie. We can't help who we love." He says smiling softly.

The nin doesn't look happy but he isn't upset either. Perhaps he is just relieved to be alive.

Glancing downward Sakura makes a _Hm_ noise, not quite knowing how to go about this.

"Perhaps…I spoke too soon." She murmurs, looking at the man through her lashes nervously. "Maybe, I could go on a date with you." She says louder this time, with more confidence.

A light shines within the Iwa nin's deep coloured orbs, before he glances over her shoulder.

"I don't think so Sakura-san. I'd love to, but you can't stop loving that person. I'm okay, really." He nods resolutely, and Sakura is surprised at the relief that floods her form. What was she about to get herself into?

However, her relief is short lived when a voice sounds from behind and her heart jumps in her rib cage.

"Sakura." Sasuke says, and she turns to gaze at the raven haired nin.

Her big green eyes full of surprise watch the boy that has plagued her mind since the start. "Sasuke-kun," She greets breathily, without realising that his name sounds like a prayer on her lips.

There is a silence as she is caught within his deep black orbs, that are so blank but full at the same time, and her heart breaks a little more. She should have known that if she can't have this boy…then she will have no one.

A throat clears and her head snaps to look at the Iwa nin, who scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm going to get going." He says, giving her a knowing look. Moving to stand, he offers her, "Good luck with love Sakura-san."

The girl cringes inwardly, refusing to look at Sasuke, and when the Iwa nin gazes directly at the ex missing nin, she wants to face palm.

"You're a lucky man." He intones, more serious that the girl has seen him.

"Aa." Sasuke replies blankly after a moment, giving away nothing at all. Sakura misses the serious glint in his expression as both men watch each other.

Then, with a few quick strides the nice man is gone.

Sakura is absolutely dumbfounded. What was that? What happens now? What did Sasuke mean by that?

She needs to sit down…

"Sakura." Sasuke says again, and she looks at him now. His eyes hold something familiar but unnameable and he says -

"I need to be healed." He directs her attention to the gash over his ribs, as he pushes back his loose white shirt. It should be fixed already, superficial wounds are being handled in a different sector…which means -

"You waited for me to heal you?" She questions disbelievingly, feeling an unwarranted blush rise to her cheeks.

"Hn." Sasuke intones, without moving or faltering. His brows begin to turn down and she can sense that he is starting to get irritated as his eyes glance to the side.

"Alright. Sit down." Sakura directs and a vibrant smile creeps its way onto her face.

There is definitely no one other than Sasuke for her. It's him or nothing…

xxx

**a/n**

I am updating all of my multi chapters once before National Novel Writing Month, for all fandoms. Then from Nov 1 to Nov 30 I will be writing my novel for the competition. From Dec I have leave and will be getting into everything again :) RL is too consuming sometimes.

/

Prompting Promptly is COMPLETELY unedited, and will be fixed once nanowrimo is over.


	79. Prompt 79

**(Happy ending) Where Sasuke actually died during the Uchiha Massacre, he ended up becoming a ghost haunting his home. Sakura is only person who can see him. **

Written, read, posted - unedited.

xxx

The Uchiha Compound has always been empty, ever since Sakura was a small girl.

She can still remember as clear as day the very first time that she ventured into the dilapidated housing district. Her parents were stationed by the cleaning committee to get the place back in order, but her ryoshin wouldn't let her go.

Of course, that made Sakura curious and made her want to know why.

_Many years before…_

The academy has permitted the children to participate in free time and Sakura is making the most of it.

Her okaa-san said that she is _never_ allowed to come here, but that only spurns the youth forward, straight through the tall scary gates and yellow tape.

_This isn't so bad_. She thinks, as she strolls carefully through the streets of the estate. It is eerily empty, but there are no monsters or bad things like she supposed. The way her parents acted when she asked made it seem like this was the worst place in the world.

Gazing around at all of the houses, the biggest and most impressive catches her eye and the pinkette wonders what it looked like in its prime. Walking closer, at a faster pace, the 11 year old student climbs the creaky wooden steps. Only stopping to marvel and the gigantic red and white painting on the wall.

_The only reason **that place** is still in Konoha Sakura-chan is because it is a heritage zone_…Her mother's voice rings through her head and the girl nods at the thought. Even though she knows nothing of this place, the kunoichi to be is happy that Konoha are unable to destroy it. It would be a shame to let such beauty go.

Strolling along the engawa, a shiver runs down her spine and the hair on her arms stands up.

"Chilly." She says, rubbing her arms. But she doesn't sense any danger, or much of anything.

Walking passed an open bedroom, something tells Sakura to stay away from there, and so she does. Instead, she walks into a large main area filled with dusty furniture, paintings and photo's.

"Wow…" The girl whispers, stepping close to the large family portrait on the center wall. She isn't sure how old it is, but the entire family upon the canvas is beautiful. Especially…

"What are you doing here?" A voice sounds and Sakura whips around quickly, to come face to face with a boy about her age.

"_You_." She stutters, turning to look at the painting behind her. "You're him." Sakura murmurs, and as she takes in his appearance, she realises why.

The boy with ink black hair and too pale skin, lovely onyx eyes…He's dead.

"A ghost." She whispers, but instead of shying away, Sakura steps closer.

"You aren't afraid of me." The boy observes with this harsh intensity that doesn't match the painting him at all.

_What happened to you?_ She thinks, staring back at his abrasive black orbs.

"My onii-san wouldn't kill my family, and so another did. I don't know why and I don't know where they are…why I'm still here." He says factually, without _any_ emotion and Sakura realises that she spoke her previous thoughts aloud.

_Oh…_

"What's your name?" She asks instead, and his head cocks to the side, gaze slightly curious.

"Why are you not afraid?" He sounds somewhat terse, "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"I don't know." Sakura shakes her head, "I'm sorry about what happened though."

"It's fine. I might look like I am your age, but I died years ago. When I was 8."

"Then why -" She begins, but he cuts her off. His hands are pocketed and although he gleams with a strange glow, Sasuke looks just as real as her.

"Do I age?" He finishes. "Who knows…I think that it is because my mind ages, my soul that is trapped here."

She nods in understanding, before another question enters her curious mind. "Why are you trapped?"

"I'm not sure." He responds before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

"What's your name?" Sasuke intones with a certain air of finality and emerald widen in surprise.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." She stammers to his cocked gaze.

"Visit me again. Sakura." Sasuke murmurs and as he retreats, his form slowly melts into the house, gone from sight.

Still, the girl says to thin air - "Okay."

_The present, six years later…_

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke asks and Sakura turns to look up at her friend. The 17 year old boy gazes down from her side and if she didn't know that he is a ghost, she would assume him to be real.

"You." She smiles, "The first time I came here." The pinkette explains.

She is sitting upon the very same wooden floor, in almost the same spot as her first time in the main house. Only now, the house looks much nicer, all thanks to her homely touch.

At Sasuke's request, the photos were taken away, and the portrait as well. The furniture is clean and the house smells nice. This is her secret place…

"You're wasting your time with me you know. I can't ever be with you." Sasuke replies, referring to a conversation they have had many times.

His form is just as big as hers now, bigger. Though his clothes are the same, only now fitting to his size. His eyes are just as intense and Sakura thinks of his special ability.

Something that Sasuke says only works on her…

Which makes sense since she is the only one who can see him. She would think that she is crazy, but there has been too much proof over the years.

"I don't care. I love you." Sakura refutes strongly for the millionth time, and the ghost teen is close. Sitting upon the wooden floor with her, watching with those deep obsidian eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…" She begins. "I want to _see_ you." Sakura whispers, glancing downward. Her arms are wrapped around her knees where her cheek rests and she closes her eyes.

There is a pause and Sasuke doesn't reply.

"Sakura." He addresses after a long moment and her green flash open, looking up at him.

Familiar red and black kaleidoscope stare back at her and she has enough time to imagine what they would look like if he were completely solid. Then the dulled gleaming crimson begins to spin rapidly and Sakura is lost…In a world of red.

When she comes to, Sasuke is before her, standing an inch or so away.

"I love you too." He murmurs, and she can feel his fingers against her cheek now. Why does this work on only her?

"What about when I'm old?" She questions with worried viridian and his firm expression doesn't falter.

"Even then. I stayed on this plane because of the massacre and when I moved on from it, my soul had already connected to you." His voice is stoic and emotionless, but the onyx that he shows in this world is so full and real.

Unable to stop herself, the tears slowly welling break free silently and in the next moment, Sasuke is kissing her.

Haruno Sakura is in love with a ghost, there is no other for her…

Even if they can only share moments at a time in a world with a red sky and a golden moon, it's enough to make her feel whole.

One day she and Sasuke will move on from this world together.

Until then there is this…

xxx

**a/n**

I am updating all of my multi chapters once before National Novel Writing Month, for all fandoms. Then from Nov 1 to Nov 30 I will be writing my novel for the competition. From Dec I have leave and will be getting into everything again :) RL is too consuming sometimes.

/

Prompting Promptly is COMPLETELY unedited, and will be fixed once nanowrimo is over.


End file.
